31 Days Of OutlawQueen (August 2017)
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: 31 one shots for August 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Here goes another 31 Days of OutlawQueen one shots. I hope you enjoy them. I also want to thank a very special friend, Bekki boo! These one shots are inspired by songs, which I put some of the lyrics up.)_**

 _Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darling_  
 _Please don't leave me girl (don't you go)_  
 _Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby_  
 _Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_

 ** _(Song-Ain't to proud to beg by Temptations)_**

* * *

Twenty-two-year-old Robin Locksley walked up to his girlfriend Marian's apartment door. As he waited for her to answer, he rubbed the promise ring in his pocket. He'd bought it for her last week and had carried it with him ever since, something his brother, David, took great pains to tease him about.

"Finally, a girl who's got you whipped," David had crowed before Robin had left. "Try not to fawn all over her when you see her again. You'll ruin your heartthrob image. Hell, you'll ruin our image."

Robin didn't give a shit about images, his or theirs. He'd missed his girlfriend the past two weeks. He'd dated plenty of girls before her, but Marian was the first to truly understand him. To make him feel special, not like an extension of his loving but crazy acting family. She understood he was more than a performer. Even though they'd only been dating two months, he'd told her things he'd never told anyone before, including how he sometimes hated performing. How he sometimes wished he'd gone off to live on his own, so people wouldn't constantly be comparing him to his older brother.

Now he had something else to share with her: He loved her.

He'd suspected it before, but being away had confirmed it.

He knocked on her door again.

As the minutes ticked by and she didn't answer, unease morphed into worry. She'd called him less and less lately, and she hadn't been around to answer most of his calls. Of course, he'd assumed she was just busy with her studies, just like he was busy on the road acting.

He heard her voice coming down the hallway before he saw her. His heart sped up when she rounded the corner, her hair floating around her shoulders and her eyes sparkling. He grinned…

Until he saw she wasn't alone. Her arm was around the waist of a dark-haired guy. She froze when she saw him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Her brows drew together and she dropped her arm from around the other guy.

But she didn't move closer.

"I told you I was coming home today. Who's he?" He nodded toward her companion.

The guy shifted his feet uneasily then said to Marian, "I'll catch you later," before walking away.

Marian crossed her arms. "Don't make a scene, Robin."

His eyebrows shot up. "That implies there's a reason I would. Are you seeing that guy behind my back?" His voice sounded steady. Annoyed. Righteously indignant. But inside his heart hurt and he had to work to make sure his words didn't quaver.

He gripped the ring in his pocket. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't betray him like this.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew it could never work between us. I'm just me. And well… you're Robin Locksley. The hottest young actor in Hollywood these days. The guy whose lips every woman wants to kiss."

He stepped toward her. "I've never played around on you." And he could have. Lots of girls came on to him, but he'd never been tempted, not once, to cheat on her.

"Maybe not yet," she said. "But it would happen eventually. I know you want to believe you're more than that, but…"

Her trailing words felt like daggers. She believed all the hype him after all he had done to assure her he was not a playboy. "You're wrong about me," he said.

"Your brother is dependable. One day he'll have a wife. A family. But you'll…"

"I'll what?"

"You'll keep having fun. Just like I'm going to have fun while I'm in college. The difference between us is I'll move on after I graduate. You're an actor—your whole life's about fun and games. So go back on the road and don't act like you want to be chained down."

A vise squeezed his heart, pain radiating everywhere. "Marian…"

"Goodbye, Robin Locksley." She shrugged away his touch, slipped inside her apartment then quietly shut the door behind her.

Robin could only stand there in a daze, till finally he walked back to his car.

He was twenty-two and they'd only been dating a couple months—it wasn't like he'd been considering marrying her or anything. But he loved her, he was committed to her, and she… what? Thought fun and games was all he wanted?

Anger built inside him.

Robin was an actor. So was David, and their father. But that obviously didn't matter. Something about him made girls only want him for a good time.

How often had his family and friends referred to him as "Robin, the fun one"? "Robin, the chick magnet." "Robin, the charmer." They never spoke of his intelligence or his ambition, or his ability to care about others.

Maybe that's because they knew something he didn't.

Maybe they saw him for what he truly was.

And what he wasn't.

Unless he wanted to hurt like this again, he needed to start thinking the same way.

Los Angeles, CA

Eleven years later

Robin started to make his way down the red carpet. The fans were on their feet, clapping and whistling, wanting to get Robin's attention. He smiled and posed for several pictures with the paparazzi along with a few grateful fans.

Once he arrived in the venue, he saw David standing to the side of the room, grinning. Of course, his grin probably had less to do with the crowd's reaction than it did the woman standing next to him. Mary Margaret, David's wife, was beautiful, but six months pregnant with their first child. She glowed with vitality, blushing when David bent to whisper something in her ear. Robin had never seen his brother happier.

Robin made his way toward them, laughing when Mary Margaret threw her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you, Robin."

He pulled back and flicked her nose, and his affection for Mary Margaret whom he and David had known since she was fourteen and they a few years older—swelled inside his chest. Back then she'd already been in love with David. Robin had known it. David had known it. Hell, everyone had known it. When Mary Margaret turned sixteen, David had finally decided to ask her out but Robin messed things up by kissing her. It had been a shitty thing to do, one motivated by jealousy on his part, and because of his rash behavior they'd all paid a heavy price. David and Mary Margaret essentially stopped speaking to one another, and Robin often sensed his brother's resentment towards him. Luckily, last year, Robin had the chance to make things right. By forcing them into a sexually charged situation, he'd gotten them to confess their true feelings. Soon afterwards, they were married.

Robin looked around but didn't see Mary Margaret's best friends, who were visiting her from New York. "Where are Belle and Regina?"

Belle's name rolled off his tongue with ease. Regina's not so much. It never did. Something about the woman got to him, even when she was just a voice on the phone.

Mary Margaret's eyes flickered slightly. "They said to tell you they would be sure to check out your new movie when it hit the big screen. Belle had a book signing come up at the last minute and Regina decided to head back with her. She has a lot on her mind. A few things she needs to work out as well."

Well, that was certainly vague. And intriguing.

Belle always was the intelligent one. Always able to talk about any subject that anyone ever brought up. If someone could stump her, they better write it down as it didn't happen too often.

Regina was quieter than Belle. Not shy exactly, but definitely more restrained, with a huge New York accent and a propensity for idioms that called to mind hot sultry nights and smooth bourbon. She had an irreverent kind of humor that sometimes sneaked up on him, but on the few occasions he saw her, Robin felt the wall she put up between herself and others. Each time, he was tempted to climb it. Partially because he was curious, and wanted to appease that curiosity. Mostly because she was so damn beautiful. The combination revved him up. Made him think of all the ways he could rattle her. Challenged him to explore just how long it would take to melt her reserve and have her clawing at his back, clenching around his cock, and screaming his name as she came.

Imagining her spread and under him had become a small obsession, one he sometimes had difficulty hiding. He admitted to dreaming about it a time or two...or twenty.

The last thing he needed was to jeopardize his relationship with his brother and Mary Margaret by screwing one of her best friends. Regina wasn't like him or the women he dated, out for some fun while it lasted. Besides, she wasn't impressed by Robin's sex appeal or his notoriety. Hell, she barely seemed to notice him at all.

Still, she was Mary Margaret's friend so…

"Anything I can help Regina with?" he asked.

Robin could swear Mary Margaret blushed before she shrugged. "I'll let her know you offered but she probably just needs a good night's sleep."

He was feeling tired himself. So tired, he just wanted to go home, shower and sleep for three days straight. But he couldn't. Tonight he had his premiere for his new movie, Are You Ready For A New Adventure?

"Is Adam here?" David asked.

"I sure am." Adam called from behind them.

They all turned.

Adam was Robin's manager for the last five years. And while yes, Adam had helped Robin in the acting field, booking him in some movies, there was something about him that no one seemed to like about the guy.

He slapped both Robin and David on the shoulder. "Excited about tonight, guys." He nodded at Mary Margaret. "You're looking beautiful as ever."

She smiled politely. "Thank you."

He nodded then looked at Robin. "Great turnout. Look I've got to go talk to some people," he said before walking away.

Mary Margaret glared at him as he walked away. "I do not like that man."

"With the exception of a few hookers, not many do," David said.

"David!" Mary Margaret said hitting him on the shoulder.

"What? It's true from what I've heard. He's a sleezeball who is almost broke, and I wished you would get rid of him, Robin."

Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm already considering it. Come on, let's go in."

After the movie ended, and the trio were making their way to the exit, Robin turned to his brother and his wife and said. "I'm heading to The Arsenal, you two want to come along?"

David pulled Mary Margaret closer to his side. "We'll have to pass. Ladybug here's been yawning all night so I want to tuck her in."

She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with love and adoration.

That, Robin thought. That's why he'd kissed her all those years ago. Because he'd wanted a woman to gaze at him the way Mary Margaret had always gazed at his brother.

It's what he'd wanted from Marian.

It's what part of him still wanted.

But as always, he squashed that part of himself down.

He had a good life, with only the occasional blip. As for wanting what David had with Mary Margaret? Why mess things up by dreaming of things he couldn't have? He simply wasn't the kind of man women wanted to settle down and have kids with, but hey, that had its perks, too. If he sometimes forgot that, more women were always there to remind him.

"I'll be in touch with you two." Robin said as they finished their goodbyes.

So off to The Arsenal he went. Within minutes, Elise, a gorgeous brunette he'd dated a few times, clung to his side and made it clear she'd be down for more of what they'd shared. He chatted with her while he waited for Catherine and the paparazzi that would inevitably be following her.

The more time that passed, however, the more he found himself thinking of a different woman altogether.

Mary Margaret's friend, Regina.

What problems were stressing her out?

And why had Mary Margaret blushed when Robin had offered to help Regina?

Robin Locksley was a man who could look at any woman and cause her knees to weaken, her brain to become clouted.

According to rumors, the famous actor, who just happened to be Regina Mills' best friend's brother-in-law, delivered the goods every single time.

The question was could she convince him to work his magic on her.

Regina sneaked another peek at Robin's reflection in the mirror hanging behind the bar at The Arsenal. She'd been watching him for more than an hour, feeling very anxious whenever she thought of approaching him.

She caught the bartender's eye. "Can I get another lemon drop please?"

A minute later, the bartender set the drink down on the counter. "Here you go, sweetie." She tucked her brilliant red hair behind her ear before asking, "Get you anything else?"

"This is good for now, thank you." Closing her eyes, she tossed back her drink, then slapped the glass onto the bar with a loud thunk. She always counseled students at the university to aim high when it came to their career goals. Why shouldn't that rule apply to her? And why shouldn't they apply to an orgasm? She was almost thirty and, thanks to Keith Nottingham, she was dealing with an ugly sexual misconduct charge at work. More importantly, while she was thrilled that Mary Margaret's dreams of love and family were coming true, she also couldn't deny she was jealous.

She didn't like feeling jealous of anyone, particularly her friends but, as always, she was determined to deal with her issues in as practical a manner as possible. This entailed acknowledging her jealousy, dissecting it and making a plan.

Of course she was jealous of Mary Margaret, who was now building a life with the man of her dreams, and that included the imminent arrival of their baby. But Mary Margaret hadn't gotten where she was without taking risks, and Regina had to admit she'd gotten far too comfortable with her safe life in Los Angeles. She'd put everything into her job and hadn't dated in months, convinced if a man couldn't satisfy her in bed and was just going to leave her eventually because of that, what was the point? Now her career had been hijacked and she had extended periods of time with nothing to do but contemplate her failures. If she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone, she needed to do something about it. Like Mary Margaret, she needed to take some risks.

She'd secretly crushed on Robin from the moment she'd first talked to him on the phone more than a year ago. More importantly, while he might be a tomcat, Mary Margaret trusted him completely. As such, so did Regina. She trusted him to be discreet. She trusted him to be kind. And she trusted him to give her what she needed in the end, if he would do it.

Turning slightly on her stool, she scoped him out. As usual, he wasn't alone. The blonde he was talking to was practically sitting on his lap. She was beyond overt, with hair down to her waist and a voluptuous body she poured into a tight midnight blue dress. It showed off her ample breasts and mile-long legs to their best advantage. She looked confident in her sexuality, as did Robin, who was grinning broadly—although his smile seemed to dim a little when the woman ran her finger down his arm.

When Regina imagined it was her touching him, a current of desire zipped through her chest and settled low in her tummy. Good Lord, he did it for her, but who didn't he do it for?

He dressed formally when he was making his appearances. Now that the show was over, he'd lost the jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt, exposing the corded length of his forearms. Even with most of his body covered, it was apparent he was strong, with broad shoulders, hard thighs and a sexy ass. He moved with confidence when he walked.

Last year, Mary Margaret had even asked Robin for sex lessons. Granted, he and Mary Margaret had been friends for years, and Robin had only pretended to agree as a ploy to finally get Mary Margaret and David back together. Sex for Robin was like breathing was for most people. Natural. Comfortable. Bountiful.

She faced the bar again. As she did, the fabric of her blouse rubbed against her nipple piercing. The friction caused by the small gold hoop with small silver balls exacerbated the tight achiness she already felt staring at Robin. The piercing, including the one between her legs, had been one of her more desperate attempts to feel sensual and maximize her sexual pleasure. They turned men on plenty. As for the pleasure they'd given her, the piercings actually lived up to their promise. Manipulating them brought her to orgasm much faster when she was masturbating. When she was with a man, however? Great for ratcheting up her arousal but just like everything else she'd ever tried, useless when it came time to bringing it all home.

She turned back to look at Robin.

He was finally alone. Now was her chance. But still she hesitated.

That's what came with being a little too self-aware.

What made her hesitate was fear of rejection, yes. And that man wasn't the one with the playboy reputation or the electric charisma in the movies. It was the man she'd gotten glimpses of over the past year. The one who was so affectionate with Mary Margaret. The one who pumped his fist in the air when Mary Margaret and David walked down the aisle as man and wife, and danced with his mother at that same wedding, then boogied with the crowd to "YMCA." The man whose gaze she sometimes felt on her and wondered if perhaps… just maybe… he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

He was the man she wanted to get to know better, but she knew it was dangerous to think that way. No matter how many layers he seemed to have, Robin was the quintessential playboy. He wasn't going to magically transform into a monogamous family man who fell hopelessly in love with her. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to do it knowing the most she would get out of the experience, could be her not happily ever after.

She could do that, right?

Finally, when she was able to answer that question in the affirmative, she braced herself to stand. Just then, someone sat on the stool next to her and touched her arm. It was the blonde again.

"So you decided to go for it?" The woman didn't even try to flag down the bartender. She just looked at Regina, a definite challenge in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, even though she knew exactly what the woman was referring to. Who she was referring to. Good Lord, had she been that obvious? Stalking Robin like he was some kind of prey?

The other woman smiled. "Don't worry. He hasn't noticed you."

Right. Gloves off, Regina thought, as her spine stiffened.

"Chill out. I didn't mean it that way. You're gorgeous and Robin does like variety. He's obviously done with me. I just want to make sure you know what you'll be getting into, that's all."

Hmm. Still on guard, Regina remained quiet. The blonde was going to have her say, so what was the point? Besides, Regina always did have too much curiosity for her own good.

"See, Robin only has one speed. Fast and furious. He's really good at showing a woman a good time. Multiple times. All night long, if you get what I mean."

A rock would get her meaning and the woman's words were making her regret coming. Which was undoubtedly what the other woman wanted. Robin might be done with her, but she was obviously not done with him. Her next words confirmed it.

"You seem a little… delicate… for what Robin dishes out. I'd think twice about taking him on. But even if you can handle him, don't expect it to last long. It never does with Robin. Just thought I'd do my duty for the sisterhood and let you know."

Regina told the woman what she thought of her advice in the only way she could think to say: "Opinions are like assholes, some are just louder and smellier than others." Her tone was sugary sweet, but as she held the woman's gaze, it was apparent they understood each other. The blonde had warned Regina off. Regina wasn't about to give the other woman the satisfaction of listening.

After the woman left, it took Regina a couple of minutes to gather her courage again. The fantasy of Robin doing her—hard and fast and furious, all night long—was both a temptation and a deterrent. If things went as usual for her, he'd spend the whole night not getting what he normally did out of a woman. But…

She took a deep breath and spun her stool in Robin's direction yet again.

Instead of catching his eye, she caught him staring at the ceiling. The energy he'd had while talking with the blonde earlier had seeped out of him. Unsmiling, he tilted back his head and seemed to let out an audible sigh. His facial muscles relaxed and he appeared to be relieved. Grateful to finally have a moment alone.

It was yet another layer to add to the others she'd already witnessed.

Robin Locksley might very well be a celebrity and a player, and a man who could give a woman multiple orgasms, but at that moment he was just a man craving some peace and quiet, something he obviously didn't get enough of.

Who was she to intrude?

He glanced over and met her eyes. Surprise flickered across his face—he knew she was in town visiting Mary Margaret but he was probably wondering why she was here alone—just before he lifted his chin, his facial muscles tightening. She saw the tension come over him and she heard his thoughts loud and clear.

What now? What the fuck does someone else want from me now?

Regina's nerves were so fried right now.

Her cheeks heated and she shot him a small smile before spinning around. Her crush aside, she didn't know the real Robin Locksley. She'd only met him a few times. Mary Margaret asking him a favor was one thing, but her? She had no right to ask the man anything. The blonde's words proved there were some who viewed Robin as a means to an end, and she was no better.

"Hey."

She glanced up at the bartender.

"Were you waiting to talk to Robin? He's alone now, but that's not going to last. If you want a shot at him—"

She nearly winced. How much of her conversation with the blonde had the bartender overheard? Shaking her head, she smiled slightly. "He looks tired so I don't want to disturb him. I'll chat with him some other time."

"You sure? Because he's actually coming this way."

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder and stiffened. Robin Locksley was indeed headed straight for her.

Damn, damn, damn. What was she going to do now?

Her heart pounded, pushing her into panic mode. Jumping to her feet, she searched her bag for her wallet, then dropped a few bills on the counter.

Suddenly, a redhead with boobs spilling out of her strapless sequined top grabbed Robin's arm. He glanced at Regina, his jaw tightening and his eyes reflecting impatience as the woman blocked him.

Regina used that opportunity to escape. Holding her purse tightly against her, she wove through the crowded nightclub, feeling Robin's gaze on the back of her neck.

"Regina!"

She stumbled slightly when she thought she heard Robin call her name but didn't stop. Finally, she pushed out the door, her heels clicking along the crowded sidewalk. Her heart pounded wildly as tears burned behind her eyes but she blinked them back.

Then strong fingers gently clasped her arm and she swung around. With a feeling of dread, Regina looked up and met Robin's gaze.

"What the hell, Regina? Why are you running from me?"

She gulped. The feel of his hands gripping her arms—gently, but firmly—made her shiver. She pasted a smile on her face. "Oh, hi Robin. I'm not running, it was just time for me to leave."

He let her go and crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh-huh. And you didn't hear me calling you?"

"You called me?" she asked, eyes wide, her tone obviously forced. Lord, she was such a horrible liar.

She shivered as his gaze traveled down her body, taking in her outfit. A rose-colored halter, black skinny jeans and heels. Definitely club worthy and sexier than anything he'd ever seen her wear. When his eyes finally met hers again, she couldn't help but gasp.

His expression was hot. Scorching. And unless she was mistaken, he looked like he wanted, really needed, what the blonde had said he was very good at providing. Fast and furious sex with a woman all night long. Sex with her.

Before she could stop herself, her gaze traveled to the front of his pants where sure enough…

The evidence of his obvious desire ignited her own.

She'd come here for a reason and now she had her opening.

The question was whether she was going to reach out and take it.

The answer was a resounding no.

She couldn't.

Couldn't endure being in Robin's arms only to have him witness her inability to do what so many other women seemed to do so easily. Besides, although he'd checked her out and seemed to like what he saw, it was probably just reflex. She was dressed up. He was on the prowl. More importantly, she'd actually been running from him. His hunter instincts had kicked in was all.

She started to back way. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I have to go. It was good seeing you again."

"Damn it, wait."

At the commanding tone in his voice, she instinctively stopped. She held her breath as he walked toward her. That breath whooshed out of her lungs when Robin lifted a hand and cupped the side of her neck. She gasped at how delicious his touch felt, how it was both tender and inescapable, and his eyes darkened to a deep burnished gold.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

The way he stared at her, intense and deep, coupled with the way he spoke to her, almost made her knees buckle. They certainly quivered, as did that tender spot between her legs. Heat washed over her then exploded when he skimmed his thumb across the line of her jaw. The way he was looking at her… as if he saw something in her that others didn't, as if he liked what he saw and wanted to spend some time exploring it and hoped that's what she wanted too… made a foolish hope start to bloom.

"Regina," he whispered. "Answer me."

"I—" She licked her lips, noting how his gaze dropped to her mouth as she did so. "I came to ask you…"

When she paused again, he leaned closer, until she could feel his breaths on her mouth, like tender air kisses teasing her with all that could come next. "Regina, I know you're having a problem with something. You don't know me well, but I think you know I'll help you if I can. So tell me. What did you come to ask me?"

She took a deep breath and wondered if she was really going to say it, right here on the street. But the way he was looking at her, the way he was touching her… she wanted more of that. She wanted it too much.

Her gaze flitted away from his. "Robin, I can't…"

He raised his other hand so he was cupping both sides of her neck now. It made her feel boxed in. Trapped.

And she never wanted him to let her go.

Instinctively, she gripped both his wrists.

"Regina. What did you want to ask me?"

"You're being far too bold, Robin. I'm not goin' to—"

"What did you want to ask me, Regina?"

"Will you please stop—"

"Just ask me."

"It's nothing."

"Damnit, Regina tell me!"

"I want you to give me an orgasm!"


	2. Chapter 2

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_  
 _"How did I ever win your love?"_  
 _What did I do?_  
 _What did I say,_  
 _To turn your angel eyes my way?_

 ** _(Song is Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey)_**

* * *

"I'm here. Gotta go," Robin said to his sister Belle as he steered down the long driveway up to a two-story brick house he was interested in buying. There was an actual white picket fence lining the front of the five-acre property, an empty pen for chickens, and an industrial-sized steel work shed about fifty yards from the house. The work space was the main reason he was looking at the property. He needed enough room for his private vehicle restorations.

"Liar. You're just tired of talking about wedding stuff."

Yeah, no shit. But he wasn't going to say that to his sister. Because she could be mean when she wanted. When they'd been younger she'd shaved his head. Twice. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Of course, he'd deserved the head shavings.

And he loved his only sister, so if she wanted his opinion on colors, he was going to give it. "I'm serious. I see the Realtor's car in the driveway." A black midsize BMW SUV. Nice, dependable vehicle.

"Fine. But if you get a chance will you call Mom and tell her if you're going to be at our Monday dinner next week? She keeps asking me, like I have any knowledge of your schedule."

He frowned at his sister's words, but committed to phoning their mom before ending the call. He'd actually been trying to call their mom the last twenty-four hours, but she'd only been texting him. Which wasn't like her. She said she'd found him a new Realtor—since his last one had been lazy—and told him where to be and at what time. The bossiness was vintage Mom, but the MIA act wasn't. She usually called him a few times a week. Minimum. She was like that with all of her kids. And now that two of them were engaged, she called their significant others the same amount.

There were worse things in the world than a mom who called too much. After spending years overseas without much contact with his family, he could admit he liked how much she doted on them.

Rolling his shoulders once, he shoved his phone in his pocket and got out of his car, a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429—also known as the Boss 9—he'd restored himself. The color was called Aspen Red, and for a man who had no problem making split-second decisions in the heat of battle, it had taken him a full month to decide on a color. He ran his hand over the hood as he strode up the driveway, admiring her as he always did. This was his baby, and all the work he'd put into her had been the best therapy after his last tour in Afghanistan.

He hadn't been able to assimilate back into the civilian world easily. Having a task to work on in all his spare time had been the only thing keeping him focused. Now he had a "sexy muscle car," as his sister put it. He didn't know about the sexy part, but when he looked at it, he felt a sense of pride. He'd had so many offers on the car but he would never sell her.

As the front door opened, he started to smile on instinct, but it froze on his face as he came face to face with Regina Mills.

His mother had told him his Realtor's name was Regina and he'd been so busy with work he hadn't thought to ask for more details. Aw, hell. His mom had known exactly what she was doing and had set this up intentionally. Which explained the lack of communication. He shouldn't be surprised.

At least Regina was as surprised as he was, if her deer-in-headlights expression was any indication. Her long, straight, dark hair was pulled back into some sort of twist thing, but he'd seen it down and around her face as she'd ridden him. He'd seen every inch of her sweet body, sucked on her pink nipples as she'd come apart in his arms. And had never been able to get the woman out of his head. It didn't matter that three years had passed.

"Robin?" His name on her lips brought up too many naked memories.

Savagely he shut off all thoughts of the past. Especially after the way she'd cut him out of her life. That had blindsided him in a way he'd never expected. He couldn't even call what had happened a breakup. She'd simply ghosted on him, acted as if all the promises they'd made each other had never been.

He took a few steps forward, trying not to notice her long, toned legs and how incredible she looked in the formfitting blue and white dress. "I was supposed to meet my Realtor here. Regina?"

She cleared her throat, nodded once. "That's me. My mom asked me to meet a friend of… Oh, your mom's. She must have meant you, not a friend. I, ah…" Her cheeks flushed pink and it shouldn't be sexy, but everything about her was. Damn it. "I didn't realize it was you."

Yeah, he had no doubt of that. She'd have probably canceled had she known. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "So, you're living back in Storybrooke now?" As far as he knew she'd been in New York the last three years. He hadn't seen her since she was twenty-one and he'd been twenty-six. Even then he'd felt too old for her, had worried she wasn't ready for him—for a relationship. He'd been right.

"I moved back a month ago. Since my dad died. My mom's been handling everything well but I wanted to be here for her." Traces of pain etched her expression before a neutral mask fell into place.

Oh, right. "I'm really sorry about your dad." He'd been out of town and hadn't made it to the funeral. Hell, he hadn't realized she was back in Storybrooke again. Obviously. No way was he going to be a dick to her now. Not that he would have been anyway. He was going to be so damn nice so she had no idea how badly she'd hurt him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Thanks. Listen, if you want to find another Realtor, it's totally fine. In fact, I have some great recommendations."

He should say yes. It would be the sane thing to do. He didn't want to work with her when he wanted her—still. "Nah, it's okay. The past is water under the bridge. I never held anything against you." Liar, liar. He'd been pissed—and hurt—for a long time over the way she'd cut contact with him. As if what they'd shared hadn't mattered to her. It might have only been a short time that they'd spent together, but they'd had a connection. Or he'd thought they had. Turned out she was just a pretty little liar.

She frowned, her eyebrows pulling together. And just as quickly her dark eyes popped with a fiery anger. "You never held anything against me?"

"We were young. You were only twenty-one. Me being overseas for so long. I get why you didn't want to deal with something like that." The lies rolled off his tongue and he even managed to sound believable. Like she hadn't cut him deep.

"You're unbelievable! I came to the airport the day you left to say goodbye, and ran into your other girlfriend. Don't try and feed me some bullshit. I talked to Marian. I know you were screwing both of us! So when you called me, yeah I never returned your calls. And I blocked all of your texts. You deserved it." Her cheeks were crimson now and not because she was flustered. She looked a little like she was ready to throat punch him. And that was way too hot. Even if her words were insane.

"Marian?" He vaguely remembered the woman. She didn't even live in Storybrooke anymore, had moved not long after he'd gotten out of the Marines. He had no idea where she'd moved and didn't care. Hell, he'd met her at a party right around the time he'd hooked up with Regina. He'd been home on leave, and after he'd met Regina he'd been obsessed, to put it mildly. He'd wanted to spend all his spare time with her, to eat, breathe and drink the woman. "I have no idea what she told you, but I wasn't sleeping with her. I wasn't sleeping with anyone but you."

Regina rolled her dark eyes, one of her hands landing on a curvy hip as she stared him down. "I'm not having this stupid conversation. And I take back what I said about finding you another Realtor. Find someone on your own, jackass." She spun away from him, those luscious hips swaying as she stalked back toward the front door.

He moved lightning quick. Without thinking, he had his hand placed against the front door so she couldn't open it. That subtle apples-and-cinnamon scent he remembered clearly clung to her, dragging up even more memories he didn't want to be holding on to. Her smell shouldn't affect him so much and he hated that it did.

She turned and shoved at his chest, but he didn't move. He wanted to crowd her personal space even if he knew it was a dick move. He was beyond pissed. "I never slept with anyone when we were together—and I haven't been with anyone since!"

His shouted words hung in the air as she stared up at him. Yeah, he hadn't meant to admit that last little jewel, but what-the-fuck-ever. There were a multitude of reasons he hadn't been with anyone since returning to civilian life. Not because of her.

Birds chirping and the soft whistle of a cool wind rustling the leaves overhead were the only sounds as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"You're serious."

"Yeah." He stepped back, but only a foot, giving her a bit of space.

"I'm…sorry, Robin. I thought, oh God." She rubbed a hand over her face, then closed her eyes. "I was so insecure back then. Especially where you were concerned. It was easier to believe what Marian said than believe you wanted to be with me. I'm sorry."

It pissed him off that she'd believed some flake over what they'd shared. But he still found himself saying, "I'm sorry too."

She let out a nervous little laugh. "You have nothing to be sorry for. And I'm seriously embarrassed right now. I, uh, probably shouldn't have called you a jackass."

He lifted a shoulder, his mouth curving up. "I like that show of temper."

She snorted, seeming more at ease as she shook her head. "You would. Can we start today over?"

Robin wanted to start some other things over, but nodded. "Yeah. You still want to be my Realtor?"

That delicious shade of pink flushed her cheeks again. "Yes. And we can see how things work. I don't make my clients sign contracts requiring exclusivity. If you're not happy, I want you free to go to someone else. Everyone should be happy in this relationship."

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow tonight?" Getting caught up with sexy Regina Mills sounded like a fine plan. It was just dinner anyway. Belatedly he realized he should have asked if she was single before asking her out. But around her his mouth seemed to get away from him.

She paused for a fraction of a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"We can catch up." Yeah, catch up. Liar.

"Sounds good."

"All right, then." He'd find out later if she was dating anyone. Not that he was thinking of dating her. He nearly snorted at himself. Lying again. "Want to show me this place?"

She nodded and quickly morphed into professional mode, her body language and expression changing. "The owners are gone for the next hour so this is the perfect time. And based on the specs your mom gave me—she is very sneaky, by the way—I've got a few other places lined up today as well if you're able to see them?"

"I'm free." Even if he hadn't already taken off most of the day for this, he'd have done it now. And not to look at houses. He wanted to spend more time with Regina. Tonight he planned to find out more about what she'd been up to the last few years. And why she'd been so quick to believe he would have cheated on her.

Soon he planned to claim what had been taken from him. It had sliced him up to lose Regina before. And to find out it was over a stupid misunderstanding—from someone he barely remembered—knocked his world on its axis.

He wanted a new adventure...with Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
 _Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
 _Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
 _Breaking the law, breaking the law_

 ** _(Song is Breaking the law by Judas Priest)_**

* * *

The small box containing the signed books on the seat was welcome. It reminded Regina that she'd finally made it, she was a published author several times over. A successful, published author. Not making millions, true, but making a living from it.

The blue flashing lights in the rear view mirror weren't so welcome. It reminded her that she had rather a lead foot when it came to speed, though she was sure she hadn't been going anymore than- she peeked at the speedometer. Ten miles over the speed limit.

Damn it.

With a sigh, she indicated and pulled over onto the side of the road. Rolling down the window, she studied the two cops in the police car that had pulled in behind her. The one driving was fit ever so good in his cop's uniform, the only thing that marred him was his frown on that handsome face. Dangerously handsome, she corrected herself. Rather yummy, actually, in a dangerous, cold-eyed kind of way.

The cold-eyed cop proceeded to study the back of her car before squatting down to study the tires. Her gaze switched to the other cop who was coming around to the driver's side door. Shorter than his partner, though still tall in comparison to herself. Not as handsome, but then again she wasn't sure who would be able to match the hunk.

The hunky cop bent down to peer into her window. He had a boyishly handsome face with blue eyes and a mouth that, though in a stern line now, had little quirks at each corner in a clear indication that this cop laughed or smiled a lot. He was the proverbial cute-boy-from-next-door, complete with a rebellious strand of dark blonde hair .Yep, cute boy from next door.

And oddly familiar.

"'Morning." His voice was a pleasant tone.

"Hello," she smiled up at him.

"Going a bit fast there. Emergency?"

"Ah…no."

"I see." He studied her face, a small frown creasing his brow. "Your license, please."

Oh crap. That request coupled with a frown could mean only one thing. He was going to book her. With an inward sigh, she reached into her small handbag and withdrew her purse, flipping it open to withdraw the plastic square and hand it to him.

Taking it, he straightened.

While she waited, Regina eyed the incredible hunk in the rear view mirror.

He'd be a good candidate for a BDSM novel. Oh yeah. Regina's hand itched to get her notepad out and jot down his description. She could just imagine him cuffing a woman to the bed, all dominant and -

The other cop, Officer Guyliner, because he had some sort of eye liner around his eyes, beside her window bent down again and she caught the faint whiff of aftershave, fresh and pleasant. She'd always been a sucker for a nice aftershave. A nice man, in fact.

Pushing that unpleasant thought aside, she peered up at Officer Handsome.

"Regina Mills?" He looked from the license photo to her.

"I'm not the Jenna Jameson," she joked, only to inwardly groan Officer's Handsome's eyebrows rose, his gaze drifting over her.

Why the hell had she said that? She did an invisible palm to forehead thunking, all the while managing to smile up at him. Officer Handsome's eyes swept back up her body to lock onto her gaze, a definite twinkle in his blue eyes. "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as he was out of sight, Regina dropped her forehead to the steering wheel and groaned. How embarrassing! "I was never going to do that again! Not ever. That was the promise I made to myself, not to do that, and I went and did it! When will I ever learn? When when when?" Each 'when' was accompanied by the thunk of her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Uh – Ma'am?"

She froze.

"Are you all right?"

No. If she had a gun right now, she'd shoot herself.

"Maybe you'd better step out of the car."

The door opened and out of the corner of her eye she saw the pants and boots of the cop.

"Ma'am? Ms. Mills?" Officer Handsome's voice was almost in her ear.

Cheeks flaming, she straightened up in the seat and turned to look out at the cops. Officer Handsome's eyebrows were raised in polite, yet wary, query, and Officer Guyliner's cold eyes were drilling holes into her forehead.

"Just remembering something I had to do," Regina said weakly, unclipping the seatbelt and swinging out of the car.

"Just come around to the other side of the car so you don't get hit by traffic." Officer Handsome indicated to the road, where drivers unashamedly ogled the criminal being dragged out of her car by two cops.

Imagination overload, Regina. Taking a deep breath, she did as instructed.

"Just going to do a quick look around inside, Ms. Mills. Is that all right?" Officer Guyliner's voice rumbled like a diesel engine. "Anything sharp in here I might stick myself with?"

Great. They thought she was drugged or something. "No."

"And we'll do a breathalyzer."

And drunk. No wonder, with her talking to herself and trying to bash her brains out on the steering wheel.

"Okay," she said, a little dispiritedly. Why not? All they'd find would be her….oh crap on a stick.

Her books. Her erotic romances. The books with her name on them as the author. Not that she was ashamed of them, but having two male cops looking at those racy covers and suggestive titles…

Could her day get any worse?

Officer Handsome was sitting in the cop car holding her driver's license, his gaze on her as he spoke to someone on the radio.

Her little car dipped as the Officer Guyliner leaned into it and started searching. The only things he'd find in there would be her suitcase, laptop, her box of sexy books, a small handbag, a half drunk bottle of Diet Coke and a bag of mints.

Holding a breathalyzer in his hand, Officer Handsome strode around to stand before her. "Now if you could just blow until I say stop."

If this was one of her books she'd have a dirty comeback for that blow order, but this was reality, so she filed the reference away for future writing and obeyed.

Officer Handsome read the result. "Very good."

Thank you, master. She couldn't help but keep slipping back into her little world of erotic romances, always looking for something new, something old to tweak, and definitely something in blue.

Like a cop. Sexy cops in uniform. How hot was that? Maybe she could incorporate this little encounter into her latest novel and-

"Ms. Mills? Regina?"

Blinking, she focussed on the cop. "Yes?"

Frowning, he studied her eyes. "Are you all right? You seem a little distracted."

"Of course." Distraction was common for her when in the midst of plotting new sexy scenes with cute cops and hard-eyed cops and - damn it, she wanted her notebook to jot down her thoughts! As soon as Officer Guyliner and Officer Handsome hit the road, she was going into a jotting frenzy.

Officer Handsome scrutinized her eyes before obviously finally being satisfied that her pupils were the correct size and not pin-pointed with opioids. "Just wait here, Ma'am, and we'll soon be finished. I doubt you're carrying anything illegal."

"How would you know that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

His grin flashed right across his face, making his eyes twinkle in a really familiar fashion. "Instinct."

"Really?" She studied him closer. Did she know him? Surely not. The world was populated with many cute men, even a little sexy like Officer Handsome.

No doubt he'd made many a girl's heart beat double time, what with the combination of cute looks, twinkling eyes, that rebellious hair, and a knowing grin.

Knowing grin?

Regina blinked, but by the time she registered that grin, Officer Handsome had his back to her and was leaning into the passenger side of the car.

What was it about him? What was it that niggled at her memory?

Officer Guyliner was talking softly to Officer Handsome, but his rumble was pretty clear to hear even if she couldn't make out the words. The car dipped as he straightened then opened the back door and did a quick search.

Meanwhile, Officer Handsome stood up and cast a glance at her. In his hand he held a book. Punishing Victoria. The cover had a very clear picture of a pert bottom with a man's hand print clearly visible. Underneath that provocative picture was her name emblazoned in all its glory. Regina Mills. Great, he would find that particular book.

Regina could feel the pink tinge creep into her cheeks as Officer Handsome looked at the cover, mouthed the title, and then turned that twinkling gaze to her.

"Author, Ms. Mills?"

As if it wasn't obvious. Trying to appear cool, she nodded. It was one thing to write erotic romances, another to actually face a member of the public holding one in his hand. Especially because he was a man and cute to boot. Most people outside her circle of friends and acquaintances knew only her name and profile photo. She mostly interacted via internet, though she'd met some fans when she'd attended romance book conferences. Luckily, most people thought she wrote under a pen name, not her own.

But now here was Officer Handsome holding her racy romance in his hand, his gaze knowing and a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She recognized that look in his eyes, he was dying to make some remark. Being on the job meant he smothered the urge and simply nodded in admiration – feigned or otherwise – and slid the book back into the box.

Silently she waited while they finished the search of her car.

Officer Guyliner looked at her across the top of her little car. "Everything looks fine, Ma'am. Thank you for your patience."

"No worries."

"But." He shut the back car door with a thud that made the car rock a little. "You were speeding."

No doubt about it. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"And it wasn't an emergency." He frowned. Or rather, his frown just grew darker. Scary.

She barely refrained from twisting her hands behind her back like a naughty girl. "I'm sorry."

"Speed kills."

"I know." Now she felt like crap. She knew the road accident statistics.

"It's irresponsible." Disapproval was heavy in the menacing rumble.

"I'm sorry." Now she was sounding like a cracked record. "I really am. Ummm…are you booking me?"

Those cold eyes bored into her before switching to Officer Handsome.

Officer Handsome's lips – and a fine pair of masculine lips they were, her writer's side and yes, her feminine side, couldn't help but notice – twitched as though he was suppressing a grin. He remained straight-faced, however, as he held out her license. "You're free to go, Ms. Mills."

Relief coursed through her as she reached for the license. "Thank you. I promise I'll watch my speed, I really will." Her fingers closed over the little rectangle of plastic, but when his fingers tightened on it she glanced up at him inquiringly, only to be taken aback to find him regarding her soberly.

"Consider this a warning, Ms. Mills." His voice was low, his gaze on her face intent. "I only give it once."

There was an undercurrent in his tone, something steely, something that made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks go all hot. What would happen if she didn't heed his warning? She almost went dizzy at the erotic thoughts that slipped unbidden through her mind. Would he put his handcuffs on her? Put her in the back of his police car? Strip search her?

His sudden smile was a flash of white teeth, the twinkle back in his eyes as though he could read her dirty mind and was vastly amused by it. "Next time you get a fine."

The erotic images in her mind vanished in a puff of smoke. As if a man like Officer Handsome would want to punish her any other way. But man, it had made for a few very hot seconds, and the images and emotions were ones she was going to jot down as soon as she could. He might not be planning anything with her, but her next book was going to feature a smoking hot cop with a huge nightstick.

Getting back into her car, she glanced into the rear view mirror to find that both cops were leaning back against the bonnet of the cop car, gazes on her as they spoke between themselves.

Now was not a good time to start jotting down ideas.

After checking the traffic, Regina pulled back onto the road and commenced entering the city.

She'd have continued on to her friend's place but a check of her watch let her know that he wouldn't be home yet as he'd said he'd be out until five pm, and typical of Jefferson , he hadn't gotten around to copying a spare key and hiding it. But there was time to stop at a café and get a cold drink. And jot down her ideas.

Pulling into a service station that also boasted a small restaurant, Regina refueled the car before parking it under the shade of a tree and entering the café. Sitting down, she ordered a cup of coffee and a toasted sandwich, pulling out her notepad while waiting.

Hot cops. That just led to thoughts of handcuffs and punishment and all sorts of things. Not really into heavy BDSM, Regina nevertheless let her imagination go a little wild as she allowed her thoughts to flow and wrote the ideas down, never mind how far-fetched or wild. Or dirty. One never knew what could come of letting thoughts just flow, and she'd found it to be a great way to get new ideas, fresh perspectives, and intriguing characters. It had certainly made her a successful author.

The coffee arrived and grew cold while she continued to write, and only the arrival of a family with a crying child finally propelled her to put the notepad away and sip at the coffee. Licking her finger, she collected the crumbs on the plate and glanced again at her watch. Jefferson would surely be home by now. If she bothered to keep her mobile phone charged she could phone him, but as usual the battery was flat. Not a fan of mobiles, she normally left it lying neglected somewhere.

With a shrug, Regina stood and crossed to the counter, paying the bill before walking outside. Once at the car, she only checked the map to make sure she knew the route to Jefferson's house, though it didn't appear to have changed much since last time.

Jefferson's house stood in a quiet street lined with weeping willows. The gardens were full of roses, flowering bushes and everything else to delight a gardener's heart. The houses were old, built of stone and well cared for, lending the elegant street a stately air. It definitely had an old world air about it. It wouldn't be hard to imagine carriages and horses instead of cars using the road.

The wide driveway led up to a closed double garage. Regina pulled her little car to a halt in the small space just between the garage and the fence, out of the way of Jefferson and his housemate's comings and goings. Getting out, she stretched slowly and peered around before picking up the handbag and slinging it over her shoulder. Bumping the car door shut with her hip, she crossed to the veranda and stepped up. After a couple of brisk knocks, she moved back and waited.

After a few seconds the door swung open but she couldn't see past the heavily screened security door. "Jefferson?"

"Well, as I live and breath," a familiar voice practically purred. "If it isn't the speed hog and sex writer, Ms. Mills." The screen door swung open and Officer Handsome grinned down at her.

Surprised, Regina's mouth fell open. "What are you doing here?"

"G'day, Regina." He winked. "Who'd have guessed, huh?"

No longer in uniform, instead standing there in nothing but low-slung jeans and bare feet, it now hit her why he'd seemed so familiar. Smooth bare chest, tanned skin sculpted to lean, defined muscles, relaxed pose and twinkling blue eyes, his hair now slightly damp as if he just got out of the shower, and teeth flashing in a huge smile, yeah, it came back to her now. For sure he was older and no longer the lanky teenager, but that twinkle in his eyes and the laughter in his voice hadn't changed.

" _Robin?"_

He spread his arms out. "In person."


	4. Chapter 4

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you_

 ** _(Song is Bad Boys by Inner Circle)_**

* * *

 _Time, time is a funny thing._

Because at times you want time to freeze. Moments and days.

Then there are days you want to wish away.

Three hundred and sixty-four days.

That's was Regina Mills first thought upon waking this day. Her eyes were still closed, wanting to stay in her dreams.

There are three hundred and sixty-four days before doom and destruction would descend on her in the form of her thirtieth birthday.

Three hundred and sixty-four measly days.

It's not nearly long enough. She feels like she's practically already on her deathbed. She can feel her skin drying out and wrinkling as she lays there. Her bones are getting brittle. If she slipped and fell, she'd likely snap a femur. Gone are the days of being carded at nightclubs and bars.

She groans and pulls the covers over her head.

She's twenty-nine, and she feels like she hasn't anything in her life. The end is near. She's almost thirty.

She might as well keep her eyes closed.

Before she can give in to slumber, her cell phone rings. Curiosity drives her to pick it up. There are only two people who ever call her this-her mom and her brother—and neither would ever dare to call so early in the day.

Regina looks at the name on the screen and sigh. If she ignores it, Belle will just call back.

After pushing accept, she puts the phone to her ear. "Really? A phone call? Is your keyboard broken or something?" Because seriously. Who calls instead of texts?

"What?" Belle asks, confused by her greeting.

Perhaps Belle hasn't known her long enough to find her fussiness endearing. "Nothing. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm not working with you today, and I wanted to check up on you." It's only been two months since she transferred to Storybrooke Library, and yet it's been long enough for the extremely nurturing (and extremely extroverted) children's information specialist, Belle Gold, to have taken her under her wing. Though at times she teeters on overbearing, Belle finds that she's quite fond of her. "You seemed a bit down when you left the bar last night. Everything okay?"

"Except for the quickly approaching occasion of my death, I'm great!"

"Oh brother. Drama queen much?" Regina throws the covers off and climb out of bed. "Am I, though? Or am I a realist? Facing my inevitable doom head on?"

"It doesn't sound like you're facing anything of the sort. You're lamenting. Dramatically lamenting. Everyone gets older. And sometimes you're lucky to turn thirty. You still have a year before you do. Welcome to life, sister."

Regina shuffles toward her kitchen as she talks, heading for the Keurig that she had bought herself as a birthday present. It's been one day, and she's already in love forever.

"Don't you mean 'welcome to death?" She puts in a pod of southern pecan, push start, and wait for happiness to pour into her Mirror, Mirror On The Wall Who's The Fairest-Oh Forget It mug.

Belle doesn't think the joke is funny. "This is really bothering you, isn't it? Why do you think that is?"

Oh God. She didn't really want to talk about her feelings.

Regina sighs, a favorite pastime of hers. "I don't know. I'm just missing something. There has to be more than this." From the kitchen, she looks around at the two-bedroom condo. She was able to afford the down payment by using the last of her inheritance from Grams, the rest of it having gone to pay for her Humanities and Western Civilization degree. Her personal book collection is already close to outgrowing the space, but it's been all she's ever needed. Exactly what she's always wanted.

Why does it feel so empty?

"You need a man," Belle says decidedly.

"I don't. That is not what I need." Regina means it, too.

"I know it's a weird dating scene out there now, but I do have a brother who is a-"

"Belle, I don't need a man." But Regina does need something. She runs her finger down the edge of the pamphlet that's been hanging on her fridge behind the Chinese delivery menu since she had visited the fertility clinic last month.

Is this what she needs?

The cost for artificial insemination isn't as much as she's expected. She could swing it if she really tried, even on a librarian's salary. But a nameless father… Her mother would go ballistic.

Cora Mills was not one you wanted mad at you.

Still. She's mulling it over.

Now that death is fast approaching, she should probably mull faster.

"You don't even miss sex?" It seems like an innocent question, but from Belle, she's certain this line of questioning is the kind that will lead to a blind date if she's not careful.

"My vibrator works just fine," Regina informs her. "And isn't cocky or conceited and doesn't leave."

"No, it just runs out of batteries."

"I have the rechargeable kind."

"That's not the same. Listen, Regina, I'm going to give you some hard words of wisdom." But she doesn't hear what she has to say because a series of beeps covers her speech, indicating she's received a text. Several texts.

Regina pulls the phone away from her face to read the messages.

So, I think I'm in trouble.

Like big trouble.

Like really, really big trouble & now the cops R here and U might need 2 bring bail cuz my mom's working at the hospital and my dad is working as well, they can't come help me but I did something.

Regina

REMEMBER ME WHEN I WASTE AWAY IN JAIL.

WHAT IF I MISS THE NEXT SEASON OF GOT?

They're from Violet, a teen that she worked with a lot at the library. Now she's a legit drama queen.

Regina puts the phone back to her ear. "Hang on a sec, Belle." Then she types Violet a quick message.

What's going on? BE BRIEF.

Violet responds with a panoramic picture of what looks to be the parking lot of her high school. Regina can't make out much of what's going on except there are lots of cars lined up behind her, there's a policeman, and it appears Violet has chained herself between two trees and has therefore created a barricade across the school driveway.

Today the drama seems to be warranted.

After quickly saying goodbye to Belle, Regina shoots another text to Violet.

Be right there.

Regina throws on some leggings and an oversized T-shirt that maybe should have been in the laundry instead of on the chair in her bedroom. Then she throws her hair into a messy bun and check Violet's response.

U R the best! Pick up an iced caramel macchiato on your way? Kthnx.

Regina didn't stop for the damned iced caramel macchiato.

Traffic seems to be flowing okay when Regina arrives at JCM, Ryan's high school. She pulls her car up to the parking space closest to the commotion and survey the situation before getting out.

As the picture suggested, Violet's blockade must have been preventing cars from rounding the circle drive for morning drop off. The chains are gone, but traffic has been diverted to another entrance because she's still standing in the middle of the driveway. She's wearing a gold and purple cheerleading uniform and holding a sign with letters so bold Regina can read them from here: Your Impure Thoughts are Not My Problem.

Regina feels like she knows what Violet is doing.

Violet's only fourteen, but she's already a social activist. She rarely misses an opportunity to protest when she feels a person or a group has been wronged. One day she marched outside the library fighting for mothers' rights to breastfeed in public. Another day she joined her church youth group at Civic Hall to protest the taxation of groceries. Once she handed out pamphlets at Crown Center about the plight of the sperm whales.

Regina does care a lot about the emotions of this fiercely passionate girl. She's well-meaning and big-hearted. Whatever trouble she's gotten herself into, she hopes that she can help her out of it.

She chugs the last of her southern pecan coffee—she's so glad that she thought to bring it with her(She's going to need the caffeine)—and step out of her car. Immediately she can hear Violet's voice.

"Do I give you impure thoughts?" she shouts to a group of tardy students as they hurry toward the school. "Do I?"

Oh dear.

Though class has surely started, there is a small crowd gathered near her. Several adult women are there—probably administrators—a couple of teenage girls, and a police officer.

Regina makes her way toward them.

The cop is talking with one of the adults as Regina approaches, his back to her.

"You're strong enough to pick her up," the woman tells him. "I can tell you work out." She's flirting so hard she can hear it from yards away.

"CrossFit," the cop says with a shrug. "Five days a week."

God, he's one of those. Cocky. Conceited. Cop-like. Regina knows his type. She prepares herself for their upcoming interaction.

"It's completely obvious," the flirter continues. "Why don't you just move her yourself? Carry her fireman style." She's good at this. She has black hair, pasty white skin that is so unnatural it had to have been applied, and red, red lips. Regina has a feeling seduction is her primary hobby, if not a part-time job.

"I can't touch a female minor—it's against department policy. We'll have to wait for the woman officer dispatch is sending over. But I appreciate the use of the bolt cutters."

Bolt cutters. So that's how they dealt with the chains. Now that she can look, she sees a pool of silver links by the tree on this side of the road.

Oh, Violet. What did you do?

Patiently, she waits behind the cop waiting for a good time to interrupt.

"I'm not a minor," one of the teenagers says, twirling a long piece of dirty blond hair between her fingers. "I'm eighteen. You could touch me, Officer Locksley."

…and this seems to be the moment.

"Pardon me," Regina says in her librarian (aka friendly but assertive) voice. "What's going on?"

When she hears her, Violet spins in her direction. "Regina!" She almost runs to her then seems to remember she's not budging on purpose. "Hey, where's my Starbucks?"

Regina throws a stern glance at her then shift her eyes back just as the cop turns around.

And then she understands what all the fuss is about.

He's hot.

Like, I-forgot-what-I-was-going-to-say hot.

I-should-have-shaved-my-legs hot.

Here's-my-panties-sorry-they're-so-wet hot.

Regina's not even sure exactly what it is about him. His body? His closely trimmed scruff? His sober expression?

The oversexed Snow White wasn't exaggerating when she said he obviously works out. His arms fill out his sleeves, and even with all his gear on, I can tell his shoulders are broad and his waist is trim. He's obviously in great shape. He's, like, can-I-touch-your-guns fit, and she's never thought in her life she's use the word guns to refer to a guy's muscles, but it's appropriate.

And yet, as hot as his bod is, it's his face that has her heart stuttering. His cheeks and jaw are chiseled, the jut of his chin is hidden somewhat by his scruff. His nose is straight and strong, and, then, damn. The pièce de résistance are his aviator sunglasses, which make him look like sex in a blue uniform.

It's possible she needs to go lie down.

"And you are?" Officer Too-Hot-To-Remember-The-Name-She-Just-Heard-Him-Called asks.

"I'm…here," Regina says because she can't seem to find the answer to his question when he's staring at her, and she can feel that he is, even behind those metallic lenses.

"Yes. You are." He almost smiles, and she has a feeling that isn't something he does on the job all too often. He's much too solemn. Too professional. Too all about the facts and nothing but the facts, and holy Jesus she's thrilled to provide him with whatever facts he wants.

Just as soon as Regina has a clue of what the facts are.

"That's Regina," Violet chirps behind us, reminding her of that specific fact. "She's here for me!"

Bolstered by this bit of information that she can give with confidence, Regina proudly says, "That's right. I'm Regina. Regina Mills."

With both hands on his duty belt, the cop looks from Regina to Ryan and back to Regina again. "Are you her…mother?"

"No!" Regina gasps, completely horrified. "Oh my God, do I look old enough to be her mother? She's fourteen! I'm not old enough to have a fourteen-year-old daughter."

"Her mother's been called," one of the women says from behind him. "And her father. Both were unavailable."

Regina smirks as though she's proved some kind of point.

The cop, who hasn't taken his focus off of Regina, simply says, "It's my job to ask, ma'am."

Regina shudders. "Don't call me ma'am." As an afterthought, she adds on, "Please."

There's no response from the police officer.

Silently, she continues to fumes.

The one fortunate side effect of the humiliating reminder that she's aging (and apparently not so gracefully) is that it's knocked her out of the this-cop's-too-hot-to-think stupor. "I'm her friend," she informs him. "I work with her at the library. She texted me when she thought she might be in trouble."

The cop—Officer Locksley, she recalls now-looks at her sternly, his expression giving nothing away. "Do you have some identification on you?"

"Does it look like I have identification on me?" Regina doesn't have any pockets, and she's not carrying a purse. In fact, she thinks that she might have left so fast that she didn't even throw it in the car. Shit. Just what she needed this day. A ticket for driving without a license. "Do I need my ID?"

He looks Regina over from head to toe. Regina wishes that she could see his eyes so she could have an idea of what he's thinking. "No, I suppose not."

"Good." Regina relaxes enough to get in a decent breath. "Then we can deal with the matter at hand. What exactly is happening?"

"Well, as you can see, the minor—"

"Violet Knight. She has a name." Regina can already tell Violet's going to be in trouble. Officer Locksley doesn't seem like the kind of guy to let something slide. Maybe if he sees her as a person instead of just "the minor," he'll give her a break.

"The minor," he continues as if she didn't say a word, "chained herself in between these two trees on either side of the school's driveway, thereby causing a traffic jam at this morning's drop off. We've cut the chains with bolt cutters procured from the school office by the attendance secretary—"

"That's me! I found them!"

Great. Oversexed Snow White's a hero.

He turns toward the woman and nods appreciatively with just enough smile to send a blush crawling up her face.

His smile is actually killer. Regina almost wishes that she had been the one to bring those bolt cutters just so that he'd bestow that smile to her.

Officer Locksley returns his attention to Regina. "But the minor has refused to move. We're waiting for backup to proceed."

Regina sends a glare at Violet. Refused to move? Are you kidding me?

Of course she can't read her mind, but she gets the gist and she shrugs.

"How much trouble is she going to be in?" Regina asks the cop, softer now that she realizes that she has nothing to bargain with.

"We can talk about that once we resolve our situation here."

Regina shifts her weight to one hip, trying to come up with a way out of this for Violet, "If I can talk her out of this…get her back into the school before anyone else gets here…would that make a difference?"

"It's not just up to me." He turns to look at the group behind him.

As if he's beckoned her, one of the women walks over to them—not the flirty attendance secretary, but the one who called Violet's parents. "Hi, I'm Diane Miller, the principal here. Thank you for coming. We'd love to be able to work this out with as little excitement as possible." She whispers the last part of her sentence, as though that will automatically minimize the drama of the situation.

At least she seems like an easier pushover than Officer No Nonsense. "Will there be any consequences if I make that happen?" Regina asks.

"I can't let her actions go completely unpunished. Half of the school saw what she did here today. I can't let that slide."

"You're right," Regina says with a tone that says she clearly disagree. "In fact, how about I call Channel Nine and have them cover the protest so far? Make sure no one misses it when they drag her away in handcuffs later too? Violet can even make a statement. Sound good, Violet?"

"Yes! Statement!" She bounces on the balls of her feet. "I already have one prepared!"

The color drains from Diane Miller's face. "On second thought, I think we could probably get away with just a warning. If you can get her back in class without any press finding out, that is."

"Okay, okay," Regina feels the tide is turning. "What is she protesting anyways?"

Violet pipes up in answer. "This stupid school has banned cheer uniforms on game days. Cheer uniforms! Because some boy complained it made him think impure thoughts. As if women are to blame for what men think. It's ridiculously unfair. I cry injustice!"

"Why does she even care?" another female teen says.

"Right?" her friend replies. "She's not even a cheerleader."

"I'm a cheerleader, Officer Locksley," the first one calls to him.

"Of course you are," he mutters under his breath, and Regina almost feelsl sorry for him.

Almost.

"It's only during the school day, Violet," Principal Miller says. "They can still wear their uniforms at the games."

"That's not even the point!" Violet groans.

"You really banned the cheerleaders from wearing their uniforms because a boy complained of impure thoughts?" Regina asks. "I hate to tell you this, but teenage boys are going to have impure thoughts no matter what girls are wearing."

"She's not wrong there," Officer Locksley admits under his breath, but enough that Regina heard him.

"Certainly." Regina's smile is tight. Fake. The kind of smile that accompanies a lecture. "But we believe in respectful behavior at our school, Ms. Miller. We surely aren't going to encourage objectification of women."

Regina marches over and takes one of Violet's signs and holds it up.

Violet breaks into a grin and resumes her protest. "Do I give you impure thoughts?" she shouts to someone walking his dog along the school grounds.

"Oh, come on," Principal Miller complains loudly.

Officer Locksley sighs and saunters toward Regina and Violet

"Do I give you impure thoughts?" Violet yells in his direction.

He ignores her, unfazed.

When he gets close to Regina, really close, she can literally feel the heat radiating off his body, he stops and says in a low voice that Regina is sure only she can hear, "Now if you were wearing that outfit, the answer would be a definite yes."

Regina's head twists toward him. "What did you say?"

"You aren't helping things," he says louder.

"That's not what you said," Regina says, quieter. Because she wants to hear the other thing he said again. Wants to feel the shiver down her spine at the thought of him thinking those things—impure things—about her.

He doesn't repeat it. Doesn't acknowledge it. He holds his palm out toward her instead. "Hand me the sign."

Regina tightens her grip on it. "I'm helping her."

"Are you? It's my impression that you want this whole thing resolved with the least amount of damage to her record. Am I right?"

Oh, God. His smirk is incredible. Regina can't look directly at it.

"Keep talking," Regina says, but he's already said enough. Regina knows what she has to do. She just likes the way his voice sounds, the way it rumbles in his chest when he lowers it so that others can't hear what they're saying.

"Get her to class, and I'll make sure there aren't any consequences for obstructing traffic."

This isn't like him. Regina knows it's not. He's not the type to let charges go. He's about order. He's about the law. So why was he doing it? Regina was suspicious.

But she can't take my eyes off him. She's completely under his spell.

Regina hands him the sign.

He gives another hint of a real smile, this time it's all for Regina, and her knees practically buckle beneath the beauty of it.

If she looks at him a moment longer she feels like she might actually, literally faint.

Regina turns and grabs Violet's arm for support, pretending she meant to simply get her attention.

"Violet—" Regina starts.

"You're going to tell me to stop this, aren't you?" She pulls away from Regina. "Well, I won't. I won't stop fighting for women. I won't stop fighting against injustice."

Regina moves around to face her. "Of course I'm not going to tell you to stop fighting. I'd never tell you that. Haven't I always encouraged you to speak your mind whether it be through words or action?"

She narrows her eyes, unsure whether or not to trust Regina now. "Maybe."

"I'm encouraging the same thing now. Just, there are sometimes better ways to be heard. Look." Regina gestures to the few people standing around her. "This is a very small crowd. You'd have much better reach if you took the matter to the next school board meeting where you could actually effect change. Don't you think?"

She twists her lips as she considers.

"Those aren't even our uniforms," the cheerleader shouts randomly from the side of the driveway.

Violet throws her head back in frustration and groans. Then, suddenly, as if she hadn't been completely ready to march to Washington on behalf of the cause, she shrugs and says, "Okay. I should get to second hour anyway. American history. We're watching a documentary about suffragettes."

She removes the remains of the chains that Regina notices now are still on each of her arms and hands them to me. Then she strolls toward the school building.

"Where's she going?" Principal Miller asks Regina anxiously.

"To class!" Regina announces smugly.

"Not dressed like that! There're no cheerleading uniforms in school!" She marches after Violet, urging the rest of the administration to follow as well.

"She has a change of clothes," Regina tells no one in particular. "I hope." Man, being someone's mentor is a tough job. It might require more caffeine than one K-cup pod.

"Officer Locksley, I'm only sixteen," the cheerleader's friend calls over to him, "but that's the age of consent in Kansas."

"I'm frightened that you know that," Regina says rolling her eyes.

"Go to class before I fine you both for truancy," Officer Locksley says, but not before she hears him let out a soft chuckle at Regina's comment.

"What's truancy?" the two girls ask in unison.

"Oh my God," Regina groans, "you need to go to school. You might actually learn something."

They scurry off, and though Regina would like to take credit, it's probably more likely because the bell has just rung.

And now everyone's gone but Regina. And the cop.

The very hot cop.

It suddenly feels harder to get air in her lungs than it did just a second before.

"Nice job with her," the cop says, nodding his head in praise. "Maybe you can help keep her out of trouble in the future."

Regina bristles. "Just because she's passionate about things, doesn't mean she's going to get in trouble in the future." It's really his compliment that's bothering her. She's bothered by how it made her feel. How it made her feel good.

"Right," he says, and she swear he's thinking things about her that would make her die a thousand deaths if she were to find them out.

She frowns, feeling awkward. "Well. Anyway."

Regina knows she should thank him, but he speaks first. "Have dinner with me."

"What? Dinner? Why?" That wasn't at all the kind of thoughts she hoped he was thinking about her. Not at all the kind of thoughts she wants him to be thinking about her, yet her stomach flutters anyway, like it's a good thing. Stupid stomach.

"Because in the evening I get hungry, and I find that eating a meal tends to make that hunger go away." He's completely straight-faced, and it's so sexy she's not sure she can stand it.

Regina looks down, away from his fuck-hot jaw and his fuck-hot lips. "You don't need me for that."

"Eating alone is lonely."

But she can't escape that fuck-hot voice. Her skin is on fire even in the cool spring wind. "I'm sure what's-her-name from attendance would be glad to join you for dinner."

"I'm not asking her. I'm asking you."

Regina looks up at him, and her heart starts to pound. Even behind those glasses, she can sense that he can't take his gaze off her. Goose bumps skim down her arms at the thought.

Dinner. She eats dinner. She could eat dinner with him. What would be wrong with that?

If Regina could see his eyes, she was sure she would have said yes by now.

"Heya, Officer Locksley!" Apparently the attendance secretary didn't go inside after all. He turns toward the vampire-Regina swears, she hasn't seen the sun in a decade. "I left a sticky with my number on your police car. Call me sometime."

Officer Locksley makes a non-committal noise. But then adds, "Thank you again for the bolt cutters."

Vampire secretary simpers at him. "It was no trouble, really."

Regina don't listen closely to the rest of their exchange because without his attention on her, she can think again, and she suddenly remembers what would be wrong with dinner and why she absolutely does not want to go out with Officer-I've-already-stolen-your-panties-Locksley.

Because he's a man.

And men leave.

Especially this type of man—the type with the confident smile and the tight-fitting uniform. (Seriously, the way his ass fills out those pants…damn.)

There's always a woman waiting in the wings for a hot cop like him. A flock of them, even. He could have anyone he wants. He doesn't need to try to bang the librarian driving the Prius. They were oil and water. He's the type who has a reputation. She was the type who'd show up with a sign and protest it.

Without giving him a response or even a goodbye, Regina makes her escape. She bets she's already at her car before he even notices she's slipped away.

As she drives away her thoughts go back to their encounter. She didn't know why, but she felt like this day in time was something she would remember for her entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

_If we stand side by side (all night)_  
 _There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)_  
 _And I'll know that you'll be live_  
 _In my heart 'til the day that I die_

 _'Cause you were born to be my baby_  
 _And baby, I was made to be your man_

 ** _(Song is Born to be my baby by Bon Jovi)_**

* * *

He had been conceived during a storm, on a night when rage and desire had prevailed. And he was born in the heart of lightning, and it seemed that the storms would be destined to rule his future.

A terrible slash of lightning tore across the sky, and Mauve, Queen of Sherwood, gasped out and screamed. Pain, swift and never ending, seized her. She bit her lip trying not to scream out too much. She knew that this birth would go well, she thought to ease her mind. She didn't want to frighten her husband, the king Conall. The pain seemed to grow stronger and peaked and would then slowly begin to fade, and she could take the time to breathe. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the night this precious child had been made.

They had ridden too far and had been caught out far from the walls of the town, out by the caves in the far part of the forest, when the storm had crested. She had been upset with Conall, over what she could not recall now. But anger had never been a deterrent to them, nor was it that night. Breathless, fierce words had merely quickened the intensity that inflamed their passion.

She could remember it all so well. He had yelled something, then laughed and quickly brought her into his arms. She had also yelled back at him, but the argument was quickly gone the second his lips had landed on hers. In the fury of that storm, they had landed on the ground, and together in that cave in the forest, while the storm raged around them, they had created the life that was at this moment trying to come into the world.

"Oh dead God!" Mauve screamed again as another pain seized her, followed by fear. It had been so hard for her to have their firstborn, David. She had prayed that this second child would come more easily. But now she burned again, the pain feeling as if it would cut her in half.

She felt her mother's gently touch upon her brow,"Why, Mother?" she whispered. "Why must it be so hard?"

Allana smiled softly at her daughter as she tried to hide her fear, "Tis not easy, love, to give life to the cubs of such a Lion." Allana looked up. He was there, in the doorway, the Lion of Norway, the King of Locksley. He glanced at her and at Mauve, and then the great, towering blonde king made his way to his beloved's side.

"I am here, my Queen. Fight for me, fight for me once again. Give me a second son."

She smiled. He thought of her fragile beauty and of the strength beneath it. Her eyes were a deep blue, as boundlessly rich as the strength inside her, the strength that had entrapped his own heart. That strength that would belong to all their children.

She held tightly to his hand, glad that he had come to be at her side. "A girl this time?" She managed to laugh.

He shook his head slowly, "Nay, another son."

"A son?"

"Aye, for Declan told me so."

"Oh!" She gasped, but he was beside her and she didn't scream again. She locked her finger with his and drew her strength from him. A new pain seized her like a heated brand, and she gasped with relief for the babe had fought his way near birth. "He comes!" she cried.

Conall had been with her when their first child was born, and he knew to hold her tightly, once, and then again. And suddenly she laughed and cried and he kissed her, for she had expelled the baby, and Allana assured her that it was indeed another son.

"And is he beautiful?" she demanded.

"Beautiful beyond belief," Conall assured her. Mauve's woman quickly wiped the baby and handed him to his mother. Mauve's eyes widened at the sheer size of the infant. "More blonde hair!" she whispered and Brian laughed, kissing her. "I fear you will have to wait for a daughter, love." He teased her.

She groaned in mock protest. "You speak to me at this moment of more children?"

"As soon as it's physically possible," he whispered back, laughing and they both felt warm. He thought that their love was so good, it was everything in life. Love was indeed life.

"And his eyes-"

"Blue, too, like his sire's," Allana said with a sigh. She winked at Conall, and they continued to look down upon their babe.

The babe lay between his mother and father, with his grandmother looking on. His eyes were alert, his fist pounded against the sheets, his mouth was open, and his voice was in high command. "Ah, this one is demanding," Conall said with a laugh.

"Like his sire," Mauve said. She was in completely in love with her son. She settled back against the pillows and started to nurse her son. Conall stroked her hair a few times thinking how lucky he was to have found his soulmate. He noted that Mauve's eyelashes were closing every so much. He started to take their also sleeping son now from his wife, but Mauve woke up quickly, she wrapped her arms around their son quickly, "No, don't take him. Not yet." She whispered, and he knew that she was afraid. Not so long ago, after their first born child, David, had been taken away by one of Conall's enemy. Conall had killed him for taking their child from them, but Mauve had never gotten over the fear that David, and now their newest child might be taken from her once again.

"It's me, my beloved," Conall assure his wife. "Let me take him, so that your women might clean you up and your mother help you bathe."

The smile she offered him was beautiful and trustful. "Robin," she murmured. "He is to be Robin."

Conall was pleased with her choice of a name, "Robin," he agreed softly.

He carried their newborn babe to the window and stared down at their son. The infant's hair was thick, and his eyes open were a pure blue.

"You'll be one to please," Conall murmured.

"A fine Viking Warrior indeed," came a new voice.

Conall started and stared hard at the ancient old man who had entered the room. Declan. A man both ancient and ageless. He had served Allana's father, the King of Ireland, he was her loyal man and therefore Conall's as well.

Declan could move like smoke through time and space it seemed. He had come from his home in the forest, though no one had sent for him. He had known that Robin would be born this day. The lightning crashed just then, and its light fell upon the babe, and he seemed to glow in his father's arms.

"A Viking?" Conall grinned and shook his head, indicating his sleeping wife upon the bed. "Don't say that too loudly, his mother would not like the sound of it."

Declan touched the boy's face. The baby grabbed his finger and squeezed hard.

"David is Irish, like his mother. Through and through. One day, Lord of the Lions, he will follow his sire and make a fine King of Ireland. But this one, this Robin, you have given him a Warrior's name that he will need in life."

Conall frowned. He sensed some warning from the Druid Declan, and he held his newborn son closer against him, as if he could somehow protect the boy from the future.

"Speak up!"

"You know better than to growl at me. This child, is yours. A Viking Warrior like his sire, he will ride the seas of the world. He will know the art of battle and his battle arm will parry any assault of steel or otherwise. Yet with the power of his skill of his mind and that of his sword arm, he will rule many. He-"

"He what?" Conall's voice was tight, for though he already loved the child in his arms, Robin was a second son. For him to rule after him, meant danger for his brother, David.

Declan, sensing Conall's fears, shook his head. "His destiny lies in other lands. He will face very grave dangers."

"But he will overcome those dangers!" Conall insisted.

Declan stared at Conall. They did not lie to one another.

"He is ruled by Odin. He will ride the sea to great thunder and storms, and so will the tempest enter into his heart and into the world where he will seek his true destiny. When he is grown, there will be darkness...but-"

"But what?"

"There will be a light too." Declan's face was grave. "Aye, he will be much like his sire. Danger will follow him, for the passion of his nature, but..."

"But what?" Conall demanded.

Declan smiled at last, though his eyes remained solemn. "Train him well. Train him to know how to protect him and those around him. Make his sword arm strong and his hearing sharp. As he goes through life, he will meet a terrible for."

Conall looked down at his son who was looking at Declan as if he understood every word he spoke.

"He has been born with honor and courage. Give him wisdom, my lord. Then set him free, for he must, like his father, find his own heart."

Conall was frowning, "Stop being cryptic."

"I don't mean to be, my lord. I give you what I can see. I see him in victory. And like his sire before him, he too, will meet a woman with such beauty and fire inside her to match his. She will challenge him at every turn. She will bring danger, and yet she will also bring salvation. She will be a passionate creature. Triumph will fall well within their reach, if-"

"If?" Conall asked.

"If they are able to find one another." Declan answered.

"But will they?" Conall demanded.

"They are fated to be together. She will be his match in every way. Their children could rule wisely. But there are others that will conspire to keep them apart."

"Where is this woman who is fated to be his match?" Conall demanded.

"Far from here. I don't know where at this moment, but if these two shall meet. There will be such a roar from the fates, one where good will prevail over this evil. One where lands will be joined. If your son meets his soulmate, his heart will be united with this one woman, forever."

Declan smiled and walked away slowly, leaving his lord to spend time with his newborn son. Conall looked down at his son, "Find her, Robin. Find this one who will evidently fight you, but will love you with her whole being."

Declan walked down to his room, saying out loud as he did so, "The future is theirs, and it will be an interesting duel. To see if the new Lion can tame the Vixen, or," he smiled as he continued his stroll, "if the Vixen can tame the Lion."


	6. Chapter 6

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,_  
 _Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,_  
 _I want to know where is my happy end?_  
 _Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,_  
 _Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,_  
 _I want to know where is my fairy-tale?_

 _Cinderella are you really that happy?_  
 _Cinderella are you really that lucky?_  
 _I want to know is your life like you dreamed?_

 _(Song is Cinderella are you really that happy?)_

* * *

Regina had always known she was a bastard.

The servants all knew it about her. But they had loved little Regina, had loved her since she'd arrived at Mills Manor all those years ago. They knew she was a bastard, oh she looked like her mother Cora, but her she had a birth mark on her right wrist, which looked like a feather, marked her as someone else's.

If all this wasn't proof enough, but only seven months after Cora had married their new lord, Lord Henry Mills and his new wife Cora had welcomed their little girl to the world. The servants of the manor also had heard the arguments between their lord and their lady, with Cora yelling at Henry how Regina wasn't his. That, _she,_ belonged to someone important.

They could tell how those arguments had hurt their lord, as Henry would often keep to himself or the nursery. Cora was always working on their investments on how to make more money for the household, or more importantly, her.

No matter who had real father was, Lord Henry loved his little girl with his whole heart. He showered her in love as Regina, unfortunately didn't receive it from her mother. The only time Cora spent time with her daughter, she was grooming her daughter to try to catch herself a husband one day.

Regina wasn't sure when she found out, but maybe she had always known the truth.

She knew her father loved her, always had and always would no matter the truth of the matter. Her mother on the other hand, didn't.

Regina had often begged her mother, to please love her. She often felt like more of a servant than a daughter to her mother. She often had to wait on her hand like a servant would. As Cora had literally done away with most of the servants to cut back on the cost of running the manor.

But the years didn't change much for Regina Mills, until one fateful day that her beloved father Henry passed away from problems with his heart. Regina was crushed and kept to herself from then on, she did as her mother commanded her to do. Attend her mother's every wish. Inside she was falling apart, her only outlet it seemed was on her beloved horse called Roccainte, that Henry had given to her. She often would sneak away from the manor in the morning hours for rides on her beloved horse.

And in part, it was how Lord Henry had set into motion, a moment that would send Regina into her fate one early morning on the edges of the manor lands. For as one important man left her life, another would follow in his footsteps.

A few days before that fateful day, in the society papers was an article about a very important upcoming event.

 _This year's most sought after invitation must surely be that of the Locksley masquerade ball, to be Monday next. Indeed, one cannot take two steps without being forced to listen to some society mama speculating on who will attend, and perhaps more importantly who will wear what._

 _Neither of the aforementioned topics, however, are nearly as interesting as that of the two unmarried 'Merry Men', Lord Robin Locksley and Lord Killian Jones. The other two members of the 'Merry Men', Lord David Nolan and Lord Will Scarlett had married earlier this_ _year._

 _Although the 'Merry Men' are still considered two of the prime catches of the season. It is a well- known fact that both remaining bachelors are of respectable fortunes, and it does not require perfect sight to know that they also possess, good looks._

 _Will some fortunate young lady use the mystery of a masquerade night to snare one of the eligible bachelors?_

 _This Author isn't even going to attempt to speculate…._

"Regina! Regggggina!"

As screeches went, it was enough to shatter glass. Or at least an eardrum.

"Coming, Mother! I'm coming!" Regina hitched up the hem of her coarse woolen skirts and hurried up the stairs, slipping on the fourth step and only just barely managing to grab the bannister before landing on her bottom. She should have remembered that the stairs would be slick, she'd helped the downstairs maid wax them just that morning.

Skidding to a halt in the doorway to Cora's room and still catching her breath, Regina said, "Yes?"

"My tea is cold."

What Regina wanted to say was, "It was warm when I brought it an hour ago, you lazy fiend."

What she did say was,"I'll get you another pot then."

Cora sniffed, "See that you do."

Regina stretched her lips into what the nearly blind might call a smile and picked up the tea service,"Shall I leave the biscuits?"

Cora gave her pretty head a shake,"I want fresh ones."

Shoulders slightly stopped from the weight of the overloaded tea service, Regina exited the rom, careful not to start grumbling until she'd safely reached the hall. Cora was forever ordering tea, then not bothering to drink it until an hour passed. By then, of course, the tea was cold, so she had to order a fresh pot.

Which meant that Regina was forever running up and down the stairs, up and down, up and down. Sometimes it seemed that was all she did with her life.

Up and down. Up and down.

And of course the mending, the pressing, the hairdressing, the shoe polishing, the bedmaking….

As she stood there at the stove making the fresh tea, she saw the article about the upcoming Locksley ball. She'd been reading about the upcoming masquerade for weeks, and even though she was nothing but basically a maid now, she couldn't help but wish that she could attend the ball.

Just once she would like to be the one stepping into the coach and attending the ball.

Instead, she would be the one dressing her mother for the nights on the town. But she could not, or at least should not, complain. She might have to serve as a maid to her mother, but at least she had a home. Which was more than most people had.

When her father had died, he had in his will ensured that she could not be turned out until she was twenty-five. There was no way that Cora would forfeit four thousand pounds a year by giving Regina the boot. But she was almost twenty-three now.

But that four thousand pounds was Cora's not Regina's, and Regina hadn't seen a penny of it. Gone were the fine clothes she'd used to wear, replaced by coarse wool of the servants. And she ate what the rest ate, whatever Cora chose to leave behind.

If Cora was the devil she knew, then the rest of the world was the devil she didn't. And Regina had no idea which would be worse.

The next morning, Regina was up before the sun awakened. She made her way to the stables, where she went straight for Roccainte. "Hello, my love. How are you this morning?"

Regina stroked her horse as she continued to talk to it. Roccainte gave his pleasure of seeing her with his happy noises. She asked him,"Ready to go for a ride?" He eagerly nodded his head, she quickly saddled him up and was off for a morning ride. The household wouldn't be up for at least a good two hours. She had plenty of time. She rode briskly this morning, as it was still winter time, snow had fallen the night before and had blanketed the grounds. It was still gently coming down in a few flurries. She was so enjoying the ride, she didn't watch where she was going, and before she knew it she was on the edges of the neighbor's grounds. She pulled her cloak around her tighter as she turned Roccainte to head back to the house, the sky had a faint hint of light to it.

As they neared the edges of the Manor's grounds, suddenly a squirrel ran out in front of Roccainte, startling him and sending him running in the other direction. Regina struggled to gain control of her horse, but it was no use and before she could help it they were on a frozen pond.

"Oh no," Regina murmured and under the weight of the horse and her, heard the crackling of the ice beneath her. Instantly they were in the frigid waters, Regina quickly got off her horse and tried to lead him towards the bank.

"This way, Roccainte!" Regina tried to encourage him. The water was above her head, and it was a struggle to keep herself from drowning and trying to steer Roccainte towards safety. She was trying her hardest to keep her horse alive, but she could see it was a losing battle. He was going under. He was the last thing she had of the man she looked at as a father. And he was about to die!

"Roccainte, please! I can't lose you too!" Regina cried out in defeat.

What could only be described as a crash and splash sounded near her. She turned to see a man beside her, "Give me the reins, and go to safety!" He ordered sharply. Regina did as he said and let go of the reins, she made her way to the bank, her heavy clothes weighing her down, but her concern was for her horse. She was almost to the bank when she turned around to look to see how the stranger and Roccainte were, when she saw nothing behind her.

"No!" Fearing they both had gone under, she started to make her way back.

"You little fool!" she heard behind her, and as she turned her head she was being picked up in a pair of strong male arms and carried to safety.

"Roccainte, please tell me he's alright," she said, her teeth chattering in the process.

"If you mean your horse, he's already on the grass," he said as he carried her out of the water and up on the bank. He laid her under an apple tree while he went to see about starting a fire. Regina was freezing but at least her horse was alive. She started to crawl towards Roccainte, when she was brought to her feet.

"You're like a sheet of ice," the man said as he took off her cloak, and started to remove her clothes.

"Wait! You can't do this! I'll have you arrested for this!" Regina yelled.

"If I don't get you out of these wet clothes and warm soon, you won't have a chance to have me arrested," he informed her.

She didn't protest as once he had her down to her shift, he removed his own clothes and pressed their bodies together. His face was handsome, he had a pair of clear blue eyes that seemed to go to her soul. He had the most arrogant mouth she'd ever seen in her life. For a moment they both stood there and stared. Her chest rose and fell, threatening to stop breathing at any second. The color was high on her cheeks and there was something hectic in her gaze, making her eyes entirely too dark. She looked wild, untamed. Stunning in every way.

He brought his hands to her back and rubbed it trying to warm up her body along with his. Their body heat right now would keep each other alive. "The name is Robin."

"Regina," she muttered out between chattering teeth.

"Thank you for saving my horse," Regina said.

"And not for saving you?" Robin asked. "Where I come from a simple thank you for saving someone's life is the normal."

"Well I don't know where you come from," Regina said.

She looked like something straight out of any man's fantasy.

He was losing his grip.

The man looked down at her lips and linger there. Almost as if he was powerless to help himself or stop.

"Oh," she said softly, and the word was ripe with too many meanings. Revelation and understanding. Something like wonder. A touch of daring besides, and it poured through him, molten hot and impossible to resist. She put her palms flat against his chest even as his hands came up to grip her upper arms. Her skin was every bit as smooth to the touch as he'd imagined. The contact was like fire, surging through them both, making him insane enough to understand he was hot and hard and unwilling to do a damn thing to change it-

And then Regina surged up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Kissing Robin was a great deal like leaping from a ledge into a lake. A giddy rush and then the shock of the cold. The feel of his mouth against hers, his taut chest beneath her hands. For a moment, they stood there as if turned to stone. Regina's heart kicked at her, hard enough to knock her down, though she didn't let it.

Regina's whole life seemed to flash before her in an instant. Most of it revolving around the frustrating man whose large, hard hands gripped her upper arms, whose fresh, clean scent was mixed with something dark and spicy that she suspected was all him.

Regina seemed to finally snap out of the moment, she was standing here with her lips attached to some stranger, but a stranger that had saved her horse and herself. How was she ever going to live this down?

Her heart kicked at her again.

Regina tenses, ready to push to push herself away from him and, if there was a God, disappear into thin air like magic.

But Robin made a low, growling sort of noise. She'd never heard anything like it before, yet it seemed to move through her body, curling around her like smoke. Holding her as tight as he did. Then he angled his head, hauled her even closer and took control.

And everything exploded.

The world seemed to disappear in a searing flash of it, wild and hot and insane. There was nothing left. No scrap of her at all. There was only the masterful way Robin took her mouth, parting her lips to slip between them and setting her on fire.

He tasted her. He tempted her. He hauled her even closed until she was sprawled against his chest, her breasts flattened against the wall of his torso. And she hardly knew herself, because all she could do was meet him as he pillaged her mouth, winding her arms around his neck and trying to get even closer to him, if that was possible. There was too much. He was too much. She found her fingers tangling in his damp hair, and could feel even that like a bolt of lightning, searing into her and through her. And she didn't care if she burned alive as long as she could keep doing this. Forever.

Just then her horse and his nipped at one another causing the two humans to pull apart. Robin took a few seconds to look at her before he went to go check on their horses. Regina gathered her clothes up quickly, and once he had her horse settled and seeing about his own. She took the advantage and quickly got up on Roccainte, taking one long look at Robin, who looked up at her, before sending her horse running. She could hear his shouts to her.

"Stop! I don't even know who you are!" Robin yelled after her.

Regina couldn't, shouldn't stop and kept going. She had to get home before her mother woke up and realized she was gone. She would be wanting her breakfast before too long and she had to get back quickly. She pushed Roccainte as fast as she could. All along the way she thought of the handsome stranger she had met briefly and kissed.

 _Robin_

A man she would never see again, but one who would forever leave an impression on her.

The day of the ball, Regina was on her knees, pins clamped between her teeth as she made last minute alterations on Cora's masquerade costume. Along with a friend of hers daughter Zelena. The Queen of Hearts gown had, of course, been delivered from the dressmaker as a perfect fit, but Cora insisted that it was now a quarter inch too long in the waist.

"How is that now?" Regina asked, speaking through her teeth so that the pins wouldn't fall.

"Too tight."

Regina adjusted a few pins. "What about now?"

"Too loose."

Regina pulled out a pin and stuck it back in precisely the same spot. "There. How does that feel?"

Cora twisted this way and that, then finally declared, "It'll do."

Regina smiled to herself as she stood to help Cora out of the gown.

"I'll need it done in an hour if we're to get to the ball on time," Cora said.

"Of course," Regina murmured. She'd found it easiest just to say 'of course' on a regular basis in conversations with Cora.

"This ball is very important," Cora said sharply. "Zelena must make an advantageous match this year."

Regina couldn't help but feel sadness, as Cora seemed to think more of Zelena than her own daughter. Zelena was the daughter of one of Cora's few friends, who Cora liked to lavish on. "Don't forget that Zelena will need her hair powdered."

Zelena was attending dressed as Marie Antoinette. Regina had asked if she was planning to put a ring of faux blood around her neck. Zelena had not been amused.

"Of course, I'll help her," Regina replied.

Cora narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out if Regina was being insolent. "Just see that you do," she finally said, her syllables clipped. She stalked off to the washroom.

Regina saluted as the door closed behind her.

"Ah, there you are, Regina," Zelena said as she bustled into the room. "I need your help immediately."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until-"

"I said immediately!" Zelena snapped.

Regina squared her shoulders and gave Zelena a steely look,"Cora wants me to alter her gown."

"I don't care. There is a tear at the hem of my costume. I have no idea how it happened."

"Perhaps when you tried it on-"

Zelena slapped Regina on the side of her face,"Don't be impertinent!"

"I won't be late for this ball," Zelena warned. "If I am, I shall have your head on a platter."

"You won't be late," Regina promised.

Zelena gave a rather huffy sound, then hurried out the door to retrieve her costume.

An hour later, she had both Cora and Zelena ready for the ball and as they were loading into the carriage, Zelena turned and asked. "Well, how do we look?"

"You look wonderful. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time," Regina said. "I do wish I could go."

Regina's little sigh was met with absolute silence…..followed by the raucous laughter of both Cora and Zelena.

"Oh, that's rich," Zelena said, barely able to catch her breath. Little Regina at the Locksley ball. They don't allow bastards out in society, you know."

"I didn't say I expected to go," Regina said defensively, "just that I wish I could."

"Well, you shouldn't even bother doing that," Cora chimed in. "If you wish for things you can't possibly hope for, you're only going to be disappointed."

But Regina didn't hear what she had to say, because in that moment, the oddest thing happened. As she was turning to go back into the manor, she caught sight of the innkeeper standing in the doorway. It was Granny. And when Regina's eyes met hers, she winked.

Winked!

Regina didn't think she'd ever seen Granny wink.

A wink?

Why on earth would she wink?

"There's no time to loose!" Granny said as she grabbed her arm.

Regina looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "I beg your pardon?"

Granny tugged at her elbow,"Come with me."

Regina allowed herself to be led up the three flights of stairs to her room, a tiny little chamber tucked under the eaves. Granny was acting in a most peculiar manner, but Regina humored her and followed along. The innkeeper always treated her with exceptional kindness, even when it was clear that Cora disapproved.

"You'll need to get undressed," Granny said as she grasped the doorknob.

"What?"

"We really must rush,"

"Granny, you…" Regina's mouth fell open, and her words trailed off as she took in the scene in her bedroom. A steaming tub of water lay right in the center, and a housemaid was bustling about.

Regina cast bewildered eyes at them both,"What is going on?"

Granny turned to her and beamed,"You, Miss Regina Victoria Mills, are going to the masquerade!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm falling into you_  
 _Cause no one's gonna_  
 _Love me like you do (alright)_  
 _I've got nothing to lose_  
 _So I can't stop, won't stop_  
 _Falling into you (alright)_

 _(Song is Falling into you)_

* * *

The oak bough groaned under the young girl's weight, a mournful warning whispered on the cool evening breeze, mingling with the soft rustle of the leaves. Yet, the warning had come for Regina Mills too late. The branch snapped beneath her, tossing her from her perch above the heart of the maze garden, hurling her toward the gravel below.

Her body convulsed with a realization that sparked every nerve, that slammed her heart against the wall of her chest and sucked air from her lungs, she was about to die. She threw out her arms. Flapping like a bird tumbling from its nest, she fought frantically for something to grab hold to. Limbs slashed at her, each a dark, angry demon clawing at her legs, her arms, her hands, eluding her grasp. Leaves ripped from their morning tumbled from her hands, spilling a sharp edge into the air.

From below, Regina heard a woman scream. She heard the deep rumble of Robin's voice, his words lost in her own piercing scream of panic. Suddenly there was nothing but air streaming over her in a soft rush, nothing to save her from her fall. She clawed at the air, trying to snatch the last branch as it retreated from her. Fractured thoughts flickered through the fear flaring like fire in her brain...Robin...he would discover what she had done...she would die humiliated...broken and bloody at his feet.

Something hard whipped around her. A solid bulk slammed against her back before she hit the ground, her moan entwining with a gravely groan. For a moment she lay with her eyes closed, the reassuring roar of her pulse pounding in her ears. Alive! She was still alive somehow.

Earthy spices and something else, something intriguing tensed her senses. Gathering her shattered wits, Regina became aware of the hard cushion of a male body beneath her, the warm embrace of strong arms around her form. Oh no! She had landed on Robin.

Regina turned in his arms, her knee colliding with something solid, dragging a moan from his lips. "Are you all right?"

Robin released his breath between clenched teeth as he looked up at her, his blue eyes filled with moonlight and shadows. "Fine."

The husky whisper was less than convincing. What must he be thinking of her? Heaven help her, she wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Just what were you doing spying on us?" Zelena demanded. Zelena was Regina's older half sister, by their mother's first marriage.

Regina scrambled to her feet, gravel bitting into her naked feet. Although she was only sixteen, Regina stood up proudly.

"Where did you come from?" Zelena asked as she stared at Regina with murderous rage in her eyes. "Well, mother shall hear of this, and you will soon find yourself banned to your room."

"I suppose you intend to tell her?" Regina asked with her throat growing tight.

"That's right," Zelena tilted her head back, a smug smile curving on her lips. "With pleasure."

Regina forced her lips into a smile, hoping she looked more confident than she felt, "Well, then I suppose I shall also have to tell mother, about what you and Zander Goodson were doing in the barn last weekend."

"How dare you threaten me!"

"I think you'd better go back, Zelena," Robin said, rising to his feet, brushing bits of gravel from his coat and trousers, "I'll take care of her."

"Robin...Zander...he doesn't mean anything to me," Zelena protested, pivoting to him.

"Whether he does or not, means nothing to me," Robin said.

"Instead of catching her, you should have let her fall," Zelena said, her skirt swaying, swishing against her petticoat. "It would have taught her a lesson."

Robin shook his head, "Draw in your claws, otherwise I'd think you were jealous."

"Get rid of her quickly," Zelena ran her hand down the studs lining the front of his white shirt as she spoke. "I'll be waiting for you."

Regina clenched her hands into fists at her sides. She had half a notion to knock her sister on her plump backside. Zelena had no right to paw at Robin, she sent Regina an arrogant glare before turning toward the entrance of the maze.

Regina was staring at him. Yet, she could do nothing to stop herself. It didn't seem possible, just a few feet away stood the living image of her dream; only, Robin was taller, more handsome than the shadowy figure conjured in the realm of her dreams.

Roses swayed in the breeze nearby, sliding their perfume around them. Regina had dreamed of them being here, imagined Robin on one knee asking for her hand, imagined him telling her that he loved her more than anything...

"So, you're Zelena's little sister," Robin said rubbing the back of his head, as though he were easing a tender spot.

Dreams bumped painfully into reality. She already felt foolish, worse than foolish. She had just witnessed the man she loved, the man she intended to marry, about to kiss her own sister. On top of it, she didn't need to be treated like she was a child, not by him. "I'll have you know, Mr. Locksley, I turned sixteen earlier this year. Hardly a baby."

"Ancient. I'm surprised you could make it up that tree, what with the rheumatism and such."

"Oooo, I don't know why I even came out here."

A whisper of a smirk curved on his lips, "Just what were you doing in that tree, Minx?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't act like one, and I won't call you one."

"I don't intend to stand here and listen to you insult me." Mortified, she marched toward the entrance, giving him a sharp look when he joined her. "I don't wish for your company."

"Well, you've got it." He bowed, pressing his hand to his heart. "After you, milady."

Regina pivoted on her heel, determined to ignore him as he walked beside her. Impossible! Easier to ignore the sun on a hot August day. Without touching her, he surrounded her, the heat of his body shielding her from the chill; and inside, deep within her, she felt a foreign warmth flicker and burn, a candle kissed by a flame.

"Do you always go around spying on people?" he asked as they emerged from the maze finally. "Or am I special?"

"I wasn't spying!"

Moonlight caressed his features, illuminating the crooked curve of his smile. "Are you sure?"

Regina glanced down to her bare toes, fragrant, freshly cut grass curling in cool tendrils around her feet, "All right. Maybe I was. But you're lucky I followed you, Zelena was about to hang you up in her smokehouse."

He tossed back his head, his laughter vibrating the cool night air, each robust note a blade slicing into her pride.

"Jackass! The two of you were meant for each other!" He grabbed her waist length braid when she started to run, tethering her like a young filly on a rein, "Let go of me!"

He gave her braid a soft rug, "Not yet."

"I don't care to be made fun of," Regina said, twisting her braid, feeling the bite of tears in the back of her eyes, "Just let go of me!"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to make fun of you."

The sincerity of his lush tone brought her gaze up to his face. He was smiling in a way that soothed her wounded pride, in a way that seemed to say he understood her youth and appreciated her innocence. "Well, you've been doing a good job for someone not trying."

"I'll try to do better," he said, dropping her braid.

Trying to hide her smile, she turned and marched toward the house, with Robin in step beside her. A waltz drifted from the ballroom, the notes streaming around them in shimmering strands, like mist rising in the moonlight. If she were older, she could be in that ballroom, she would be holding a dance card with Robin Locksley's name written beside every dance, she could waltz with him here under the moon and stars.

She loved him. In church this morning, she had taken one look at Robin and known he was the man for her. A slab of longing a mile wide settled in her chest when she realized she might never get the chance to dance with him, to taste his kisses, to be his bride. Six short years separated them in age, but it might as well have been a hundred.

"Zelena is no good for you. If you're smart, you'll wait for the right woman before you get married."

"I'm not planning on marrying anyone for a while," Robin gave her that special smile, a smile that seemed to shine only for her. "I wonder what you're going to be like in a few years. I have the hunch you're going to grow up to be quite a heartbreaker."

"No, I'm not. I don't like those fancy games that some women play. I'll give my whole heart to one special man, and I'll cherish his love all my days."

Robin brushed the curve of her cheek with his fingertips, looking at her as though he could see the promise of the woman she would one day become, "And he'll be a very fortunate man."

She hesitated a moment, collecting her courage. "If you're real smart, Robin Locksley, you'll wait for me." She sprang to her toes, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled, grazing his lips with hers, then dashed toward the house.

"Regina!" he called, running after her.

She started to scamper up a shapely elm tree planted beside the house. If he laughed at her, she would die, just die.

"Regina!"

Regina paused on the ledge of her cousin's Layla's open second story bedroom window, her breath pounding at the base of her throat. After taking a deep breath she glared down at him, "What?"

Robin took a minute before he replied, smiling up at her, moonlight burning his features into her heart. "You just might be worth the wait."

She smiled. "You just wait and see, Robin Locksley."

"I just might do that," Robin turned, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked away from the big elm, softly whistling a waltz.

"Regina, you're going to get into a lot of trouble," Layla said at Regina, climbed into the room. "Mama says girls are always throwing themselves at Robin Locksley. She says they'll end up in trouble. And...and you kissed him!"

Layla was ten, far too young to understand. "One day I'm going to marry that man," Regina said, leaning on the windowsill, watching Robin Locksley until he faded into the shadows near the ballroom. "He'll wait for me. I know it. I feel it in my heart."


	8. Chapter 8

_She asks me why, I'm just a hairy guy_  
 _I'm hairy noon and night, hair that's a fright_  
 _I'm hairy high and low, don't ask me why, don't know_  
 _It's not for lack of bread, like the Grateful Dead_

 _Darlin', give me a head with hair, long beautiful hair_  
 _Shining, gleaming, steaming, flaxen, waxen_  
 _Give me down to their hair, shoulder length or longer_  
 _Here, baby, there, momma, everywhere, daddy, daddy_  
 _Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair_  
 _Flow it, show it, long as God can grow it, my hair_

 _(Song is Hair)_

* * *

"Hi, Robin! What a surprise to see you today. Are you here for a cut or here to see the boss' lady?" Jefferson asked.

Robin simply ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay, handsome. Take a seat and Belle will be with you shortly." The flamboyant Jefferson gleefully said as he eyed Robin like his next meal. Jefferson had told his sister several times what a fine specimen Robin was. The best was when he had asked Robin if he would ever consider switching sides. With the women trouble he had been having lately that didn't seem like a bad idea. Robin chuckled as he shook his head, no he hadn't given up on women. He just wanted a freaking break from all the scandalous bitches he had been dealing with. And they say men are dogs, some of these women put men to shame.

"Thanks, Jefferson. Is there a long wait? I know I'm a day early, but I got called out of town unexpectedly." Robin looked over to see Belle, he smiled and waved. When he turned back to look at Jefferson, he was looking at Robin provocatively.

"My sister would murder me if I let it get cut by someone else." Robin wasn't kidding, this shop was her baby and she was doing great. She would cut her big brother with shears if he even dared to consider going somewhere else. He wouldn't of course, she was his sister and besides she was a genius when it came to scissors.

"That's for sure. I know my heart would be crushed if I didn't get my fill in every two weeks." Jefferson said as he bit his lower lip looking at Robin.

Robin just shook his head, as he thought how the man never quit. "Are you ever going to give it up?"

"Are you?" Jefferson asked with raised brows.

"No, you are never going to get it. I don't swing that way."

"Ah, sweetie. You never know until you try it." Jefferson said with a wink.

"It's not going to work. No matter how much these women piss me off, they still get me off. Nice try, but will it be a long wait?" Robin knew that with Jefferson you had to reel him back in to the topic at hand.

"It's a little busy. Belle has one client before you."

Robin thought that depending on how long it might take, he might go out and get his laptop. He could be able to finish some more work, everyone that knew him knew how he hated wasting time.

"Hey handsome! What are you doing here? It's Thursday, right?" Belle asked as she walked up to Robin and gave him a great big hug.

Robin loved his baby sister. She was the most laid back, hard worker he had ever seen. They came from a very wealthy family, but that hadn't stopped her from making something of herself when all their parents had wanted to do was spoil her rotten. Robin was their son, spoiling him had been out of the picture. Robin too, had worked hard all his life, by the age of twenty-two and fresh out of college, he had already developed his own computer company, but he had also known that his family were there if he needed them. Now at the ripe old age of twenty-seven he was set for the future.

"Yes, but I'm going out of town tomorrow." Robin hated business trips, when a client wanted to meet on their turf it was meant to unsettle you. But Robin had been doing this since he cut teeth. Making deals was in his blood now. He had learned the art of deal making from his father.

"Oh, Robin. I'm sorry but my next client just walked in and they are looking at cuts and colors, so it will be awhile." She tilted her head to a woman along with a young man. Robin decided to wait, and after a trip to his car to retrieve his laptop, he went and had a seat in one of Belle's cozy ass chairs. She always joked she got them for her beloved brother and her more impatient clients, but Robin knew she got them for him.

As he was typing away, something caused Robin to look up to the two in front of him, "Regina, heavens, you are never going to find a man dressed like this."

Regina? What he had first thought was a boy, definitely was not. As she lifted her head to talk to the other woman, all thought left Robin's brain as the blood headed south, leaving no room for thinking straight. The young boy, sure wasn't a young boy after all, even though her clothes said otherwise. She was wearing a baseball cap, jeans and a plain tee-shirt under a cotton grey zip up hoodie and sneakers.

Robin was captivated as if she was in an evening dress, all did up ready for the red carpet.

Her eyes sparkled in anger, a vibrant brown before she turned to the woman who had been talking to her and said, "Mal, I don't need to find a man. Shouldn't you be worrying about me finishing my college education before you get me married off and knocked up?"

She stood up, walked over to the coffee table, and slammed the book down on top of it. As the magazine hit the wooden surface, Robin felt like he got sucker punched in the gut. It was also a huge turn on.

Robin had to say that being dressed like a boy wasn't hurting her chances with the guys. Even with her tomboyish look, she was causing his 'little archer'. He was ready to carry her off over his shoulder and to the nearest hotel room for a month. Her clothes did little to conceal the figure she had underneath them. He could see the ponytail pulled through her cap, he smiled to himself at his wisdom in waiting.

"It's all about timing." He mumbled to himself.

He wanted to watch as she removed her cap and reveal that sultry dark hair of hers; which had the promise to be full and beautiful.

He watched as she looked around to see if anyone noticed her outburst. Finally her eyes locked on his, he had caught her attention and held it. Robin groaned slightly at seeing her full on, she had the most beautiful eyes, set on her stunning and fair skinned face. She looked at him; stunned at first, but when he didn't stop staring she looked as if to ask him what his problem was.

Robin thought that he would tell her what his problem was, it was her!

Her and her gorgeous face, free spirit, were calling to him in a way he had never expected. He was about to say something when he heard her mother say, "Regina, you have a date tomorrow. You need to impress him, he is wealthy and you have the body made for sin and you choose to dress like a slob."

Wow, Robin thought. Her friend was something else, she must have been giving the women he dated lessons. She was nothing more than a gold digger.

"Mal, I can't believe the things that come out of your mouth. Do you think he is going to fall in love with me when he sees me?"

"He might. But, not with you dressed like that. Now, have you and that Colter pup been sleeping together? Gods, I hope not, if you sleep with him you'll fall in love and want his babies. Why he doesn't have one hundred bucks in savings I'll wager. Just like his parents."

"Mal, you are such a judgmental-"

Robin then decided to intervene. He walked up to the two women. Her friend was a bitch, but he wanted the stunning Queen to take her anger out on him instead. He liked her fiery attitude anyways.

"Excuse me ladies, could you quit the bickering? I've got things to do and I'm after you." The brunette glared at him as if she wanted to char him to a crisp right now. Those eyes of hers said it all and more, they were that expressive. Robin liked a challenge.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, asshole. I am so done here, so you can get your cut and wax, you preppy metrosexual ass."

Robin thought how he would enjoy putting her over his knee and spanking her ass for that. Metrosexual ass, did she have to use sexual now? He was fighting an erection since looking at her. He walked up to her, only inches from her face and whispered, "Watch your mouth, my Queen."

"Why? You're watching it enough for the both of us. I don't know who you think you are, or how you think you can get off, but you can't tell me what to do."

Robin smiled as he looked at her, she was a piece of work he was going to enjoy taming. She was a piece of work, all woman and attitude. He watched the blush start to form on her face as he whispered, "Oh I plan to get off, and you better be ready too."


	9. Chapter 9

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town_  
 _And let the cops chase us around_  
 _The past is gone but something might be found_  
 _To take its place... Hey jealousy_  
 _And you can trust me not to think_  
 _And not to sleep around_  
 _If you don't expect too much from me_  
 _You might not be let down_

 ** _(Song is Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms)_**

* * *

Realizing Robin hadn't come down to dinner yet, Regina rises from the table with a huff, "Regina? Where are you going? We're about to have dinner." Granny asks, causing Regina to stop and turn back to the table.

"I need to get something from my room. Do you mind?" Regina asks sharply. She then turns back and heads out of the dining hall. She quickly makes her way to Robin's bedchamber. Pulling open the door, she's struck by several things at once, and her brain struggles to make sense of it all.

First, there's a red dress lying discarded at her feet. Second, there are soft moans—both male and female—in the otherwise silent room. She keep her eyes cast down on the dress, knowing she'll never be able to un-see Robin's heart-shattering betrayal.

Just as quickly as she opens it, she pulls the door closed and stands there, her mouth hanging open, hot tears staining her cheeks. The fact that they had made love last night makes this moment ten thousand times worse. She feels like her heart has been ripped from her chest and forced through a meat grinder.

It seems as if Robin has found his Mrs. Right, someone who can give him exactly what he wants. The contents of her stomach rising, she runs for her bedchambers. As soon as she closes the door behind her, a cry slips from her lips.

Fuck.

Hot tears sting her eyes as she sinks onto the cold floor in the room, sobbing. She pulls her knees up to her chest and lowers her face into her own body. With disgust, she realizes that last night meant nothing to him. She was just an easy fuck, one last plaything for the man whore that he evidently is. How foolish she feels now to fall for his act, the one where he pretended to be a decent human being—funny, humble, and kind—but that's all it was. An act.

Pushing herself up off the floor, she dries her eyes with tissue and makes her way to her vanity. She looks into the mirror, not quite used to seeing herself looking like this. Like someone obviously devastated over someone else. She would never trust another human being again. She would keep to herself and keep herself as far away from Robin Hood as possible.

Twenty minutes later, a knock sounds at her bedchamber door. She gets up from her seat and heads to the door to open it, before she does so she composes herself. She wipes her tears away from her face, straightens her dress as she opens the door.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asks the second Regina opens the door.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Regina asks.

Mary Margaret gaze drifts to the glass bottle in Regina's hands. "Don't you think it's a little early to drink Vodka?"

Regina closes her eyes, before she makes a sad acceptance of how upset she is.

"Can I come in Regina?"

Regina opens the door wider and motions her forward. "Only if you promise to give me some hope speech."

Mary Margarets nods as she walks into the room. Regina closes the door behind her and together they head over near the two chairs by the fireplace. Regina sits down, but Mary Margaret goes over to a table and pours them both a drink. She heads back and gives Regina a goblet before she sits down, she watches as she takes a long sip of it.

"I've fucked up."

Mary Margaret looks over at Regina, surprised to hear the crack in her voice. But before she can ask, a bitter cry burst from Regina's throat and tears begin to spill down her cheeks. And then she starts to spill out her heartbreak.

"I'm such an idiot. I opened myself up again after I had buried my heart," Regina lets out.

"Regina, you're not an idiot."

"Don't start the hope speech."

"Did you fall in love with Robin?" Mary Margaret knows the chemistry and somewhat animosity between them, has witnessed the times they have zinged one another.

"It felt real to me." Regina whispers out. "I fell in love with him like a world class idiot, we made love last night. It was the most earth shattering sex of my life. His son loves to follow me around like my little shadow."

"What did he do?" Mary Margaret asks carefully.

"I heard him, screwing someone else."

"Regina are you sure?"

Regina looks at her as if she has just grown horns on her head,"Yes, I'm sure! I know what it sounds like when you're having sex with someone else."

"I didn't mean it like that. But if it was him, then his behavior is outrageous," Mary Margaret amends ,"I just didn't think he was like that. I've seen the amazing chemistry you two share."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Regina, you can't let one decision made by a jackass ruin your future."

"You don't get it. You never did," Regina says coldly. "You don't know what it's like to watch someone in front of you die, someone that you are in love with."

"I've known loss, Regina."

The ominous tone isn't loss on either women. They both know what Mary Margaret means, the death of her father. The death that was caused by Regina.

"But you have always known what true love felt like. You've never loss that, not really."

"I may have never truly loss David, but-"

"You remember when you thought Katherine was pregnant by David? You remember that pain?"

Mary Margaret takes a sip of her own drink before she responds, "Yes, I quite remember."

"Then you know what I'm talking about."

Mary Margaret is quiet for several moments before she asks, "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to do about Robin?" Mary Margaret asks.

Just then a knock sounds on her door, Mary Margaret gets up and goes to answer it. "David?"

"What do you want?" Regina asks as she stands and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

He looks from his wife over to Regina,"Is this girl talk?"

Mary Margaret nods.

"You might as well make yourself at home as well." Regina says as she goes over and pours herself another drink, as well as making one for David.

David still looks wary, like he wants to make an escape but is silently checking with his wife to be sure it's okay.

"Actually," Mary Margaret says as she drums her fingers on the arm of the chair, "we might be able to use your opinion."

David takes a stand at the fireplace as his wife and Regina look up at him.

"Is it okay?" Mary Margaret asks.

Regina takes a large gulp of her drink, polishing it off. "As long as you keep these coming."

David chuckles. "Coming right up." He says as he takes her drink and refills it.

"I'm not drinking alone, and since you're a goody two shoes, that leaves lover boy."

Mary Margaret merely rolls her eyes. "You two are going to be fun to deal with later."

"Now what in the world is going on that the three of us are drinking?" David asks.

An hour later, in Regina's chambers is a drunken Evil Queen, Prince Charming, and a slightly buzzed Snow White.

"Fuck." David pushes his hands into his hair. "I knew something was going on. But this shit with some other woman, it just doesn't make sense. He likes you; he really does."

That revelation doesn't mean much. Robin might have liked her, but not enough apparently.

"Has he ever been known to . . ." Regina pauses, looking at David.

"Go ahead," David says, encouraging her.

"Has Robin ever been known to hook up with someone like that, randomly?"

David drinks out of his goblet, not looking up.

"Tell me," Regina demanded.

"I heard some of his men talking about some barmaids-"

"Guys, this isn't helping." Mary Margaret says.

"Right. Sorry." David rises to his feet. He returns with a bottle. "We need to turn this into a proper post-breakup pity party. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Neither, we're not in Storybrooke anymore." Mary Margaret reminds him.

"Both," Regina says, grinning. She waves her hands and several pizzas and some Chinese food appears on the table beside her.

Later as they sit there, eating plates of egg rolls, lo mein, and pepperoni pizza, David offers a solution.

"I could just go talk to Robin. Find out the truth of what the fuck happened today."

In her buzzed state, Regina considers it for a second. Then shakes her head. "No way," she says. "He'll try to talk his way out of it. So, no," she repeats. "He needs some time to sit and ponder what he did wrong. There's no redemption for him tonight. Let him suffer in silence."

David nods and then looks over at his wife who is sound asleep now on Regina's bed.

"Lightweight," Regina says as she pours herself another shot.

"Always has been." David says as he pulls his seat closer to Regina and she smiles and pours him another shot as well.

"Sooo...charming...tell me something..." Regina murmurs out. "Why didn't you ever stray from Snowy?"

"True...love," David responds as he takes another gulp of his drink. "She had me from the day she stole from me."

"And you fell for a thief," Regina said as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey! At least mine doesn't smell," David mumbles out as he takes another drink.

"Yeah...well...mine-"

"Yours?" David asks with a smirk.

Regina curls her top lip up slightly as she then says, "Well at least mine knows how to handle his liquor."

David looks over at a slightly snoring Mary Margaret on Regina's bed. "Okay, you have a point there. I have to admit to sharing a drink or two with Robin."

Regina takes a drink before asking,"When was this?"

"I went to the stable one day to have a drink, and he had some golden arrows with him," David said.

"Oh."

"I'm to assume this was some sort of payment to him?" David inquired.

"Not the one he wanted." Regina mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" David asks.

"Nothing."

"Well at least my thief looks very good in her outlaw outfit," David said.

"I beg to differ. Have you seen the way Robin's clothes cling to him, to that butt of his?" Regina asks.

"No, I can honestly say I haven't," David answers.

"Looks even better out of them," Regina says with a huge smile on her face.

"That explains a lot," David says as he goes to refill their glasses.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Regina asks as she watches him check on his wife before making his way back to his seat beside her.

"Just that you have been in a good mood until today," David says.

"What are you trying to say?" Regina asks.

"It means, that..well...he put a smile on your face obviously," David says.

"I put a bigger one on his face," Regina says defiantly.

"He has been happy," David says.

"It obviously wasn't enough," Regina says.

"Regina, go to him and let him explain himself," David says as he takes her hand in his.

"Four times," Regina comments.

"Excuse me?"

"I put a smile on his face four times last night," Regina says.

"I didn't need to know this," David says.

"Wait, that's not right," Regina says as she closes her eyes. "Seven times, I forgot the door, the mirror and the balcony."

"I really didn't need to hear all this," David says.

"Hear all what?" a voice says from behind them. Regina and David turn to look behind them to see, the person in this conversation they have been having lately.

Robin Hood.

"I'll...get Mary Margaret," David says as he stands up, Regina holds onto his hand until he pulls away. David goes to Regina's bed and picks up his sleeping wife and carries her out of the room. Robin shuts the door behind them.

"Get out!" Regina yells at Robin.

"What? Why?" Robin asks as he walks up to her.

"I got what I wanted out of you," Regina says as she stands up.

"Excuse me? You got what out of me?" Robin asks.

"Oh please. I got a few hours of pleasure and now it's time for you to make yourself scarce," Regina says as she hiccups just then.

"Regina? Have you been drinking?" Robin asks.

"If I have it's no...no business of yours," Regina says defiantly.

"Why are you doing this, Regina? Why are you pushing me away?" Robin demands from her.

"I do what I want, when I want. And what I want now is for you to disappear," Regina moves her hands and Robin is magically moved back to his bedchambers. Because she knows he would come back she puts a protection spell around her bedchamber to keep him out.

"Regina!" Robin yells from the outside of her room a few moments later. "Open this door!"

After a few more minutes of Robin yelling for her to open the door and talk to her, she hears only silence. Regina lays down on her bed and just closes her eyes.

A few days later, Regina is summoned to Mary Margaret's chambers that she shares with David. As she knocks on the door, it opens and she walks in thinking Mary Margaret is on the back side of the door, but as she turns around she sees Robin leaning up against it.

"I've been trying to talk to you alone, for days now," he says, his voice soft.

Regina presses her lips together, trying not to say something that involves the words fuck and you. Just get through this, Regina. She keeps telling herself that she can do this. Like ripping a bandaid off.

"I've been busy," Regina answers.

"I just don't understand what happened," he says. "We had just made love and the next day you start treating me like you first did when we met."

Regina inhales deeply through her nose, trying to calm down. But after the last few days, her tolerance for bullshit is at an all time low.

"What happened was I'm an idiot. I'm a Queen, and I let my need for sex get in the way of everything. It was a mistake. It won't happen again." She keeps her tone cold, and if she could pat herself on the back for sounding so aloof, she would.

Robin's eyes are dark, stormy, and conflicted. "I was falling in love with you."

"And see, that's where I call bullshit. I heard you and that trollop in your room."

His dark brows draw together, and his perfectly kissable lips part as his expression changes to one of confusion. "What exactly did you hear?"

"There was a dress on the floor. And I heard moans."

He nods, not denying it.

"Why didn't you just admit to me from the start that you were into screwing other women?"

"I had no idea you saw that. The only thing I knew is that we made love, admitted our growing feelings, and then you were gone."

Regina looks down at my hands. "I saw, Robin. And then I left, because I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"This! I'm not going to be your stand by for you to pound your arrow into when you can't get any elsewhere!" Regina yells, her hurt coming out.

"Let me explain a few things to you," he says, his tone precise. "For some reason, David came to my room and asked me to go with Little John and Friar Tuck to check the eastern part of the forest. He asked that we take our time."

He leans forward, his hands gripping the sides of her chair. Regina looks up, and his blue eyes are filled with regret.

"Only one small problem, I forgot my quiver and came back up and walked into...Mary Margaret and David in my bed...having sex. I quietly shut the door and left them. I didn't want to have you walk in on that and assume the worst. Which is apparently what happened."

Regina's throat threatens to close. No. . . She thought Robin was in there with some unknown woman fucking like rabbits. Her eyes wouldn't let her look.

"Have you nothing to say?" Robin demands.

"So you didn't fuck someone else?"

"God, no."

Regina takes a deep breath. "So there's no one else here you want?"

"There are nice people here. But they never stood a chance, as it turns out, I've already given my heart to someone else."

Regina swallows, so badly wanting to believe he's talking about her, but she can't let herself go there just yet.

"And to top it all off, you were gone. Nowhere to be found. And you have been avoiding me for days now."

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were in there fucking someone else. And after what we shared that night . . ." Her mouth goes dry, and she can't continue.

"I understand. I get it. It was just a really tough weekend to get through. I thought you weren't speaking to me for some reason. And I want you to know, I had no interest in anyone else whatsoever."

"It was a difficult weekend for me too." Regina admitts quietly.

"I want you to know that night meant everything to me."

She can't look up and meet his eyes. She doesn't trust herself.

"You really are an amazing woman, Regina." He smiles at her fondly with those dimples that she has grown to love. "Even when you are jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Regina asks defiantly.

Robin has the audacity to just smirk at her."I love you too, milady."

"Love? I never admitted-" Before Regina could finish, Robin brings his lips down on top of hers, effectively silencing her protest. He parts her lips and delves his tongue into the honeyed sweetness of her mouth, and Regina forgets what she was about to say.

The next thing she knows she is on the bed, Robin is on top of her and the feel of his weight pressing comfortably against her, his erotic kisses, and the velvet roughness of his hand beneath her skirt, is like touching a flame to dry kindling. She opens her legs and he responds without hesitation to the invasion, sliding his fingers into her wet warmth and touching the pad of his thumb to her most sensitive spot, and the flame burst into a million sparks. She wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kisses full measure, demanding as much as she gives, and more, as Robin strokes the blaze, quickly bringing her passion to a fevered pitch. Then, just when she thought she couldn't bear another second without having him inside her, he withdraws.

He kisses the tip of her nose and rises from the bed. Amusement dancing in his blue eyes and a knowing smile touching his mouth as he gazes down on her flushed face. He begins straightening their clothes," We're going to be late for dinner," he remarks offhandedly.

Rising up on her elbows, Regina glowers at him from beneath her lashes. "Do you mean to tell me you got me all worked up just to walk away and leave me all...all..."

"Hot?" Robin finish for her. His blue eyes smoldering. "Feeling as if your entire body is on fire? As if you might die if the blaze isn't extinguished soon?"

Regina bits her bottom lip, "Yes."

"Good. Now you know how you have made me feel when I can't have you." Robin said as he moves from the bed and starts walking towards the door.

Regina seizes a pillow and hurls it at him. "Damn you! I'll make you pay for this!"

Robin's hearty laughter fills the room, "Later, my love," he drawls suggestively, before adding. "We wouldn't want there to be some misunderstanding between the prince and the princess now would we?"

Regina gets up from the bed, and as she starts to follow him out of the room, she turns and smiles devilishly before conjuring up an item and putting it under one of the pillows on Mary Margaret and David's bed.

"I'll have my revenge," Regina says as she starts walking out of the door and goes down to the hall with Robin.

Later on, right after dinner a yell could be heard throughout the castle, "David! Why do you have a pair of Regina's knickers in our bed?"

Regina laying at Robin's side in her bed, just smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

_Baby, baby, I feel crazy  
Up all night, all night and every day  
Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'  
What is happenin' to me?_

 ** _(Song is I don't want to live forever by Zayn)_**

* * *

"You don't belong here."

His voice cut against the thrumming cello of the jazz quartet.

The warning pulled Regina from the music and pinned her to my seat. Her heart jumped into a spikey, unsteady rhythm. The stranger spoke with a resonating authority, unbridled confidence, and sinfully sensual growl.

And for whatever reason, he focused on her.

Figured. She had finally worked up enough courage to order a drink in this thoroughly unconscionable bar. His words rekindled her panic. He was right, but he didn't have to know.

Regina smirked. "I don't belong in a lot of places."

Sinful, an exclusive fetish night-club, lingered at the top of the list.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

In him? Very possibly. "Believe me, I've located all the emergency exits. The one over by the couple wearing half a cow's worth of leather seems to be the quickest way out."

And yet, her gaze traveled upstairs—to the white LEDs leading to a guarded door of the notorious second floor. A threaded curtain separated the VIPs from the public. Either a mercy or the only way The Vault—the hottest, most exclusive S&M club in Silicone Valley—could operate without earning half a dozen indecent exposure violations.

Her peachtini was too light on the -tini to consider the shenanigans happening on that second floor. Even the curtain's material looked too ritzy for her wallet. Regina was as out of place in Sinful as she was in Pottery Barn.

The stranger didn't leave. Instead, he claimed the barstool to her right.

She should have bolted, but he smelled of spice, and she was a glutton for punishment. Not a good trait to have in a club like this.

His shoulder grazed against hers, and she reached for her drink, teeth clamping down on the straw before she could say something idiotic. Did people say hello in places like this, or did they introduce themselves with hard limits?

Hi, I'm a light-spanking, no ball-gag, Aquarius. I'm allergic to soy and don't like people touching my tushy.

Maybe they had a shorthand for this?

Or maybe the stranger was right, and she didn't belong here, and the two friends who might have helped her survive the indignity of this evening were forty-five-freaking-minutes late.

No calls. No texts. Leave it to Tink and Mary Margaret to trap her in the one bar that served leather conditioner alongside thirty dollar mixed drinks.

The stranger stretched his long legs under the bar—black shoes, black slacks tailor fitted to his build. He was much taller than her, but that was no surprise. She got carded at the door. Three times. A place like this needed a you must this tall to ride sign at the entrance.

Thoughts like that wouldn't help her survive the night.

Neither would warming the instant her eyes drifted over his legs to the crest of his pants.

He noticed, and she contemplating drowning in what remained of her cocktail. The last thing that Regina needed was to look like some sort of hungry crotch-wench in this sort of club.

She drew her gaze up. His shirt was a safer place to stare, except the crimson material stretched neatly over a chest harder than the rock sitting in my stomach.

Regina thought the guys in these places were supposed to be decrepit? An early retiree in the midst of a mid-life crisis, brandishing a clearance-rack leash from PetSmart.

Wow—were her sources wrong.

The handsome stranger hummed in amusement. "Are you having fun?"

Her heel slipped off the stool. She caught herself before her chin collided with the bar. He steadied her, grasping her elbow within his strong hand. A million goose bumps followed.

"I…"

He expected an answer. And a voice like that—a melody more appealing than anything the jazz ensemble played—deserved an answer.

Unfortunately, her throat closed over a chunk of sticky peach lodged somewhere between her tongue and the last shred of her dignity. A sexy half-cough, half-chortle might have sounded great, but she decided silence was the best recourse for the only girl wearing a cocktail dress in the ocean of second-skin leather skirts.

A demure nod. A quick clearing of her throat. A guzzle of the peachtini.

And there was the -tini. Great. Her bones melted and puddled on the imported floor tile.

"Are you meeting someone here, or were you brave enough to come on your own?"

"Um…" Awkwardness didn't steal her words. That was all him.

He'd be a god if she wasn't so sure only the devil hid in places like these.

My stranger was probably in his early thirties, he had dark blonde almost brown hair and a stubble-dusted jaw. Strong. His chin angled hard, like every other part of him. His accent was definitely British, and from the lights in the club, she thought he had blue eyes.

Her glass tinked back onto the bar. She swallowed the frilly vibrato in her voice. His eyes were fixed on her.

Wasn't it rude to stare? Wasn't it equally rude to linger in silence like a tongue-twisted invalid who enjoyed the umbrella in her drink more than the liquor?

"This isn't your normal night out." He was a good guesser.

"No."

He mocked her in dire amusement. "No, you don't belong here. No, you aren't meeting anyone. Or no, this isn't your normal night out?"

"Yes."

Oh, Christ. This was just embarrassing. She chugged the last golden drops of her peachtini. Might as well stumble out of the bar too. If she could find some spinach to stuff between her front teeth, every nightmare would play out in the middle of a fetish club.

And yet, her mysterious stranger smiled.

Just a hint, but infinitely more controlled than her humble freak out.

Better to have him thin that she was playing coy than deliver the actual truth. She had no idea how to talk to a man like this.

We—well, wherever Tink and Mary Margaret happened to be—planned to come to The Vault for a laugh. He was here legitimately. He belonged here.

And he chose to sit next to her.

Her stranger leaned over the bar, his biceps straining against the fabric of his shirt. His shoulders formed a barrier between her and the safety of the exit. The bartender set a drink before him. Gin and tonic? He hadn't ordered it but he still had his drink delivered a hell of a lot faster than hers was given.

"What's your name?" His stare blended with the effortless baritone of his voice.

"The name is Regina."

His eyes dipped over her again. Regina knew she was tiny, just a chocolate chip on the cookie called life, but she seemed even smaller next to him.

Did he like that?

Why did he smile?

"Good evening, Regina."

His evening washed over her. She had nothing in her arsenal as smooth. Not even a did you know that's not really a trumpet in the band? It's a cornet, and I think it sounds snazzy.

As if on cue, the sadistic quartet switched to a different song. Something tragically mellow that fostered the silence.

Meeting guys seemed easier in college. She couldn't walk through a party without some fraternity pledge offering to buy her Natty Lights on his parents' semester allowance. But her stranger was no overeager kid looking for an easy score. He toyed with her—waiting for her to run away or drown in her drink. Two could play that game.

"So." She leaned back to get a better look at him. He welcomed the intrusion. Proud and vain. That could be trouble. "Come here often, stranger?"

He chuckled. The pressure in her chest eased. She tugged the edges of her dress down. He watched every movement, and her fingers dug into the material. She didn't want him thinking I meant for the hem to creep up, exposing too much mocha. Or that she panicked if she revealed a little more than what was proper. Or that she did or didn't want him checking out her legs.

This would be one bundle of humiliated anxiety to unravel in bed tonight.

"The name is Robin."

"Evening, Robin."

He cracked and smirked. Maybe she was better at the game than she gave herself credit. Her cell chirped. She checked the text and groaned. Mary Margaret was her own personal town-crier, but she only ever gave bad news.

Sorry, we're having a bit of a crisis. Life or death. Can't make it. Another time?

Another time? This was our other time, making up for two almost-nights out.

Her mother's voice echoed in her head. Do something with your life. Go back to school. Meet a man. If she was still talking to her, she'd have loved to bring home one of Tink's biker friends, just to watch the fireworks.

She didn't answer her text. The less she knew, the safer it was.

Robin watched while she twirled the straw in her empty glass into a crumpled mess.

"Would you like another?" Robin asked.

Regina looked up. The bartender awaited her order. She jiggled the phone. Her hair escaped the bun, and the spiraling black curls bounced as she shook her head.

"No thanks. Something came up."

Robin motioned, and, before she could argue, he paid her tab.

"Let me guess," he said. "Friends chickened out?"

Regina set the phone on the bar. Traitorous thing. "No. They've seen worse than this place, believe me. But I knew they weren't going to make it. They're usually…busy."

"But you came anyway."

Her shrug was half-hearted. "This beats half-priced soggy wings at our usual hangout."

"No wings here."

"Nothing's half-priced either."

Another smile. His lips curled over a flash of white teeth. The pale light of the bar shadowed his strong nose and hardened jaw. But his eyes layered in darkness, like a splash of ink across a canvas. For a second, Regina was glad her friends flaked out on her. She had a ridiculously attractive guy offering to buy her a drink.

Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad.

Then again…

Regina looked again to the stairs leading to the secret second floor.

What was happening up there?

At the bar, the scene seemed normal. Expensive drinks and jazz music. A pair of gothic couples giggled in the corner and a few women danced in slinky dresses and avoided the men trying too hard to buy them a drink. She spotted the occasional collar around a neck, but this place wasn't any worse than a college Halloween party.

Except for Robin.

He had Regina cornered. She crossed her legs and hoped the straightened posture would give her more confidence.

It didn't.

He had her pinned without even touching her. Examined without seeing all of her. Regina couldn't think, not even to make her jumbled small-talk about the differences between the band's cool and smooth jazz.

And yet, she didn't feel threatened. She might have walked away without a word, and he'd have let her go.

What should she have said to keep him around?

"If you want…" Robin's voice rumbled in a whisper. "I'll call the valet for your car."

Regina offered him a shy shrug. "Maybe I'll stay a bit longer."

This time, his iPhone beeped. He briefly glanced at the screen. His fingers rapped a slow rhythm next to it, separate from the music. Like he didn't hear the song or deliberately ignored the tempo. His expression shifted, the playful twitch on his lips exchanged for a practiced stoicism.

"That's not a good idea."

The goose bumps retreated, her bones remolded, and her smirk vanished. She had never sharpened her voice, but her eyebrow rose as aggressively as she could without seeming rude.

"Excuse me?"

Robin sipped his gin and tonic. He might as well have thrown it on her. He morphed from sexy stranger to distant authority figure in a split second. Sized her up and decided she wasn't worth his effort before he even answered the text.

"Regina, you don't belong here."

"I was carded at the door."

"You're young, attractive, and dangerously naïve." He let the word hang. "Do you know what happens here?"

Robin nodded towards the man in full leather lurking in the corner, biding his time with a scowl. Then his gaze swept to a second man a few seats away. Regina couldn't see his hands, but, judging by his movements, he was having an enjoyable evening.

"You should call it a night," he said.

Regina ignored the staring creepers. "So who are you? A bouncer?"

"I work closely with the owner." He tapped his cellphone. As if on cue, another message appeared. "We know the type of people who shouldn't be here. We don't need an incident."

"I can't handle it?"

"No."

"You've known me for ten minutes. What makes you think I'm not into this stuff?"

Robin's stare was a harsh chastisement, as if she should be ashamed that she defended herself. "The women who belong here know better than to argue with me."

He stood. The bartender appeared and Robin directed him to call for the valet.

"Have a good night, Regina."

He left without another word.

What the hell just happened?

Being rejected was one thing, but Robin's appraisal was a real-life, left-swipe slap in her face. Who was he to tell her where she did and didn't belong?

The women here knew better than to argue with him?

What did that even mean? What would he do if they did disobey him?

Regina exhaled a shaky breath. The possibilities wrapped her in an endless shiver that hit every delicate area from her head to her toes. With her legs crossed, a delicious pressure pulsed between her thighs. Somehow her decency eroded away in a single night.

This club and its services weren't that underground, and she wasn't so much of a prude. Robin's preferences were no mystery. He was a prime, muscled specimen of testosterone, authority, and kink.

And she had no doubt he was right about her.

Regina probably didn't belong here. Still, that was her mistake to make, not his verdict to pass.

But the leather-bound creeper in the corner of the club wandered her way. He fiddled with the pair of handcuffs clipped to his belt, and Regina decided to wait for her car outside.

But a chirp from the bar stopped her. Robin's forgotten phone buzzed.

Done yet?

The text was sent by someone named Natasha. Now that sounded like a woman who could call him away. Someone who probably gave him the same shivers that had slammed through her.

But the message didn't make sense. He didn't like women arguing with him, right? The social ramifications of such a demand would send every sociology major Regina knew through the roof. But, if it were true, why would he let a woman text him in such a demanding manner?

Oh, curiosity spanked the cat.

Regina eyed the stairs. She couldn't leave a brand-new iPhone on the bar to get lost or stolen. Besides, she wasn't above playing Good Samaritan to prove that some random stranger couldn't measure her entire personality from a single girly drink, no matter how pink and frilly.

Regina made it within arm's length of the stairs before the bouncer blocked her path.

He wore a sharp, expensive suit and stood tall—not nearly as big as Robin, but intimidating enough with a bald head and goatee. An earpiece tucked within his ear. Tight security for a single staircase. Her insides shriveled as he stared at me.

"Going somewhere, miss?"

Now or never. Regina sucked in a breath and showed him the phone. "I need to find Robin. I have his phone."

This was a stupid idea. She offered the phone to the bouncer, but he moved aside for her. "Go on up…this outta be good."

"Thank you."

"We'll see."

Fantastic. Regina eyed the stairs, hoping her stomach would join her on the way up.

An empty hallway separated the noise of the bar from the mysteries upstairs. Fancy oil paintings hung on the walls. Most of the artwork were nudes. Was there ever any doubt? Who commissioned the work? Regina had seen her share of the wide with shameful Google searches, but these paintings depicted either some seriously complicated Twister games or sexual positions beyond anything she'd ever attempted.

Which wasn't much.

At all.

Ever.

Regina had taken six steps and already regretted her decision.

The hall ended before a dark, ornate door. Regina considered knocking, but a place like this probably had an entirely different definition for solicitation. Her hands shook, but she clutched the phone and what remained of her dignity.

This was just some glorified sex club for men with too much money and not enough rules. What was the worst that could happen?

A lot of things, but she wasn't about to imagine it.

"Here we go…"

I pushed open the door.

And I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore.

The VIP lounge wasn't as cheap and tawdry as the public bar downstairs. Leather furniture and a grand fireplace partitioned this particular room into a comfortable sitting area. The cherry wood bar and walls framed an elegant, old-school smoking room.

Classy, masculine, and far more yacht club than she expected.

Then again, most yacht clubs didn't employ a topless bartender.

Two women in lace bodysuits lazily stretched over the lap of an older, chubby man on the couch. In the corner, a masked man stood shackled, his ankle chained to a convenient hook in the wall. He stayed still, completely naked, though obviously excited about his predicament.

A party raged with excited shouts and cheery giggles beyond a second hallway, but that was further than she intended to venture.

Regina edged forward until a harsh crack echoed over the club—the distinct clap of leather connecting with flesh. A woman screamed. An audience applauded.

And she thought ordering a peachtini made her Friday night wild.

The bartender cocked a condescending eyebrow, as if she weren't the one standing in full view of everyone with her breasts completely exposed. But she was right. This was a little beyond her expertise. Her second best idea all night was leaving the phone with her. The first was getting the hell out of here.

His voice caught her before she took a single step.

"You don't follow orders very well."

Regina froze, her breath escaping with an undignified ooh, as if someone wrung out her lungs like a wet dishcloth.

Robin's gaze burned directly through her, a practiced look of immediate disapproval.

Regina accidentally backed away, realizing all too late he'd pinned her against the wall with only a few words. She wore heels, but they did nothing. Robin's shadow cast over her, his body obscuring her view of the club.

Or did he hide her from them?

Oh, God, he was big. Tall. Fit. Every inch of him was sculpted with muscle—the kind of strength forged from a deliberate attempt to intimidate. But he didn't need to raise a hand or flex a bicep. He possessed just as much strength in his penetrating stare, the roughness of his voice, the ripples of displeasure radiating from his annoyance.

Regina had majorly fucked up.

And then the inappropriate images flitted into her mind. Those powerful arms pressed against either side of her. His body trapping her between his solid chest and the wall. Him going down and picking her up under her butt and carrying her over to a bed. Parts of her e offered to him that she'd barely discovered on her own.

It was a good thought—a stirring, heavy thought—but one she didn't need to have in a modern-day sex dungeon, no matter how many fish tanks or leather couches were stacked against the hall.

It was also a thought Regina didn't need to have about a man who had no problem chastising a perfect stranger. But his voice issued that threat with such precision it nearly drove a whimper from her lips.

The wall offered her no protection. Robin stepped closer. Within arm's reach. Towering over her. Regina's mouth dried. Other parts of her did not.

What was wrong with her?

Another cry echoed from the party. More applause. He ignored it. Regina couldn't.

"Well, well, well, who is your little friend?"

The feminine voice snaked behind Robin. For a second, she breathed easy, grateful for the reprieve.

Then she emerged.

An absolute goddess tucked her arm around Robin's elbow only to offer her the same stern, unrelenting stare.

Christ, she was as beautiful as him.

The woman rocked skin-tight black pants and a crimson corset—an ensemble matching Robin's chosen colors. But she didn't look like the other girls wandering the floor. Her four inch stilettos were more for presentation than practicality, and she must have sewed her pants over her hips. The corset framed her perfectly flat stomach and barely contained her chest.

Not a single lock of her hair dared to slip out of her meticulously tended French braid. Though she coiled over Robin, pouting trouble-maker red lips, there was no way in hell anyone was leading this woman around on a leash.

Who was she?

Robin introduced them with a darkness to his voice. "This is Regina."

"What a pleasure, Regina." The woman purred over her name. She studied her as remorselessly as Robin. Licked her plump bottom lip.

Damn her curiosity.

"Welcome to The Vault." She spoke pure seduction. "I'm Pam. This is my club."

She was everything Regina imagined in a fetish club owner, and she fit perfectly against Robin. Regina swallowed as best she could, but a response wasn't coming.

Regina held out the phone and prayed she wouldn't spontaneously combust under the combined burden of their attention.

"You left this downstairs," Regina whispered. "I…I thought you'd want it."

He didn't hear her. Regina might as well have mewed like a kitten and started to cry. Pam lowered her head onto his shoulder.

"Look, Robin. She returned your phone." She tapped her heel against the wooden floors. Regina got the point. She'd squish me in a heartbeat. "How sweet."

Robin deliberately waited to take his phone, forcing her to hold her arm out for longer than was necessary or polite. Was it a test? No. A judgement. He wanted to see if she would crack under the pressure.

Another slap echoed off the wall, and a girl moaned for mercy. The crowd murmured their appreciation.

Robin exhaled, but his aggravation melted away. He took the phone, his fingers dragging over her palm.

"You didn't need to bring this up to me," he said.

Despite her best intentions, and everything she was taught about holding a proper conversation, Regina had to look away.

He liked that.

Regina swallowed. "I didn't want it to get lost."

Pam wiggled against him. "She's so thoughtful, Robin."

"Apparently."

"And brave, coming up here all alone." Pam's words sounded too sweet. She charmed and insulted in the same breath. Better than the alternative. She owned The Vault, and Regina had a feeling more than a few people were thrown out for crashing the upstairs party.

Maybe she'd just let her leave. Was it a crime to trespass up here?

Regina couldn't imagine the news headline: College Dropout Jailed Overnight in Sex Club Scandal. Then the quote from her mother: 'I don't know where we went wrong, but I blame her father for encouraging her to go into the arts.'

"Okay." Regina had nothing to do with her hands and nowhere safe to look. "I wanted to make sure you got your phone."

"Leaving so soon?" Pam pouted. "But we're just starting to have fun."

Regina had no doubt our definition of fun varied significantly.

Regina made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Whoops. She bet many innocent girls got into trouble for so brazenly meeting her gaze.

Robin was a safer target, but even he looked at her as if he had the power to see through her clothes. Regina gripped her dress, just to make sure she still wore it.

"Let me thank you properly for returning my phone," Robin said.

Her stomach peeled out and raced down the stairs. Coward. A dozen scenarios played through her mind, and not one of them was suitable outside this crazy club.

Pam's blood-red fingernails traced over Robin's shoulder. "A reward? Excellent. No good deed goes unpunished."

And the panic was back. Regina stepped backwards, colliding again with the wall.

Oh no…did they hear the thunk?

Regina couldn't take much more evaluation. Everything inside her fluttered.

"Let me take you out for coffee," Robin offered.

Coffee? Was he serious?

This was not a coffee man. And this club was not a coffee place.

The lingerie clad women slid off the couch and settled between the man's legs. Parts of him exposed to the world for only a brief moment before one of his associates swallowed his pride. The masked man tethered to the wall groaned. His chain rattled. The bartender gave him a slap on the way to deliver a drink.

How could he talk about a coffee date when a woman in the next room squealed while someone beat the hell out of her? Sure, she loved it, but the rest of the looney bin watched like it was County Club Bridge Night.

"Coffee?" The word didn't even sound right on her lips.

"You know. To drink."

Pam bit her lip, her teeth a stark white against her spanking-red lipstick. "Oh, go on. He doesn't bite on the first date."

One step too far. The disapproving glance once aimed for Regina ricocheted to her.

Pam went silent. Interesting.

Regina took a breath. "So…where?"

Where?

That was the question she picked?

"There's a cafe not far from here." Robin ignored the pleasurable screams echoing from beyond their hall. "On the corner of Fifth and Washington. Do you know it?"

Regina sighed. Yeah, she knew it. She'd almost worked there. She'd managed to get a job at the one on Eleventh instead, six blocks closer to her apartment.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I'll be there at seven."

He was firm, but it wasn't a question. It also wasn't a demand.

Regina bit her lip and offered him a nervous smile. Pam's hand tickled along his bicep. A pang of jealousy ripped through her.

"Okay," Regina said.

Regina didn't confirm his invitation, but it was a sufficiently diplomatic response. It worked. They both stood expectantly, and she had the distinct impression their conversation was over.

Dismissed then ignored.

Not exactly polite, but, then again, society checked its morals with its coat when it entered a place like this. Regina turned, though Robin called to her before she could escape.

"And Regina?" His smile bound her in place. "I despise tardiness. You will be on time."

"What if I'm not?" Curious, not defiant. It made no difference to him.

"You might be sorry that you're late. You'll be there…and you'll be on your best behavior." Robin said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

_Girl, your love to me feels just like magic_  
 _When you smile you have total control_  
 _You have power like nothing I felt before_  
 _I've let all of my feelings show_  
 _Because I want you to know_  
 _That I need you_

 _I need you_  
 _For the rest of my life, girl_  
 _I need you_  
 _Say that you'll be my wife_  
 _Oh, I love you_  
 _Won't you marry me, marry me_  
 _I need you_

 ** _(Song is I need you by Marc Anthony)_**

* * *

It was supposed to be just another day at the office. A relatively safe one, too. That's how Regina thought of the days when she wasn't going to spend much time with Robin Locksley, her incredibly sexy boss who was too damn tempting for his own good. They'd wrapped up a project the week before, and her focus had shifted to the designs for a hotel that was in the final stages of construction.

For four blissful days, she'd been able to hide away in her office and avoid basically everyone while she immersed herself in lighting plans, fixtures, finishes, hardware, furnishings, textiles, window treatments, paint color, wallpaper and accents. She threw herself whole-heartedly into the project for two reasons. First, she still felt like she needed to prove herself, even though everyone was more than happy with her work over the last couple months.

But she knew she'd been lucky to land the interior designer job at Locksley Construction. She'd only earned her bachelor's degree a couple weeks prior to the job being posted, and they could have gone with a more qualified applicant. They also could have chosen someone who didn't have the complication of needing a work visa to stay in the United States like she did.

Not that it was incredibly difficult to get one since Regina was Canadian. All she'd really needed was proof of a job offer—which Locksley Construction had provided—and to be able to show she had strong ties to her home country. With her parents, her older sister, two older brothers, and a bunch of nieces and nephews living there, that had been easy enough to demonstrate.

The second reason was a tad bit more complicated. Okay, more than a tad, considering Robin was about seven inches taller than her at six foot three. With a lean, runner's body, thick, dark-blonde hair and intense blue eyes, he was a distraction she didn't need, considering he was her boss... at a job she needed to keep if she wanted to stay in the United States. Which is how she'd been able to summon the super-human willpower it had taken, to tell him no each time he'd asked her on a date over the last two months.

Almost every single day since she'd started working here. Quickly heading towards one hundred times.

It was so damn hard to keep turning him down, but she knew it was for the best. Regina loved her job, her cute little apartment, and the freedom she had from her family that living in another country provided. A family who loved her so much, they thought they had the right to interfere in every facet of her life. Regina wasn't willing to risk it all because Robin was sexier than sin. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself, over and over again.

"Damn him for being so persistent," Regina mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

Her head jerked up at the sound of the feminine voice in the doorway. It was Belle, their receptionist and Robin's younger sister.

"Nothing important," Regina assured her.

"Okie-dokie." She walked towards her and dropped a stack of mail on her desk. "Lots and lots of catalogs for you, as usual. But there's an envelope in there you may want to look at ASAP 'cause it looked important."

Regina dug through the pile and found the envelope she was referring to at the bottom. It was impossible to miss with US Citizenship and Immigration Services listed on the upper left corner.

"Crap. Crap. Crap," Regina chanted to herself as she tore it open. Then it turned to "fuck, fuck, fuck" as her heart dropped. Regina read through the letter quickly the first time around, and then much more slowly to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding what it said. Unfortunately, the meaning didn't change the second time around.

"I'm fucked," Regina groaned as she closed her eyes at the situation before her.

"Not yet you aren't," Robin growled from the door as he barged into her office and slammed it shut. "If you were, I'd know it because I'd be the one doing the fucking."

His raspy voice slid over my skin and heated it. Just the sound of him talking had her panties wet, and she'd been avoiding him all this time because she'd thought he'd be the reason why she had visa problems.

"All those wasted opportunities," she muttered.

"Not wasted," he corrected. "Foreplay."

"I don't have time for this right now, Robin. Not when my whole world is falling apart," Regina cried, waving the letter in the air.

"You sound as bad as Belle did when she told me to get my ass in here." He tore it from her hands, and she dropped her head to her desk while he read through the letter.

"It's just an additional interview, Regina," he said soothingly, in a failed attempt to calm her down.

"My visa was approved by an immigration officer at the border two months ago. It was easy peasy. I showed him my TN visa application letter, my bachelor's degree, and my passport. I answered some questions about how long I planned to stay in the country. About how often I planned to go home to see my family. Boom, I was approved. Which means they shouldn't have any additional questions for me," Regina retorted as she jumped to her feet and paced back and forth. "Except, someone apparently has it in for me since they received a tip that I lied about my intent to stay here for only three years. Who would do something like that?"

"Calm down," he ordered, as though it was that simple.

"Calm down?" Regina parroted. "That's easy for you to say since you're not the one in danger of being deported!"

"Neither are you."

"I beg to differ"— Regina stormed towards him and jabbed her finger in his chest, absently noticing how firm it was—"since an appointment at an immigration field office sure sounds like the start to yanking my work visa to me."

"You know what?" he drawled. "Don't calm down. Feel free to freak out because in the end that will work out even better for me."

"What in the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and me, Regina. You've been denying what's happening between us for two long as hell months," he growled, his eyes lit with determination. "You've used your work visa as an excuse to keep yourself away from me. Well guess what, my majesty? Giving in to me is your way out of this mess."

"I still have absolutely no idea what you mean. Maybe you can dumb it down for me since I'm only a female and all," Regina muttered sarcastically, not a big fan of his nickname for her.

"Fine," he bit out. "I'll make it as simple as one word—marriage."

"What? No," Regina gasped. "We haven't even been out on a date!"

"And whose fault is that?" he countered. "It certainly wasn't for a lack of trying on my part. If I'd had my way, you wouldn't have a single doubt about how damn serious I am."

Gah! He was absolutely right, and it was so darn frustrating. Regina couldn't blame him for their lack of dating history, but he was missing the biggest flaw in his plan. "Nobody is going to believe we got married for any reason other than me receiving that letter. The timing is too coincidental."

"Not if you didn't get the damn thing before we were already married," he suggested.

"That's impossible, Robin. I already received it."

"Nobody but my baby sister knows you did," he countered, moving towards the door and yanking it open. "Belle! We need you in here for a minute."

"What's up?" Her gaze was worried as she peeked her head inside Regina's office.

"If anyone asks, Regina and I were already gone for the weekend when this arrived." He stuffed the letter back in the envelope and handed it to her.

"Anyone, as in mom and dad? Or anyone, as in the authorities?" Belle asked, knowing where her brother was going with this.

"Both."

"You can't ask her to lie for me," Regina objected. "She could get into serious trouble."

"Sure he can. That's what family is for," Belle disagreed, flashing her a smile before turning to her brother with a calculated look in her eye. "It just means he's going to owe me big later on."

"Whatever you want, consider it done."

"Hot damn!" she crowed. "You do know you're probably going to regret it later, right?"

"Regina's worth it."

"Holy crap," Regina breathed out, not even knowing how to respond to the certainty in his voice.

"That she is," Belle agreed. "If I was a nicer person, I'd do this for you out of the kindness of my heart because I want you to be happy."

"But we both know you're too mercenary for that," Robin chuckled.

"Pot meet kettle," Belle quipped. "Where should I say the two of you went when everyone asks?"

"Vegas."

Regina gasped.

Holy crap, he was serious about marrying her to fix her visa problem.

"We don't even know each other, Robin. How would we convince anyone that we were together, much less decided to get married?" Regina squeaked, looking a little shell-shocked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Just because you've been stubborn and haven't been on a date with me doesn't mean I haven't gotten to know you, Majesty." Robin knew the nickname irritated her and his intent paid off when she went from looking freaked to annoyed. "You hate coffee, even the smell. You drink tea instead, with cream and sugar. You have a weird aversion to certain fruits, particularly peaches—"

"It's the texture," she cut him off with a slightly defensive tone.

"Good to know," Robin grinned and kept going. "You chew on your bottom lip when you're nervous. You love to read and judging from the blushes I see while you're buried in a book, they're steamy romances. You love your family, but they drive you mad. You're incredibly brave. You have the softest, prettiest dark hair I've ever seen, captivating brown eyes, and plump lips that constantly bombard me with images of them under my own."

"At five and a six feet tall, you'll fit just right when I hold you against me. Your gorgeous curves are enough to make me insane when another man looks at you. And, you're sweet as hell"—Robin paused and rose his eyebrows—"Do you need to hear more?"

Her eyes had slowly widened, her mouth opening in a perfect "O" of surprise. "How do you..." she trailed off.

"I can't help but notice everything about you, Majesty." His eyes pinned her down and he didn't even try to hide the heat in them. Robin almost blurted out that she was his, but managed to stifle the compulsion at the last second.

She nibbled on her lower lip for a minute, then sighed. "Okay. If you're sure it won't be a huge inconvenience. I mean, it's two years of a pretend marriage. But, I'd be really grateful to get temporarily married."

Robin barely contained his scoff. Temporarily? Over his dead body. But, he decided to save that conversation until after the ink was dry on their marriage certificate. Instead, he stood from where he'd been sprawled on a chair and walked around her desk. Grasping her hands, he pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms. His head lowered and he closed his mouth over hers. Her little gasp of surprise worked to his advantage and he slipped his tongue inside.

She tasted even more incredible than he'd imagined. His hands dropped to her ass and he squeezed, forcing her closer, letting her feel what she did to him. He'd been a walking hard-on for two fucking months. Constantly dreaming of what it was going to be like when he finally got her under him. Tearing his mouth from hers, he stared down into her cloudy dark eyes. That was about to change, he vowed. Before the night was over, his dreams would become reality.

When he'd woken up this morning, he'd been in a shit mood. Every damn day his bed seemed emptier, something he hadn't even noticed for years until Regina walked into his office. He hadn't been able to come up with a feasible plan for getting her to at least go on a date with him. Other than to tie her ass up and keep her prisoner until she agreed. An idea that still held merit.

Now, the perfect fucking solution had fallen into his lap. More than perfect because this wasn't just dating. He didn't have to go slow and convince her of what he already knew. Regina and he were made for each other. This meant he'd be able to skip all the bullshit and make her completely, officially his. Claimed by law so everyone would know who she belonged to. His blood heated at the thought.

He let her go with another quick peck on her kiss-swollen lips and walked towards the door. "I'll make the arrangements while you go home and pack a bag." Without waiting for her reply, he stalked over to his office and sat at his desk. He quickly sent an email to Belle with a list of meetings that couldn't be handled by his managers and needed to be rescheduled. Then he told her to make sure she cleared his schedule for the next week or so.

Plane tickets were next on the to-do list. Robin wished there was a way to make it appear as though this trip wasn't quite so spontaneous. Then it hit him. Apparently, Lady Luck was rewarding him for two months of patience because he suddenly remembered a conversation with his friend David during their poker night a few days before. He'd planned a trip to Vegas for the coming weekend and was taking his private jet. Hitching a ride meant less of a paper trail.

Robin gave him a call and convinced him to start his trip early. He even agreed to let them use his incredible house in Malibu for their honeymoon, another way to avoid the appearance of impulse. Groveling was involved, along with a pretty hefty discount on his next construction project. But, like he'd said, Regina was worth it.

Regina was unusually quiet from the moment he'd picked her up at her apartment building. He wasn't fond of her neighborhood and wanted to lecture her about her safety habits. It might also have had something to do with making sure she didn't date anyone else. And, he might have warned off a few guys who looked interested in her.

He pulled into the private airport and drove out to hangar ten. David was just boarding and he stopped to wave in the direction of his yellow Ferrari, parked in the hangar next door. Robin maneuvered his much less ostentatious, black Audi right next to it then turned the car off and hopped out. Rounding the hood, he opened Regina's door and helped her from her seat.

She glanced around with an unbelieving expression, taking in the man helping with their bags, before settling her gaze on the jet. "I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered. "It's surreal."

Grabbing her hand, he began to lead her out to the tarmac. "Believe it, Majesty. In a few hours, you'll finally be mine."

"Temporarily," she insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby." he gestured to the steps leading up the airplane door. "Up you go."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him speculatively, but didn't say anything more. Holding the railing, she climbed up the steps and stepped inside. She gasped and he couldn't help grinning, knowing exactly what she was seeing. David owned a multi-billion-dollar corporation, making Robin's own millions look paltry. After growing up in poverty, with two shitty parents, he went all out on his possessions, making sure they were always the best.

"Welcome," David's low baritone said, in a tone that was clearly meant to bug the shit out of Robin. Coming up behind Regina, he growled and shoved his hand away before they were able to make contact. David smirked, and he covertly flipped him the bird.

Robin guided Regina to a comfortable bucket seat in the back and sat her down, buckling her in for takeoff. She batted at his hands, grumbling about not being an infant and he let out a bark of laughter. Taking the seat next to her, he leaned over and put his lips against her ear. "Trust me, Regina. I am well aware that you're all woman. And, I'd be happy to prove it in the back bedroom after take-off."

Her cheeks turned a ridiculously cute shade of pink, and that bottom lip ended up between her teeth again. Robin grinned at her flustered state until she said primly, "There will be no proving of anything or any bedrooms for that matter. This isn't a real marriage, remember?"

Robin shrugged and faced forward, but wrapped her hand in his and rested them on his thigh. No use arguing at the moment, she'd figure it out soon enough.

He wasn't letting her go. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't want anybody else_  
 _When I think about you, I touch myself_  
 _Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no_  
 _Oh, no, oh, no_

 _You're the one who makes me coming running_  
 _You're the sun who makes me shine_  
 _When you're around I'm always laughing,_  
 _I want to make you mine_

 _ **(I touch myself by Divinyls)**_

* * *

Robin was walking through the forest, always on watch for any signs of the wicked witch and her flying monkeys. He was on patrol as he walked, a smile forming on his face as he thought of his son and how he loved sleeping with his own flying monkey. A toy that was given to him by the Evil-… Regina, just Regina. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the fascinating woman that was Regina, a woman who had plagued his thoughts many a day since meeting her. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. Whenever they were together they were constantly butting heads, she pushing his buttons and him pushing right back at her.

He was so distracted right now that he almost interrupted what he would later consider an inviting moment. A low groan reached his ears, stopping him in his tracks immediately. It then slid into a high pitched whine almost, punctuated by a breathy, muted gasp. His steps stopped immediately as he saw that he was near a waterfall with a small pond. Another gasp rang out, followed immediately by a shriek and then a full blown scream of ecstasy, the forest becoming a place of sounds of delight. Robin moved to where he could see what exactly was happening. And what he saw seared into his mind forever.

Regina was standing there in a chemise with the end hitched up, panties discarded, one heel high up on a rock so that her slit was clear to see, glistening with moisture. His cock became ramrod straight, god he had never seen such beauty before.

She was pleasuring herself!

One delicate hand held her snatch open so that her clit was on view, the hard nub pulsing, throbbing with pleasure as she traced a delicate finger in circles around the bud. Her hips jerked as the pleasure built, she just kept teasing, moaning deep in her throat, throwing her head back with no idea that she had a witness. Her breasts heaved and swayed as she continued to finger herself, this time her body moved and the straps of her chemise slipped, proving Robin with a view of her regal cleavage.

Robin knew he should walk away, knew it was the right thing to do and not to intrude on her privacy. But he couldn't look away, couldn't make himself walk away from such delight. And Regina didn't let him down.

"Ohhhh," she moaned, her head lolling on her shoulders, lips parted. "Ohhhh."

Robin hoped no one else was about this particular part of the forest to enjoy such an enjoying view. If one of his merry men was about, he would have to do everything that he could to get them away. Something about this woman made him feel primitive about her.

Her breasts were bare and she was playing with them at the moment, rolling her nipples between her fingers, squeezing and pulling at those hard nubs.

"Oh!" she sighed, throwing her head back, eyes closed. "Oh god!"

And he continued to watch, entranced as her breasts bounced up and down, the soft white flesh pendulous and creamy, mashed between her hands as she squeezed herself. With a sly smile, she brought one up to her mouth, licking the nipple lasciviously before bringing the other one up as well, sucking lightly before letting go.

And a deep growl escaped him then, a throaty rasp. Because he was a breast man along with an ass man, and seeing these luscious curves on display, squeezed, caressed, licked and sucked made him so hard, so much so that his cock stood at attention in his pants. A soft moan of his own came from somewhere deep in his throat.

But Regina didn't notice, she was too caught up in her fun. Oh god, what he wouldn't give to be flicking his tongue against the little nub as she played with her breasts. He watched as she lightly traced a finger over her labia, caressing those puffy lips, stroking her sensitive flesh. Her finger grazed her clit and Regina moaned, the sensation shooting quivers straight to her fingertips and toes, making her wobble in the water. And slowly, oh so slowly, she pulled her vagina lips apart and giggling slightly to herself, she began playing with her nub. He watched as she rubbed gently with her finger at first, moving up and down, just slight caresses before rotating her wrist and beginning a circular motion. The pressure increased, her moans becoming louder as her finger went faster and faster. And he continued to watch like a hungry dog as her other hand dipped lower, fingering her hole as she kept up the clit massage.

Suddenly she slipped her index in, just up to her first knuckle. The penetration must have been amazing because she cried out loudly, her breasts flushed, tossing her hair back as orgasm overcame her. Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed lustily, her cunt twitching and jerking as orgasm surged, boobs swaying this way and that, nipples hard, core ejecting cream as she came over and over again.

Robin watched, mesmerized, as she fucked herself, that cunt spasming, her finger caught in a volcano as she clenched over and over again, another digit trapped in molten fire. And when it was over, his queen let out a long wail, her moans loud enough to shake him, the moans rebounding over the small pond.

She said one word as she came undone...

" _Robin!"_

Robin knew it was wrong, to intrude, to interrupt, to let her know that he was there, but honorably be damned at this moment. So he made his move and moved from behind his hiding spot, letting her know that he was there.

"Well, your majesty, it's not what I would call bathing in the river, but it certainly was enjoyable," Robin said.

Regina gasped then, cheeks flushing as she opened her eyes to look at him, eyes flaring, her core still slickly wet. He didn't know what he would remember more of this moment, how she looked at him or how she just...looked. Standing there in her mostly naked glory, her body glistening in the sunlight beaming down on her, her breasts standing tall and proud and her core recovering from her intense orgasm.

Have you ever been truly evil?

Just a teensie weensie little bit evil?

And did it feel good?

Regina's day began as usual, after waking up and getting dressed she made her way down to the dining hall and after eating and sparing with the Charmings and that irritating thief she made her way to the grounds of her castle to watch over it.

When she would realize that the castle was running smoothly she would make her secret escape. To a secret waterfall, that she had been using for fun times. It was her guilty little secret. She would go and enjoy herself almost daily for a small pick me up. It's so delicious, tremors running up her spine in anticipation. Did she ever claim to be a good two shoes?

No, she loved being _evil._

She had to admit to herself that she had found Robin attractive, irritating as hell, but he could feel out a pair of leather pants. She had found herself pleasuring herself one day a few weeks ago, her eyes closed and she imagined her thief down between her legs as she fingered herself. She gasped as she moaned out his name, in frustration, surprise and want.

She wanted him.

She just didn't want him to know that she wanted him.

But it was now too late.

He saw, he knew, she came with his name on her lips.

Regina shrieked when a certain voice interrupted her self-play. Oh my god, why him? Her eyes popped open to Robin standing not ten feet away from her on the edge of the water. She tried quickly to cover herself up, but in her haste she tripped over, wobbly and off balance and landed in the water with a splash.

Robin just laughed and strode over into the water, "Your majesty, you're all wet...again."

"Need a hand, milady?" he asked, bending over to offer her a big, square grip. Regina got a good look at him. She admitted how he was gorgeous, tall with dark blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes and that damned smirk of his as his innuendo about a hand. Everything about him screamed sexual from the perfectly cut hair to the those tight leather pants of his. Even his boots were perfect.

Damn!

But Regina was too proud to take the hand that was offered. Despite the fact that she was a mess of curves and sprawling limbs, she managed to scramble into a seated position, adjusting her chemise to cover herself, she pushed her dark hair out of her face, still gasping and red-faced. She shot him a defensive look.

"You're in my private retreat you know," Regina said icily. Robin just threw back his head and laughed, showing off a strong jaw and a perfect, Crest-white smile.

"I know," he rumbled with a grin, "but ask me if it bothers me. Ask if it bothers me at all," he said softly, looking at her closely.

And she scrambled to her feet then. Damn, why hadn't she come here later?

"I wasn't aware that you used this pond to bath in," She continued, doing her best to look haughty. With self-conscious hands, she raked her fingers through her curls, brushing the locks behind her ears with soft strokes. Robin continued to stare at her, his eyes eating up every move like he was a lion stalking its prey.

"I actually was thinking of starting to come here to take my monthly baths in, your majesty," Robin said.

"You had no right to watch me," Regina said.

"Maybe so, but I know I enjoyed it just like you did," Robin admitted.

"I just do that sometimes because … because … because my title here is so stressful," Regina rushed to say.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at her again. "Stressful?" he drawled. "Well maybe I can help with that."

"A thief like yourself? I would never lower myself," Regina fired back.

"Weren't you afraid someone's going to catch you?" Robin asked pointedly, ignoring the fire in his cock, the need that was already starting to drip from the tip.

"This is my private area, one I should have put a protection spell around now I see," Regina said as she stood up and started to walk away from him. Robin watched her walk away, watched the way her hips swayed as she walked. Once she was out of the water, she quickly got dressed, watching as Robin walked up to where she stood.

"So, I guess you'll go and tell all your blasted merry men about this?" Regina asked.

"About such a glorious site as what I witnessed?" Robin asked with a smirk before adding, "Never. It shall remain our little secret."

"Good. See that it remains that way," Regina was about to transport herself back to her chamber with her magic when she saw the way he was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Robin said as he erased the space between them, until they were only inches apart, "I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed hearing you say my name, when you came."

Regina's eyes flared and before Robin knew what hit him, her hand reached out and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. What she had started he took over, he was on her in an instant. His bigger form engulfed her much smaller one, his mouth hot over hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his hands ran over her curves.

And when he would have advanced them more, he felt her move from his embrace, and watched as she moved her arms and a huge amount of purple smoke appeared and took her away from him.

Leaving him wanting...more.

As he looked around the pond, he spotted something over by the rock where Regina had been bracing herself up against earlier. He walked back into the water and fetched the object, as soon as he got close to it, he knew what it was. He picked it up and smiled as he put the fine piece of lace into his pocket.

He would definitely hold on to these, in hopes of returning them to her one day after cleaning them, only to remove them from her once again.

Her red panties she had left behind in her haste to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

_How did I ever let you slip away_  
 _Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day_  
 _And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more_  
 _Ever since you closed the door_

 _If I could turn, turn back the hands of time_  
 _Then my darlin' you'd still be mine_  
 _If I could turn, turn back the hands of time_  
 _Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine_

 _ **(Song is-If I could turn back the hands of time by )**_

* * *

"What a cutie he is," said Belle as she sat down the tray before her. "Regina, how could you bear to leave him? And why are you giving him the cold shoulder now?"

Regina Mills had gone downstairs and joined her friend outside by the pool. A huge canvas sail shielded them from the baking sun and a jug of ice cold lemonade sat on a table at their sides, together with a dish of freshly sliced fruit.

"You know what he did to me. He accused me of cheating on him with his own brother and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say." Regina reminded Belle of the downfall of Robin and Regina's marriage.

"Well, yes, but it looks to me as though he wants to make amends," Belle argued.

"He says he does," Regina said as she took a bite of the fresh cantaloupe.

"So what's the problem? He's gorgeous. I tell you what, you take Rumple and I'll have Robin," Belle offered with a smile on her face.

Regina laughed because Rumple was anything but handsome like Robin. He made up for it in other ways, though. He was a thoughtful, caring husband who doted on his wife and would do anything for her. He was well-respected at work as well, and sat on many committees. Some people saw him as dull, but he wasn't. He had a dry sense of humor and he and Belle had lots of friends.

"You're welcome to take Robin," Regina said now. "I shall never trust him again."

"Never is a long time, Regina. Most of us make mistakes. The question is, do we learn by them? Don't you think Robin has learned his?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," she answered slowly, "but if I give him a second chance and he hasn't, then I'll be hurt all over again. I don't want that to happen."

"But do you still love him?" Belle wanted to know.

Regina shook her head. "My feelings for him have gone forever."

"All of them?" asked Belle not exactly believing her.

Regina was saved answering when Robin appeared silently at their sides. They both had their backs to the house and hadn't realized he was approaching. Had he heard any of their conversation? Not that it mattered; he knew exactly how she felt and if he had listened, then it would only have confirmed what she'd already told him.

"May I?" He picked up a glass and the jug of lemonade.

"Help yourself," said Belle pleasantly. "We were just talking about you. I was going to swap you for Rumple."

His rugged brows rose and his eyes twinkled. "Now, that's an interesting idea. What would Rumple say, do you think?"

"I think," she said slowly," that he'd get out his shotgun."

Robin's laughter filled the air and Regina felt a ripple of pain inside her. It had been so long since she'd heard him laugh like that, except when he was playing with his little sister Chloe. At one time, laughter had played a large part in their lives. Now neither of them seemed to laugh anymore. And why did she care? He could laugh or cry or do whatever he liked, it didn't matter to her. Did it?

"Where's Rumple by the way?" Robin asked.

"Can't you guess?" asked Belle. "Playing golf. It was planned before Regina said she was coming. And because he knows how much we like girlie talk, he didn't feel it necessary to change his plans."

"And I spoilt them for you. Should I take a walk, do you think? Let you carry on talking about me?"

"We're saying nothing that you don't already know," answered Regina sharply.

"Have some fruit," Belle offered quickly, as she handed Robin the dish. "I hadn't realized you were in the wine trade too."

"I'm not, but I'm learning." Robin said.

"And are you enjoying it?" Belle asked.

"Tremendously," Robin grinned as he answered Belle's question.

"And do you plan on remaining in Italy, or will your business interests in London call you back?"

In other words, thought Regina, what were his intentions where she was concerned? Belle was anything but subtle. And she had an insatiable curiosity.

"I've not yet made up my mind," answered Robin with a slow smile and a sideways glance at Regina.

Meaning that it was all down to her! "My mother and Robin's father left us half shares," she explained. "So we either go along with it or one buys the other out. And as I haven't the money..."

"And as Robin clearly doesn't wish to leave you to run it alone..." expanded Belle.

"We have a lot to sort out," Regina said.

"Sounds like fun," Belle declared flippantly. "But you, Robin, don't strike me as the sort of man who'd be satisfied with half of a small company. Not even the whole of it. I imagine you'd have your sights set much higher. Am I right?"

"You're a shrewd judge of character," he said with a smile and a nod, "considering you've only just met me."

"So what are your long term plans?"

Robin looked at Regina and she quailed under the intensity of his gaze. Even before he spoke she knew what he was going to say and it sent a river of nervousness through her limbs. For an instant she wished she had something stronger to drink than lemonade.

"To re marry Regina." Robin admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_  
 _Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_  
 _Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_  
 _Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

 _(Let's get physical by Olivia Newton-John)_

* * *

"Come on, just a few more minutes," Regina moaned.

"How much longer can you do this?" Robin groaned out, sweat glistening all over his body. His body was exhausted and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going.

"Getting tired already?" Regina asked with a sexy laugh, "We've only been going at this for..." she looked over at the clock on the wall, "ten minutes. Surely someone of your stamina and physique can keep up with little old me."

"Let's go another half an hour," Robin said as he focused on the task at hand. He soon regretted that challenge he had thrown at her. He was in more pain now than before.

"Hmm, seems like someone is about to give out," Regina said, "pity. I have to say that I'm shocked."

"I'm... still good," Robin gasped out. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked with a smile. "I wouldn't want to wear you completely out."

"Sure you are," Robin murmured under his breath as he wiped his forehead of the sweat.

Regina watched closely as his hands moved on his body. Regina had a thing for hands. She believed they could tell her far more than expressions, people trained their faces to reveal only the thoughts and emotions that were polite, but hands and their movements were difficult to disguise. She could also tell that those hands ached to touch her right now.

Robin Locksley's were competent as well as graceful. They were also under control. Robin himself was very unsettling. Robin worked in a local hospital, he was a pediatrician. Regina herself was a first grade teacher at an elementary school. She had met him two months ago, set up on a blind date by her friend Tink who swore this guy was the man for her. Regina had waved Tink off, thinking she was just on her usual 'I know this guy is for you, it's just meant to be, blah blah blah...'

Regina had agreed to go out on the date with him, thinking she would have a nice dinner and company for the evening. Then after a few pleasantries, he would probably ask her for her number, she would give it to him, and then never hear from him again.

Yes, they had a nice dinner, a very nice dinner as he had taken her to one of her favorite restaurants in all of New York, The London Bar and Restaurant. She had worn a sleeveless red dress. She had secretly loved his reaction after seeing her walk up to the table he had booked in advance.

They had introduced themselves to one another, and eventually started an hour long conversation that involved them discussing their childhoods with him telling how he was an only child as well as her. She told him about the time her mother caught her sneaking a boy into her room, which had resulted in her mother having a fit for about a month solid. Needlessly to say, she never tried that again.

He told her about the time his mum, his mum-she loved that term, obviously an English term. He told the story of how she had come home early one day from work, a day he had said he was sick and stayed home from school, and she too had a screaming fit as well. Robin never did it again, he just snuck into the girl's houses, that was until one of their fathers had come home and promptly punched Robin. Robin had told his mother that he had gotten into a fight at work with a bully.

Their dinner was very relaxing together, Robin was completely charming. He was attentive, sending most of his calls to voice mail, and interested in what she had to say. She was also interested in what he had to say, his voice alone made her skin tingle. What was it about an English accent? She took a sip of her white wine and let it sit on her tongue for a moment while she sorted the flavors, the base notes were of wood and smoke while the top notes were floral. Delicious. Her nose was far better than her taste buds, but she could still sort flavors fairly well by taste.

"So what is your dream?" Robin asked as he let his fingers linger on his own wine glass, as he looked into her eyes.

"That's a big first date question," Regina remarked.

"And your response to my question indicates that there will be a second date?" Robin hinted at with a smirk on his face.

"Depends on where the date will be," Regina said.

"I was thinking about a play," Robin said, "But I will take that as a yes?"

"Jury is still out until the evening is over," Regina said, "But to answer your question, my dream is like that of many others. To keep enjoying my career, have a family one day."

His gaze slipped over her face, and she felt heat curling in her belly, her toes. Oh, how she never wanted this date to end. She wanted to drink champagne under the stars with him, and she wanted to dance in his arms until dawn.

"And what about your dreams?" Regina asked.

"I think mine might be starting tonight," Robin answered as Regina couldn't stop the smile to spread across her face.

An hour later they were at the hallway of Regina's apartment. There was an awkward silence between them as they looked at one another.

One of his hands reached down and settled over hers, and a shiver prickled down her spine. A delicious shiver. Her entire body seemed to move toward him, like a flower turning to the sun. His fingers skimmed along her bare arm. Fire danced in their wake, and Regina wasn't certain she could pull in her next breath.

"I have a dream," he said softly, his body so close to hers now, his beautiful mouth within reach if only she leaned a bit farther forward.

"What is your dream?" Regina whispered.

His fingers slid along her cheek, into her hair, and she felt as if she were melting. She ached and wanted and didn't care what tomorrow brought so long as this man kissed her now.

Tonight.

His lips hovered over hers and her eyes slid closed. Her heart was beating so hard he must surely see the pulse in her throat. But she didn't care. She was too caught up in the beauty, the wonder, the perfection of this night. It was like a fairy tale, and she was the princess who'd finally found a happy ending.

His laugh was soft and deep. It vibrated through her, made her shudder with longing.

And then his mouth claimed hers in a tender kiss that stole her breath away. It was so sweet, so perfect, but she wanted more. She leaned closer, and he laughed again, in his throat this time, before he parted her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Regina couldn't stop the moan that vibrated in her throat.

The kiss suddenly changed, turned more demanding then as his mouth took hers in a hot possessive kiss unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Their tongues met, tangled, dueled. She could feel the strength of that kiss in her nipples, between her legs. Her sex throbbed and her panties grew damp.

She wanted to be closer to him. Needed to be closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him, losing herself in this kiss, this moment.

Robin finally dragged himself up, away from her, breaking the kiss. Her mouth tingled with the memory of his. Her eyes settled on his mouth, and a thrill went through her.

"My dream," he said, his voice a sensual purr in her ear, "is you agree to another date with me."

She didn't want this night to end, but she wasn't going to rush it. She had made mistakes in the past by jumping into relationships too early. She wanted more of this excitement, this exhilaration.

More of Robin.

"Sometimes, dreams come true," Regina answered.

"Is this one of them?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered as Robin smiled and bit his bottom lip as he did so.

"I've kissed all your lipstick off," Robin said.

"Then we'll just have to see how much you leave on the next time," Regina said, "you said something about a play?"

"I have season tickets to the Opera, I was thinking maybe The Phantom of the Opera, if you would like to go with me," Robin asked.

"I'd love to see a play with you," Regina answered.

"When?" Robin asked.

"Is tomorrow too early?" Regina asked as they both chuckled at her eagerness.

"I'm game," Robin answered truthfully. "But, how about Friday?"

"Then you have a date for Friday night," Regina said.

Now here they were two months later, after several dates and many, many make out sessions. Robin was trying to outlast Regina, but from the pace she was setting, he was not going to win this.

"Okay, okay, I give," Robin said as he finally stopped. He was complete spent.

"You're admitting defeat?" Regina asked as she looked down at him, his body glistening with sweat.

"To you, anytime," Robin said. She had worn him out, his body had been pushed to the extreme.

"Well, than who am I not to stop all this," Regina said as she moved from him. She walked over to the other side of the room, and picked up a water bottle and brought it back to him. He was lying on the floor. He had agreed to do an aerobic exercise with her at his local gym. He had booked a private room just for them. He had tried his best to keep up with her, but she had outlasted him by far.

"Here," Regina said as she handed him the bottle, which he gladly took. He took a long drink from it. "So, I want to thank you for this."

"Thank me, once my body is not crying out in pain," Robin said.

"And here I thought you would enjoy this," Regina said.

"I have a better idea of what we both could enjoy," Robin said as he pulled her down on top of him, her hands on his chest, his hands went to the small of her back as he held her close to him.

"Whatever did you have in mind?' Regina asked, laughing at his antics.

"I was thinking maybe I could take you on a camping trip?" Robin asked. She was a city girl, he was used to the woods.

"Camping eh?" Regina asked. She knew how much he loved the outdoors, he had spoken of it during a lot of their dates. She wasn't crazy about the outdoors, all the bugs, dirt and all. But for him, she was willing to give it a try. "On one condition."

"Name it," Robin said.

"You have to make smores for me," Regina said.


	15. Chapter 15

_Love in an elevator_  
 _Livin' it up when I'm goin' down_  
 _Love in an elevator_  
 _Lovin' it up till I hit the ground_

 ** _(Love in an elevator-Aerosmith)_**

* * *

Regina was going to get her man today! There was just no way she couldn't!

It figured, this mysterious man would occupy the entire top floor.

Regina was a reporter who worked for Good Day New York, was here to track down the City's Man of The Year, also one of the most mysterious men on the planet, as no one really knew anything about him. He kept himself _extremely_ private, no one had any idea what the man looked like. He was one of the richest men in the city. He had an investment company, along with a few other companies all over the world. Those who worked for him, had to sign a written contract with an enormous penalty should they ever break his confidentiality.

Robin Locksley, a man who acquired companies like some acquired a sinus infection in the spring of the year. When he took over a company he always ended up making the company much more successful than ever. He associated with the elites of the town, but they too kept his secret. He was in many ways a thief of the city.

And Regina was determined to get her hands on him. Well, not literally, but she was sure she would finally be able to manage to do what no one before her had been able to do.

Interview him. Talk to him, one on one. Find out what made the man tick, anything about him. Her boss had sent her to do a job and she was determined to do it to the best of her ability. She had managed to find out through a few sources that Mr. Locksley was going to be in his main building this morning.

She walked through the doors of Locksley Enterprises, slapped her card down on the mahogany reception desk in front of the immaculately dressed receptionist, and blurted out her request to see Robin Locksley.

"I'm afraid you have just missed him," the receptionist said in that perfectly accented English that never failed to make Regina feel totally unworthy. "Mr. Locksley is already on his way back to England."

Damn!

The rush that had been going through her body since she had woken up this morning came to a sudden stop. She had done everything that she could do to make it here in time, before Locksley's billionaire CEO had left. But the morning commute hadn't agreed with her schedule. Neither had her stubborn cab driver, who didn't seem to understand her urgency to get here.

"Thank you," she murmured, wrapped her fingers around the card and sliding it back into her purse. "Would you happen to know where he's headed to in England?"

"You would have to ask his PA that," the blonde stated with a pointed look.

"How long has he been gone?" Regina chewed on her bottom lip.

"Hours," the other woman drawled.

She gave the other woman a nod, zipped up her purse and turned away from the desk. Sidney, her boss, wasn't going to be happy to hear about her failure to get Mr. Locksley. As she headed towards the doors, she looked and saw people getting off the elevator. Regina, on her gut instinct, decided to get on the elevator. As she got onto it, she pulled out her cell phone to let her boss know that things were not going according to plans.

As the elevator started its crawl upwards, Regina jabbed her fingers at number twenty-three a few times. She mumbled something about taking the stairs the next time. But then she argued with herself, with the heels she had on, and this skirt she wore. No way! She lifted her phone again and started typing again to Sidney.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator seemed to move faster, before coming to a halt.

And then the elevator went black.

"Well, now you've broken the damn thing," a voice sounded from behind her. Startled, she dropped her cell phone as it hit the floor of the elevator, Regina knew it was broken.

"Damnit! Look what you made me do!" she yelled as she bent over and started to feel around the darkness of the floor. "Can you give me some light here so I can find my phone?"

"I would love to."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." Regina said sarcastically.

"If I had my cell phone."

"What?"

"I said, I would love to give you some light, if I had my cell phone with me."

"Are you kidding me? You don't have your cell phone on you? Who walks around without their cell phone?"

"You should try it someday; maybe if you were not so obsessed with yours, we wouldn't be in this jam."

Regina stood with her hands on her hips. "And how the hell did you come to that brilliant conclusion?"

"Well, if you weren't so engrossed on your phone, you would have noticed that someone else was on the elevator."

"So?"

"So if you have been paying attention, you would have noticed that I was on the elevator. And you wouldn't have jumped upon hearing my voice, and we would have light in here."

Regina felt the man moving closer to her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for your phone," he answered, from the direction of his voice she could tell he was lower and to the right of her now. After a few seconds she felt the air shift as he rose back up.

"Put your hand out."

"You're going to put my phone in it right?" Regina asked.

"No, I've got my pants down now and want a hand job. Of course I've got your phone now."

She smiled at his sarcasm and put her hand out, "Just give me my phone."

She shivered when she felt one of his hands brush along hers, then he held it as he placed the phone into her palm and closed her hand around it. "You have a beautiful smile. You should try doing that more often."

"It's pitch black in here. How the hell can you tell if I have a nice smile?"

"I can see your teeth." He let go of her hand, and Regina immediately felt a panic attack coming on.

No! Not now! Not with him!

She quickly grabbed blindly for his hand before he could pull fully away. "Uh...I'm sorry can you hold my hand for a second?"

He asked no questions and did as she asked. It was as if he could sense she needed his strength, she felt his hand close around hers several times, giving her a good squeeze to let her know he was here. Finally after a minute or so, she let go of him, "Okay, you can let go now. I had a little panic attack."

"It's over now?"

"They come and go at times."

"Okay, so tell me what I can do to help."

"I need to massage my balls."

"Excuse me?"

"I have balls. Massaging them really helps."

"Your balls? You look like a woman to me, pretty damn shapely from the back as far as I can tell."

"They're stress balls." Regina said rolling her eyes even in the dark at him. "They help me calm down." She started digging into her purse trying to find them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find them, I just can't...seem to find them."

He chuckled, "I have some balls to massage if you need to."

"You're nauseating. Keep your balls in your pants."

"Oh take it easy. I'm just trying to lighten the mood and I seemed to take your mind off your panic attacks."

Finally, finding her balls, she pulled them out, "Here they are!" She begins to rotate them in her hands, letting them do their work.

"They actually do something for you?"

"Yes. Here open your hands," she places the balls in his palm, "Keep them separated with the use of your index finger." After a few seconds she felt him using the wrong finger, "No, I said the index finger, not your middle finger."

"Ah good. I better rest if so, I can make good use of my middle finger."

"Be serious. Now give them to me."

"I once went on a date with a woman who told me she had some balls up her hoo ha."

"Ben Wa balls."

"So, you are familiar with them?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"What are you, the balls expert?"

"Hardly."

"Ever used them?"

"No, I don't need balls to have an orgasm." Regina answered.

"So what does it take for you to have one?" the man asked.

"Talent." Regina said without thinking.

"Is that right?"

Regina couldn't see him, but she could sense him smiling at her in the darkness.

"Okay, this conversation is getting weird."

"Getting weird? This whole ride in this elevator has been since you wanted to massage balls."

That broke the ice again, and they both started to laugh. Regina went to sit down against one wall of the elevator, she felt the man join her as well. A few moments of silence passed between them. She closed her eyes and had to admit, the man smelled freaking amazing. He had a mix of cologne with his own manly scent. His voice alone was sexy.

"What do you look like?" Regina asks.

"You'll find out eventually."

"Only trying to make conversation."

"What do you think I look like?" His voice was arousing by itself.

Regina cleared her throat before answering, "You actually have a very nice voice, very light and mature. I kind of pictured you as a dashing, older man. Maybe you look like James Bond."

"I'll take that."

"What about me?" Regina asks.

"Well, I only got a look at you from behind. So all I know is that you have an amazing ass, and a beautiful smile."

Suddenly the lights had turned back on.

When Regina turned to him instinctively, she stopped short as her heart seemed to stop. She looked at him for several seconds before acting. This guy was far more handsome than she could have imagined.

He looked nothing like James Bond. He was hotter, younger, and more rugged. She put him in his early-mid thirties.

Her elevator partner had striking steel blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and he was sporting just the right amount of scruff over his beautiful defined jaw.

No words would come out of her mouth initially, until finally she was able to speak. "Hi."

He flashed a dangerous smile with dimples. "Hi."

Wow her partner was a fox!

The man looked at her, and thought to himself how he had only seen her from the back before the lights went out. Now, he was staring into her beautiful, brown eyes, feeling like this elevator mishap wasn't such a bad thing.

Regina cleared her throat, "The lights came back on, but we're not moving."

He pushed on some buttons, "Seems that way, but with the lights on, that's sign we're moving in the right direction." And by moving in the right direction, he didn't mean his dick in his pants that he swore was twitched when he watched her tongue coming out and licking her bottom lip.

Just then the elevator moved...downward, whizzing through the floors. Regina started to think she was a little crazy. This wasn't so bad...She took a couple of deep steadying breaths and relaxed her fingers around the bar. She could do this, she repeated like a mantra in her head, until the elevator picked up speed. Twenty, Nineteen, Eighteen...Was is just her imagination, or were the floors whizzing by faster than before? Her heartbeat accelerated. She must be imagining it because elevators didn't change speed, did they? The numbers whizzed by faster. She flicked an alarmed look at the hunk. He was staring at the numbers too.

They were definitely accelerating.

"Wh-what's happening?" she whimpered out, clutching the bar behind her.

He swung to look at her, his mouth set in a grim line. "I don't-"

The rest of his words were ripped from his mouth as the elevator slammed to a sudden, screeching halt. She shrieked as the force of the impact tore her hands from the bar and sent her careering forward. The stranger lunged for her, but the bouncing elevator threw him off balance and he slammed into her. The floor came up to meet them, the heavy weight of his body crashing down on hers. The sound of her head hitting the tile reverberated in her ears.

Then everything went silent.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merry Christmas baby, sure did treat me nice_  
 _Merry Christmas baby, sure did treat me nice, oh yeah_  
 _Bought me a diamond ring for Christmas_  
 _Feel's like I'm in paradise_  
 _Feel mighty fine, I got music on my radio, oh yeah_  
 _Feel mighty fine, I got music on my radio_  
 _I feel like I'm going to kiss you_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe, oh_

 ** _(Merry Christmas Baby-Elvis)_**

* * *

Roland is holding Henry's hand as they make their way into the town hall. Regina and his papa are following behind them as they walk into the room. There is a small line to see a figure that Roland had ever heard about. Henry had told him that this man was a jolly man. Roland stopped walking as he saw the man sitting on a big chair with a little boy on his lap. Roland was nervous as he laid eyes on him, but there wasn't mistaking the spot on white beard, and red cheeks, and oh that red outfit of his.

It was him!

Santa Claus!

Nervous, Roland went over to Regina's leg and wrapped one arm around it. Robin looked at Regina and smiled at her as he looked from her to his little boy. It had always amazed him how his son had taken to Regina so quickly, so trustingly. Roland had been a cautious little boy, not going far from his father or his many uncles in the Merry Men, practically only Little John.

From the first time meeting Regina, actually Regina saving him from that flying monkey, Roland had become Regina's shadow. Then once they were in Storybrooke, and Robin dating Regina, Roland had become her little knight again. And through Regina, Henry was someone that Roland always wanted to be around. The four of them had become inseparable since that night at Granny's after getting ice cream. Henry had joined them as they walked around the town, enjoying the spring evening.

The last few months had been a very enjoyable time for them, yes there were times when Robin and Regina would have to go off to help defend the town. Robin and Roland had moved into Regina's mansion, still spending lots of time with Robin's men in the forest. Roland had become fascinated with the advantages of modern technology; toilets for examples were tricky getting used to. And many a night if Roland wasn't going to his papa and Regina's room, he could be found in Henry's after getting scared at night.

For the last few weeks, Henry had explained the story and traditions associated with Christmas, and Santa Claus. This last week, the four of them had spent many a night on the couch watching Christmas movies like Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty, Santa Claus is coming to town. When Roland had found out that Santa would be here in Storybrooke to meet the children and listen to what they wanted for Christmas, he couldn't talk about anything else.

So, here they were. Here to see the big man.

"Roland, do you want to go up and see Santa?" Regina asked as Roland turned to look up at her. She could see he was anxious, nervous, maybe even a little frightened at the moment.

"Roland," Robin began as he crouched down to his son's height and looked him in the eyes, "you know there's nothing to be scared about? Remember Henry telling you the story of Santa Claus and his elves?"

"Like the Dwarves?" Roland asked.

"Leroy wearing elves shoes, that I would have to see," Regina muttered under her breath.

"Like the dwarves," Robin confirmed, "and we know that they are nice people, and so is Santa." Robin himself wasn't used to this idea of Santa and his elves, but for his new found family's sake, he was willing to go along. But he could tell his words hadn't eased Roland fully, so he tried to offer him a boon.

"Roland, would you feel better if someone went up with you to see Santa?" Robin suggested. When Roland gave a small nod, Robin rose back to his feet and turned to Regina saying, "I'll be-"

"I want Henry to go with me," Roland said as Robin and Regina turned to Henry who walked up and took Roland's much smaller hand in his and together they stood in line. Robin and Regina stood and watched their two boys, bonding ever so much every day.

"You okay?" Regina asked as she grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and handed Robin one of them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Robin said as he looked from the boys back to Regina who stood there with a look of doubt on her face. Robin grinned shortly as he explained, "it's just that he's getting older now, growing up so fast that it scares me at times. I'm just afraid that one day he's not going to..."

"Need you anymore?" Regina finished for him.

"It's silly I know," Robin said as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, it's not. But I can only tell you, that he's always going to need you," Regina assured him, "You're his father, his biggest hero. It took years for Henry and me to become really close, especially when he learned I was the Evil Queen."

"Past tense," Robin injected in.

"It took revisiting the darkness that is inside me, and having others forgive me for my horrible past, but Henry needs me now and forever to remain good," Regina said as she looked at her son, who stood there smiling down at something Roland was saying. He seemed to sense her looking at him, and turned to her and smiled.

Finally it was Roland's turn to see Santa, he walked slowly up to him and Santa asked, "Would you like to sit on my lap little boy?"

Roland nodded and let Santa pick him up, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Roland, and this is Henry," Roland said as he turned to Henry.

"Is he your older brother?" Santa asked.

Roland lowered his head and whispered softly, "No, he's Regina's son and I'm Robin Hood's son."

"Then he must be a very good friend yours," Santa said.

"He is," Roland admitted.

"And have you been a very good boy this year?" Santa asked.

"Don't you know if I have been, it says you do know who's been naughty or nice," Roland asked as some around them chuckled at Roland's question.

"Well, I wanted to get your input. I do have my list as a backup of good little boys and girls," Santa said.

"I think I have been good this year," Roland said.

"Ah, so what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

Roland was silent for a few moments as he looked from Henry to where their parents were standing watching them. "Roland, do you need some help telling Santa what you want?" Henry asked.

"If I ask for what I want, will you promise I'll get it?" Roland asked Santa.

"I will do my best," Santa answered.

Roland turned to Henry as he motioned for him to come closer, "This is what I want," Roland then proceeded to tell Santa his wish, upon hearing it, Henry looked at where his mom and Robin were standing.

Santa looked from Roland to Henry standing behind him, a look of surprise on his face ,"This is what you want more than anything?"

Roland nodded his answer, "Yes, Santa. Can you do it?"

"It's the time of year, when if you dream it, hope for it, sometimes, wishes come true," Santa answered.

"Thank you, Santa!" Roland yelled as he threw his arms around Santa and hugged him. Henry motioned for Roland to go on as he stopped and had a word with Santa. A moment later the boys were back with their parents.

"Did you tell Santa what you wanted?" Robin asked as he picked up his little boy.

"Uh huh, and he said if I wished it, I could get it," Roland answered.

"Very good, my boy," Robin said, as he had made his son his own bow and arrow.

"Would you like some hot chocolate before we go ice skating?" Regina asked Roland.

"Yes, please," Roland answered as Regina took Roland to get some.

Robin turned to Henry, "What did Roland ask Santa for?"

Henry took a few seconds thinking how he could answer this, "He wished for something that has some hunt to do with what you have had on your mind about my mom."

Robin smiled softly as he felt for an item in his jacket pocket. Henry nodded at his gesture. "I've got an errand to run right quick, but I'll meet you guys at the ice rink."

Henry ran off and once he was outside he made a quick call to, "Tinkerbelle, it's Henry Mills, I need your help urgently."

Later after the four of them had been ice skating, or as Regina called it for Robin, ice falling, they were now back at the Mills house. They had eaten once they had gotten back to the house, and we're now sitting before a raging fire as they watched A Christmas Story about a boy wanting a Red Rider BB gun. Regina stood up after a while and walked over to the fireplace and picked up a book.

"Robin, would you honor us and read us 'Twas the Night before Christmas?" Regina asked as she handed him the book.

"I'd be honored," Robin said as he put an arm around Henry, Regina was to Robin's left with Roland in her lap.

"Twas, the night before Christmas..." Robin started the story.

Before long, Roland was nodding off in Regina's lap, Robin seeing his son going to sleep whispered, "Let me put him to bed,"

"Oh, do you mind if I do?" Regina asked as Robin smiled at the woman he was in love with.

"Of course," Robin answered. Regina stood up carefully carrying the sleeping Roland upstairs.

Robin looked around the room; there was a huge tree that he himself had cut down after Regina had picked it out. The decorations and lights in the tree were beautiful; the house was decorated for this holiday season on the inside and out. The boys and he had put lights on the outside, along with reindeer and a few snowmen.

"I think I'm going to head up as well, Merry Christmas Robin," Henry said as he stood up.

Robin moved from the couch and brought his arms up tonight Henry, "Merry Christmas, Henry. I do have a favor, your mother and I might take a walk under the moonlight, so don't be alarmed if we are not here."

"I won't and I'll listen if Roland wakes up," Henry promised him as Robin thanked him before heading upstairs to his own room.

Upstairs, Regina was tucking Roland in for the night and she was about to move from him when he opened his eyes, "I don't want to miss Santa, Regina."

"Oh, my little knight, you won't miss him. His spirit lives in all of us who believes in him," Regina said.

"You promise?" Roland asked.

"I promise, now go to sleep," Regina said as she kissed him in his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Roland said, his voice full of sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Roland," Regina whispered as she then left his room before checking to see that Henry was also asleep. She then made her way downstairs to see Robin, who was standing before the fireplace with two glasses of wine in his hand.

"Milady," Robin said as he handed her one.

"I always owe you a drink don't I?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Indeed you do," Robin said, "I was wondering if I might be able to take you for a quick walk?"

"Now? But it's freezing outside," Regina said.

"It won't take long, and besides," Robin said as he put his drink down, before settling his hands on her hips, "I'll keep you warm out there."

Regina laughed softly at his promise, and agreed to go out for this walk after checking on the boys one more time, and putting a protection spell on the house. Robin had Regina's arm linked through his as they made their way through the forest, to their log where he had first told her how stunning she was. There were lanterns lit, lighted candles on the log and around it.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked as her mouth opened and closed as Robin knelt down on one knee before her, in the dirt.

He was looking up at her and she couldn't move, she was silent as he started to speak, "Regina we have met a few times, in different worlds, here in Storybrooke and in the Enchanted Forest, and both times you captured my heart. My heart knows what it wants, and it wants you. Needs you, loves you. These last few months with you, has shown me what my future would be like..." He paused to wipe the moisture that glistened in his eyes. "You came into my life like the Queen you are, and from the first moment, I was yours."

Regina felt her own eyes start to water and she furiously blinked to keep it out. Her throat swallowed convulsively. This had to be a dream, but wait...what was Friar Tuck doing here now then?

Robin too her left hand in his, "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming...my wife?"

Regina felt like her heart would burst in her chest. She was overwhelmed by his words and his actions this night. She reached down and put one hand one his cheek as she said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

The relief and sheer joy on Robin's face made her feel like her knees would give out. He rose up and pulled her up, holding her high and she put hands on either side of his handsome face, pressing small kisses everywhere. It was frantic and passionate. It was them.

Ever after.

She wrapped her arms right around his neck, and pressed her face into it, breathing his familiar scent. It was like coming home, like a balm to her ravaged soul. Robin looked up into her very happy face and called out, "Friar Tuck, I do believe we are ready," as he gently sat her on her feet.

"You want to get married, tonight?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I don't want I waste another day not spent as your husband," Robin said. "Unless you wish to wait."

Regina bit her bottom lip before she looked up into his eyes ,"I've waited far too long for you."

Robin bent his head and took her mouth, he would have continued their kiss but heard Friar Tuck say, "Robin, that's for after the ceremony."

They broke apart, laughing as they walked up to Friar Tuck who started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here this magical night to join in matrimony, Robin and Regina," Friar Tuck began.

"Regina, do you have some words you would like to say to Robin?" Friar Tuck asked as Regina began.

"You came into my life when I least expected, like a thief in the night," Regina started, "I don't know why, how, I just know that I fell in love with you in all your saltiness and smirks. I had thought I would never be worthy of love again, not after everything I had done in my past. But you changed all that; you proved to me that we all do get a second chance."

"Regina, place the ring on Robin's finger," Friar Tuck said. Regina slid Robin's ring on his third finger as she spoke.

"This ring is a symbol of unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever we will go, we will always return to one another. This is my promise of love to you. To give the best of myself and ask no more than you give in return; to share with you my time, and to bring joy, strength, and imagination to our relationship. I love you Robin Locksley, forever."

"Robin, do you have some words that you would like to say to Regina?" Friar Tuck asked.

"Regina, you came into my life in all your glory, your snarkiness; keeping that wall built around you, but also letting it down slowly. It was very easy to fall in love with you."

"Robin, place the ring on Regina's finger," Friar Tuck said. Robin took her hand and slid the ring on as he spoke.

"This ring is a symbol of unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever we will go, we will always return to one another. This is my promise of love to you. To give the best of myself and ask no more than you give in return; to share with you my time, and to bring joy, strength, and imagination to our relationship. I love you Regina Mills, forever."

"As these two have pledged their lives to one another, I declare that they are Man and Wife. Now you may kiss the bride," Friar Tuck said.

"I intend to," Robin said as he lowered his head and brushed his mouth with hers, his lips warm against hers, the kiss was as soft as a caress of a butterfly's wing. A yearning started in Regina; along with a familiar hunger she could only call desire.

"Our first kiss wasn't far from here," Robin commented as he drew back. "That kiss was true in every way, more than just a meeting of our lips. It was a mating of our mouths, tongues and breath, hearts. It's an intimate knowing..." His fingertips traced the line of her mouth, his wife now.

"Let's finish this at our home," Regina twirled her fingers and in a cloud of purple smoke she magically transported them to their house, her bedroom. On her, their bed now, Robin was on his back with Regina between his legs.

His lips were on hers instantly, his mouth hot, wet, open against hers, bold and intimate. Her nostrils filled with his scent, her mouth with his brazen flavor, as pleasure assaulted her senses. The intrusion of his tongue was slow and sensual, more erotic than before. He was drinking of her, savoring her. It was tantalizing, the warm stroke of his tongue inside her mouth.

Regina could feel her arousal building, as she let her tongue move to meet his and was rewarded by his low, guttural sound of approval. The pressure of his mouth deepened. An ache began building in her lower body as his intoxicating lips and tongue kept kissing her. His hands stroked down her back, bringing her hips even closer to his, exciting her further. For long moments they lay together, tasting each other in the heated silence of the night. Regina lost any perception of time, any sense of herself. There was only the captivating awareness of her husband, Robin, of his raw masculinity and his sensual, drugging kisses, of his hard muscles body beneath hers.

Eventually his caresses became more ardent, he claimed her mouth fully, dragging her into his kiss and sending delicious liquid sensations flooding through her body. Her fingers moved to curl in the silkiness of his hair. His mouth was a searing flame that stole her breath. Helplessly she pressed close to him, she felt boneless, on fire...

Robin nudged her onto her back on the soft mattress. Her eyes fluttering open, she stared up at him. She was trembling, her cheeks hotly flushed, her senses spinning. His eyes watched her as his hand moved to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one till her chemise was exposed, before pulling it down to expose the swell of her breasts. When his bold fingers found one hardened bud that quivered there, she moaned involuntarily at the delicate sharp sensation that shot through her. She let out a gasp as his mouth latched onto her nipple.

The thief that he was, her skirt was off her body in no time, along with her silken panties. He was breathing hard as his hand moved to her thighs, spreading them open for him. With extreme pleasure, his finger played her clit like a fiddler does his fiddle. His mouth moved to her lips, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He was making her body sing! With exquisite care, his finger slipped between her wet lips and penetrated her.

She gasped into his mouth, but he continued his tender assault, exploring. His fingers sheathed in her pulsing warmth while the rough pad of his thumb brushed the now slick bud of her femininity. She clutched at his shoulders, not sure she could endure more. But he kept on stroking, surging and withdrawing rhythmically, driving her on to greater heights until her hips lifted and sought to match his pace.

Almost desperate now, she moaned and twisted under his hand, the coiled tension inside her growing more urgent with every stroke that rubbed against the bright center of sensation. All she knew was the boiling heat of his mouth on hers, the hot pounding of her blood, the fierce delight of what he was doing to her. Suddenly the pleasure was too keen, too fierce to be borne. Frantic, she writhed beneath his possessive hand, yet the glowing spark grew till it seemed to shower her with glowing embers. Regina felt wave after wave of hot, pleasure wash over her body.

His hand rose to cradle her throat, soothing her thundering pulse, while his mouth feathered kisses over her face. A long moment passed before the sensual reverberations waned. Her limbs felt weak, limp, her senses dazed by the bewildering surge of fire through her body. Opening her pleasure filled eyes, Regina stared up at him. Robin was lying on his side, supported on one elbow, watching her. His heated gaze drifted over her, her bare breasts with their peaked nipples, and lower, to the juncture of her naked thighs.

"I always knew you were a passionate woman. There is a fire inside you that you only show to me," he raised his fingers to her chin and she looked into his eyes, "A man finds an aroused woman incredibly desirable."

He moved to his knees and brought her up to hers to face him, "Undress me."

She brought her hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head quickly. She brought her hands to his jeans and undid them, pushing them down, and he helped her finish removing them. He stood up from the bed, and removed his boxer briefs, until he finally stood before her, his tall, nude body lean and hard and well-muscled, she stared spellbound.

"I'm your husband, Regina. I'm just a man, flesh and blood like you," Robin said as he moved back to the bed. He watched as she smiled and said enfolded her hand around the throbbing shaft of his cock. "I love when you touch me, feel my flesh..."

She let her hands glide over him, feeling the smooth velvet skin of his phallus. The granite hardness. The swollen marble head. She found the differences in their bodies thrilling. His sheer masculinity called out to everything feminine in her. His hands rose to her breasts then, cupping them. Regina closed her eyes and sighed. His hands were a murmur against her body, his fingertips gliding over her flesh, fanning over her breasts in deepening strokes.

"My wife, the enchantress," Robin murmured.

He was the one who was enchanting, Regina thought, unable to resist the exquisite languor that had stolen through her limbs. Her mouth sought his, while she moved closer, straining to feel his flesh against her. A gratified murmur sounded deep in his throat.

He kissed her for the space of a dozen heartbeats; his lips were soothing and arousing. After a while he lifted her in his arms and settled her on the bed, then followed her to lie down beside her. His eyes half shut, his gaze sensual and compelling, he began to stroke her breasts again, his palms rubbing the tautened globes, his fingers kindling arrows of rapture in her tight nipples.

It was magical to lie on this bed, with her husband. To lie in his arms like this, to breathe in the warm, masculine scent of him, to feel his incredible touch. Then he bent his head, savoring her stiffened nipple with his mouth, and her breath lodged in her throat. His tongue flicked over the rosy bud, rasping slowly, before his lips closed to suckle the swollen crest. Regina arched against the scorching heat of his mouth, her hands blindly seeking his hair. She could feel his erect cock stir heavily against her soft belly.

And then his wonderful, teasing fingers slid down once more between her eager thighs.

"You're wet for me," His voice was husky. "Your body is flowing with honey."

It was true. Her feminine cleft was sleek with wetness, her body aching for him. She said his name, in a voice that sounded shaky, as he continued to stroke the soaked bud. She was focused on the magical caress of his fingers and mouth. She was trembling with desire by the time he left off arousing her breasts and shifted to cover her with his body. Sparing her most of his weight, he settled between her thighs and began kissing her again, holding her attention. She moaned in delight as he began to ease the velvet smooth head of his manhood inside her.

He kissed her more deeply as his tongue penetrated her mouth like his shaft was doing. His powerful thighs kept her own thighs parted as he slowly, slowly sank into her, pushing forward with inexorable pleasure. Her eyes were closed, savoring every blissful second

He was not moving now, "Look at me, sweet siren." There was tenderness in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she stirred her hips. He feathered a kiss at the corner of her mouth as he withdrew, but when he carefully slid upward once more, she felt the rise of heat in her again. He kept up the slow, deliberate rhythm, coaxing her with his hard body, until hot, urgent longing began to clamor inside her.

The hunger was as timeless as man and woman. She whimpered feverishly, her nails digging into his shoulders as she matched his rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut like a man in pain, his breathing rough as he moved inside her thrusting gently into her melting flesh. He took her right leg and hooked it over his hip, so that he could feel her even more completely. Regina arched her neck as his lips moved to her neck, kissing it. The desire he'd awakened with his touch was so alive, so vibrant, like a flame burning inside her.

Her hands moved over his hardened muscled body as he increased his rhythm, burying himself deeper and harder into her welcoming body. Pleasure sharpened, and sharpened still more, swelling to a bursting point. Robin found himself seared by the same urgency as she, the same primitive, powerful need. His breath quickened against her throat as his hips thrust even more forcefully.

When she was on the brink of her orgasm, he reached down between their bodies to find the enforced bud of her sex. She arched up against him, straining, crying out as the shattering, burning tumult broke within her.

Robin capture her wild moans with his mouth but never stopped, using all his skill to prolong her ecstasy as wave after wave of rapture convulsed her slender body. When she buckled and writhed against him, he clenched his teeth, striving for control, trying desperately to keep his need in check as he laid buried deep inside her.

It was too much.

A great shudder moved through his frame as Robin at last let himself fill her with the hot desire that he'd felt from the first time he laid eyes on her during the missing year. A hoarse moan ripped from his throat as he plunged into an endless raw pleasure so intense it seared.

His body lowered and his head lay beside hers as he tried to regain his breath. When he felt her trembling beneath him, a fierce tenderness engulfed his heart for her. His wife.

Easing his weight to the side he pulled the covers up over them, and drew her into his arms. His body wrapped around hers. There they lay there together, weak in the aftershocks of pleasure. After a long moment, he lifted his head. In the firelight, she looked like a wanton angel, with her tangled dark hair, her pale ivory skin, her lush lips swollen and wet from his kisses. He looked to the future now; he had his wife, their two boys.

The Mills and the Hoods were now a family.

As if she could sense his thoughts, his wife stirred. She was watching him, Robin realized, her luminous dark eyes searching.

"Merry Christmas, wife," Robin said.

"Merry Christmas, husband," Regina said with a smile, that smile he dreamed of. "What were you just thinking?"

Robin smirked as he felt the desire knife through him once again. Regina laughed low in her throat as she continued, "I thought so."

Robin laughed as well as he said, "I can't seem to help myself around you. I could make love to you all night long, but I suppose I must let you sleep."

Regina took matters into her own hands, "Sleep...is...overrated." And with that she moved her body to straddle his as she lowered her mouth to his as she wasn't quite done with her wedding night just yet.

As the occupants of the Mills mansion slept, a bright star could've seen overhead...

The next morning, Roland woke up to a bright morning, he went over to the window and looked out on the backyard, seeing a new layer of fresh snow. His mouth popped open as he looked closer at the ground and saw what looked like to be reindeer tracks.

"It's Christmas!" Roland whispered as he closed the window and went to Henry's room, running in and shaking Henry. "Henry, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Henry rolled over and opened his eyes to see Roland standing there, "Merry Christmas, Roland."

"Santa came, Henry! There's tracks in the back yard!" Roland said.

"Then let's go see what he left us," Henry got out of the bed, and grabbed Roland's hand as they made their way downstairs to the living room. Their mouths opened up as they saw the presents around the Christmas tree.

As they continued to look, there was a flash of light that seemed to float around the tree. As they watched it move, the boys tuned around to see Regina standing there...with a ring on her finger.

"Mom...is that...a wedding ring?" Henry asked as he walked up to stand in front of his mother.

"Yes, last night...Robin asked me to marry him," Regina said.

"And she said yes," Robin said as he put his arms around Regina from behind.

"Awesome! That means you're my father now," Henry said with a smile his face.

"I take it you approve," Robin said.

"Are you kidding? Robin Hood is my father!" Henry said as he went to his parents embrace. Henry pulled back as he the said, "That means, you're my brother." He said to a quiet Roland.

"Roland?" Robin said. He had never seen his little one so still.

"Does this mean you're my momma now?" Roland asked.

"If you want me to be," Regina answered.

"Does that mean I can call you momma?" Roland asked.

"Only if you want to, if you want to call me Regina, that's fine," Regina said as she looked at Robin.

"Merry Christmas, Momma," Roland said as he smiled and ran to her. Her arms came around him and she picked him up and kissed his cheek. Once everyone had been hugged, Henry broke the moment.

"Now how about those presents?" Henry asked as the rest laughed and started passing out gifts. Roland got a bow and arrow that his father had made, along with some other toys. He received a new stuffed animal, of a silver fox, which reminder Regina of her husband. Henry received a journal from his mom, and his own bow and arrow from Robin.

Robin gave Regina a necklace of an apple being pierced by an arrow, along with a bracelet that had a feather charm on it. Regina gave Robin a key to the house along with a new coat and some golden arrows, which were just like the ones she had given him in the missing year.

The boys gave Robin a picture that had taken of them with Regina.

His family now.

Later as they boys were in the living room and Regina was in the kitchen with Robin making their dinner, Henry looked over at Roland who seemed to be not enthused about this day.

"Roland? Is something wrong?" Henry asked.

"He's not real," Roland murmured.

"Who isn't real, Roland?" Henry asked.

"Santa Claus. He's not real because I didn't get what I wished for," Roland answered.

Henry knew what Roland had asked for and had done everything that he could in his power to get it for him. "Roland, sometimes things like that take time. And even if you don't get your wish, you always have to have hope. Our family is built on hope."

Roland nodded slightly twice as he fiddled with his bow and arrow.

Later Robin took the boys outside to practice with their toys and together they built a snowman, followed by a few snowball fights. As Regina watched them from the glass door, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain throughout her stomach.

It was strong enough to send her to her knees, Henry seeing his mother on the ground, yelled her name as he came running towards the house. Robin and Roland followed quickly behind him.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Henry was at her side quickly.

"Regina? Do I need to call a doctor?" Robin asked, fearful when something was wrong with Regina.

"No...No, I'm alright. Just a female issue, is all," Regina said as she tried to wave them off. Robin helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure we don't need to take you to the hospital?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine," Regina smiled, even though the pain was still there, though not as bad as before. Seeing the worry on her boys, all three of them, she turned and whispered to Robin ,"I don't want to scare them anymore, I'm fine."

Robin wasn't quite convinced just yet, but went along with Regina, "She's alright boys, why don't you two go fix the couch so that Regina can rest on it for a little while?"

The boys reluctantly did as Robin asked, once they were alone, Robin took Regina's face in his hands and asked her ,"What's going on?"

"I felt a sharp pain, but it's fading now. It must have been a bad cramp," Regina said.

"I've never seen you suffer from cramps until now," Robin commented.

"It's just one of those things," Regina reassured him.

"If it comes back or gets worse, please let me take you to the hospital. I can't lose you," Robin said.

"You won't," Regina reassured him. Moments later she was on the couch, and if one wasn't checking on her, then another one was.

Roland stayed glued to her side the next few days, until finally Regina asked him if he was still scared over her episode.

"I don't want you to go away because I said I didn't believe in Santa Claus," Roland said.

"Sweetie, come here," Regina said as Roland climbed up in her lap. "Now what is this about not believing in Santa?"

"I asked Santa for a wish, and when I didn't get it. I said I didn't believe in him, and later you got sick," Roland's eyes teared up.

"Oh, Roland. I didn't get sick because you said you didn't believe in Santa," Regina reassured him. "And you might not get your wish this year, but there is always next year."

"You really think so?" Roland asked.

"Just always keep believing," Regina said.

"I will, Mama," Roland said as they hugged then.

Robin walked in the living room, to see this and once Roland started to tell him the whole story, Robin had one question for his little boy, "What did you wish for Roland?"

Roland turned back to his parents and answered, "A little brother or sister."

Roland headed up the stairs leaving both Robin and Regina dumbfounded; Robin looked from Regina to where Roland had disappeared up the stairs to. "Regina, I had no idea-"

"I know. I'm sorry I can't give him what he wants more than anything," Regina said.

"Regina, he has the three of us, which is what matters. We're a family," Robin reassured her as he drew her into his arms.

Regina couldn't help but think of Roland, and of his wish. So much so that she tried to summon Tinkerbelle for help but the stubborn moth wouldn't respond to her calls.

Finally, one day early in March, Tink showed up at the mansion. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for three months now."

"Well, I see how you're going to be for the foreseeable future," Tink said.

"Zip it Moth! I need your help," Regina said.

"If I remember the last time you needed my help, you didn't take it," Tink said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, you just have to bring that up again," Regina said.

"Well, I was just looking out for you," Tink said.

"Alright, enough! Now, onto what matters," Regina said as she paced the room, "Roland made a wish and I want to see about making sure it happens. If it can happen."

"You and Robin have made plenty of progress," Tink said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"What I'm trying to tell you, is that you don't need my help anymore," Tink said. "Henry took care of it back around Christmas."

"Henry? What did he do?" Regina asked.

"I went on a mission and found some water from Lake Nostros," Tink informed her.

"What does that lake have to do with my problem?" Regina demanded.

"Moody already? Not that there's much difference," Tink amended, "but what that water did was reverse the infertility potion you made."

"Wait...are you saying...I'm no longer infertile?" Regina asked.

"Not just that, you're pregnant your majesty," Tink said.

Regina felt her knees collapse under her and she had to grab the edge of her desk to keep from falling, "I'm...you said...I'm...are you sure?"

Tink went to Regina and helped her to a chair and quickly got her a glass of water, "Drink, and try breathing. It helps."

Regina took a few deep breaths before she said anything else, "How can you be sure?"

"I felt the surge of magic as soon as I walked in your office," Tink explained, "feeling better?"

"I'm pregnant? You're absolutely certain?" Regina asked as she didn't dare breathe. She was pregnant?

"Yes, pregnant. Preggers, knocked up, bun in the oven, Robin's arrow hit the mark," Tink answered.

A smile started to form on Regina's face, slowly at first then bigger and bigger. Her right hand went to the lower part of her belly, staying low. She couldn't feel anything yet, everything felt the same and she tried to focus on her magic and just barely felt a small surge in it.

"Robin's...baby," Regina muttered, "My baby."

"So should I start planning the baby showers?" Tink asked with a smile on her face.

Regina looked up at Tink and suddenly she was on her feet, hugging Tink. "Thank you."

Tink was stunned that Regina was hugging her and thanking her, "For what?"

"For everything," Regina said through tears.

Tink smiled and hugged her back; she always knew this part of Regina was still there. "So I guess Operation Princess is a success?"

"Princess? I'm having a girl?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea, but Henry was sold on a little sister, along with Roland I think," Tink said.

"Henry, my little prince, and Roland, my little knight," Regina said as she pulled back and said, "Robin, I have to tell Robin."

"He might want to know," Tink said, laughing at Regina's reactions.

"I have to go, now," Regina said as she grabbed her purse and started for the door, she turned around again to face Tink,"Thank you, again."

Tink smiled and waved her on, once alone Tink sat in Regina's chair at her desk, folding her hands behind her back, "Auntie Tink? I like the sound of it."

That evening, Regina had prepared a special dinner with her family. After dinner, the boys went upstairs to play with their video games, while Regina lured Robin into the living room and when she left the room, he poured them a glass of wine.

He turned upon hearing her walking back into the room, he put out one of the wine glasses for her in his hand, "Care for a drink?" He said jokingly as he remembered the time he had tried to get her to have a drink with him.

Regina smiled and took the glass, but didn't drink any of it. Instead she went to the couch and sat down, fidgeting with her skirt as she did so. Robin frowned upon watching her actions; often they would share a glass of wine after dinner. He took a seat beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked as he took her hands in his, she was nervous about something he could tell.

"I was just thinking of how lucky we are, our family," Regina said.

"Indeed. We have one another, and our boys," Robin agreed. He watched as she took his right hand and placed it low on her belly.

"All five of us now," Regina said as she looked at Robin's face to see his reaction. It was as she knew it would be, a look of confusion, not understanding what she was saying. Then his eyes sought hers.

"Are you saying you're?" Robin managed to finally say.

"We're going to have a baby," Regina said.

Robin let out a laugh and a huge smile grew on his face as he brought her close to him, and kissed her lips deeply.

Regina was pregnant! They were going to have a baby together! He wanted to shout it to the whole world this night. To let them share in his joy, their joy.

"But how?" Robin asked as he pulled back to look into her face.

"I think you know how," Regina teased him as he smirked at her.

"I know how, oh so well. But you told me once that you took a potion-" Robin started.

"It got reversed," Regina said.

"But-" Robin said.

"It seems like our boys wanted another sibling and there was no stopping them," Regina said.

"I got my wish?" a voice said from the doorway of the living room. Robin and Regina turned their heads to see Roland standing there with Henry behind him; both had a look of happiness on their faces.

"We all got our wish," Regina said as she opened her arms and in ran Henry and Roland.

"Be careful with your mother, boys," Robin reminded them.

"We will, papa," Roland said as he lowered his head to Regina's belly, "Hello baby, I'm going to be your big brother, Roland."

Regina touched the top of Roland's head as she looked over at her husband, who had tears in his eyes, "I love you, milady."

"And I you," Regina said.

"You're awfully quiet, Henry," Regina commented.

"I'm just so happy for you, Mom. You deserve it," Henry said. "You're my hero."

"And you are mine," Regina said as they hugged. They spent the rest of the evening, together, planning for the future.

That Christmas, early in the wee hours, a little boy got out of his bed after hearing a cry in the house. He went down the hall to where the new nursery was. He stood up beside the cradle and looked down upon the face of his little sister.

"We have to be quiet or Santa might not come tonight," Roland said as his little sister looked up at him, listening to his every word.

"But even if he doesn't come, I got the best wish ever," Roland said as behind him stood Robin and Regina in the doorway.

"I got my Christmas Hope. I got you, Hope Locksley," Roland said as he bent down and kissed the top of Hope's little forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

_I know that something has changed_  
 _Never felt this way_  
 _And right here tonight_

 _This could be the start_  
 _Of something new_  
 _It feels so right_  
 _To be here with you_  
 _Oh_

 _And now looking in your eyes_  
 _I feel in my heart_  
 _The start of something new_

 ** _(Start of Something New-Vanessa Hudgens)_**

* * *

Robin was walking to the park with his five year old son, Roland. Robin was a retired professional football player who was now working for the NFL color commentary on Sundays on ESPN. It was a fall Saturday afternoon and Robin was off for the weekend, Roland's mother, Robin's wife had died over three years ago after a battle with cancer. Marian had been diagnosed with cancer right after they had found out that Marian was pregnant with Roland. Marian had went against the advice of her doctors and put off treatment until after she could have Roland.

Unfortunately Marian had not survived her battle. It had taken a great toll on Robin, he was now a widower with a young son to raise. Babies were something new to Robin, as he had never really been around them much, and without the help of his friends or team-mates he would have been totally lost. Thanks to his many, many uncles Roland Locksley was a very intelligent little boy who loved the world and the people around him.

Now here they were on the way to the park to walk their dog Outlaw. Outlaw was a handsome black golden retriever who loved going for walks with Robin and Roland. Here they were all three males entering the park.

"Papa, can Outlaw and I play catch without his collar and leash on now?" Roland asked.

"Yes, just be careful," Robin said as he unleashed Outlaw, "here are some tennis balls. Have fun. I'll be watching."

Roland took off running a little and Outlaw was after him, tail wagging as they ran. Robin watched as he commanded Outlaw to sit, which Outlaw did, he then threw the tennis ball and Outlaw was after it. Robin sat down on the bench nearest the water fountain and continued to watch as his son played with his favorite pal.

"Robin?" a voice said from behind him. Robin turned to see his former teammate, John standing there.

"John! It's good to see you, how have you been?" Robin asked as he got up and walked over to give him a hug.

"Good, I've been doing really great. We miss seeing you on the field with us," John said.

"It was a hard decision, but between the knee injury and the last concussion I got, I couldn't risk it anymore," Robin said.

"Perfectly understood, still sucks not seeing you with us," John said, "but good to see you doing commentary on some of our games."

"I wouldn't dream of not doing some," Robin said.

"How's the little hobbit like having you around more now?" John asked.

"He's going really good, he's over there playing with-" Robin stopped as he looked to where he had last seen his son. "Roland! Roland come and see who is here!" Robin continued to scan the immediate area but there was no sign of him.

"Robin, where is he?" John asked as he too was looking about.

"He was just here, playing with Outlaw. Roland!" Robin yelled as he and John both started walking. "John start looking over there, I'll go this way." The two men parted and Robin was worried for his son, of what could be happening to him.

"Roland!" He called out as he walked down the walkway.

Why had he taken his eyes off him?

"Roland! Come here, Roland!"

Why hadn't Outlaw alerted him that someone was near Roland?

"Roland! Where are you?"

Why was this happening?

"Roland!

Why?

"Papa?"

Regina Mills was taking a walk through the park that afternoon on her lunch break from work. She was a doctor at Regional Clinic here in Atlanta, she loved her job, at being able to truly help people.

Regina then heard the sound of steps approaching, fast, several steps. She looked up and was knocked over by what hit her. It had four paws, and full of hair. It was a black golden retriever and it was licking her all over her face.

"Okay, okay. I give," Regina said between kisses from the dog and laughter. Except hers wasn't the only laughter she heard. She moved her arms to move the dog away slightly and saw a cute little boy standing there watching her.

"I guess this is your accomplice?" Regina asked as she sat up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the little boy apologized.

"It's okay, and I'm Regina," Regina said.

"I'm Roland, and this is Outlaw," Roland said.

Regina looked over at Outlaw who was sitting there beside her, "Well, hello Mister Outlaw." Regina patted and rubbed his head and he sat there and ate that up.

"And how old is Outlaw here?" Regina asked Roland.

"He's three, two years younger than me," Roland said.

"So that would make you uhm...five?" Regina asked.

Roland nodded and smiled at her, "You're smart."

"I have my moments," Regina said, then she looked around and not seeing another adult around them, she looked up at Roland, "Roland, where are your parents?"

Roland's little head dropped and she saw how his bottom lip quivered, "Roland? Are you here by yourself?"

"No, my Papa is somewhere, but I can't find him," Roland answered.

"I'm sure we can find him, between the two, or rather three of us," Regina said. She noted how he hadn't brought up his mother, knowing something was wrong there. But she chose not to ask about her. Regina stood up and brushed herself off, she offered her hand to Roland. "Shall we go find your father?"

Roland nodded his head and put his small hand into her larger one.

Regina felt something then, like a puzzle piece falling into place when you have looked and looked for it, she wasn't sure why she was feeling this, but shook her head and said, "Alright, so tell me what your father looks like." The duo, along with Outlaw started on the trail that led back to the entrance of the park.

"He's tall, and Mary Margaret, my nanny says he's kinda cute," Roland said.

Regina had to smile at his description of his father, "Well, that's a start. But what how about we go with what color his hair is?"

"It's brownish," Roland answered.

"Okay. And what about his eyes, are they brown like yours?" Regina asked.

"No, he has blue eyes," Roland answered as they continued down the path.

"Do you know what his name is?" Regina asked.

"It's Papa," Roland answered.

"Of course. So, what about his clothes?" Regina asked as she looked around searching for a man that fit the description so far.

"He had some on today," Roland answered innocently.

Regina had to grin at his answer, "That's always a plus. What about his pants, was he wearing jeans?"

"Yes." Roland answered.

"And his shirt-"Regina stopped at that moment as she heard someone yelling.

"Roland!"

"That's Papa!" Roland yelled as he tugged Regina with him as he ran towards his father's voice.

"Roland, wait a second." Regina was struggling to keep up with the little man as he ran. Outlaw barking as he ran along with them.

"Papa!"

"Roland!" Robin was almost frantic with worry over his missing son.

"Robin!" John called as he neared his friend.

"Anything?" Robin said.

"No, but he has to be here somewhere," John said. Robin was about to take off running in another direction when he stopped as he heard his son's sweet voice calling to him.

"Papa!"

"Roland!"

At that second his son came around a couple of bushes, Robin bent over as Roland came crashing into him, along with something, someone else.

"Umph!" Robin said as he held his son in one arm and a woman in the other. "I'm sorry-" Robin stopped talking as the woman in question raised her head out of his chest and Robin felt his earth shift in that moment.

The brown pools of her eyes were so entrancing, he felt and inexplicable urge to plunge into them and never come up for air. He felt drawn to her as he did to air. She was tiny, but she seemed to fit right into his arms. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and he had to fight himself not to release it to see how it would look down her shoulders. She hadn't spoken a word, as she too seemed stunned by him.

"Papa, I found you." Roland's voice brought him back to reality.

"Roland, where did you go?" Robin asked, still holding his son by one arm and this lady in the other.

"Regina found me. She saved me and Outlaw," Roland said as Robin looked from his son to where this Regina was, in his arms still.

"Regina?" Robin said.

"Uh, hi. So you're Roland's papa," Regina said as she moved slightly away from his arms, which immediately felt the loss.

"Yes, sorry. I'm Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin introduced himself properly. "And thank you for saving my son."

"I'm-" Regina was stopped by a man running up to them.

"Roland! You scared us both half to death," John said as Roland hugged closer to his father.

"I'm sorry, I was playing with Outlaw and we got lost. But Regina found us and saved us," Roland said.

"We are most fortunate to have Regina here then," John said as he bowed slightly at Regina.

"Very fortunate," Robin said with a soft smile on his face.

Regina smiled and Robin could tell he was affecting her like she was him. She met his eyes and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, along with a smile as well. As Robin was about to ask Regina her full name, along with hopefully her phone number, a group of teenage boys came up from behind them.

"You're him, aren't you?" one asked Robin.

"Depends on who you mean," Robin answered jokingly.

"You're Robin Locksley, I know it," the one said.

"At your service," Robin said.

"Cool! Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked.

"Sure, John can you hold Roland?" Robin asked. After he signed the football the boy had, he turned back to look at Regina.

Who was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the immediate area but there was no sign of the alluring beauty.

"Where did she go?" Robin asked as John turned back as well to look.

"She was just here? What is she magic or something?" John asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Robin said.

A few days later Roland was at a classmate's house for a birthday party, his Papa was there talking with the other kid's dads while they grilled the burgers and talking about Robin's days of playing football.

Roland also watched how some of the other children's mommies were attentive to the food and their children. He had such a sad look on his face that it immediately caught Robin's attention, he excused himself from the other adults and made his way over to where his son sat on a seat near the pool.

"Roland? What's the matter?" Robin asked as he knelt down beside his son.

"Nothing," Roland's small voice came out.

"Hmm. I don't think that is a nothing is wrong face. Now tell your Papa, what's caused this sad look to appear on your face?" Robin asked.

"I just am sad," Roland said.

"Why? What has caused you to be sad?" Robin asked.

"I don't have a Momma," Roland said.

Robin knew how much Roland missed his mother. Even though he never really met her as Marian had died not long after giving birth to Roland, Roland still felt the loss of not having a mother. And being a single dad, Robin tried to fill both positions, but he also knew there were areas that he lacked a mother's touch.

"Roland, you know you will always have a Mom," Robin said.

"I know, she's in heaven," Roland said as he looked over a boy being hugged by his mother, "But she's just not here." Roland took a bite of a cookie as he continued to look away.

Robin was at a loss for words, he knew the days would come where Roland would feel this loss more than others, he hated with his whole being that his little boy was sad. Robin was about to come up with something to add when he saw that Roland had a strange look on his face, next his little hands went to his throat as Robin watched on in horror.

Roland started to wheeze and Robin knew he was having trouble breathing. "Roland! What's wrong?"

But Roland couldn't answer, and as Robin went to touch his head, Roland started to fall forward. Robin acted quickly and picked up his boy, "Help! Is there a doctor here?"

Several people came forward, one telling him that he would drive them to the nearby hospital, after getting into the car they made their way to the hospital, where they were taken to the back and the doctor walked in.

"I'm Doctor Mills, what do we have going on here?" a female voice asked.

"My son, he was fine one second and the next he was having trouble breathing. Please save him," Robin said.

After the doctor quickly checked on Roland, she gave him an Epinephrine to his outer thigh. Roland's vitals immediately became more normal and his breathing returned to normal as well.

Robin was beyond relieved. "Thank you so much Doctor."

The doctor turned around and Robin then saw who his son's savior was, it was Regina. The Regina who he had literally ran into in the park. "It's you!"

"Regina," Roland's small voice brought both adults back to him.

"Shhh. Just remain silent and let the medicine continue to do its work, Roland," Regina said as she rubbed his small chest. "You're going to have to be more careful. I can't be in every place at any given moment, now can I?" Regina smiled as Roland did as well.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked as Regina turned back to face him.

"Mr. Locksley-"

"The name is Robin," Robin said. "Anyone who saves my son, not once but twice, can surely call me Robin."

"Very well, Robin. I would like to run a few more tests to determine what exactly caused him to have this reaction if that is alright with you?" Regina asked.

"I trust you with his life," Robin said as Regina turned back to Roland.

"Roland, we're going to keep you here for a bit, and run some tests on you, is that alright with you?" Regina asked.

"Will it hurt?" Roland's eyes filled with tears.

"It might sting a little, but I'll be right there with you," Regina promised him.

"Papa?" Roland called as Robin held onto his son's hand.

"I'll be there as well," Robin said. Roland nodded and took one of Regina's hands in his as they did a few blood tests on him. After about an hour the result was in, Roland was deathly allergic to peanuts. The cookie that Roland had at the party earlier had small peanuts in them.

"But how? He's had that many times. Why now?" Robin asked Regina as Roland had a slushie.

"Sometimes it happens at different stages in children, just be fortunate you got him here in time. And from now on you'll need to have epi pens nearby in case this happens again," Regina explained also all the food items that Roland would have to avoid from now on.

"Regina?" Roland's voice called out. Regina and Robin made their way to where Roland laid on the hospital bed. "Will you come home with me and stay so that I don't get sick again?"

Robin had to chuckle at his son's request.

"We know what made you sick, and now your father has the medicine to make sure that this won't happen again," Regina explained.

"But I like you, you're my hero," Roland said, "and papa's too. I heard him tell Uncle John that he was going to take you if he ever saw you again."

Regina whipped her head back to look at Robin, who now had his eyes closed as he said, "For a drink, take her for a drink. You have to stop listening in on adult conversations, Roland. Now I'm going to speak privately with Regina and we'll be right back."

"Are you going to ask her to be my new Momma?" Roland asked as he giggled at his father's expression.

"You'll have to excuse my boy, he gets way to ahead of himself," Robin said as they stepped out of the room and into the corridor.

"He seems to get that from his father," Regina murmured.

Robin smirked as he said. "So, what about that drink?"

Regina was quiet for a few moments before saying. "Your son is cleared to go. Make sure to check with his pediatrician about his allergy."

She then leaned in and whispered near his ear. "And I don't daytime drink." And with that she started to walk away.

"Well, maybe some other time then," Robin called out to her retreating form.

"I'm not through, not by a long shot," Robin said to a now Regina less corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

_No cuffs on me yeah I'm free_  
 _No cuffs on me yeah I'm free_  
 _No cuffs on me yeah I'm free_  
 _No cuffs on me yeah I'm free_

 ** _(No Cuffs-LianeV)_**

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to do this," Regina grumbled.

"Oh come on Regina, it will be fun," Mary Margaret said as they walked into the ball room of Regina's own castle. David walked behind the two women, one was his wife, the other was one who had tried to murder both him and his wife.

"Fun for you, you have your partner already," Regina said, "besides who would want to cuff themselves to the Evil Queen?" They were having a ball in which couples would be paired by whom the male put a cuff on a female's wrist first. Their cuffs were linked together and also enchanted by a simple spell that once a pairing was locked, they would be locked together for one hour.

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore, remember?" Mary Margaret said as she looked at her husband for support.

"Regina, if I didn't already have my partner, I would be glad to be yours," David said as he rubbed her forearm for encouragement.

"Thank you, I think," Regina murmured as she rubbed her hands together as she looked around the room. Sidney stood there with a smile on his face, she rolled her eyes at him. God, anyone but him!

She let her gaze scan the rest of the hall, she received a wink from David which made her strangely feel secure? Next her gaze landed on one Will Scarlett who bowed slightly and nodded his head at her, before also giving her a wink. A strange man, an attractive man, but a strange man. Didn't he know who she was? She was a Queen!

Her eyes moved from him to the man standing beside him, that smelly giant Little John who had a look of disbelief on his face. She curled her lips up in her own show of disgust, and turned around to see the Prince of Thieves himself, Robin Hood. A man who knew exactly how to get under her skin, oh she knew how to fire zings back at him, and for some reason he seemed to enjoy dueling with her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

He just smiled as she felt something wrap around her right wrist, she looked down to see him putting the other end on his own wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought it would be very simple, I'm locking myself to you," Robin informed her with a smirk on his face.

"No, you're not! Undo this right now!" Regina demanded.

"I'm afraid we are locked together for the next hour," Robin said as he shook their cuffs to show her that they were locked together.

"You planned this! Just to irritate me," Regina said as she tried to undo the cuff, when that didn't work she tried her magic but it just bounced off the enchanted cuff.

"Now why would I do something like that to you?" Robin asked as he smiled at her antics, "and you might as well stop trying to undo them. You can't get away from me, until midnight."

"You insufferable smelly...nerf herder!" Regina cried out in frustration.

"I agree that I might not smell as clean as you with your perfumes and own scent," Robin said as he moved to stand closer to her, taking a deep breath of her beautiful perfume as he looked intently into her eyes, "but I assure you I bathe regularly."

"In a smelly, dirty river," Regina said as she moved her head from his gaze, to see that many were staring at them in the center of the ball room.

"I can promise you I do try to find the cleanest water available," Robin said as just then a song started to be played by the musicians. Robin smirked as he bowed before her, "Shall we dance?"

"This is so repulsive," Regina said.

"You just love speaking to people as if they are beneath you," Robin commented. She was being childish, oh he knew what he had planned would get under her skin, but for some reason he enjoyed pushing her buttons and seeing how she would react to him.

"I'm a Queen, you're just some peasant," Regina said defiantly.

"That might be true, but tonight, I'm your partner," Robin said as he took her hand in his and pulled her close to him, so close that they were almost touching. She had to push her head back slightly to look at him, he towered over her, so close that she could smell the faint scent of his forest smell, that was becoming achingly familiar to her. Robin started to sway to the light music filling the hall. One of his hands was on the small of her back, while the other held one of her hands.

Her thoughts went to another time, to another man, who had once held her in his arms.

Daniel.

They had once danced under the moonlight sky beneath her apple tree. He had held her hand, kissed her lips, given her thoughtful little gifts, listened carefully to her concerns, been very protective and caring. He had given her that ring from a saddle...

"I've upset you," Robin's words, snapped her out of memories.

"Nonsense, it would take more than someone like you to upset me," Regina said.

"Someone like me?" Robin asked.

"A common thief," Regina said.

"Ah, I see," Robin said, "I would rather be a common thief who has had his hands in the dirt and live, then to be locked in a castle and a title."

Robin watched as Regina's eyes were sparkling in defiance, her lovely face angrily flushed, her lips prominent and offering pure red invitation. He licked his lips as he thought of how those very red lips would feel under his much more hardened lips.

"You know nothing about me, thief," Regina argued.

"Then tell me about you, tell me about the woman behind the crown," Robin prompted her.

"Why should I tell you anything about me?" Regina asked defiantly as she lifted her nose up at him.

"Then tell me what a nerf herder is instead," Robin said. Regina just shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

For the rest of the dance, Regina didn't respond whenever he tried to get her to respond. Once the dance was over, Regina started walking towards the table where the Charmings were sitting. Mary Margaret with a huge smile on her face, David was sitting there with a smile on his face as he fed his face.

Suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks as she turned to see Robin standing there, stopping her progress, "I'm going to my table," she informed him.

"And I'm going to mine," Robin said to her, "my son is there and I intend to enjoy dinner with him."

Regina looked over at the little boy who was sitting there beside that giant Little John, she couldn't help the pang as she thought of Henry, her son. She reluctantly went with him to his table, he sat down beside his son, forcing her to sit beside him. The merry men were leery of her still, not that she blamed them. Fear was an effective tool.

"Majesty?" Roland's small voice called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Roland?" Regina said as she turned her head to look at the little boy.

"Do you like being tied to my Papa?" Roland asked, causing a chorus of laughter to go around the table.

Regina steamed inside and replied, "I think your Papa, enjoys being tied up by a woman." Regina said as she took a sip of her water. The laughter died down around her.

She ate very little, popping a morsel of food here and there in. She kept seeing Mary Margaret looking at her sitting with Robin and his merry men, Mary Margaret couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched them. Regina turned her face to look at anything but the smug look on her face. Her gaze went to Robin, to Robin's mouth, the way he popped in some fruits and berries. She watched the way he ate his food, saw the way that his teeth bore down into the skin of the berries. She watched him eat a slice of orange and watched the way he sucked the sweet juices into his mouth. Saw the way a few drops of the sweet fruit were on his lips...

"Wouldn't you like a taste?" a voice asked as Regina snapped out of her trance. She turned to see Friar Tuck offering her a plate of fresh bread. She politely refused as she started to fan herself.

"Are you hot?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I'm fine," Regina said as she turned her head from him to stare at the wall behind where the Charmings were sitting.

She sat and listened to them talk amongst themselves, choosing to remain silent for about half an hour. "Are you just going to sit there saying nothing?" Robin asked.

She blew out a breath through her nose for an answer.

Robin smiled and leaned in closer to her ear, "When you get all steamed up," Robin murmured huskily, "you look incredibly hot and sexy."

Regina looked over at him, and smiled a slow, evil smile. She lifted her glass of water and emptied it over his arrogant dark blonde head, "Then it's time you cooled off."

Totally taken aback by her liquid assault, Robin sprang upright, blue eyes ablaze with disbelief as he flicked dripping blonde hair off his forehead. "You are behaving like a spoiled brat!"

"How dare you!" Regina yelled back at him as she stood up on her feet.

"Right now, I dare a lot!" Robin said as he snatched her off her feet, putting her over his shoulder, without the smallest warning and stalked stormily out of the room and into the hallway. He grunted as Regina pulled at his hair and used her fists to pound on his back.

"You put me down this instant!" Regina screamed at him.

Robin smacked her on her bottom as he stormed into his room, and dropped her on the bed.

Regina sat up, their wrists still shackled together as she surveyed him in shock as he began to wrench off his tunic, "What are you doing?"

"You soaked my clothing," he reminded her grittily as he ripped open the ties of his top, once the leather top was removed.

Regina's tummy somersaulted and a slow heavy heat spread in her pelvis as she looked at him because he, undoubtedly, had the most beautiful male body she had ever seen. Roped muscle defined his broad bronzed torso. She continued to look over him, his impressive pecks, narrowing down over a flat washboard stomach to disappear below the top of his leather pants. For a split second, he simply took her breath away.

Regina looked up at him, involuntarily enthralled by the beauty of his features, the sheer richness f his stunning blue eyes framed by luxuriant ebony lashes. His eyes locked with hers and he stood before her now, moving one of his fingers to brush across her cheek, "Don't," she warned.

"I must," Robin growled hoarsely, his hand dropping to her chin to push it up to enable his mouth to come down with hungry driving dominance on hers. Taken by surprise, Regina reeled dizzily, mouth opening to receive the erotic plunge of his tongue. He tasted so wonderfully good, a knot tightened in her pelvis and she gasped, feeling the scandalous dampness of desire surge between her taut thighs in treacherous contrast to her anger with him. The comparison shocked her and broke through the mesmeric power of his mouth on hers.

She let herself go and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her up against him as though she were a doll, and planting her on the edge of the bed, pushing her knees apart to stand between them, leaning forward to thrust his aroused body into the apex of her thighs.

"You taste so good," he pronounced.

Regina heard his voice through the wall of sensation caused by the outrageous stroke of his long, lean fingers encircling her hips just below her top, the touch of his fingertips across her skin alerting her to an innate sensuality she had not the chance to feel in such a long time. She could feel his erection through his leather pants and the knowledge that she aroused him even with his being mad at her was ridiculously empowering. She struggled to draw another breath past her tight throat as he pressed his mouth hungrily against the tender skin between her neck and her shoulder and her head fell back without her volition, a tiny gasp escaping her parted lips.

As his hands went to the sides of her top and started to push it up, they were interrupted by a voice, "Papa?"

Robin pulled back from Regina to twist his body to look at his son, standing there at the doorway, "Roland, what...what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you they just brought dessert," Roland said.

"Ah, thank you, Roland. We'll be there soon," Robin said.

"What is my majesty doing laying on your bed Papa?" Roland asked.

Regina popped up suddenly and said, "I wasn't feeling well and your Papa carried me here so I could lay down."

"Are you better now?" Roland asked.

"Much better," Regina assured him.

"Then you should stay in Papa's bed," Roland said.

Robin couldn't stop the chuckled at his son's innocent words. Regina turned a scowl as she looked at Robin, who couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Will you do me a favor, Roland?" Regina asked.

"Anything, my majesty," Roland said.

"Will you go and save me a piece of Granny's Apple Pie?" Regina asked.

"I sure will," Roland promised her as he turned to go, but turned back around in the doorway, "are you still coming back to the table?"

"Of course," Regina said as they watched Roland walk out the door. Regina turned her head to look at Robin and rolled her eyes, "you're insufferable."

"That may be true, but you were enjoying my presence a few moments ago," Robin said.

"That's not true," Regina denied.

"Oh yeah? Well then why didn't you leave the room when we got here?" Robin asked.

Regina stood up on her knees on the bed and said, "Because of this stupid cuff!" She shook her forearm at him, which to her amazement she discovered that she was no longer cuffed to the thief.

"You were saying?" Robin asked with that damned smirk on his face again.


	19. Chapter 19

_Once bitten_  
 _Once bitten_  
 _We're singin' in the rain!_  
 _Whoah-oh_  
 _Heart's gonna be mine forever_  
 _Gonna be mine forever_  
 _Once bitten, yeah_  
 _You won't feel no pain, boy_  
 _Once bitten_  
 _Once bitten..._

 ** _(Once Bitten-3 Speed)_**

* * *

Regina Mills sighed out loud as she looked over at the wedding cake on the table near her. She really wanted a piece. It was from one of the best pastry kitchen's in the city of Denver. Chocolate marble with a mousse filling and chocolate frosting.

No! No cake. Not today. She had already eaten enough from the incredible gourmet buffet at this reception to feed an army or two. The last thing she needed was a piece of that cake with enough calories to add a little more jiggle to her ass. And she liked her ass the way it was.

Regina had gone into one of the best fields to keep her weight down...as a chef.

Oh, the irony!

She was head chef at a very highly regarded restaurant. Quite an accomplishment for a woman that was only twenty-seven years old. She loved her job. She loved to feed people. There was nothing better than creating a new gastronomical delight.

Regina just pushed her plate away from her. It was completely empty. She sat back in her chair at the bride's table to watch the bride and groom dance.

Mary Margaret was her best friend. She had just gotten married after a whirlwind courtship to David Nolan, a rich, gorgeous and charming man. They looked so incredibly happy. David looked entirely enchanted with his beautiful bride.

Regina let out a long breath and tried not to feel a twinge of envy. She loved Mary Margaret like a sister and wanted her happiness more than anything in the world. Mary Margaret had been suffering from a rare form of leukemia that seemed to be in remission. Regina hoped that it would stay in remission. She still had nightmares about the dark days of Mary Margaret's illness and trying to come to terms with losing the only person she had that was like family to her, even though they weren't blood related.

Being even the slightest bit jealous is just selfish after what Mary Margaret has been through. She deserved this fairy tale wedding and the man of her dreams.

Regina acknowledge that she was a tiny bit selfish. She just couldn't help it. But she was extremely happy to have her best friend happy and healthy, that was the most important thing.

She smoothed down the skirts of her blue maid of honor dress. It was a lovely pale blue with shimmering accents of pink. Mary Margaret had let her pick the style, a fact for which Regina was highly grateful. Regina loved the dress. Too bad she would probably never wear it again.

She frowned at the thought, reaching up to tug at a stray curl of her dark, wayward hair. She had swept it up in a chignon, but it was curly and long. Tendrils escaped and curled around her face. She hadn't looked in the mirror but she was pretty sure her hair was a disaster by now. But at least it had looked good for the wedding pictures.

Regina jumped as a large, dark hand slid a plate across the table that stopped in front of her. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the man approach the table.

Her eyes lifted to see Robin Locksley sit down directly across from her, a piece of cake big enough to feed ten people sitting in front of him. He had slid a smaller piece-maybe only big enough to feed five people-in front of her.

"I don't want that, Robin" she told him, irritated now that she had to actually stare at the pasty in front of her now. When she had worked so hard to get her mind off of it.

"Why not?" Robin cocked his head and shot her an I'm-so-confused smile as he started eating his piece with obvious enjoyment. "It's fantastic, delicious."

Regina rolled her eyes, trying not to be charmed by the incredibly gorgeous specimen of manhood that was Robin. For God's sake, did the man have to look so damn perfect? He had eaten more in one evening than any normal man ate in a month and he still didn't look like he held one ounce of fat on his body. It was disgusting. Still...she tried to be polite. He was Mary Margaret's new brother-in-law. "I'm trying not to eat sweets, Robin. I have to watch what I eat."

Robin smirked as he consumed his giant sized piece of cake. "Why watch it when you can eat it?" He paused to shoot her a curious look

Regina searched his face for signs of conceit, but she didn't see anything except raw honesty. As she took in his perfect features and glanced at his hair, with one little stray strand that seemed to separate from the others, she wanted to reach out and brush it back in place.

Come on, Regina. Get real. The guy has to know he's incredibly gorgeous. Don't feel sorry for him.

"Have my cake." She pushed it in front of him.

He pushed it back at her. "I know you want it."

"I don't," she answered firmly.

"You do." He started to smile again.

"Don't," she insisted.

"Come on, Regina. You were looking at the cake table like a lion looks at raw meat. You wanted it. That's why I brought it."

Oh, shit. She groaned inwardly. Was she really that obvious. "I'm a chef. I was just checking out the competition that's all."

"You wanted to taste the competition. Admit it." He took the plate from her and set it in front of him. He took a clean fork and scooped up a bite of the irresistible confection. He reached over the table and held it to her mouth. She opened automatically and he dropped it in.

Regina closed her eyes as the silky chocolate slid over her taste buds. She nearly groaned out loud before she could help herself. It was near perfection. She opened her eyes to see him holding out another bite. She slid her chair back. "No Robin. I really can't."

He looked perplexed. "Why not?"

Regina was getting pissed. Did she need to spell it out for him? "I just can't!"

Robin sat back in his chair, dropping the fork back onto the plate. "You look fine to me, more than fine."

If I looked so fine, you would be asking me for my phone number. You would ask me to dance. You would ask me out on a date.

It wasn't his fault. He just wasn't into her. Regina couldn't even blame it on the fact that he was attached. Mary Margaret said Robin was single and unattached. He just didn't want her.

She grabbed the plate of cake and pulled it in front of her. What the hell! She would be careful tomorrow. Tonight she would eat cake!

Robin picked up a clean flute glass and filled it with champagne, saluting her before he raised it to his lips. He didn't quite smile but his lips were twitching.

God, he was irresistible. He may not be interested, but he was sweet. Her instincts were telling her he was completely genuine. He was certainly unusual at the slightest. She could see a certain insecurity in him that spoke to her. She knew what that was like. It didn't matter that he was outrageously attractive, charming, genuinely kind. He just didn't believe he was anything special.

"Robin?," she queried softly between her luscious bites of the sweet dessert.

"Yes," he answered in a low voice as he refilled his champagne and topped off hers.

She leaned slightly across the table, as if she were about to give away a huge secret. He leaned in slightly.

"You are the best looking of all the men here," she whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

His smile started with his lips and moved to his eyes. His whole face lit up. His eyes sparkled as he leaned over and she leaned in to hear his secret.

"Regina...you are the most ravishingly beautiful woman here." Still no interest, but his voice was sincere. He might have said it matter-of-factly, but he truly meant it.

She blushed. She tried to look another direction, embarrassed that she was blushing like an adolescent teenager.

When her face cooled down she sneaked a look in his direction. He was watching her. He lifted his champagne flute and she raised her glass to his.

With the clink of the glasses, a tentative friendship was born that night.

Robin Locksley awoke three weeks later from his day sleep in a very good mood. He sat up and stretched.

Although vampires didn't sleep like the dead, it was almost like hibernation in a way. Their breathing and heart rate were almost non-existent and nothing could bring them out of the day sleep except their mate. It was a vulnerable time for any of his brethren and Robin had ultra high security all around his home. He lived outside of the city and owned the four hundred acres of land surrounding the spacious, brick two story home. His land was surrounded by tall metal fences with only one entry gate and he guarded his home with magic. Metal shutters plunged the house into total darkness at daybreak.

He rolled out of bed completely naked, his cock completely soft. He hadn't had to worry about waking up to morning wood for three hundred years. He had lost all sexual function hundreds of years ago after he passed the age of one hundred. He was four hundred now. He didn't even remember what it felt like to have a stiff dick in the morning anymore.

He used his magic to trigger the metal shutters to open, taking in the tranquility of the beauty of the night.

It was a perfect late spring evening, unseasonably warm, and he could smell the profusion of flowers that surrounded his house and garden. The crickets were chirping merrily and loudly.

He was tempted to linger at the large window, but he stepped into the bathroom and flipped on his large walk-in shower. He put his head back, letting the massaging jet flow over his body.

Vampires could clean themselves, but Robin was off and loved the feel of water. As he soaped his muscular body his hand ran over his mating mark. He covered it with magic most of the time and didn't see it very often, but now he stared at it, wondering what had ever become of his fated mate.

The mark was an intricate lion, no larger than a half dollar. His half brother had a similar mark as it was their family marking, but they both had some subtle variations, making it unique to the brothers. As he surveyed the mark he was hit by a twinge of loneliness. He wished he knew why his mate had never called him. Had she never needed him? Wanted him?

David had warned him to not give up hope. David suspected that the reason he was so late getting to Mary Margaret was because he was no longer open to listening for her. He had thrown in the towel and become resigned to the fact that his mating possibilities were gone for good.

Robin covered up the marking with his magic, sighing as he rinsed the soap from his body. He didn't want to give up hope. He tried to stay open to all possibilities. But it was highly unlikely that his mate would show up after all of these years.

As he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off he remembered the agony David had gone through after he had found Mary Margaret. Did he really want to go through that?

Hell yeah...he would. Finding his mate would be extraordinary. The one that was born for him. Just him. The guardian of his soul. What would it feel like to be that connected to a woman?

He was lonely. That was probably why he was so happy to be going to Mary Margaret and David's for dinner tonight. But mainly he would see Regina. David was doing barbecue, but Regina was making all of the side dishes. It was sure to be a good night all around.

Robin really liked Mary Margaret, she made sure to take care of David and himself. Neither brother had had someone look after them in a very long time, not since their parent's deaths over four hundred years ago. Their parents had done the ultimate sacrifice for their boys. David's mother had died two years before their father had met Robin's mother. David had kept his mother's maiden name as a way to always remember her.

The night of the attack on their parent's home, once the Brood had gotten past their parent's magic protection spell over their home, they had transferred their boys away and left them with some old friends to take care of the boys. Granny, one of the elder vampires, had raised Robin and David to the best of her ability.

Robin stopped in the middle of his room, wondering what he was going to wear tonight to the dinner. He frowned, wondering why he was putting so much thought into this. His usual garments was jeans, a t-shirt, and boots. He never gave much thought to it.

But Regina would be there tonight.

He acknowledged that he liked her. Really liked her. He no longer could feel physical desire for any woman, but he wanted to impress her. There was just something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. They had only seen each other a few times since David's wedding, but they had built a friendship from that day forth. They were like kindred spirits who understood each other, without saying a word. He wanted her to trust him, confide in him.

Regina was the first person to look at him like he was someone special.

He was proud of David. He admired him. They were extremely close because they were brothers. But sometimes...just sometimes...he felt eclipsed by David.

That was why he valued Regina's friendship. She never looked at David the way she looked at him. She didn't talk to anyone else like she did him.

He clothed himself in an expensive suit.

Nope. Looks like he was trying too hard.

He tried casual pants and a silk shirt with a thick gold chain.

Christ! He looked like someone's pimp.

Okay...nice black designer jeans. Armani polo shirt. Italian leather casual shoes. Rolex watch.

Not bad. Better than his usual. He would go with it.

Robin laughed at himself as he grabbed his car keys and let himself into the garage. He could hardly transport himself into David's house with Regina there. Besides, he did like to drive himself. He slid into his loaded Navigator, loving the smell and feel of the custom leather seats. The big four wheel drive was appropriate for winter in the Rocky Mountains and Robin liked the space. He need it to comfortably accommodate his body.

He pulled out of the garage and secured the house as he pulled out of the front gate. As he entered his private road that would take him to the main highway he started whistling a current tune.

Regina's favorite song.

Only You!

He pushed the accelerator. David's home was a twenty five minute drive. Maybe he could make it in fifteen.

Regina had arrived at David and Mary Margaret's ranch home over an hour ago. She had brought some side dishes with her and some she was currently rushing around Mary Margaret's kitchen preparing.

She had made the smores pies in advance and they were currently chilling in the fridge.

Robin's favorite.

Damnit! Could she stop thinking about Robin for more than a few minutes? He was not for her. He was too handsome, too compelling...too everything. He seemed to have no interest in her...but she liked him. And she knew he liked her. They could talk for hours. He had no sexual interest. But there was some sort of connection between the two of them. Whenever they were together, they were like two old friends. He always gave her his undivided attention. He seemed to hang on to everything she said.

But the sexual attraction was just not there. On his side anyway. Personally, she would like to jump his bones and have him in every way that was possible. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual. She didn't feel that desire on his side, and he seemed oblivious to hers.

As she finished off another dessert, her thoughts were still on Robin. The man didn't have any vanity and she couldn't figure that out. He could act cocky at times, but it was a pretense. She felt the insecurity hiding deep within the man as much as he tried to not let it show. She saw.

Just then Mary Margaret came into the kitchen looking breathless. David had caught her again. She had that glassy eyed, swollen lips look of a woman that had just been kissed senseless. She and David couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other for more than a second.

"How's it coming?" Mary Margaret asked brightly. Too brightly.

"Fine. David catch you again?" Regina laughed lightly as she watched her friend's face flush.

"He's outrageous at times. But I have to admit I don't try very hard to get away." Mary Margaret winked at her and opened the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of margaritas. She pulled three glasses from the freezer. "I think it's cocktail time."

"Can I ask you something?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Mary Margaret answered as she filled the glasses with frozen margaritas.

"I was wondering...does Robin like...women?"

Mary Margaret was just starting to take a sip of her drink and nearly choked on it. "Robin? Yes, he does. Why do you ask?"

Regina picked up her drink and took a swallow, savoring the fruity taste. "Nothing. I was just wondering."

Scratch that thought. He's perfectly straight and just not into her.

"Regina, are you interested in Robin?" Mary Margaret cocked her head and gave her a funny look.

"No, no. Not at all. I was just curious, that's all. I mean...I like him. He's really nice. But I know he has no interest in me," she answered. She tried to hide her disappointment from her friend.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina for a few seconds before replying cautiously. "Listen Regina...things are...difficult with Robin. It isn't you."

"You don't have to make up excuses. This is me. Your BFF. You don't have to sugar coat the excuses." Regina said

Mary Margaret took her by her shoulders and shook her gently. "You're a beautiful woman, Regina. Anybody would be blessed to have you. I wish you would realize that." Mary Margaret looked her straight in the eye before adding, "I repeat...it is not you. I promise you."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. It was just me prying." Regina turned from her friend and went back to her vegetables on the stove.

"He does like you, Regina. He asks about you all of the time. It isn't lack of interest...it's just..." Mary Margaret paused as if looking for the right words. "Shit, Regina. It's really complicated," she finished sounding exasperated and frustrated.

Regina was grateful when the conversation was interrupted by a booming voice. "Did you make my pies?"

Robin!

She turned from the stove to watch him enter the kitchen. Oh Gods, he looked good enough to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She'd gladly give up the food if she could have a piece of him. She answered lightly. "Of course. I got your message from Mary Margaret."

He smiled brightly, making her heart flip flop. He grabbed a frozen glass from the freezer and helped himself to the drinks. "How are you, Mary Margaret?" he asked with genuine interest, she went forward and hugged him hard and without hesitation.

"Good. Except I spent the morning in the kitchen making you smores pies from scratch. It's supposed to be my day off," she teased him lightly.

He shrugged and raised his brow, pinning her with his eyes. "It's your fault. You brought them last time and now I'm going through withdrawals."

Mary Margaret moved back to look over Robin. "You look nice tonight, Robin."

Robin blew off the comment by replying. "Not as nice as you both."

Regina had on a red sundress with capped sleeves and a pair of white sandals, however, most of her was currently covered by a full apron that she wore while she was cooking. Her long, thick hair was pulled back with a white hair tie that left the mass of dark brown curls trailing down her neck. She quickly took the apron off. She was almost done and it looked horrible with her sundress. Regina put it gently on the kitchen chair, trying not to be obvious that she wanted to look better.

"Charmer!" Mary Margaret picked up her drink and grabbed up the extra one in her other hand. "I guess I should go give my husband his drink. He's is slaving over the barbecue. Are you coming out to see David," Mary Margaret asked Robin as she made her way across the kitchen.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Take your time. We'll be on the patio." Mary Margaret's voice trailed off as she exited the kitchen.

Robin picked up his drink again and came to lean against the counter that was only a few feet from Regina. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

You can go down on me! She wanted to scream it. But instead she said, "Nope, everything is under control. If David doesn't burn the steaks, everything will be perfect."

"Everything will be perfect regardless. You're here. I've really missed talking to you." His voice was casual but genuine.

Damn it. I hate it when he says things like that. Oh God. She could smell him. He smelled so...male. She wasn't sure what scent he used, but it drove her crazy. She tried to keep her distance as much as possible.

"So did you want a kiss?" Robin asked

Surprised, Regina dropped the spoon into the pan of sauce and went to retrieve it without thinking. She hissed as the hot sauce burned her hand. She quickly pulled the sauce off of the heat and went around Robin to get to the sink. She turned on the cold water and let it run over her fingers. It burned, but she was used to worse. It was a just a tiny minor burn to her two fingers.

"Regina, are you okay. Did you burn yourself?" Robin's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine. It was a stupid thing to do. It's just a tiny burn. It happens a lot in my profession." She left the water running over her fingers, the burn already easing.

Robin came to the sink, his eyes full of concern as she looked up at him.

And then it happened.

He reached out his hand to bring her hand out of the water to look at it, lifting her it out of the water gently...and all hell broke loose.

Robin never knew what hit him. One moment he was reaching for Regina's hand and the next thing he knew his whole body was on fire.

His mating mark burned as he held Regina's small hand in his larger one. He looked at her and saw his destiny. His mate. His woman. His body burned and his cock was rock hard, ready to claim her...now!

She was stunning. So...his.

He pulled her into his arms and brought her warm, feminine body into him. He claimed her mouth, swooping down, needing to brand her, needing to possess every inch of her.

Her mouth was warm and opened under his persistent embrace. His primitive instincts rejoiced in her surrender. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her mouth tighter against his. He captured her tongue and started a slide in and out of her mouth as he wanted to do with his cock inside her.

He didn't know how long he kissed her. Nor did he care. He kept moving positions, conquering her mouth from every angle that he could. His hands moved dominating over her body, grasping her rear and pulling it hard against his hot, throbbing member.

He needed to be inside of her. She was destined to be his. His mate! He wanted to make her moan with pleasure. He wanted her to need him, desire him, want only him.

His thoughts were fractured, his actions instinctive. He pulled up her light sundress, needing to feel her moist core. She felt so perfect, so warm, so female. So his!

His hands slid over her panties, cupping her ass. He lifted her and sat her on the kitchen table, his mouth never stopping his persistent assault.

Regina was moaning into his mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck. He demanded and she responded to his every move.

Robin could sense her desire, her need. He needed to satiate her.

His need. Her need. They both pounded into him hard. He ran one of his hands along her thighs, stroking her soft skin. His other hand went to her generous, perfect breasts. He needed to feel every inch of her. He grabbed the neck of the dress and pulled. The buttons gave way and the dress opened down the front. He didn't bother to look for a clasp for her bra. It wasn't that tight so he yanked it up to free her breasts, careful not to hurt her soft skin.

His hand roamed over both breasts, touching every inch of the soft flesh. His fingers pinched and caressed her nipples.

His other hand slid to her hot core, delving under her panties.

She was hot and wet. Ready to be taken.

He pulled his mouth from hers. "Open," he demanded, needing to touch her. She responded by spreading her legs. His fingers immediately dipped into her soft, dewey center.

He laid her back on the table and brought his mouth to her breasts.

"Robin." She groaned his name with passion and it sent him into a fever. He needed to satisfy her needs. He wanted to watch her cum. For him. Only for him.

He yanked her panties down her legs and they fell to her ankles, till they fell to the floor. He lifted her dress to her waist, baring her to his gaze. He spread her legs open and buried his fingers into her slick, wet heat. He continued to lave and nip her breasts as his fingers worked her core. He slipped two fingers into her needy channel, filling her. He used his other hand to roughly slide along her clit.

He knew he was sweating. The droplets were pouring from his face and dropping onto her breasts. He didn't care. All he wanted was to watch her cum. She was groaning, her head thrashing back and forth, because of him!

He panted as one hand worked her channel, the other working her clit. She was so slick that his fingers glided easily and he picked up the pace, her need becoming his. His fingers were coordinated, slamming into her aching opening and working her sensitive bud in sync.

She was going to cum. He could feel how close she was. He lifted his mouth from her breasts as he watched her.

Christ...she was beautiful. Some of her hair had worked itself free and silky strands tangled around her face. She was biting her lip, her eyes closed. She was laid out on the table, open for him to satisfy her every need. She looked like the finest feast he had ever seen.

He felt her climax start. It pulsed over his fingers, clenching the two in her channel hard. She arched her back as she moaned his name over and over. He was tempted to cover her and fuck her just like this, but he was mesmerized in watching and feeling her find her release.

He didn't stop his persistent fingers from their assault and she continued to climax, helpless to stop it. As he felt the contractions subside he pulled her up and into his arms. Her arms clasp around him like a vice. She panted, "Robin, Oh God. That's never happened before. Not like that." He held her tightly, fighting with his instincts.

His!

He continued to hold her trembling body. He could feel her hot breath against his neck as she recovered. He fought his instincts to take her. He needed her. He wanted her soft and warm beneath him. He wanted that channel accepting his hard cock. This woman was his. His mate.

"Robin, what just happened?," she asked him softly, her voice shaky as she pulled away from him.

He knew his eyes were burning with desire and longing. He let her see it, become aware of it. When she pulled away he nearly growled.

She slid off of the table and pulled her panties back up. She smoothed down her dress. She pulled her bra down, frowning at the ripped buttons of her dress. She held the top together with one hand.

She was afraid. Robin could feel it all over her, sense it and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Her eyes raked over him. He knew he looked wild. He struggled for control, barely able to keep from reaching for again and taking her.

But he didn't like seeing her afraid.

Don't be scared. Please don't be scared. He reached for her with his mind. He knew she could hear him. They had already touched. The mental intimacy would be there.

She didn't answer. Her hands shook as her eyes landed on his mating mark on his forearm. As soon as he had touched her the mark had been revealed. His magic could no longer cover it.

She stared at it, terror in her eyes.

She took one last look at him and fled, grabbing her purse and her keys and started running for the door as if the hounds of hell were after her.

"No! Regina!," his voice was loud and desperate.

She was running from him. He couldn't ever let her get away.

He sprinted after her. He nearly caught her at the door. He would have caught her...if he hadn't been restrained by a set of strong hands holding him back.

David tugged at him. He snarled at him, but he held him fast. He struggled to get away. He needed to get to Regina. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Regina was already out the door like her ass was on fire, leaving the door wide open. She ran to her car, never looking back.

Robin struggled to get out of his sibling's hold as he watched her drive away.

"Regina!. Come back!" His voice was anguished and he almost broke away from the restraining hands, so desperate was his need for her.

He dropped to his knees but his brother retained his hold on him. Everything inside of him needed to find her. Needed to possess her. His brother dragged him to the couch bodily, dropping him, but never releasing his hold.

"Robin," David barked sharply. "You can't chase the woman down like a hound after a rabbit. What the hell happened?"

He sat on the couch, his breath still coming hard and fast. "Mine. My mate."

"Oh, shit. Regina?" David frowned as he loosened his hold and looked up at Mary Margaret who had just entered the room with a concerned look on her face.

Robin knew that David and Mary Margaret were conversing silently...but he didn't care.

"Calm down, Robin. We need to talk about this. If you flee...I'll catch you," David threatened.

Robin knew David could and he would catch him. He was two hundred years older and more powerful. Robin took some deep breaths, feeling his brother release him. He still wanted to go after Regina, but he was regaining some common sense. David was right. She was already scared. He couldn't go after her like a maniac stalker.

"Robin, you found your mate." Mary Margaret spoke, her voice full of joy and awe.

As he calmed down, Robin was rather in awe himself. Regina was his destiny.

Mary Margaret came to sit beside him on the couch, nudging her husband out of her way. David moved so that his wife could sit between them.

"Regina looked upset. What happened, Robin?" Mary Margaret's soft voice calmed him. She brushed back a stray lock of his hair.

He had lost control and attacked her best friend. He could hardly tell her that and he felt ashamed. Not only was Regina his mate but he respected her. He answered cautiously, "She burned herself. I took her hand to look at it and I...lost it." His voice was hoarse. "I've never touched her before. I didn't realize."

Mary Margaret sighed. "She'll understand, Robin...eventually. But Regina lives in the real world. It won't be easy for her to accept that there is another world apart from the one she lives in. She's had a hard life."

"What do you mean?" Robin was curious now. He pushed his mating instincts down, interested in knowing everything about Regina.

Mary Margaret looked hesitant, meeting her husband's eyes. After a moment she replied, "It really isn't my place to tell you much about Regina. But there are a few things you should know. She'll have to tell you the details herself once she trusts you. Her childhood and teen years were tough. Her parents both died when she was young. She was transferred from foster home to foster home. She wants security. She needs security."

"I'll give her security. I'll give her a home that she can be in forever. Anything she needs or wants is hers." Robin answered firmly. He would wrap her in security. Security in his home, his arms, his bed.

"She has other needs other than just financial security, Robin. She needs people around her that care about her. She thinks nobody wants her. She doesn't feel desirable or attractive. She blames herself for the fact that she was never adopted after her parents' deaths." Mary Margaret finished, obviously done revealing all of the information she felt comfortable disclosing about her best friend.

Robin stared in disbelief at Mary Margaret as she finished. His sweet, adorable Regina. How could she think that nobody wanted her? He had wanted to be around her even before he had found out she was his mate. It wasn't that he doubted what Mary Margaret said was true. She had been friends with Regina since childhood.

His heart ached for her. He knew what it was like to want to be special. It was hard knowing that his mate had suffered so much, had her confidence eroded by years of rejection.

"You need to be careful, Robin. She's vulnerable. She may not act like it. She's become a master at hiding her emotions," Mary Margaret warned him with a frown. "I know your mating instincts are strong but you are going to have to go slow. She's not going to believe you at first."

Robin nodded his head, "I know."

"But you need to convince her, Robin. I can't see her go through what I did. I love her. She's like the sister I never had," Mary Margaret's voice choked with tears. David reached over for his wife's hand, comforting her silently.

"You don't have to worry about him pushing things too far. It won't happen unless she calls him to her." David's baritone cut through the silence, powerful and filled with a slight bit of amusement at his brother's expense.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded, irritated at his brother's amusement.

"I mean little brother, that you can touch her as long as she is enjoying it, but you can't have intercourse unless she calls you to her." David answered, talking in a clinical voice.

Robin gave him a look of not believing him.

"It's true. The woman has the ultimate choice. She has to ask you to come. Literally." David choked back a laugh as he answered. Mary Margaret smacked David on the arm with a frown. She obviously hadn't appreciated his joke.

"But we almost did. I almost did." Robin answered, confused.

"If you had come close enough to initiating it..." David held his index finger straight up and let it droop down with an evil smile.

Damn. He had been clueless to that mating fact.

David finally took pity on him. Probably because he had been through it himself. „Before the act can be completed, she has to call you to her. She will call with her subconscious mind while she is asleep." David grinned wickedly. "In the meantime...you'll think you're in hell. You won't want any other men around her, talking to her, touching her."

Okay...maybe David wasn't that sympathetic. Robin cursed himself for the way he had pulled David's chain with Mary Margaret when David had been ruled by mating instincts.

"What should I do now." Robin was talking to himself but spoke out loud.

Mary Margaret put a hand on his shoulder and suggested softly. "Go home, Robin. There's nothing more you can do tonight. I'll talk to her. Just don't push too hard."

He got up from the couch and pulled his keys from his pocket. His body burned and his cock was still hard. Every instinct he had was commanding him to go to Regina, but he didn't. He wanted more than to fuck her. He wanted her as a real mate.

He left without a word. He swung into the seat of his SUV with only one subject on his mind.

Driving home was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

His thoughts the whole way home were on his woman.

His fate.

His mate.

Forever!


	20. Chapter 20

_Ride the wind_  
 _Never coming back until I touch the midnight sun_  
 _Ride the wind_  
 _Never coming back again_  
 _Ride the wind_  
 _Never coming back until I touch the midnight sun_

 _ **(Ride the Wind-Poison)**_

* * *

Regina curled her fingers into a ball, holding them tight in front of her in a way that she hoped looked demure and repentant. Her fingernails dug into her palms. She tried her best to remain calm as the woman in front of her continued the nasty tirade.

"The guests are reporting that the rooms are unsatisfactory." Cora's hand came down hard on the big oak desk, shaking the smiling pictures of Cora and her biological daughter with various celebrities. Her eyes blazed at Regina as if the failings of the entire inn and resort were all Regina's fault. "They say that the air conditioning isn't working correctly and no one is doing anything about it."

"I'll have maintenance look into the air conditioning," Regina replied slowly, once she was sure she was supposed to reply at all. She kept her tone calm and respectful. Cora was her stepmother and her boss, after all. "We need new ones. These should have been replaced last year."

"New ones?" Cora squawked, holding a hand to her throat. Two ruby rings sparkled on her bony fingers. "We can't afford new air conditioning units. The ones we have are fine. You just need to have maintenance actually do their jobs."

Regina dug her fingernails a little deeper into her palms. It would help if there wasn't a new maintenance man every other week. Cora refused to pay anyone their worth, so good help was hard to keep. It had been ages since Regina had a decent handyman around to help fix things. Luckily, Regina had put an order for a few new air conditioners, using money she managed to siphon from other parts of the inn. It wasn't enough for the entire inn, but with the cool early summer nights coming up, she was hoping it would be enough. She didn't dare bring up that purchase right now, though. Her stepmother would just rip her another one and find something else to blame on her.

"Of course, Mother. I'll make sure the rest of the housekeeping staff understands as well." Regina tipped her head politely, hoping that this could be the end of the verbal beating for the day. She still had a lot to do to get ready for the guests arriving this evening.

"Stepmother," Cora corrected, hissing slightly. Her narrow mouth pinched tighter. "Don't you forget that. I wouldn't have spawned anything so lazy and ungrateful as you."

Regina kept silent, her head tucked as she stared at the ornate oak desk and bit back the million retorts she had stored for moments like this. She never said them, though. Getting her stepmother angry wouldn't help anything. It would only make things worse.

"That's another thing," Cora said, pulling out the big leather chair and sitting down at the big desk. She crossed her thin legs and glared at Regina. "If everything isn't perfect this weekend, I'm docking your pay."

Regina's head jerked up, eyes flashing. She was paid a pittance as it was, and she needed every penny. "What?"

"I'm glad I have your attention." Cora's eyes sparkled with an evil gleam. She delighted in torturing Regina and they both knew it. Years of hatred flowed in Cora's gaze. "Everything must be perfect. Mistakes like hot rooms can't be made this weekend. The Mills expect billionaire-level service and we are going to give it to them. If you can't handle that, then I see no reason to pay you. Honestly, I should have fired you a long time ago, but you are family."

The word family came off Cora's tongue with a venom that made it clear that the word and the meaning were two very different things. Shoving down the hurt boiling in her stomach, Regina nodded meekly. At least the threat was the usual one. Her stepmother had threatened to throw her out every week since her father died.

"Of course, Stepmother."

Cora watched Regina for a moment through cold, narrowed eyes. Regina stood straight under her glare and dug her fingernails into her palms just a little bit harder, though much more and she'd draw blood. If only her father knew how hard she was trying to keep her promise to him. She would run the inn someday, despite Cora's best attempts to make her quit. She knew she should be used to her stepmother's temper by now, but Cora was in a darker mood than usual.

"You understand just how important this weekend is, don't you, Regina?" Cora's voice was low and dangerous. The last time Regina had heard her voice like this, she had forgotten to rearrange the trash schedule. After that, she wasn't paid for a week.

"Of course I do. We haven't been seeing the usual amount of guests this season and we need some good press to attract more. This wedding between Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan must be perfect. Mary Margaret's billionaire step-brother has paid for perfect. We're counting on the good press of a beautiful, idyllic wedding." Regina countered her stepmother's stare, purposefully leaving out the rest of her thoughts. The decrease in guests had more to do with the insane prices Cora insisted on charging rather than negative press. "The inn needs to be known as a place where billionaires marry."

"I don't care about getting more billionaires here. I care about using the ones we have coming. This is my chance to move up in the world," Cora replied, leaning back in her chair. The sunlight off the graying roots of her dyed red hair. Cora had been beautiful once. That much was easy to see, but years of frustration and struggle had whittled away any of the sweetness she once had. Only bitterness remained.

Regina was glad that in six more months that she wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

"Yes, ma'am." Regina nodded, waiting for her dismissal. She tried not to look at the papers scattered across Cora's desk. Several letters from the IRS sat unopened. Regina wished her stepmother would let her handle the inn's finances, but that would mean giving up control of the bank accounts. Money was all that mattered to Cora.

The sound of tires on the gravel driveway filled the room and Cora rose from her chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the guests of honor have just arrived. Go make yourself scarce. No billionaire wants to see the likes of you."

Regina hurried out of the stuffy office. She grabbed the door, finding that it had once again swung open on its own again. Not much, just a couple of inches. The latch needed to be reset. Regina put it on her mental list of things to fix. Once outside and down the hallway, Regina took in a deep, relaxing breath.

Hopefully, Cora would be busy with schmoozing her wealthy patrons for the next few hours and wouldn't find ways to make Regina's life more of a living hell.

Not that even a billionaire and his sister would be able to stop her, Regina thought bitterly. She shook her head as she walked quickly past the main entrance with the marble entryway that Cora had insisted on and the inn was still paying for. She nearly ran into a man in a black suit with a thin black tie. Regina assumed he was part of the billionaire's security team and simply apologized and kept walking.

As soon as Regina turned twenty-five, her father's will stipulated that the inn would go to Regina as long as she had worked faithfully in service to the inn. There was no doubt in Regina's mind that she had worked her butt off for the inn, so all that remained was time. Six more months and the inn could be rescued from Cora's horrible management. Not only did Cora not have any idea how to run the inn, those IRS letters on her desk gave Regina a bad feeling.

Regina hurried to the side entrance and snuck outside just as three limos, followed by cars with unpronounceable Italian names opened their doors. From the corner of the building, Regina watched as Cora stepped out and greeted the billionaire wedding party.

It was a bitter pill to swallow. Regina had done everything in her power to make this happen, but she was forbidden from the final step. She wasn't even going to be allowed to witness the wedding or the reception. Cora had already informed her being seen at either would result in a serious pay cut.

It had been Regina's idea to send the inn's brochure, along with the extra three photographs, to Mary Margaret Blanchard. It was Regina who had done all the legwork, gotten everything in motion, worked with the wedding planner, and ultimately done all the labor to get to this day. Well, as much work as one could do without ever getting to talk to anyone important. There was no way Cora would let those golden strings attached to important people slip through her fingers. Cora was the voice on the phone while Regina had been the body.

With a frustrated sigh, Regina turned from the entrance and continued along the side path, making her way toward the small barn on the property. Someday, this upstate New York property would be hers. All of it. The beautiful 1920's style mansion nestled against the lake and all the property that came with it would be hers to turn into something people waited months to stay at.

Six more months and her dreams for this place could come true. She'd been saving her paychecks for years now so she could actually hire and retain good workers, as well as replace all the bargain priced junk Cora insisted was quality.

"Are you actually going to be able to leave on time today?" Granny asked, falling in-step with Regina and breaking her train of thought. Despite Regina's quick pace, the stout older woman kept up easily, used to hard work. She was one of the few workers at the inn that had stayed after Regina's father died. Almost everyone else had left when Cora refused to pay a decent wage.

"I wish." Regina shook her head. "I'm headed to the barn for a quick break. I still have to finish the linens for tomorrow. And get the rehearsal dinner set up in the dining room."

"And fourteen other things too, I imagine." Granny sighed, shaking her head. "That woman makes you do too much. It's not fair, Regina. You deserve better than what she gives you."

"You tell her that," Regina replied with a shrug. "Cora might actually listen to you."

"Hell no. I'd like to keep living a few more years." Granny shuddered and made the sign of the cross over her chest. "I'm fairly certain the only reason she's still breathing is because the Devil is too scared to come get her."

Regina chuckled. At least she wasn't the only person on the grounds who disliked Cora. She stopped and fixed one of the loose stones on the path, making sure it stayed neat and organized. A decent gardener was on her list of people to hire. "Six months, Granny. Six months and I'm going to run this place. Things will go back to the way they should be."

"I'll be here to help whenever that happens." Granny patted her shoulder, the motion motherly and comforting. It made Regina's heart ache in a way she couldn't describe. Even though she was twenty-four years old, she still felt like a lost child sometimes. Granny was closer to a mother for Regina than Cora ever was. "Don't work too hard, Regina. I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina nodded, watching the older woman turn and head for the employee parking lot hidden behind the inn. She watched for a moment as the rest of the housekeeping day staff laughed and climbed into cars to head home. But not Regina. No, Regina still had more work to do. With a sigh, she kept walking.

The last of the day's warm June sunshine fell on her shoulders, as she stepped nimbly down the carefully tended pathways. Every step reminded her of her father. Henry Mills had loved tending all the gardens surrounding the inn. As a child, the two of them had planted flower after flower in the summers. The annuals they planted were currently in full bloom, making the memories even closer. The two of them had been happy.

She missed him. He had already been dead for five years, but the ache of his loss still hurt. Things had been good when he was home. Even when he decided to marry Cora, things had been pleasant. And then he died and everything had changed.

Regina shook her head and stopped thinking about the past. She paused next to the red barn and looked out at the lake. The lake was what gave The Tavern and Inn Resort its name and beauty. The sun was slowly making her way down to the far edge of the shore, pulling up the water like a blanket and turning the sky from blue to orange and slowly to purple. The lake, calm and clear, reflected every color back up.

A soft snort came from inside the barn. With one last glance at the sky, Regina stepped into the barn. The smells of clean hay and warm leather filled her nose. They were comforting smells and she breathed them in deeply. She was technically on her dinner break, but she wasn't hungry enough to eat. Besides, the horses could use an extra grooming so that they would look their best for the high-profile guests.

She turned on the lights, letting the warm yellow glow wash over the small barn. This was one of the few places that her stepmother hadn't tried to change since her father's death. It didn't make sense to remodel a barn, let alone to make it fancier, so Cora had let it be. It was now Regina's place of refuge. A safe place where she could hide from her stepmother's evil glare and just be herself.

Only two horses currently called the space home, despite there being room for many more. When her father was alive, there had been a full-time stable hand. His name had been Daniel. They had started to get close at one time, but that had ended. There had also been trail horses for guests to ride in addition to the delicate white carriages used for wedding ceremonies. But that was long ago.

Now, Regina was just glad she had managed to convince her stepmother to keep two snow white geldings to pull the last remaining carriage. The fact that her father had already paid for them and that Regina had made a feed deal with a local farmer had helped, but she was still always afraid her stepmother would sell the two horses without telling her. Luckily, the horse-drawn carriage was a big wedding draw, so she had managed to keep the two horses. Regina secretly suspected that Cora just kept them around as a way to threaten Regina into behaving, but she didn't care. It meant they were still here.

Picking up a brush, she opened the stable door to Queen's stall and stepped inside. A soft whinny from the other side of the wall made her smile. "You'll get your turn next, you big baby," Regina called to the other gelding. Outlaw huffed and put his head over the doorway, trying to peer in at her. His insistence made her smile. At least someone was happy to see her.

She started with the curry comb, brushing Queen's muscular shoulders with short, strong circles. Queen closed her big dark eyes and leaned into her, practically purring from the extra attention. She focused her attention on her coat, using the brush as a vent for all her frustration. She lost herself to the motions of the curry comb on Queen's white coat. Here, she could dream and be herself. Here, no one yelled at her or told her that her best wasn't enough.

She was finishing with the curry comb and moving to the hard brush when she noticed Queen's ears perk and her eyes shoot open. She knew that the grooming session wasn't over yet, so the only reason for her to look around was if something interesting was happening.

She looked out the stall door just in time to see someone dart into one of the empty stalls near the doorway. Regina frowned, pushing her hair out of her face with her elbow. People, especially guests, weren't supposed to be in here. Irritation rose in her chest that someone would dare disturb her special place, especially today.

She left Queen in her stall, gripping the hard brush in her hand like a weapon.

"You can't be in here," she growled, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the man hiding in the darkened stall.

"I'm sorry, please-" the man moved slightly and she nearly lost her nerve. He was gorgeous. Perhaps the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He had defined cheekbones, dark blonde hair, and blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on a calm day. And that was just his face.

"You can't be in here, sir," she amended, remembering that he was probably one of the billionaire's guests and that she should at least be a little polite. He was wearing a very nice, pale blue dress shirt and slacks that probably cost more than she saved in a year.

"Please, don't make me leave." The man's beautiful eyes darted toward the open barn door and he crouched a little lower behind the stall. "I just need five minutes."

"For what?" The words came out sharper than she intended, especially if he was one of the billionaire wedding guests. She couldn't take her frustration with Cora out on them, so she crossed her arms, hoping that the man didn't have some sort of strange horse fetish.

The man blushed slightly, somehow making him more handsome. "I just need them to not find me. Please."

It was the please that did it. That and the eyes. Those blue eyes stared straight into her soul and spoke to her. She'd never seen such eyes as his before.

The sound of women's laughter floated on the evening air into the barn. Something about it set her teeth on edge. It wasn't cruel laughter, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. She moved from the stall door to look out, finding herself facing four extremely attractive women.

"Robin, where are you?" One of them called out with a giggle. She was blonde and wearing the tallest high-heeled shoes Regina had ever seen. The blonde looked like she had just stepped out of a high-fashion photo shoot, rather than someone walking around the lake shore at night.

"Them?" Regina mouthed, glancing back at the man. He nodded. She raised her eyebrows, unsure of why a man would be hiding from four beautiful women. The other three following the blonde were just as incredible. All of them were jaw-dropping stunning, and wearing clothes that screamed dollar signs. In her experience, a man as attractive as he was should be working his game, not hiding in a horse stall.

"Oh, hi." The blonde noticed her and stopped, giving her a once over that left Regina feeling naked and small. "You haven't seen a handsome, soon-to-be-ineligible bachelor anywhere around here have you?"

Regina glanced back into the barn, seeing only the man's blue eyes pleading with her. She sighed, knowing that she was going to rescue him. She always was a sucker for blue eyes and a good rescue.

"Nope," Regina answered with a shrug. "Haven't seen anyone. Besides, guests aren't allowed in here. I'd recommend checking the main gazebo or the lobby bar."

"Damn." The blonde moved her lips into a pout that accentuated how perfect they were. Without another glance or word to Regina, she turned and continued walking. "Okay, girls. Let's go find us a bachelor!"

The other three tittered and giggled like some sort of strange bird-creatures as they followed the blonde into the growing dark. Regina stared after them as they continued their search, teetering on their stilt-like heels down the path. She wondered just how far they were going to make it on the cobblestone pathway before they either gave up or broke their necks.

She waited until the four women were safely out of earshot before returning to the stall. "They're gone," she told the man.

Slowly, he stood up from behind the door and Regina nearly lost her breath. In addition to having rescue-worthy blue eyes, he was tall. And built. And handsome. And British. And so many other adjectives that her brain was having a hard time focusing on the English language.

"Thank you," the man said, a soft smile making his features somehow even more attractive. He held out a hand. "I'm Robin."

"Hi, Robin," Regina replied, taking her hand in hers and hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. "I'm Regina."

"It's nice to meet you." His voice was deep and warm, and softened by the smile on his face.

Let go of his hand. Let go of his hand... Regina's mind chanted and she blushed as she finally released him. She needed to get a hold of herself. Handsome guests came and went all the time. He was no different than any other guest. She couldn't afford to let a pretty face distract her from her goals.

"So, who were they, and why were you hiding from them?" Regina asked, turning away and heading back toward Queen's stall to finish brushing her.

"Vultures," Robin replied, making a sour face and glancing at the door. "I really do appreciate you throwing them off my trail."

Regina chuckled. "We're all about customer service here."

"Would you mind if I hid out here for just a little longer?" he asked, his eyes going to hers again and giving her that same lightheaded feeling as before. "Just to make sure they're gone."

"You mean you don't want to hang out with your adoring fans?" Regina teased. She paused, not really wanting to turn him away yet. It was strange, but she wanted him to stay. Maybe it was just because he was incredibly good looking, or maybe it was the way he smiled at her but she wasn't ready for him to leave. "I suppose it's okay. But, if you're in the barn, you have to work."

Regina glanced at the open doorway again. "I'll muck out stalls if that's what it takes."

Regina studied him for a moment, debating the wisdom of letting a guest stay and help in the barn. While the idea of him wearing those designer shoes mucking out the stalls was amusing, there was a reason guests weren't allowed in there, and it wasn't just for liability issues. It was her space. Yet, it would be nice to have some company. Robin, noticing her thinking, fluttered his eyelashes and pouted his lower lip out, looking for the entire world like a helpless puppy. Regina couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her. There was no way to say no to that face.

She grinned and reached over to her tools, handing him the curry comb. "You're in luck. The mucking is done. But the horses do need to be groomed."

Robin grinned, momentarily dazzling her with his smile and those dimples of his as he reached for the comb. His fingers connected with hers and for a moment, the world stopped spinning. Heat sizzled up from her toes, around her spine, and back down again.

Regina blushed, pulling back and pointing to the second stall with a white horse head poking out. "That's Outlaw." She hoped he didn't notice the husky quality her voice had suddenly taken on, or the way her heart was thudding in her chest from their brief contact.

Robin moved easily over to the stall, going inside as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Regina waited at the stall door, watching to make sure the Robin didn't need any help. The last thing she wanted was for Outlaw to misbehave.

Robin paused at the stall door, making sure that Outlaw had ample opportunity to know he was coming. Outlaw's ears flicked back and forth, curious about the man with the brush saying hello. Every inch of Robin exuded confidence and tranquility, as he stepped forward and let the horse smell his hand before gently stroking his neck. Outlaw let out a friendly huff, eagerly presenting himself for a brushing from his new friend.

"Where'd you learn about horses?" Regina asked, intrigued at how easily the man had won over the gelding. Outlaw's eyes were already closed in happy bliss as Robin worked strong circles with the curry comb.

"I played polo as a teenager," Robin replied, his tone light and his eyes focused on Outlaw.

"Polo?" Regina repeated. Playing polo meant he came from serious money. She should have guessed, since had to be at the inn for the wedding. Suddenly the very nice shoes and expensive clothes made more sense. It made her shudder a little bit to think of just how much he must have paid for those shoes and how easily he was willing to be around horses in them. Money was of no object to a man like him.

"Yeah. I was never very good, but my mother wanted me to play. Be like the other kids." He paused in his grooming and grinned at her. "I didn't like the game, but I did like the horses."

"You're certainly good with them," Regina replied, watching his hands move across the gelding's coat. His movement was strong and sure, and for a moment, she wondered what it would be like to have his hands on her like that. Touching her skin, her legs, her arms, her back...

Heat rushed through her and she shook her head, trying to clear the thought. The man was a guest. She shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts about a guest, no matter how handsome he was. Business before pleasure.

"What about you?" Robin paused in his brushing once more to look at her, earning him a grumpy foot stomp from Outlaw. He quickly resumed his deep, even strokes. "Where'd you learn about horses?"

"Here." Regina glanced around the barn, remembering countless days spent grooming, mucking, riding, and mending tack. "My family owns the inn, and I basically grew up with Outlaw and Queen."

"Ah, so you're part of the infamous Mills Family." It wasn't a question. It was a judgment.

Regina's hand hovered over Queen's smooth coat. While it was technically true that she was part of the Mills Family, it wasn't something she wanted to be associated with. Cora Mills was her stepmother, not her family. Regina chewed on her lip, hating the way it sounded. Cora was the known gold-digger that had accidentally married a nearly bankrupt man with only an inn to his name. She was a joke, even if Regina didn't find it funny.

"I guess you could say that..." The words were thick on Regina's tongue. How do you explain to a complete stranger that your family is not your family? No one ever remembered that Henry Mills had a daughter, or that she got nothing but a promise when her father died due to the way Cora had restructured the will.

"I apologize," Robin said, stopping his brushing and looking at her. "That was rude of me and I apologize."

"Oh, it's nothing," Regina quickly countered, doing her best to smile and wave it away. "It comes with the territory. Happens all the time."

"It shouldn't. You obviously aren't Cora Mills, and her sins shouldn't pass to you." Robin waited until she nodded before resuming the quiet pattern of his brush. "I, more than anyone, should know that."

Her chest went heavy with emotion. No one ever apologized to her about lumping her with Cora, and it honestly was refreshing to have someone say it out loud. "Thank you," Regina whispered.

"So, you obviously work here," Robin said, trying to change the topic to something easier. He moved around Outlaw, working the brush. Bits of hay stuck to his expensive shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to be relaxing and possibly even enjoying himself. "It must be wonderful to work in a place so beautiful."

"It's my dream to make it even better," she blurted out quickly. The words escaped her mouth before she knew what she was saying. She never told anyone that. Ever. Yet, here with Robin in the barn, a man she'd known for about ten minutes, she had spilled her guts. Shame and regret flooded her stomach. Why in the world had she even let him in the barn? She should have just kicked him out when she had the chance. She waited for the snide laughter that she assumed was coming.

But it never came.

"Even better?" Robin sounded impressed, rather than derisive. "You managed to convince a billionaire family to hold their wedding here. I think you've got a pretty good place."

Regina stared at him for a moment, watching his hands move across Outlaw's white coat as she searched for the words. No one ever told her that she had a good place. Especially not Cora.

"It can be better," she mumbled.

"Better? How?"

"It's nothing big." He had to be leading her on. She'd tell him and he'd laugh at her and tell her how silly it was. A foolish little girl's dream. Impossible. Gripping the brush tight, she focused on Queen's grooming, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. "It's not important."

"Regina." The way he said her name made her look up. He was smiling at her, and not in a way that made her feel little or stupid. The way he was looking at her made her feel special. Important. Like maybe her dreams were important. "Tell me. I'm actually interested."

It felt like she could cook eggs on her cheeks they were so hot. Something like hope or pride filled her chest. The words tumbled out, desperate to be heard by someone who might think they were worthwhile.

"I want to make this place the number one hotel in the state. Then, make it best in the region, and then, maybe even in the country. I want to upgrade the restaurant to a five-star rating, and get boats back out on the lake. I want every billionaire wedding to come here, not just one." Flustered and hot, she stopped. There was a reason she stopped telling people this. He was going to think she was silly. He was going to laugh at her.

But he didn't.

"Ambitious," he replied. She looked up to see him thoughtful as he paused in Outlaw's brushing to consider her words. "I like it."

"Seriously?" she asked, honestly surprised. "You aren't going to make fun of me for it? Tell me it's impossible? That it will cost too much or never be worth it?"

"Why would I make fun of you?" he asked. "You have a dream. From what I've seen of this place, it's doable. You have the space and the amenities. It'll be a lot of work, but it's not impossible."

Regina openly stared at him. Her stepmother always ridiculed her plans. The other maids told her she was too ambitious and to aim lower. Zelena, her stepsister, would just sigh and shake her head. No one ever believed she could do it. But Robin did. Robin thought she could.

Hope blossomed in her chest, finally finding a source of encouragement. Regina knew it didn't really mean much. He was just a random wedding guest. What could he actually know about running or managing an inn and resort? Yet, his kind words touched her in a way that few words had.

"Do you have a hard brush? I'm done with the curry comb," Robin announced, stepping back to view his work.

"Of course." Regina picked up the heavy wooden brush and thought about just handing it over iron bars separating the top half of the stalls, but she didn't. Instead, she went to the door and walked around, entering Outlaw's stall with Robin.

She didn't know why she did it. She knew she should keep her distance from this man since he was a guest, but her body moved on its own accord and suddenly, she was standing very close to him. She had meant to say something clever and cute, but now that she was actually within touching distance, her brain went blank. Outlaw stood quietly to the side, watching the two of them with uninterested ease as he waited for the rest of his grooming.

Her mouth went dry. "Here," she said, holding out the brush, her heart pounding for no reason that she could come up with.

He took a step toward her, closing the small distance between them in half a heartbeat. She could smell the soft scent of his aftershave. It was a nice clean scent, something with pleasant cedar notes that reminded her of camping under the stars. It was hard not to get melty when a guy smelled that good.

"Thank you." He was suddenly very, very close. His hand closed around hers and the brush. The first time they'd touched had nothing on this. This time, her entire body tingled and goose bumps spread down her arms. She was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest.

His eyes were so blue they physically made her ache. The deep blue within them only made her think of sapphires and wonderful secrets, but it was the warmth with which he was looking at her right now that had her gasping for breath.

Outlaw shuffled his feet, unhappy with the lack of brushing. His rump ran directly into Regina's shoulder and knocked her off balance. Her arms flailed as she tumbled toward the ground, but she didn't fall. Robin caught her. As if in slow motion, his hand moved to her waist, pulling her in close to him. His strong body steadied hers, holding her upright and against him. Her hand splayed out on his chest, pressing against the firm muscle under his fine-linen dress shirt.

A tantalizing surge of desire to kiss him welled up inside of her. How would he taste? Her lips needed to know, to reach out and touch him. Somehow, probably instinctively, she knew without a doubt that kissing him would be like tasting heaven.

Regina's brain worked in slow motion, desire warring with reason. She just met this man and he was a guest. She shouldn't be leaning in, rising up on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and holding her breath for him to do the same. Yet, all she wanted in this moment was this kiss. This perfect kiss.

Just one moment.

One kiss...

She was glad she rescued him from the vultures.


	21. Chapter 21

_Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty_  
 _Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty_  
 _Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty_  
 _Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty_

 ** _(Riding Dirty by Chamillionaire)_**

* * *

One fall night in her own castle, in her own bedchamber. After the autumn ball that the blasted Charmings had forced her into having in the royal room. The Evil Queen, known as Regina to some, was in the process of being bedded.

By a thief!

She didn't know if she would be able to accommodate him, but there he was, pressed against her. Regina looked up to see blue eyes looking down at her, intentionally unforgiving. He parted her legs further, stretching them as he made his way inside her. The head of his cock was soft, softer than she expected - she found the feeling of him in her, her vagina wrapped around only just the tip of his head perfectly, oddly comfortable - like he had been here before and so had she.

His cock thrust into her and she cried out, but it wasn't for a lack of wetness. He sat there in her, this thief, rotating his hips softly.

The look in his eye was softer now, but the hardness had not left them either. She felt him wanting to take her, heard him say in his mind "You are fucking mine. You are mine." She could feel his words, not hear them, as he held himself inside her, filling her up completely, every inch of her tight wet little cunt in full contact with his hardening cock.

He smiled and spoke and pulled out of her.

"You love me already, don't you? You do what I tell you, when I tell you. You will love me. Every inch of you will crave me, every single day. You will wish for me when I'm not there. You will fuck me whenever I want. I won't ask. I'll tell you, and you'll listen. Without question. You'll want it more than I do. Nothing will compare. No one will fill you after me."

Her breath caught in her throat.

She felt two hands on her hips, big, but not as big as this man. Her master. They were hardened, obviously from his years of using his bow and arrow. Her back arched as his tongue slithered down to her breast, touching her neck, collarbone, chest, on their way to her soft pink nipples. There his mouth wrapped around her breast, pulling it away from her chest roughly and massaging her with firm, continuous pressure, increasing all the time.

Suddenly she felt his tongue make its way to her other breast, he rammed himself deeply into her again, and her eyes ripped open as she looked up at him.

"Please," she begged him.

Robin smiled as he pulled out once again and sat back on his legs, before telling her, "On your knees." Regina quickly moved to her hands and knees His hands went to her hips, aligning himself up behind her. One of his hands went to her core, testing to see how wet she was. He pushed forward and started to fuck her - thrusting into her steadily, building his pace as he ravaged her unapologetically and without restraint, his hands wrapped even more tightly around her hips, pulling at her skin firmly, inviting himself into her more deeply.

"Call me master."

"Yes master."

"Kiss me."

This man, her master, wrapped his hands around her ribcage, grabbing tits and back all at once, pulling her closer to him, as he thrust into her faster and with even more force, she twisted her upper torso as she kissed him. Regina cried out, moaning into his mouth as he pressed his lips sweetly against hers - again, all love.

"I know how you like pain." He said. "You like pain soft, don't you?"

"Yes master."

She was starting to lose herself, her sense of self, her mind becoming blank and open, a canvass for him to paint on, and she was willing to be painted.

"Yeah? You don't get soft here. Only when I want to give it to you. I know how you like to fuck. You want to feel loved, don't you." She almost cried, tears choked up in the corner of her eyes. "You want to be hurt, too, huh?"

"You want to know who owns you. I own you. And you want to know you have a good master, don't you pet? You have a good master, the best master, don't you?"

"Yes master."

"Are you hot for me?"

"So hot for you, master, please."

"Please what Regina?"

"Please don't stop fucking me. Don't stop fucking me. I don't want anyone but you, I don't want anyone but you master."

"No one but me, Regina?"

"No one but you master."

He started fucking her harder now, so deep in her tight little cunt, she moaned loud as Robin now was grunting hard as he felt her grip on him tighten, release, tighten and release, he could feel her starting to contract, starting to lose control, starting to cum.

"I'm going to cum, master. I'm gonna... Oh fuck. Master. Please. Please."

"Yeah?" He grunted harder. "Am I gonna make you cum sweetheart?"

"Yeah, oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum. You're gonna make me cum."

He quickly pulled out of her and turned her back onto her back as he thrust deep inside her, causing her to moan out loud. Robin identified the changes in her body; the hardened nipples, the production of her own juices, her elevated heart rate. It knew that her body was getting ready to accept the result of this mating. He sped up, fucking her even harder. Regina was gasping and panting, her legs flailing useless as he took her. She didn't know if she could take much more of the pleasure that was building inside of her. He started to grunt and moan, she knew he was getting close to reaching that pinnacle. That seemed to arouse her body even more, her primal instincts taking over.

"God!" Regina gasped as he lifted both of her legs, forcing them up and angling her hips, rolling her up. Robin was now grunting loudly as it rammed deep into her, the power of his thrusts forcing Regina's breath out of her lungs. It had her almost bent in half, her clit being stimulated in a way that made her cunt clamp down on the his cock. He took notice of that but kept on lunging in and out of her well lubricated passage. Then all of a sudden, he forced her to curl up even tighter, holding her legs and planting its cock all the way inside of her.

"Yes!" Regina screamed, her eyes as wide with pleasure. She felt his cock inside of her expanding impossibly. It pushed against her inner walls, pressing right up against her cervix. Then it started to almost vibrate and throb inside her. A warm feeling started to spread in her lower abdomen. She could imagine the fluids being hosed into her depths; she could feel it filling her. Regina felt him emptying himself into her, bringing her own climax. Her cunt gripped and tried to milk his cock, not that it needed any help.

Regina let out a high pitched scream as her entire womb seemed to ripple from the outside of her sex to all the way inside. She felt her folds vibrating violently, sucking in all the seed that was being pumped into her. Robin kept his cock inside, still twitching, still pumping seed until well after Regina's orgasm abated.

Regina was panting, her overheated body in need of cooling, her back feeling the strain of the position she was forced to remain in. With the angle of her hips, none of the seed would escape as Robin did not make a move to release her. It stayed there as Regina's body slowly calmed down after the orgasm.

Finally, he pulled out and laid down beside her. He was on his side, looking down at her, letting his hands caress her cheek as he said, "Did you enjoy that, my Queen?"

Regina chuckled and bit her bottom lip as she answered, "I think you should know better than anyone that I did. But there is one thing."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trick or Treat?"

Robin laughed as he said, "Treat, definitely treat."

Regina smiled as she slowly raised up, pushing him onto his back. She moved to kneel between his open legs on the bed, taking his cock in her hands she said, "Enjoy this treat."

He pressed his lips into hard as orgasm tore through both of them, Regina and her master kissing like there was no tomorrow, tongues tearing at each other as she convulsed and throbbed around his cock as he held himself tight, tight inside of her, cock throbbing right there with her, twitching just a little as he felt her walls contract around him, pulsing with sensation, her hole full of him and his cum. He rolled off of her and looked down at her.


	22. Chapter 22

_We're running with the shadows of the night_  
 _So baby take my hand, it'll be all right_  
 _Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_  
 _They'll come true in the end_

 ** _(Shadows of the Night by Pat Benatar)_**

* * *

Robin's world, it seemed, had come crashing down on him.

Even since it began to come apart, everything had changed. All that had been beautiful in life had begun to fade. A way of life that had once been full of excitement and charm had passed away these last few years. One of the reasons he felt his world coming apart was because of the woman he was in love with.

Regina Mills.

Regina's brother Will and Robin had been the closest of friends in school. She had followed them both around when she was younger, as a child, she had adored Robin. As a woman, she had loved him. And when the world had changed, she had found that she hated him, fiercely, desperately, as passionately as she had loved him.

It had started two days ago, when after waking up in bed together about to go for round one for the day, a knock had sounded on the door of his apartment. Robin had thrown some clothes on and went to answer the door, it was the Captain of his brigade. He had orders to go undercover in Nazi occupied Germany. He was to leave this very afternoon and report to General Adams back at the base. He assured his Captain he would be there within the hour. He shut the door and turned back around to face a steamed Regina.

"Regina-" Robin began.

"Save it, Robin," Regina warned him. She went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

Robin knew this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, he didn't want to go off and leave her, but he had a duty and he would see it through. He went over to stand behind her and placed his hands on the sides of her waist, he didn't miss the flinch she directed at him. He knew it was because of her anger and a mixture of fear for his safety that was making her act like this.

He had promised her that after his last mission, that would be it. As far as taking these undercover missions went. They had met as adults, six months ago when he had just gotten back from an undercover mission, and she had been leaving a bar to get away from a creepy guy a friend had set her up on. When they had bumped into one another he had apologized, and recognized her immediately.

 _"I'm sorry, Regina," Robin had said as he put his hands on her arms to steady her. He took one look at her and saw how incredibly beautiful she had become. He couldn't help himself, but he glanced down at her left hand, her third finger and felt a wave of relief that there wasn't a gold band there. But that alone didn't mean that she wasn't married, or engaged or even seeing someone._

 _"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going-" Regina stopped as she saw Keith, her date for the evening coming out of the bar. She had to do something and she had to do it fast!_

 _She grabbed his coat and pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met a bomb went off in Robin's head. He stood there frozen for a few seconds as her lips had met his, his lips finally started to move and just when he wanted the kiss to keep going, she pulled away. He looked down into her eyes, eyes that were in wonder as much as he knew his would be._

 _He moved and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Melding their lips together, sparks flew all around them. It was as if they were the only two people in the world, when in reality they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, outside a bar. He drew her ballerina like body close to him, his body responding with a fierce rush of blood to his groin. Her small, but ample, breasts were pressed against his chest, her slim hips against his, her hands gripping the front of his jacket as if she couldn't stand upright without his support. Hell, he was having trouble keeping himself upright, apart from one part of his anatomy._

 _It's time to stop. You should stop. You need to stop. The chanting of his brain was attempting to drown out the frantic panting of his body. Yes. Yes. Yes. Clearly it had been too long between drinks. His self-control was usually spot on. But he didn't want the kiss to end. He felt as though he might die if it did. Lust pounded through his body, rampaging, roaring lust that made every cell in his system shudder with need. Intense need. Need that made him think of sweating, straining bodies and tangled sheets and blissful release. His hands found their way into her hair, one hand going to the back of her head to keep her there so he could deepen their kiss._

 _She gave a little mewling sound when he shifted position, her mouth flowering open to the hungry glide of his tongue. He explored her sweet interior, his pulse rate going off the scale when her tongue came into play with his. Her tongue was hesitant at first, but then she made another whimpering sound and grew more and more confident, flirting with his tongue, darting away and coming back for the sensual heat of his strokes. He put his hands on her hips, holding her to the throbbing ache of his body._

 _She felt so damn good, like she was made for his exact proportions. Had he ever felt so aroused so quickly? It was like he was a hormone driven teenager all over again. He seriously had to get his life balance sorted out. How long had it been since he'd slept with a woman? Too long, if his trigger was being tripped by just a kiss._

 _But what a kiss!_

 _A car tooting on its way past was the only thing that got through to him. Robin pulled back from Regina, holding her by the hands so as to help keep her balanced. When Regina opened her eyes, she was completely dazed and looked to see Keith walking away. Not surprising given she'd lost track of time during that kiss._

 _Regina blinked as if trying to reorient herself. Her tongue did a quick circuit of her lips and his groin groaned and growled with need. He could almost imagine how it would feel to have that little tongue move over his body. He couldn't remember a kiss so...consuming. He had darned near forgotten who he was._

 _"That was some...kiss," Robin finally said._

 _"I'm sorry, it's just I was trying to get away from this loser a friend of mine set me up with," Regina apologized, still trying to get her wits about her._

 _"No need to apologize, Regina," Robin said as he leaned in to ask, "Did we accomplish your mission?" A part of him, a huge part of him hoped that they hadn't, not just yet._

 _Regina smiled as she answered, "He's long gone."_

 _"Care for a drink, to celebrate our success?" Robin asked._

 _Regina couldn't help the smile that came across her face as she answered, "Alright then."_

 _They had gone into that bar and had a few drinks, and had talked into the wee hours of the night. Neither ready to leave the other, from the outside it looked like possibly two friends catching up with the other. But for them both, something had started in that kiss, and neither was ready to see it end anytime soon._

 _Robin had asked Regina out for dinner the very next night, actually breakfast, because in just about three hours it would have been morning. She had accepted his invitation for dinner and again, they had spent time enjoying the other's company. Both aware of the amazing and instant chemistry forming between them._

 _Robin told her about his life in the Army, as much as he could. He did tell her that sometimes his job required him to be behind enemy lines and that he never knew when he would be recruited to do so._

 _Regina told him about her life back on the family's farm, how she had pretty much taken over the farm after her father had passed away two months ago. Robin had apologized saying how he was sorry he had not been able to attend as he had been in Europe at the time._

 _That night as Robin had walked Regina home to her friend's apartment that she was staying with for the weekend, he had kissed her again, pressing her up against the wall just outside the door. He had not wanted to leave her that night, but he also had not wanted to press them into a sexual relationship just yet. His life was unclear at the time, and she would be going back home in less than twenty four hours._

 _Oh, she had tempted him. Asking him if he wanted to come inside and continue what they had started just now. He had reluctantly declined, and when she had lowered her head with a simple, 'Oh', he had taken his forefinger and thumb and brought her chin up to meet his gaze. "I want to go in there, into your room, more than anything I've ever wanted. But, I don't want to rush this and destroy potentially what we might could have. Do you understand?"_

 _Regina had nodded and he had smiled and kissed her lips once more. That night their relationship had begun with phone calls and letters. Robin was able to come back to her home when he could and she came back to New York to visit him as much as she could as well. Another month passed before their relationship took a turn, and they became lovers. Not long after that Robin had been sent back over to Europe for a dangerous mission and had barely been able to make it out. Regina had never been so scared in her life, and finally she received news that he was alive, she had felt overjoyed. He had promised her that there would be no more missions, once he had her back into his arms, and her tears were drowning them both._

 _That was then, this was now..._

"Regina, I have to go. Please say you understand," Robin begged her to, he watched the way her eyes went from frustration to anger all in one second. "I'll be back, I promise."

"When? Next month? Next year?" Regina asked defiantly.

"I gave the army my word, when I signed up," Robin said.

"How can you ask me to wait?" Regina asked.

Robin just looked at her, not having an answer that would help this situation they were in.

"You're asking for too much, Robin," Regina said.

"What are you saying?" Robin asked.

"If you go..." Regina said, lifting her chin. "Don't expect to find me here when you come back."

"If you come back." Regina finished.

Robin let out a deep breath and walked over to her, he put his hands on the sides of her head and looked her deep into those oh so lovely dark eyes of her, eyes that he knew he was born to look into for the rest of his life.

"Regina, I will come back to you," Robin promised her, "have faith in me. Please."

Regina shook her head and put her hands on top of his and removed his hands from her, before stating, "I can't stay here and wait to hear if you're alive or dead. I can't stay here and just wait."

"You knew I was in the army when you met me. You knew it could be dangerous," Robin reminded her.

"I didn't know you would be going into Nazi Germany, Robin! I didn't know that if you were caught there they would torture and then kill you!" Regina defied as she moved to stand away from him. She couldn't face him right now, she needed a moment.

Robin knew that she had never reason to be afraid for him, and in a way he was touched that she was worried for him. But he also knew he had to do this, too much was on the line now. He went over to stand behind her and when he put his hands on her waist he felt her flinch, obviously from anger.

He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered to her, "I love you, Regina. And I promise you I will come back for you. Have faith in me, in our love that nothing, not death itself can separate us."

Regina teared up as she thought that very well might separate them, "You are risking your life, Robin. Haven't you given them enough of yourself?"

"This is what I do, Regina. I can't stand here with my arms crossed, not when I know I can make a difference," Robin explained. "Wait for me."

Regina didn't say a word. Robin moved her to face him and brought one hand up to caress her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned her head into the palm of his hand.

"Please," he pleaded with her.

"Just, be careful," Regina said as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"I always will be, I have too much to come back home to," Robin said as he kissed her once more.

An hour later he was at the base, listening to the Captain explain his mission in detail to him. His body might be there in the command room, but his heart was back with Regina.


	23. Chapter 23

_I want to spend my life with you_  
 _Yeah yeah_  
 _I want to spend my life with you, baby_  
 _My lady_  
 _You're true_

 ** _(Spend My Life by Slaughter)_**

* * *

#423 MiladyRegina

My details...

Age: Twenty-six

Location: Miami

Status: Single

Children: None

Occupation: Educator

You'll match if you...

*Are between Twenty-four and thirty-seven

*Are employed

*Have a tattoo (a few, not several)

*Waits until after Thanksgiving to decorate for Christmas

*Can slow dance

*Loves black and white movies

Robin Locksley was at his desk looking through this particular profile and couldn't help but smile. Robin played professional football in the NFL for the Florida Arrows, he was in the later stage of his professional career. He had played college football at the University of Georgia where he had been a star quarterback.

Right before he had been drafted second, he had married his college sweetheart Marian Maidens and together they had a son, Roland, who was now five years old. The marriage sadly, had not survived, which was not that unheard of with the lifestyle of a professional football player. The divorce had been finalized last year, with Roland spending half the time with both parents. Marian, luckily lived only twenty minutes away from Robin, and Roland was very happy with him being able to stay in his school. Robin had him every other weekend, Roland enjoyed traveling with his father to see him and his teammates play ball.

Robin was relieved that his son had taken the divorce so well. Marian and him had taken Roland to a counselor to help ease the transition for him, which he had come through quite well. They had explained to Roland how sometimes Mommies and Daddies don't always live together but that they would always love him.

Robin was a single dad now with great friends around him, but he was...lonely. He felt incomplete inside. Oh, he knew he had love, his friends and family and his adorable son. But there was just something...missing. He had been set up on so many blind dates by his friends, one by his own mother, who just knew her hairdresser's daughter, Zelena would be perfect for him.

She wasn't.

The woman was annoying at best. Everything had been about her. That was until she had started rattling on where they could go on vacations, and how she couldn't wait to see the world. Robin had to pinch himself as he thought 'it's only a first date'. There had been no second date after it, he had taken her home and wished her the best. At her door, she had looked at him shocked at first, then smiled and invited him in. He politely declined.

She had called him over and over, asking to meet for dinner. He had been as nice as he could and told her that he felt it wasn't meant to be between them. She had told him to lighten up and that she could make him feel like it was. He had gotten her message loud and clear and told her goodbye. She had texted him for the next ten minutes when he had been left with no choice but to block her.

That had been two weeks ago, he had been told by a friend Rose to maybe try a professional dating site. He had laughed at her at first, telling her, "Rose, I'm not that desperate."

"Robin, just give it a chance," Rose insisted, "You'll never know, unless you try."

So here he was looking over profile after profile, when number 423 caught his attention. The woman was a beautiful brunette with soft, warm eyes. Eyes that caught your attention immediately and a smile that she could walk through hell with. Those red lips of hers were very distracting he had to admit.

Her name was Regina, she was twenty six and in teaching. Good so far. He liked that she evidently had a career out there that she was in.

She lived here in Miami, also good.

He was in her age preference since he was now thirty-one years old. He had to wonder at her age preference, she was evidently okay with a little younger, but had left open the older age range more.

She listed that she had no children. Did she like children?

He had a job, not that she might know of his being a pro football player. Maybe she didn't like sports? But then what if she did like sports? What if she liked football? What if she hated his team? Hated him?

He looked down at his right forearm, at his tattoo. She obviously had a bit of wild side to her that liked tattoos. His tattoo was part of his family's crest.

He smiled at her statement of waiting for Thanksgiving to be over with to decorate. Roland loved to decorate for Christmas, he couldn't wait for the Christmas tree to be put up. Well, that and when his presents started making their way under the tree. This year he was to get Roland for Christmas, Marian would have him for Thanksgiving and then bring him to Robin's for the weekend following. So technically he did wait until Thanksgiving to be over with before decorating.

The next item was about if he could slow dance. He had to smile and roll his eyes as his own mother, Ada Locksley had made sure her son knew how to dance. He had been forced, uh required to have dance lessons at the age of six until the age of fourteen. It had been a trying ordeal, especially as he got older and started to play sports. When his coaches had asked him why he couldn't attend his Saturday practice, he had been forced to explain about his mother wanting him to attend his dance lessons still.

For a young lad, it had been exhausting.

He looked at the last item, loved black and white films. Now, he loved old movies. Casablanca was up there as was the Miracle Worker, The Grapes of Wrath. And one that was a holiday classic, It's A Wonderful Life.

He had filled out his own profile, but not put a picture of himself full on, he found a picture of himself with a baseball hat pulled low that hid a lot of his face. He didn't want to get responses from people just because of who he was, but instead if there was some sort of spark after a while. Then he would slowly reveal who he was to them.

His profile provided the following information:

#324 RobertThief (It was a form of his name to be honest)

Age: Thirty-one

Location: Miami

Status: Single

Children: One

Occupation: Sports Agent

He had to smirk at how he answered that one, he couldn't just up and say he was a professional football player. It would have caused an influx of attention, not just on here but in the media as well.

You'll match if:

*You are between the age of Twenty-five and Thirty-five

*Are employed

*Have an important sense of family

*Can wear boots and jeans for an outdoor weekend as well as be dressed to kill for a night on the town

*Loves curling up on the couch, eating popcorn while watching a movie

Robin hit the Like button on Regina's profile, sent her a message saying, "Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?'"Hoping it would signal to her that he was interested in chatting with her more. He got up from the couch and went to go get something to drink. He came back a few minutes later and looked at his profile and saw that he had a new message.

He couldn't curb his curiosity and see what she had said to him. He opened the message, from profile 423 "Desperately seeking Mr. George Bailey."

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as she knew the quote from that movie, It's A Wonderful Life. He quickly typed a reply, "What is it you want?"

A few seconds later his reply came, "The Moon."

Robin smiled as she obviously knew her old movies, he sent her a quick question, 'So what do you do when you're not staring at the Moon?'

Her reply, "I work through the week at an elementary school, and enjoy taking my dog on walks early in the mornings before work. On the weekends, I spend time with my friends who I had been close with since college. And now it's your turn."

Robin carefully worded his reply, "I work as well through the week and on weekends. I currently don't have a dog or any animal, besides my five year old son, Roland. He keeps me on my toes more than anything."

Regina smiled at how he talked about his son, she looked back at his profile pictures to see if there was one of Roland, but there wasn't, "I can imagine trying to keep up with a five year old, my dog Outlaw tends to keep me on mine."

While she waited for him to reply, she looked at the photo of him in a baseball hat, the photo wasn't a close up, but she caught a hint of a smile on his face. He almost looked...shy. She liked that. Robert, it was a nice name.

Regina stretched her arms above her head. She needed a nap but would settle for more caffeine. Today was Saturday and she had been very lazy today, just curled up on the couch reading. Just then her phone rung and she quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"What are you doing, Queen?" Ruby, her friend asked.

"I'm being a lazy bum, and you really need to stop calling me that," Regina said back, smiling at her friend's words.

"You played the Evil Queen in our high school play and you were wonderful at it," Ruby said.

"Okay, Red," Regina said as Ruby had played Red Riding Hood once.

"So what's new?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much," Regina said as she read Robert's next message. "So you're a teacher with a dog named Outlaw, bit of a wild child?"

Regina laughed at his question, "What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Just talking to this man on my profile," Regina answered.

"Tell me about him," Ruby demanded. "Send me his picture."

"His name is Robert, he is a sports agent who has a little boy," Regina answered as she took a screenshot of his picture and sent it, "He loves old movies from how he talks."

"Tell him you want to meet him for coffee," Ruby encouraged her, "he looks nice from what I can tell. He has good teeth from that smile."

"But I have no idea who he is. I know absolutely nothing about him," Regina reminded her. Nothing except the way he intrigued her. His quick reply. His picture.

"You know a few things, that's a start. And besides if you don't ask him out than I will," Ruby said.

Regina didn't reply for a few seconds, "Tell him that meeting is your treat," Ruby said. "That can make a difference to some guys."

She bit her bottom lip and typed out a message, "How about meeting for coffee, say at Granny's?"

"Any answer yet?" Ruby asked.

"No, but it's only been a few seconds," Regina said. Just then another message came to her profile. She saw the sender's name, it wasn't her thief but someone else. HatGuy. She shook her head.

Back at Robin's home, he got the message from Regina.

The corner of his mouth curved. The thrill he felt at her question infused him with excitement. She was assertive. Interesting. And she picked a great place to meet, a cafe that hired people who had hit rock bottom and were trying to turn their lives around, a true second chance. But he was wary. What if he was recognized?

He would make sure to wear his baseball hat as long as he could. He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by, not with her.

He typed out his message and hit send, "Coffee tomorrow morning, say nine o'clock."

Regina got the message and smiled as she looked at his profile information again. She really liked what he had written about the importance of family. But she knew from experience most guys would say anything to get what they wanted.


	24. Chapter 24

_Splish splash, I was takin' a bath 'long about a Saturday night_  
 _A rub dub, just relaxing in the tub, thinkin' everything was all right_

 ** _(Splish Spash by Bobby Darin)_**

* * *

Regina was walking on the outskirts of her castle, she was tired of listening to Snow White's endless babble of keeping hope and faith about getting back to Storybrooke. She was tired of listening to them all. She just needed to get away from all of them, especially that damned thief, who always had a knack for showing up when she least wanted to see him.

She stopped walking when she arrived at the hot springs, they were literally in the beginning of the forest and they looked very inviting, so she looked around and using her magic removed her clothes before wading into the enticing waters. With a sigh she closed her eyes and relaxed against a huge bolder and let the waters do their tricks. She was just beginning to get settled when she happened to feel a presence and opened her eyes to see that damned thief before her.

"How dare you!" Regina screamed at him. She crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself from his piercing, blue gaze. She could actually feel herself blushing slightly, was aware that his handsome eyes raked over the softness of her body with an immensely distressing boldness. "Get out of here at once!" she commanded with all the imperious bravado she could muster under the humiliating circumstances.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how to say please?" he sardonically retorted in a deep, resonant voice, a tiny glimmer of amusement visible in his gaze as he nonchalantly leaned against a rock, and kept his eyes fastened unrepentantly upon a stormy faced Regina. "I always enjoy a soak after a night's patrolling," he supplied, nodding briefly to indicate the pair of his boots still resting on another rock to Regina's right.

"Well too bad, just take your boots and go!" she fairly hissed at him, more furious than she had been in quite some time.

"I have no intention of leaving before I get what I came for," Robin said.

"You can take your blasted boots and go!" Regina angrily repeated. A loud gasp escaped her lips when he started to unfasten the strays of his shirt.

"I told you, I'm not leaving until I get what I cam for, a bath." His chest was completely bare now, its magnificently broad was mouth watering.

Regina gasped and choked out "Get out of here!" This couldn't be happening! "I mean exactly what I say. If you don't get out of here this very instant-"

"Go ahead and scream. You'll succeed in bringing a highly appreciative audience of at least another three dozen or so. They'll be only too happy to avenge your outraged modesty, while taking advantage of the opportunity to do a little bit of 'sightseeing' of their own." While Regina could only stare up at him in shocked, debilitating confusion, he continued, "And besides if you wanted to get rid of me, you would have done so already."

"And if you don't want to share your bath, you best be removing yourself from the waters," Robin said.

"Oh!" Regina uttered wrathfully, her own eyes blazing with fire and her temper flaring almost entirely out of control.

"Well," he impatiently queried, towering ominously above her while she shot him a contemptuous look which effectively bespoke the extent of her resentment and fury toward him.

"You might at least have the decency to turn your back while I get up!" Regina fired at him.

"I'm a thief, I have not a shred of decency as you once told me," he caustically parried, but nonetheless growled deep in his throat in thoroughly masculine exasperation and followed her wishes with a noticeably ill grace.

Regina, waiting until she was certain he intended to remain standing with his back to her, rose slowly and quite cautiously to her feet, her eyes never leaving the ill mannered thief's hard, lithe muscled form. She was blissfully unaware of the fact that the arrogant thief was stealing a glance at her. His eyes lingered on the enchanting nakedness of her form with deceptive nonchalance, for he was in actuality hungrily devouring the sight of her delightful form.

Damn, she's stunning, his blue eyes gleaming with fierce desire as he noted the glowing, satiny perfection of her shapely limbs...the silken enchantment of her unmistakable feminine derriere...the graceful curve of her back and shoulders...and her breasts. The twin pale, delectable rounded globes were the most irresistibly alluring he had ever seen, and he found himself reflecting that they seemed to invite a man's touch, his touch perhaps, the beguiling rosy peaks of her nipples seemed to beg for the warm caress of a man's lips. He licked his lips with his tongue.

But it was a small, intriguingly shaped patch of silken flesh on the upper portion of her right hip which ultimately drew his intense, burning gaze. Apparently a birthmark, he smiled at the image of it, it was unmistakable resembled an arrow, and it was of a deep golden hue that contrasted strikingly with the more ivory tinge of Regina's flawless skin.

His fascinated gaze narrowing imperceptibly as it swept back to her breasts, he thought to himself how long it had been since he had experienced such an all encompassing stirring of his senses, and he was none too dismayed to realize that the decidedly rampant passion burning to life within him was more powerful than any he had ever felt before. He hated to admit, not even to his former wife had he felt this degree of passion. What was it about this woman that he always felt drawn to her?

He was denied the opportunity to ponder the question any further at the moment, for Regina who was just getting dressed, suddenly caught him boldly observing her.

"Why, of all the despicable- You...you unscrupulous..." she stammered in profound outrage, unable to find the appropriately disobliging terms with which to vent her outrage as hot color flooded her face. Snatching up the rest of her things, she drew herself rigidly erect and took a step toward him, her chin tilting upward in a gesture of mingled pride and defiance, her beautiful eyes sparkling with easily visible spirit. He slowly turned all around to face her, his expression inscrutable but his gaze narrowing almost imperceptibly in begrudging admiration. Regina was once again unavoidably reminded of the fact that he was standing half naked before her, and she was equally discomfited by the knowledge that she herself was clothed barely.

"I haven't a shred of decency, remember?" he noted wryly, a slight huskiness to his voice. Regina bridled beneath what she perceived to be his taunting, knowing gaze, and she was further infuriated when he folded his arms across his chest and lazily observed. "You know I knew this one woman, who had a rose tattoo in about the same spot as that little arrow on your backside. But, I have to admit," he added with a mocking grin, "yours is a hell of a lot prettier."

Regina, provoked well beyond reason now, hesitated only the fraction of an instant before raising her hand and bringing it quite forcefully against his handsome, sun kissed cheek. The stinging contact was painful to them both, the tall thief's skin marked by a fiery red imprint identical to Regina's burning hand.

Regina was thrown into confusion by the fact that he had neither moved nor spoken, indeed had not acknowledged the blow in the least. She made to walk away but had taken no more than a few steps until one bronzed arm shot out and clamped down like a band of steel about her slender wrist, eliciting a highly audible intake of breath from Regina.

"Let go of me!" she desperately commanded. Another loud gasp was forthcoming as he merely yanked her closer without ceremony, so that her soft, supple curves were pressed with shocking intimacy against the length of his muscular hardness. A dull flush of anger had risen to his tight lipped, previously impassive face, and his eyes darkened to a deep blue, glittering with something Regina dared not name as he lowered his head so that his face was mere inches from hers.

"No one, man or woman, strikes me without paying a forfeit. But from you," he told her, his voice quite low and laced with simmering fury, an inordinate fury aimed at himself as well as Regina, "from you, my fiery beauty. I will extract a far different price," Regina struggled feverishly within his grasp, but to no avail, her resistance entirely futile against his strength. No sooner had she opened her mouth to warn him about using her magic, when he silenced her with the ruthless pressure of his lips crashing down upon hers.

Regina was at first too overwhelmed to do anything more than remain temporarily subdued and pliant against him, only vaguely of the moment his other powerful arm came up to wrap possessively about her, stunned form. Her mind spun at an alarmingly turbulent pace, and she was thoroughly dazed by the warm feeling of vibrancy, of the unfamiliar yearning blazing to life within her. His skillful lips, at first hard and punishing, soon became more gentle, more seductively persuasive as they moved upon hers, his arms tightening about her body to draw her even closer.

A soft moan welled up deep in Regina's throat as her breasts, covered only by the flimsy protection of her top, swept against the hard muscled breadth of his chest. It seemed as if the highly sensitive peaks were being seared by the warmth of this undeniably virile form, and the wild, abandoned impulses his impassioned embrace provoked within her finally compelled her to come to her senses.

The force she used to remove herself from him would have made her fallen if not for the steadying hand which still gripped her arm. She stared up at him in breathless, open mouthed amazement, unable as yet to form any rational thought, unable to do more than remain as if rooted to the spot.

"Well that was exciting wasn't it?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"How dare you!" Regina said as pulled her hand back, when she happened to see a tattoo on his forearm, the same tattoo of the man that she had been led to all those years ago, the man she had walked away from.

 _Her soul mate!_

How ironic that the man she was destined to be with, was the same man who was always getting on her nerves, the man who was now back into her life by some twist of fate.

"If you ever do this again, I'll char you to a crisp," Regina warned as she used magic to get dressed and stared to storm off.

"Oh come on and stay awhile, your majesty," Robin said, "I could use your help with scrubbing my back."

"Not on your life," Regina said as she kept walking.

"I guess then that someone doesn't mind bathing in the river," Robin called out to her as she quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	25. Chapter 25

_Tell me I was dreaming_  
 _That you didn't leave me here to cry_  
 _You didn't say you don't love me anymore_  
 _And it was just my imagination telling lies_  
 _Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

 _I'm in a state of confusion_  
 _I hope things aren't what they seem_  
 _If this is really happening_  
 _Just let me go back to dream_  
 _You're home_

 ** _(Tell me I was Dreaming by Travis Tritt)_**

* * *

It had been almost five years since Robin Locksley had seen his wife. In all that time only the kiss of the air had touched his lips, only the cold, wet arms had caressed him.

But soon, Regina, soon, he thought.

Robin was returning to his home in South Carolina that he shared with his wife Regina. The civil war had just ended and it had taken the last two weeks to make his way back home. Because of his rank as Captain, he had been given time away as many soldiers were ordered to remain, in order to take the long waited task of rebuilding houses, towns, a nation.

He had feared for her upon hearing that she had gone back home not long after he had gone up North. He had written to her many times but never got a response, not that he was surprised with how the mail was with the war going on.

But he was home now.

Home to Regina.

As he made the turn to their home, his heart sank as he saw what was left of their once beautiful home. It was in complete ruins, only a skeleton of the house remained as it had been burned badly, probably by Robin's own army.

Regina was a Southern who he had met when his father, John and Anne Locksley, had visited with an old friend of John's back from their days at West Point. Henry Mills had been a promenade farmer in Charleston and upon seeing Regina that one summer day, Robin Locksley had fallen head over heels in love with her. John's sister Ruth also lived in Charleston, with her son David, who followed Robin and Regina as much as he could.

He had spent every second he could with Regina, even asking to take many a midnight stroll with him, where he kissed her once beneath a huge tree by the pond. He had courted her as best as he could in the days that he spent with her in Charleston. When the Locksleys had to leave to go back up to Philadelphia, Robin had asked permission from Henry Mills to write to Regina while he was back home. Henry had been more than thrilled to have a nice young man such as Robin to do so. John and Anne Locksley had also invited Henry, Cora and Regina up to stay with them later in the year, and before the Locksleys had left Philadelphia, Robin had asked Henry for permission to marry Regina, and Henry had given his blessing for the young couple.

They were married that Christmas in 1860 at Regina's home in Charleston, Robin had bought property not far from her parents' place, they also had a place up North that they were going to stay in that following spring. But before the young couple could adapt to their new lives, war had divided the country and sent it into pure hell.

Robin had begged Regina to stay in Philadelphia with his parents, and he had worried nonstop when his parents had informed him that Regina had went back home. He had hoped that Regina had come back to be with his parents to await his return.

Now he was home, only there was no home. No Regina.

He just wanted his wife and peace.

He decided to head to his cousin David's home to see if Regina was there by any chance. After a few hours he arrived at David's place. The place looked deserted, but Robin headed inside and was determined to find the one who had occupied his thoughts nonstop.

He was almost to the door when Randy, one of the grounds keepers, approached him.

"Mister Robin...what...how are you here?" Randy asked, clearly stunned to see him.

"Nothing could keep me from being here. Is my wife here?" Robin asked.

"Misses Regina, Sir...she's...oh no," Randy said as he backed away from Robin.

"Is Regina here?" Robin demanded.

Randy just nodded, "She's...she's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Randy," Robin said as he headed into the house.

Regina.

She leaned before a giant stone fireplace, dressed in a blew flowered floor-length dress and a white homespun apron, which she held like a potholder while stirring the contents of an iron cauldron hanging on the crane.

He stared at the back of her head with its heavy knot of dark hair, at her slender back, at the faint outline of hips beneath the blue cotton. She was humming quietly to the accompaniment of the spook clanking against the pot. His palms went damp and he felt almost dizzy at finding her. In silence, he watched her, basking in the simple familiarity of her.

She clapped the cover back on the pot, while he imagined the lift of her breasts, the coffee brown of her eyes, and the curve of her lips. At last he knocked softly on the open door. Regina looked over her shoulder, startled. A tall man was silhouetted in the door space, haloed by the blaze of noon light behind him.

"Yes?" she turned, wiping her palms on the apron, the lifting one to shade her eyes. She squinted, and moved forward with uncertain steps until the hem of her dress was lit by the sunlight slanting across the floor. There she stopped, making out familiar blue eyes, copper skin, and the first lips she had ever kissed.

She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened in disbelief while she stiffened as if struck by lightning. "Rob...Robin?" Her heart went wild. Her face blanched, and the room seemed to spin around crazily while she stared at him, shocked. At last her hands fluttered downward and she stammered again in a choked voice. "Robin?"

He managed a shaky smile while she struggled to comprehend the impossible! Robin Locksley, fit and lively, was standing before her!

"Regina," he got out, half choking on the word before continuing with rough emotion. "After almost five years, is that all you're going to say?"

"Robin...my god, you're alive!"

He dropped his bag to the floor and took one long step, head bending, arms reaching, while she flew forward to be gathered high and hard against him.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no! She pinched her eyes shut, then opened them wide as if to steady the senses that careened off kilter. But it was Robin! His embrace threatened to crack her ribs and his body with its wide spread legs was pressed against the length of hers, his cheek of bronze very warm and rough, and very much alive! Her arms did what they'd done hundreds of times before, what they had ached to do a thousand times since. They circled his tough, wide shoulders and clutched him while her temple lay pillowed against his scruff and tears scalded her eyes.

Then Robin lifted his head. Hard calluses framed Regina's face as he bracketed her jaws with broad hands and kissed her with an impatience that had been growing for five years thanks to this war. Wide, warm, familiar lips slanted over hers before reason interfered. His tongue came hungering, searching and finding the depths of her mouth as the years slid away into oblivion. They crushed each other with the sweet torment of reunion driving their hearts into a ramming dance as the embrace and kiss pushed all sense of time aside.

At last they separated, though Robin still held her face as if it were a precious treasure, gazing down into her eyes as he whispered in a racked voice full of emotion, "Oh, Regina." Tiredly, he leaned his forehead against hers while his eyes sagged shut, and he basked in the scent and nearness of her, running his palms over her back as if to memorize every muscle she had.

After a long moment she lifted his face, moving her fingertips and eyes over him, familiarizing herself with five added years of creases that webbed its bronzed skin. Gone was the very youthful appearance of the young boy she had fallen in love with now, stood before her was a man.

With those eyes he drank her in, standing a small space away. He lifted one palm, as touch as the leather almost, and lay it on her cheek, pink still from the heat of the fireplace. His other palm fell from her shoulder to the softness of her breast, caressing it as though to affirm that she was real, that he was here at last.

She reacted as she always had, pressing more firmly against his palm, letting her eyelids close for a few moments, cupping the back of his hand with her own as her heartbeat and breathing hastened. Then, realizing what she was doing, she captured his hand in both of hers, turned her lips into it, and pressed it instead to her face, while dread and relief fought against one another.

"Oh, Robin, Robin," she moaned, "We thought you were dead."

He placed his free hand on the knot of hair at the nape of her neck, wondering how far down her back it would fall when he freed it. His rough palm caught in the fine strand he remembered so well, had dreamed of so many lonely times after a battle. Once more he circled her with both arms, holding her lightly against him while asking softly, "Didn't you get any of my letters?"

"Your letters?" she asked, gathering enough common sense to push at his inner elbows and back out of his embrace, though it was the very last thing she wanted to do in the world.

"I supposed it to be expected with the way the mail couldn't get through during the war," Robin said with a soft smile on his face. His Regina was in his arms, and everything was right with the world.

"But, five years," she half moaned.

Moving again to cradle her face in his hands, he said now, "I'm sorry you didn't get them, but it is of no matter. We're here now and this is-"

But just then a small voice interrupted, "Mama?"

Regina leaped backward and pressed a hand to her hammering heart.

Robin spun around.

In the doorway stood a lad whose top of his head reached no higher than Robin's hip. He peered up at the tall stranger while one finger shyly tugged at the corner of a winsome mouth. A burst of emotion flooded through Robin's chest. A son, by God! I have a son! His eyes sought Regina's, but she avoided his questioning glance.

"Where have you been, Roland?"

Roland! It had been the name they had once discussed right before they were married to name their firstborn son. Robin couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face as his joy was constant after finding Regina and now-

"Waiting for Papa."

Panic tore through Regina. Her mouth went dry, her palms damp. She should have told Robin immediately! But how do you tell a man like that?

His face, alit with joy only seconds ago, suddenly lost its smile as he turned a quizzical expression to his wife. She felt the blood leap to her cheeks and opened her mouth to tell him the truth, but before she got the chance, steps approached them. The newcomer looked to find Robin and Regina standing like statues before him.

Regina swallowed. The face of the man in the room now suddenly blanched. Robin's gaze darted from the newcomer to Regina, and back to the man again.

David Nolan was the first to recover. He forced a welcoming smile and came forward with hand extended. "Robin! My God, man, we thought you were lost to us forever!"

"David, it's good to see you," Robin returned.

"Roland, go upstairs and wash your hands and face for dinner," Regina ordered gently.

"But, Mama-"

"Don't argue, now go," Regina said as she gave her son a gentle nudge. Once the little boy was gone, the tension in the room seemed to grow thicker.

"Regina stays here with you, David? Since our house was lost?" Robin asked.

David didn't respond he only looked from Robin to Regina. Both men then silently appealed to the woman, whose fingers were clenched tightly before her.

Regina's voice was strained, her cheeks blazing, as she worked her palms together nervously, "Robin...we...we thought you were dead."

"We?"

"David and I."

"David and you," Robin repeated expressionlessly. "Is it...is it what it looks like here?"

Finally, Regina admitted. "Yes, Robin, it is. David and I are married."


	26. Chapter 26

_I broke a thousand hearts_  
 _Before I met you_  
 _I'll break a thousand more, baby_  
 _Before I am through_  
 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
 _Yours and yours alone_  
 _I'm here to tell ya honey_  
 _That I'm bad to the bone_  
 _Bad to the bone_  
 _B-B-B-Bad_  
 _B-B-B-Bad_  
 _B-B-B-Bad_  
 _Bad to the bone_

 ** _(Bad to the bone by George Thorogood)_**

* * *

After a wonderful time at the concert & the firework display celebrating the 4th of July, Regina was wondering what Robin had in mind for their night out. Sipping on her beer, she gazed at him as they casually walked back to the jeep. Robin not only looked amazing, he was amazing. It took a great deal of thought on his part to take a Friday night and turn it into a magical occasion...complete with Joe Nichols & an awesome mega-firework ceremony!

The truth is that this was her third beer, and she was starting to feel it. Regina found herself undressing Robin with her beautiful brown eyes. His dark blonde hair and his flashing smile made her tingle all over.

Robin stopped walking & looked over, and fixed his deep, blue eyes on Regina. "What would you like to do now?" he smiled warmly. Taking another sip allowed him to peer over the rim of his whiskey sour he'd snuck in, taking in how especially sexy she looked tonight. Maybe it was the background smoke from the fireworks. Perhaps it was the Joe Nichols song playing in his head. But something kept him envisioning her dressed in nothing other than her long flowing silk nightgown and high heels. The last time she'd dressed for him like that, just looking at her breasts practically drove him over the edge.

No question about it, he thought. Regina was the complete package for him. And he was lucky enough to have her all to himself tonight...

"I don't really feel like going to a bar around here," sighed Regina.

"Me either," shrugged Robin. "Although if you're up for it, I do have something back at my place that's a little new and different."

Regina wrinkled her nose in excitement. Leaning forward, she whispered excitedly, "You have a surprise? Let's go!"

"Whoa," cautioned Robin. "It's a surprise, but don't get your hopes up. It's just something that I've wanted for a long time and finally have. You may not like it at all." "Oh, I'm sure I will," she chirped.

It didn't take long for them to walk back hand-in-hand to Robin's jeep. Sauntering slowly, in no particular rush, was part of what made their relationship so special. Sure, Regina had a killer ass. And Regina thought Robin's touch made her feel like know one has ever. But simply being together made each one feel so good. Each of them simply felt better when the other was around.

It didn't take long to drive home. "Okay," warned Robin as he fumbled with his front door keys. "Now this is something that I've always wanted. Not many women really understand it." The anticipation was killing Regina. "Give me a hint!" she cried. Robin laughed softly. "Hmmm...okay, how's this: It's big. It's pretty long. And really hard."

Regina pushed him backward. "That? I've already seen that, big shot. And for your information, you're O for three! Come on, now, give me a good hint." Robin just kept laughing, taking her by the hand and leading her inside. Walking through the darkness holding her hand, they walked down a hallway then down some stairs...then he reached for the light switch.

"Ready?" he asked. Pausing one moment for dramatic effect, he hit the light switch to reveal a magnificent, tournament-size pool table standing in the middle of the room. Regina didn't quite know how to react. She stood there looking at the huge, red felt table top. Running her fingers along the dark wood railing, she stammered out the best compliment she could think of: "It's, um, beautiful."

Robin couldn't hide his excitement. "Do you like it? " He turned around and turned on the radio to set the tone." It's a professional model, tournament size. This is what the pro's use! I've always wanted one and now I have one! Hey, you want to play a game?" Regina had never seen him like this. He was like a big kid with his first red bicycle. How could she resist? "Sure," she smiled. "But I'm not really good."

"No problem," Robin assured her. "I can show you everything you need to know. It's really easy. Here," he offered, "take this cue stick. It's just the right size for you." Regina took the cue, holding it the way she'd seen it held in dozens of movies. Placing the cue ball in front of her, Regina drew a bead on the smooth yellow ball across the table. She pulled back on the stick and fired - missing the cue ball completely. "Not bad," Robin smirked. "Here, let me show you."

Robin rounded the table and stood behind her. "It's all in the follow-through," he announced as he placed his hands on hers. As he leaned over, he caught the scent of faint perfume, from Regina's long flowing hair. With his head next to hers, he gently whispered against her soft, smooth neck, "Hold it firmly, but not too tight. That's it. Now, just pull it back and slide it on through."

With Robin that close, Regina could hardly stay focused on shooting pool. Pressed up against her buttocks that way, she could feel his cock was already harder than any pool cue in the rack. She felt herself beginning to tingle, but couldn't resist the urge to tease him. She dropped her left hand behind her and began rubbing his crotch.

"Firmly, but not too tight," she repeated. "And then I pull it back and slide it? Like this?" Robin instantly felt his cock get harder and bigger. He tried to maintain his focus, but Regina was having too much fun.

"You know, you said it was big and long and hard," she purred as she gripped his pulsing cock through his pants. She reached back with her other hand and pulled his head closer to her neck. Robin began licking the back of her ear and shoulder, letting the pool cue drop to the floor. He reached under the hem of her dress, deftly slipping his large, warm hands under her satin thong panties. It was there he could feel Regina's readiness as his thick, long fingers rubbed her back and forth, massaging her into a mass of wet, waiting desire.

With one sweeping motion, Regina dropped the cue stick on to the floor, spinning around to face Robin and locking her arms around his neck. Robin leaned heavily on her, pinning her to the pool table, pressing his lips on hers while she slowly opened her mouth.

Their tongues touched softly at first. Then, as his hips began grinding against hers, Robin lifted Regina up on to the table. Regina sighed as her bare, firm buttocks rubbed against the tabletop's red felt. As he climbed on to the table, Robin reached up her dress and pulled her panties along her taught, silky smooth legs, tossing them behind him. He gently placed each of her feet into each side pocket.

Regina was spread wide open for Robin to view. The sight of her glistening wet pussy prompted Robin to rip off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. As he lowered his head between her legs and began licking her inner thighs, Regina drifted into a frenzied passion, she braced herself against the pool table's pockets, pushing her hips up into Robin's face. The more she pushed, the harder he sucked.

"Suck it harder," she moaned, as the friction from her writhing against the red felt began heating her buttocks. She was on fire, riding Robin's tongue, back and forth, up and down. Getting wetter. Hotter. Aching to feel Robin inside her, crushing her with his massive weight. She reached down and pulled him upward. Robin started to move, kissing her firm belly, gorging himself on her soft, supple skin as he snaked his way toward her mouth. Stopping briefly at her breasts, he sucked each one - hard, not softly - until each nipple was standing at attention.

Their eyes locked as he reared up on his knees and straddled her chest. She knew what he wanted and wasted no time unbuckling his belt. Robin's pants seem to melt off of him, bringing his incredibly large, hard cock within inches of Regina's lips. Drawing his cock into her mouth, she raised her head, stuffing in as much of it as she could.

Robin pushed farther into her throat, which seemingly had no end. Regina was insatiable. She was determined to take every inch, to swathe it with her saliva and swallow whatever he would give her. He was almost at his limit, when he reached backward to push his fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Swollen, wet and engorged, Regina's core easily accommodated two fingers, seeming eager for more. Robin knew that if he could just hold on a bit longer, he could curl his fingers, rub Regina's G-spot and send her squirting into ecstasy.

Still straddling her chest, Robin could feel his cock getting tighter, ready to fire his load. His hips were bucking almost as wildly as Regina's. His fingers rubbing against her vagina, her mouth swathing his ultra-hard cock until it was dripping with her juices.

They were both ready to come. They were both aching to make it last longer.

Just then, Regina, gazed up at Robin and pleaded: "Fuck me. You have to fuck me. Fuck me now. Fuck me hard. Come on me."

In one swift instant, Robin pulled his cock out of her mouth and plunged it into deep inside her, hammering away at her like a jackhammer. Pounding her again and again, Regina had never felt anything so deep, so big inside of her. Spread wide open, her feet in the pool table pockets, she mustered all her strength to grind her clitoris against Robin.

For every pounding he gave her, Robin could feel Regina push back. Grunting, leveraging herself against the pool table, Regina was violently slamming her vulva into Robin, letting him know that she was fucking him just as hard as he was fucking her.

They banged up against each other together, thrusting in perfect rhythm. Rubbing and grinding and hammering away at each other. Faster. Harder. Deeper. A few more times. One more time. And then Regina let forth a yelp that told Robin everything he needed to know. Regina was shaking, shuddering, thrashing on the table - completely out of control with pleasure.

And just in time.

With one last burst of energy, Robin pulled his massive tool out of Regina, and with one last groan, shot his full load on to her belly, again and again, until his torrent of love pooled over her navel and trickled down her side.

Then he gently lay next to her. Holding her. Kissing her and giggling quietly in her ear. They were both exhausted. So completely spent that neither could speak for several minutes. When they finally began to recover their breaths, Regina turned to Robin and smiled: "So are you any good at actually playing pool?" she asked.

Robin began to laugh. "That's a good question," he mused. "Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever having learned the game."


	27. Chapter 27

_(True love)_  
 _The stars in the sky illuminate below_  
 _The light is the sign that love will guide you home_  
 _The stars in the sky illuminate below_  
 _If the world were to die, the light would guide you_

 ** _(True Love by Angels and Airwaves)_**

* * *

She was ready.

She had known one day that if things kept going as they were between them, that a question would one day be raised. And it seemed that day was upon them, or her in particularly.

She was brushing her hair before her mirror as she sat at her vanity, she was wearing a blue dress, which had an open back and that was also a low back. It was skin tight on her, and she loved it. Loved seeing Robin's eyes as they filled with mischief and lust. She remembered the first time he had seen her in this dress, his words to her, when he finally was able to speak.

"I love that dress on you," Robin had said as she had smiled, then he added, "I'm looking forward to seeing how it looks on my floor."

To which then they had spent the better part of the night in bed, on the floor, against the wall and certainly not least, the balcony.

She grinned, biting her bottom lip she thought that her poor dress might end up in the same circumstances if she knew her thief like she did. She was in the process of doing another swipe when out of nowhere an arrow pierced the wall to her right, startling her. She looked at it and saw that there was a note attached to it, but what also caught her attention was the piece of jewelry attached to it.

A ring.

She carefully removed the note and put the ring to the side as she opened the note. Written on it was five words...

 _Ready for a new adventure?_

She smiled as she picked up the ring, she turned to find her thief leaning back against their bedchamber doors, bow and arrow in hand.

"That arrow almost hit my dress," Regina said as she stood up from her seat.

"I plan on your dress hitting the floor soon," Robin said as he removed his bow and quiver full of arrows. He slowly made his way to stand in front of her.

"Is that so?" Regina asked with a sexy smile on her face, "well, what if I plan on wearing it all night?"

"I'm afraid, my love, that's the only disappointment you'll have tonight," Robin said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Mmm, I like the sound of this already," Regina said as Robin walked up to her, he stopped with his face only inches from hers. His breath fanned across her cheeks. Her heart was almost bursting with anticipation.

Robin started to lower his head, but was stopped by Regina putting a finger on his chest, stopping his progress. "But before we get to whether my dress ends up on the floor, we have a few things to discuss."

"Is that so?" Robin asked, mocking her earlier words. "Like what?"

"Like, where did this come from?" Regina said as she held the ring up between her fingers.

"I know what you're thinking," Robin started.

"Oh, you do? Then tell me," Regina said.

"You're thinking...I stole that ring," Robin said, Regina just lifted her eyebrows at his words. "And I'll have you know that I did not steal that ring."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Okay, I might have stolen a few other things, but I did buy that ring." Robin answered.

"You did?" Regina asked as she looked at the ring in her hand.

"Do you like it?" Robin asked as he took the ring from her, "when I saw it, I thought of the sparkle in your eyes. It also reminds me of the light you have brought into my life."

"I do." Regina said as Robin started to smile as he looked into her eyes.

"You do?" Robin asked, Regina saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Like the ring, that is," Regina quickly corrected.

"Well, I got this ring for you for a reason," Robin commented.

"And what adventure are you asking me?" Regina asked.

Robin didn't comment at first, instead he took her hand in his, and lowered himself to one knee in front of her. "When I first met you, you took a bite out of me. Telling me that when you were done with me, that I would have a whole new appreciation of what Storybrooke has to offer. And that was you. Only you. When you tied me up in your office, I could see that there was something there between us. And as much as you denied it, the more it became cemented in me. And then I was back in my realm, and you walked into a tavern asking me if you could buy me a drink. I knew then that you were finally opening yourself up to me."

"You didn't make it that easy with your cocky ways," Regina interrupted.

"And you with your oh so delicious dresses, with two temptations that you made sure kept my attention, tying me up in that chair, not wanting me to go anywhere. You got me, every part of me. And I don't want to waste another second. Regina, my Queen, will you share your life with me? Will you make my dreams come true? Will you marry me?" Robin asked as he held the ring right before her ring finger.

Regina smiled and a tear or two leaked from her eyes. She couldn't think straight, couldn't break free from the blossoming joy that threatened to completely engulf her. Robin loved her and wanted to marry her!

"Is this a yes?" Robin wanted to know. "I think it might be, but I'm also going to need a declaration of love from you."

"You want to hear me say it?" Regina asked.

"It's a crucial part of my plan," Robin answered.

"I love you, I love every part of you, and yes even the part that smells like forest," Regina said, as she then whispered, "Yes." Robin smiled and slid the ring on her finger, Regina brought her hands to his face as he rose up and kissed her.

"So my soon to be husband, what do you say we do something about this dress of mine?" Regina said as Robin chuckled and backed up against the side of the bed.

"Do your worst, my soon to be wife," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed the generous part of mouth that he just couldn't resist, afterwards Regina pulled away from him slightly.

Without a word, she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into a soulful, passionate kiss. He felt her hands slide underneath his tunic and feel his abdomen and chest. Emboldened, he slid his hands around her dress and unzipped it near her butt. He slowly let it pool at her feet, her undies were next to go as he hooked his fingers on the sides of them. He pulled them down slowly, letting them slide down her beautiful body till they were finally off her body, and now she was standing in her naked, regal glory. He felt her shudder as his hands cupped her magnificent breasts, his thumbs and forefingers finding her nipples.

Robin felt her hands fumbling for the hem of his tunic, and then felt her beginning to tug it over his head. He lifted his arms to allow her to pull it off over him. He marveled at her amazing breasts as she did so.

Back in each other's grasp, they seemed to think alike as they collapsed onto the bed, with Regina going down first, pulling Robin down on top of her. Robin's hands returned to her amazing breasts, and he began kneading and caressing them. He felt her hand drop to his crotch. He was excited and hard as a rock inside his pants, as Robin's hand dropped onto his cock and she gripped it through his pants.

Robin let one hand roam down to Regina's core. As his hand settled between her legs, he could feel how turned on she was already. She let out a soft moan as he touched her there. Her hands were fumbling with the laces of his pants.

Excited and ready to get down to business, Robin stood beside the bed and began to shed his pants. Finally undone, it was a simple matter to slide them down. He followed, as Robin watched, by sliding his underpants down, liberating his hard, aching cock. Her eyes were full of desire and her tongue came out like a snake, sliding anxiously over her luscious, red lips as she marveled at his size and state of arousal.

He returned to the bed and lay beside Regina. He lowered his head to her breasts and began kissing and licking her gloriously erect nipples. After kissing on both breasts, he began kissing his way down Regina's firm body until he arrived at the "V" between her legs. Kissing delicately on her inner thighs, he felt Regina begin to twitch and moan in pleasure. He settled between her thighs and moaned when he saw her gloriously shaved and smooth cunt. He dove in and began licking and kissing her womanhood.

"Oh God! Now! I want you inside me now!" he heard her say. She was grasping him by both ears pulling him upwards.

Using both hands he moved her hands from him, and resisting her tugs, he took his time, but couldn't help but chuckle when she raised her hips, wanting more. He returned to kissing her cunt, which caused her to squirm once again.

"Now! I want you inside me now! I can't wait anymore!" she whispered urgently.

He began kissing his way up her body, settling his torso between her legs. She was still pulling on his ears, frantically tugging at him. He heart her take in a sharp intake of air, her lungs gasping.

Knowing she was ripe, he licked his tongue up her, feeling his tongue slide past her slippery slit, finding her sensitive regions above. Then his tongue found her engorged clit as she shivered beneath him.

Moving his tongue in delicate circles around her bud, she became to shiver more and more. He sensed he had found the right spot. She reached down and grabbed him by the ears and wantonly pushed his face harder into her loins.

As his tongue lashed back and forth, then up and down, against her clit, he heard her moan.

"Just like that!" she moaned as his tongue lashed up and down over her clit.

Needing no further urging, he slid his tongue up and down over her engorged clit.

"Oh my god!" she cried out.

Then he felt her delicate dancer's body writhe underneath him. Her hips convulsed up, and her back arched.

"Uhnfffh," he heard her moan begin and then collapse.

Without a sound, her body reeled and convulsed in repeated spasms. Other than the ragged breath escaping from her, she didn't make a sound. However, he knew she was having a fantastic orgasm.

Sensing her climax, he eased up on his tongue and her orgasm subsided.

"Oh my god!" she said.

He smiled as he kissed his way up to her face, finding her eager mouth. At about the same time, he felt the tip of his cock slip between her legs. Gently probing his cock back and forth, he felt her heat engulf the tip of his cock as he slipped between her slippery wet folds.

Beneath him, he felt Regina tense as she sensed him about to penetrate her.

Robin gently applied pressure. He felt his cock slip between her lips and slide deep into her. With about three inches of cock inside her, he withdrew and thrust again. He slipped even deeper into her.

"Oh god! You are so big!" she whimpered, gleefully.

"Do you want more? Do you want me to go slow?" he asked in surprise.

"God no! Give it to me!" she exclaimed.

He withdrew again and lunged back in. His cock sunk in balls deep. His balls were pressed hard against her wet labia as he felt the head of his cock pressed against her cervix deep inside her.

"Oh god! You are so deep!" she whispered.

Propped on his elbows above her, he began to stroke his cock in and out slowly. He knew that as hot as he was for her, that he would cum instantly if he started fucking her too fast. As he stroked in and out, he found her mouth, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"I love you!" she whispered.

"You're gonna make me cum!" he said to her.

"Mmmmmm. I want to feel you cumming inside of me," she whispered back.

He continued to stroke as he felt his scrotum tense up and his balls tighten as they prepared to expel their cargo of baby makers into her womb. He thrust harder and deeper with each stroke. He felt Regina tensing underneath him from his persistent fucking.

Robin felt the first twinges of his orgasm rising, and then it struck. Letting out a deep groan, he felt waves of pleasure strike him hard as he started to cum. Looking down, Robin saw Regina's eyes go wide as his cock poured a torrent of hot, sticky cream deep into her

"Oh!" she cried out in surprise as his hot seed filled her.

With his cock buried deep inside her, the tip of his cock was hard against her cervix when it cut loose. He felt his warmth firing into her, spreading across her womb, and seeping down the side of her core as he continued to stroke his cock in and out of her, forcing his nut even deeper into her with each stroke.

"I'm cumming!" she moaned, as his cock continued to pump bursts of hot semen into her womb. Her back arched, and she let out a sharp cry with each hard thrust of his cock.

Despite having emptied his pent-up balls into her, he remained as hard as Chinese Arithmetic. Not wanting to crush her with his weight, he withdrew his rock hard cock and rolled off to the side of her onto his back, pulling her onto her side against him.

"Oh my god! That was great," she told him.

"Yeah, it was," he replied.

Glancing down, she saw his still gloriously erect cock.

"You don't appear to be finished either," she said with a laugh.

"Well, I'll be finished if you want. I don't want to be a nuisance," he told her.

"Oh my! Please be a nuisance," she said as she slid her leg over him, climbed on top of him and slipped his cock back inside her.

And they began Round Two…

A few weeks later, another tiny being was trying to let someone know of it's existence...

 _Mama, Papa, are you both ready for an adventure with me?_

Was being asked by the soon to be newest member of the Enchanted Forest.

Baby Locksley was on his...or her way!


	28. Chapter 28

_Summer has come and passed_  
 _The innocent can never last_  
 _Wake me up when September ends_

 ** _(Wake me up when September ends by Green Day)_**

* * *

Her fingers fumbled through the little scraps of paper, searching frantically for the specific one she sought.

"Where the hell is it?" Regina whispered with a slight tremble to her voice. Her heart began to beat wildly as she continued to freak out. She couldn't loose this one, it was her favorite of all the letters that he'd sent her.

In her haste to find the worn sheets of paper that were so dear to her, she dropped the wooden box, causing it to clatter against the hardwood floor. The contents scattered across the slick surface beside her bed. Her body slumped, as if gravity had increased tenfold, and her muscles could no longer hold her upright.

Sliding down to the floor, she fell to the side of the bed, her butt making contact with a muffled thud. Dropping her head back against the mattress, she couldn't help but feel overwhelming defeat. She had lost the most important possession she owned. She wasn't one to cry, but she couldn't help the tears that began to sting her eyes as she mentally chastised herself for being so careless.

Closing her eyes, she willed the tears away and attempted to remember his words, which were meant for her viewing pleasure only. Even though she could still recall the letter in almost full detail, it still pained her to think she had offhandedly misplaced such an important possession.

It wasn't just the words she adored, but the fact they were written in his less-than-perfect handwriting. She found his messy scrawl to be uniquely comforting. To see her full name written by him seemed so personal, so loving, that she craved the security it always brought her. Yes, she had other letters of his that she also kept close to her heart, but this particular letter was the first communication she'd received since he left her nearly six months ago.

It had to be around here somewhere. No way could it just sprout legs and walked away. Determination suddenly flooded through her veins, she picked her head up and scoured the area around her.

Folded letters littered the floor around her prone body, while the wooden box sat steepled in a rather awkward and open position, the hinges straining against the aged wood. The box had been a gift from her grandparents when they visited the mountains in North Carolina during her childhood. She thought it would be somewhat poetic to store his heartfelt letters in such a beautiful container that meant so much to her.

Picking it up, she smelled the wooden scent of the empty box. The aroma of cedar hitting her nostrils, had the corners of her mouth tilting up in a half smile. The scent had always been a bit relaxing, no matter how worked up she sometimes would get over silly things. Yet, losing this particular letter was anything but silly.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she started busying herself with picking up after her mess. She couldn't help but draw a parallel between the physical mess that surrounded her and the proverbial mess that was her life without him. She missed him terribly—there was no other way to describe it other than she felt incomplete empty without him.

Empty. Like the cedar box that sat before her.

The best thing she could do was to fill her heart with his memories, just like she could fill her empty box with the words he had written to her.

The memory of when they first officially met sprung to her mind and immediately cheered her up. Her twenty-third birthday was a day she would never forget.

Nearly a year and a half had passed, yet she remembered it like it was yesterday. Volunteering for the local animal shelter, and helping with their holiday fundraisers, was how she chose to spent her birthday that year. The K9 kissing booth was a huge success. All the local pet lovers lined up to pay for smooches with the four-legged fur friends.

When she saw him standing in line, her heart had momentarily stopped. Two years older than her was Robin Locksley, the boy she drooled over during her freshman and sophomore years of high school. Of course, in high school, two years was quite an age gap, and she was a child in his eyes. Other than his occasional visits home, she hadn't seen him since he'd graduated six years ago and enlisted in the Marines.

His round, boyish face was now strong and covered in a dusting of sexy scruff. It was obvious the military kept him in great shape, with his built physique and powerful demeanor. He was no longer the boy she knew in high school. His tall stature and confident stance was nothing short of pure, masculine strength.

Now that she looked back on that day, it was probably a bit petty that she frantically searched for another volunteer to take her post. Her job had been to collect the money for the kissing booth, and she knew that she couldn't just bail. But she was also sure as shit she'd end up making a fool of herself in front of this gorgeous man who probably still didn't even know that she even existed.

Realizing there was no one around to relieve her of this torture, she had blown a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with a puff of breath and attempted to put on her best game face—determined to keep her cool. He was next in line.

Smiling kindly at the old lady in front of him, she stuffed her dollar in the money bag and kept her head down, worried that her words would stumble if she happened to look into his eyes. Call her crazy, but those stupid, teenage fluttery feelings took over her stomach at the mere closeness of him. She probably looked weak and scared—words usually never used to describe her.

"Well hello, Regina," a warm, raspy voice said. The fact he spoke her name actually had given her the strength to be the girl...woman she knew had been hiding inside her somewhere.

Raising her head and meeting his beautiful, blue eyes, she smiled. "Robin. Haven't seen you around in a while. How are you?" She was beyond grateful her voice didn't crack when his name poured from her lips.

"Doing good. Just moved back to town now that I'm stationed at the base nearby." His eyes roamed down her body and back up to meet her eyes. "Looks to me like I've missed a lot while I was gone." The smile he so sinfully wore on his face made her insides melt like a tween at a One Direction concert. The fact this man could make her feel that way was both exciting and embarrassing.

And again, she was speechless. Was he paying her a compliment? Her brain couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening, so she just stood there and grinned like a damn fool.

Leaning toward her, he crooked his finger and signaled for her to come closer. Her heart was nearly leaping from her chest at the thought of him so near. He smelled good too. She had to rein in all the self-control she could muster in order to keep from blatantly sniffing him.

With his warm breath feathering over her ear, he said, "So, I'm a little embarrassed. I got in this line thinking I was lining up for a kiss with—"

"We don't have all day," a crabby woman behind Robin said, cutting off his words. If she hadn't been representing the animal shelter, she would have told the lady to fuck off.

Smiling kindly, she held out her hand for his donation and said, "You ready to get your mac on with a basset hound?"

Shaking his head comically, he let out a light chuckle and held up a twenty between his fingers. His instruction for her to keep the change startled her a bit. They had several people give them an extra dollar or two toward the fundraising efforts, but no one had offered quite so much.

Stepping over to the line of dogs, he looked back in her direction and gave her a wink before allowing Archer to slobber all over his cheek.

I couldn't contain her laughter as she watched him wipe his face on his sleeve.

Gathering money from a few more people, she looked back to find Robin had gone. Her excitement plummeted when she realized he was no longer in sight. She shouldn't have been surprised that he chose not to stick around.

The shelter coordinator Tink startled her from her thoughts and said, "Regina, you better take off if you're going to make it to the parade in time."

"You sure? I could probably stay a little longer if you need me."

"No, we're good. The line is starting to die down anyway. With four adoptions and all the money we've raised, today has been a huge success," she said with a kind pat to her shoulder. "Go have fun."

After saying her goodbyes to the dogs, paying special attention to Henry, her new, favorite basset hound, she began walking away from the park and headed toward Main Street to meet up with her family. It was tradition—every year, they made sure to watch the Independence Day parade together. No matter how busy life was, they always set aside time for each other.

"Can I walk with you?" a voice boomed next to her, nearly scaring her out of her own skin.

"Holy—" Regina gasped. "Damn it. You startled me!" She said, pushing at him.

His laugh was infectious, and soon, they were both chuckling as they continued walking.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. So, where are you headed?"

"Just to watch the parade," she said as she pointed to the next block over. "You?"

"I guess I'm going to watch the parade too then." His admission that he was following her had her grinning from ear to ear. That expression always seemed strange to her until that day.

The grin continued to hurt her cheeks at the memory of how he sat next to her at the parade. She remembered noticing his eyes never really left her face, all the while pretending to watch the floats go by.

Yes, that day was definitely one of the best days of her life.

As she placed the last of the letters back inside the wooden container, the memory started to fade, and she began to fret again about the most important letter she seemed to have misplaced.

"Oh well," she said with a sigh. She made the decision not to dwell on it. It had to be around here somewhere. As soon as she stopped looking for it, it would pop up.

Closing the lid, she ran her fingers over the beautiful mountain etching that adorns the surface. _Dearest Regina_ was scrawled on the front, and she just loved that little detail her grandparents had customized. She was sure they never realized how perfect it would be.

Reaching to the bedside table, she placed the box carefully on the surface and immediately eyeballed the book she had been reading last night. Little bits of paper haphazardly peeked out between the pages and it suddenly dawned on her…

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she bolted upright, grabbed the novel, and started rapidly fanning through the pages. In her sleep-filled haze last night, she must've used the letter as a bookmark.

Not caring if she lost her spot, she slid the folded notebook paper from between the pages and smiled. She didn't completely lose it after all.

The sun was now glaring through the bedroom window, and she found its warmth comforting as she unfolded the tattered pages with careful consideration. Peace filled her soul as her gaze landed on his handwriting—the words _Dearest Regina_ scrawled at the top of the page.

Knowing she had plenty of time before she needed to get ready for work, she settled on her bed to read it once more.

Dearest Regina,

Boy, do I miss saying your name. Sometimes, when I'm alone and missing you terribly, I whisper the most beautiful name ever to grace my lips. I can't wait for the day I get to feather it against your skin again. I know it has been a month since my deployment, and I'm not sure how long it will take this letter to find its way to you, but I just need you to know how much I miss you. Your face, your smell, your laugh, your love... Christ, I miss all of you, Regina.

Oh, how I wish I could be next to you when the first of dawn breaks. I hold onto the memory of your soft skin beneath my touch—your warmth wrapped tightly in my arms as I listen to you breathe deeply in sleep. My dreams of you each and every morning are what help me cope... help me rise each day to face this restless existence I lead. Without your love on my mind, I don't know how this life of war could be bearable.

I feel as if this scrap of paper isn't enough to hold the words to describe how deeply I am in love with you. But now, being here without your sweet voice to soothe me, I realize just how important it is for one to hear the words from their lover. I love you, my darling Regina. I long for the day I can hear those same words leave your lips again.

No truer words were ever spoken than that of an author unknown who said, "A soldier doesn't fight because he hates what is in front of him. A soldier fights because he loves what he left behind." So, while I'm missing you, I remind myself of why I'm really here: For You.

With all my love,

Robin

P.S. Tell Archer I miss his kisses too.

His postscript had her chuckling as she recalled the day he brought her favorite basset hound home from the shelter. Her laughter quickly faded at the thought of him feeling sad or alone. Due to the top-secret security of his assignment, she hadn't had a way to reciprocate her love for him or to tell him the good news. With each day that passed, she ached to disclose just how much he meant to her.

Touching her rounded belly and feeling the life growing inside her, she couldn't help the trepidation that seeped into her thoughts. The fact that she had no way to tell the love of her life he would be a father scared her shitless. She couldn't stop herself from getting all teary-eyed knowing he wouldn't be here for the birth of his son.

What would his reaction be when he came home to find a child in her arms? She could only hope he would be filled with even half the amount of joy she felt at the thought of having his baby.


	29. Chapter 29

_Don't be a baby_  
 _Remember what you told me_  
 _Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_  
 _That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_  
 _Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_  
 _That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

 ** _(Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry)_**

* * *

"Large ice coffee, with cream and 3 sugars please," Regina said her order as she smiled at Granny behind the register.

"Anything else, dear?" Granny asked as she placed her order in the computer system.

Regina groaned but couldn't resist the temptation, "Chocolate covered donut please."

"Of course," Granny said with a wink. She already knew what she was going to order as she ordered the same thing on her way to work. That was until it was fall, then she ordered pumpkin lattes, pumpkin donuts, pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin.

Regina grinned back at her as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and typed a quick message to her dad telling him that she would be over after work to have dinner with him. Henry Mills loved his daughter very much and enjoyed every time she came over for a visit. Regina's mother had died when Regina was just about to finish high school. Regina and her mother had always had a strained relationship, but that relationship had gotten considerably better since Cora Mills' long battle with breast cancer.

"Coffee black, one sugar." A heavy, English male accent slid over every inch of her, causing her head to lift to see who said that. The moment her eyes spotted the man, her whole body froze. She had seen thousands of good looking men in her life, dark blonde hair, sun kissed skin, broad shoulders covered in a tailored suit jacket, and long legs encased in slacks, she knew he was something...special.

"Regina?" Turning her head and coming out of her daze, she found her order in front of her. Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, staring at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

Oh, God. She probably looked like an idiot. "Yeah, yeah of course. I just spaced out for a moment." Regina quickly paid her bill and took her goodies.

"See you tomorrow." Ruby said as she walked off. Regina felt heat hit the side of her face and she looked to see the object of her fascination looking down at her with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Hi," she whispered. His eyes scanned her face and he lifted his chin ever so slightly before turning back to the counter to get his blasted coffee.

Feeling like an idiot, she quickly got out of the coffee shop and booked it to her work. She had been working in Doctor Whale's office as his receptionist for the last two years. He had a partner in his practice, Doctor Andrew Thomas. There were 2 doctors and 2-3 nurses who assisted them. Regina had a replacement that came in only when she was not in the office which was quite rare. She entered the clinic and turned on the lights as she started to get ready for the day.

"Good Morning, Regina," Victor Whale said as he walked in.

"Good Morning, Victor," Regina said in greeting.

"We need to have a quick chat this morning before we get started," Victor said as he headed into his office. Regina grabbed her coffee as she bit into one of her chocolate donuts, chewing quickly.

"Have a seat," Victor offered as he took his own seat behind his desk. "I've got some news."

"Okay," Regina said as she sat down, wondering what was about to happen.

"I'm found someone to buy my practice," Victor said.

"That's great." Regina knew how much Victor was anxious to move back to New York and that being here in Vancouver wasn't home to him.

"He's going to be here soon, I just thought you should have a heads up," Victor informed her.

"Thanks, Victor." Regina said.

"You know I adore you," Victor commented.

"I know," Regina concurred, "The feeling is mutual." Regina smiled as he gave her a quick hug, just then the door chimed, signaling that someone was here.

"That's probably him, just send him in."

Regina nodded as she headed out towards the front, as soon as she reached her desk, the smile on her face faded away and her steps faltered. The guy from the coffee shop was standing with his hands on his hips, looking around the reception area with a look on his face like it didn't meet his standards. She had to agree with his view, the paint was peeling in areas and the waiting room was a little outdated.

"Hello, can I help you?" Regina asked as he turned around at the sound of her voice. As soon as his eyes met hers, she saw something flash over them, but before she could think about it, it was gone.

"I'm here to see Victor."

Oh, lord. Is this really happening?

"He's in his office, let me take you to him."

"And you are?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Oh," she let out a nervous laugh. "I'm Regina." She stuck out her hand for a handshake and his eyes dropped down, before his hands encased hers. A surge went through her body, leaving her in suspense.

"Robin."

"Huh?"

"Robin Locksley."

"Right." Regina pulled her hand from his, shaking it out. She turned on her heels, hoping that he was following her, not daring to look behind her to see if he was. Once she reached Victor's office, she pointed Robin in the direction ,"He's in there."

Robin walked in and closed the door behind him. She headed back to her desk and got ready for the day as patients should be coming in within the next thirty minutes. After about ten minutes, Victor came out and walked up to her desk.

"Regina, Robin would like to have a word with you."

"But we're about to open," Regina protested.

"No worry, I'll take over for you." Victor pulled out her chair as she stood up and headed towards Victor's office.

She walked in to see him leaning up against the front of Victor's desk, looking over some forms.

"Victor said you wanted to see me?"

"I do. Have a seat." He nodded towards one of the chairs. She walked over and took a seat in front of him, putting her hands in her lap.

"I understand that you have been working here for a while."

"I have." She confirmed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was close to her, but not enough to touch her. She could smell his aftershave; it had a clean forest scent.

"With me taking over, things will have to change."

"Okay."

"And if you would like to stay here, I'll have to re-interview you."

"That's fine."

She watched as his eyes scanned over her slowly, making her skin feel tight and hot. "I need someone here who knows what they're doing working for me, and I need to make sure you understand."

"Whatever you wish." He was a little on the arrogant and bossy side.

"Great, I'll be in town this week. Hopefully, you can get a resume together then."

"Fine. Is there anything else?" Regina asked as she stood up.

"Not at this time," he mumbled, looking at her.

"I better get back to my desk. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He lifted his chin as she turned back to leave the office. She shook her head slightly, wondering why she thought he was attractive in the slightest. As she neared her desk, she saw Victor taking the first patient back to the exam room. She sat down and started entering the information from the clipboard.

"This isn't going to be easy." Regina said to herself as she typed away.

A few days later, Regina had her resume in hand as she made her way towards Robin's office. He was working every day here at the clinic, as this Friday was to be Victor's last day. She was truly going to miss working with Victor, he had been her confidant, someone she could lean on during the very few times she let her wall down. She had to admit it was going to be something to work with someone else, especially someone she knew she was attracted to. Especially that way he bit his bottom lip...

"Are you going to stay out in the hallway all day?"

Regina snapped out of her daydream and back to reality. He might be handsome, but he sure was an ass at times. She walked into his office, standing in front of his desk and held out her resume for him.

"I have my resume ready for your approval." Regina had to bite the side of her mouth to keep from smiling from her being snarky towards him.

"Took you long enough," Robin grumbled as he took the paper from her.

Regina stood there with her arms crossed over her chest; she shifted her weight and let her high heeled foot tap lightly.

"And you can stop your toe tapping and have a seat instead," Robin said without looking up from the paper in his hand.

Regina stood for a few seconds more before taking a seat finally. She watched him as he looked over her resume. She would be glad when this was over so that she could head back to her desk and get ready for the first client to walk in.

"What do you think is your best qualification to work here?" Robin asked her suddenly out of a few more moments of silence.

"My attendance is very good, and I'm very dedicated to my job here," Regina answered.

"Always a plus," Robin commented.

The way he said it made Regina clench her hands into fists. Did he have to be so arrogant?

"Can you tell me a little about yourself?" Robin asked next.

"After high school, I started working in a dentist office where I worked there for over six years. Then I applied for this job and have been here over two years now." Regina answered with a tilt of her head.

"Are you close with your family?" Robin asked her out of the blue.

"It's just my dad and I now, we lost my mother when I was still in high school," Regina answered.

"Why do you want to work here?" Robin asked as he laid the piece of paper on his desk to look at her.

"I love being able to help people in the slightest way. I love the fact that I can help people in a slight way get better," Regina answered.

"What do you consider to be your weakness?" Robin asked.

"I'm not weak," Regina countered. "I do my job very efficiently, am always on time and don't miss work."

"Not even to take vacations or anything?" Robin asked.

"The last time I took off was for when my father had to have an operation last year," Regina answered truthfully.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Robin asked next.

"I would like to take some college classes and get my degree in nursing," Regina answered.

"What's stopping you from doing that now?" Robin asked.

"My finances right now," Regina answered.

"Which are?" Robin asked.

"My mother passed away from breast cancer and we are still paying some of her medical bills off," Regina answered as she took a few deep breaths after being reminded of their loss.

"Your father helps with them?" Robin asked.

"He's been unable to work since his heart attack last year," Regina answered.

"And no spouse to help you out I assume?" Robin asked with raised eyebrows.

Regina's anger at his questions was getting to her, "No, I am not married to help out the little lady." He had the audacity to smirk at her answer.

"What do you like to do outside of work?" Robin asked.

"I volunteer at the local children's hospital," Regina answered.

"And do you plan on having children?" Robin asked next.

"No," Regina answered. After a few seconds of silence went by, Regina asked, "Is the interview over now?"

"Almost," Robin answered. "Do you have any questions for me?"

 _Why are you such an ass? Do you wake up this grumpy every day? What do you look like in the morning sunlight? What do you look like naked?_

Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts. Where had that come from? "No, not at this time."

"Alright, I'll review this a little further and will be in touch with you before the day is out," Robin said, promptly dismissing her. He put her resume to the side and picked up a patient's file and started to look over it.

Regina stood from her seat and looked down at the arrogant boss of hers, hopefully the soon to be arrogant boss of hers. Okay, so he was good looking but still an ass. She finally gave up and turned and walked out of his office.

Right before lunch, she received a phone call to come to Robin's office. She quickly made her way to him. She knocked on the open door and raised an eyebrow at him as he looked up from his desk.

"Come in," Robin said. "Have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," Regina said defiantly.

"I see. Well you're going to be standing for me a lot more."

"Meaning?" Regina asked.

"Meaning...you're hired." Robin informed her.

"Thank you."

"You can go back to your desk now, and let me know as soon as Mr. Reese is here," Robin said, dismissing her once again.

"Certainly, Sir!" Regina saluted him with her hand to her head as she turned and started towards the office door.

"Regina," Robin called her name, effectively stopping her. She turned and looked at him. "The name is Robin."

"I remember," Regina said as she turned once again and this time left his office before he could say anything else to her.

This was how it went on between them, always push and pull between the two of them. Every time Robin would be bossy towards Regina, she pushed back at him, always standing on her two feet.

One day in the break room, Regina was drinking a cup of coffee with Penny who worked for Doctor Thomas when in walked Robin. "Is there any coffee left?" Robin asked.

Regina moved from where she was standing and promptly poured out the remaining coffee. She walked passed Robin with her coffee cup in hand and said, "Wouldn't want you to have to suffer through a pot that's not freshly made." Regina walked out of the break room with a strut to her walk.

A few days later, Regina was formally introduced to trouble formally.

 _Marian Maiden._

She walked into the clinic one day, making sure everyone knew, especially Regina, that she was here to see Robin.

"Do you have an appointment?" Regina asked.

"I don't need an appointment to see Robin," Marian said.

"And why is that?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

"I'm his fiancée," Marian said, flaunting a huge ring in front of Regina's face.

Regina was taken aback by the strange feeling of jealously. "I'll let him know you're here."

"Don't bother, I'll go and see him myself." Marian said as she went straight to Robin's office and promptly walked in.

"Oh, what do I care if he's engaged?" Regina asked herself.

A month later, Robin was going to a conference in Las Vegas and Regina was to go with him to help him at the conference. She was at her house, finishing packing for the trip, talking with her father on her cell phone. "Yes, Daddy." Regina shoved another dress and matching heels into her suitcase. She smiled when she did, because Robin would likely not approve of her choice of attire, but it was Vegas and she planned on having a good time this weekend. But there was nothing he could do about it, since they wouldn't be in the office.

"Are you all packed?" Henry Mills asked.

"Almost," Regina sighed as she looked at the clock and realized she only had a few minutes before her cab was due to arrive.

"Is Robin picking you up?"

"No. I'm meeting him there. His flight left a couple hours ago," Regina answered as she closed her suitcase.

"Oh. Is it just the two of you going then?"

"Yes," Regina answered. She thought that if that witch, as she referred to Marian showed up, that she would sell her on the strip to the highest bidder, or take her out to the desert and drop her off.

"Call me if you need anything," Henry said. "Have a good time, darling."

"I will." Regina said as she headed to her bathroom to grab a few more things.

"Robin sounds so nice," Henry Mills said. Regina had to grit her teeth to keep from commenting.

Robin was annoying, bossy, and...fine! He could be nice sometimes. Plus, he was uber-hot, but she didn't like him.

"When will you get back again?" Henry asked.

"Late Monday. My flight gets back around seven."

"Promise you'll call as soon as you get there and checked in, and when you return."

"I'll call, I promise," Regina agreed, grabbing her purse and heading towards the front door.

"Oh, and have some fun while you're there. Make Robin take you out to dinner or dancing."

Snorting, Regina muttered, "Sure, Daddy. I love you, and I'll call when I land."

"Okay, and don't forget I'll be staying with my cousin Peter next week," Henry said.

"Have fun too, Daddy," Regina said as the two said their goodbyes.

Dragging her bag behind her toward the reception desk of the hotel, Regina was a little taken aback by how many people were here wearing nametags stating they're attending the medical convention. Robin had mentioned that this weekend would be one of the largest gatherings of doctors in the United States, but this was cray cray. Finally making it to the front of the line, she smiled at the cutie behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked once she's close to the desk. Regina set her purse on the counter and pulled out her ID, handing it over to him.

"Hi, I have a reservation," she yawned, covering her mouth while she listened to the sound of slot machines going off in the distance. She loved the sound of slots, or penny slots to be exact.

"I'm sorry, but there is no reservation under your name. Are you sure you're staying with us?" he asked, handing back her ID.

Regina frowned, "I'm positive. It may be under my boss' name, Robin Locksley. He made the reservations." She watched while he typed and then smiled.

"Got it. I see here that Mr. Locksley has already checked in and requested we give you your own key to the suite upon arrival."

"Uh..what?" Regina blurted out, feeling something close to dread fill her stomach. "Are you saying he's staying in that room as well?"

"Yes, it's a suite with two kings."

"I don't care how many kings are in the room. It's one room. Right?" Regina leaned in to see his computer screen. "Please tell me you have another room available?"

"I'm sorry, but we're completely booked. This is one of our busiest weekends of the year."

"Of course it is." Regina shook her head. "Can you recommend another hotel nearby?"

"Sorry, but I really doubt anywhere else has an opening."

"Great." Regina breathed, squeezing her eyes closed. "It's not a big deal. You can share a room with him. You're an adult, and it's not like you even like him, right?" Regina whispered, balling her hands into fists.

"Uh, so do you want me to get you your key?" Regina opened her eyes and nodded. "Call down and check. Sometimes we have people call off their reservations last minute. You never know. Something might open up between tonight and tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll call." Regina agreed, wondering what the hell she did to deserve this kind of karma as she waited for her room key.

Standing in the hall outside the door to her room ten minutes later, Regina paused with her key card in her hand, not sure if she should knock or just go right in. She seriously couldn't believe Robin booked them in a room together. Actually she could believe it, because she thinking he gets off on annoying her.

"Screw it. It's my room too." She muttered to herself, shoving the key into the card reader, watching the light turn green. Pushing down on the handle, she turned; using her shoulder to hold the door open while she dragged her suitcase into the room, fighting with its weight as the door closed, trapping it halfway through.

"Shit!"

Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder and almost fell on her ass when her eyes found Robin standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, with a pair of boxers in his hand. His hair was wet, and a tattoo she didn't know he had was on his right forearm.

"Oh my god!" Regina breathed, turning quickly while attempting to shove her suitcase back out of the room. She totally didn't need to know that Robin looked hotter without clothes than what her mind had made up, and her mind had tormented her with thoughts of him naked many times.

"Christ, you're a mess," he muttered from behind her, while a very strong arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet and her suitcase was tugged from her grasp. Before she knew it, both her suitcase and herself were in the room and the door closed, trapping her inside with one very naked Robin Locksley.

"Please tell me you're not still naked." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling his arm release her and his heat leave her back.

"I'm not naked."

Regina opened her eyes, only to close them again when she saw he only had on a pair of form fitting black boxers and nothing else. "Put some clothes on."

"Please don't tell me you've never seen a naked man before." He chuckled, and the sound of his laughter made her teeth grind and her hands drop to her sides.

"I didn't want to see you naked." Liar! Regina thought as she glared at him while he buttoned up a pair of dark slacks that fit him perfectly.

"You could have avoided all of this if you had knocked, you know."

"Really?" Regina raised her eyebrows at him. "You could have avoided all this, and gotten us separate rooms."

"They messed up the reservation." He shrugged like it's no big deal, and her eyes narrowed further.

"You should have called to tell me that, so I could have-"

"You would have avoided coming," he cut her off. "If you knew we were sharing a room, you would have found an excuse, and I need you with me this weekend."

"Whatever." Regina grumbled, knowing he was right. She would have canceled the trip if she knew they would be sharing a room. "We need to set up a few ground rules." She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him walk across the room towards the bed near the window.

"Later." He picked up a dark blue shirt, and started to put it on, which was unfortunate, because now that she had seen him shirtless, she thought he should never cover up again.

"No, now." She growled, annoyed with herself for being so attracted to him.

"Later." He held her glare. "Right now, you need to get dressed. We have reservations in forty minutes." He took a seat on the side of the bed and started to put on his shoes.

"What?" She looked at the clock on the wall. It was after seven at night and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was climb into bed, order room service and watch some TV.

"We have reservations in forty minutes," he repeated, than stood. "The restaurant is twenty minutes away, so you have twenty minutes to get ready, unless you want to wear that." He motioned to her rugged jeans, flip flops and hoodie. "I suggest you change."

"I hate you."

"So you say," he said, just barely loud enough for her to hear. He then went to the dresser, picking up his watch, and put it on.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She shook her head, pulling out her hair tie and running her fingers through her knotted hair.

"You may want to hurry."

Holding his eyes for a second, she gave up her glare and then dragged her suitcase to the middle of the room. After pulling out one of her favorite 'going out' outfits along with her makeup bag, she went to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

"Stupid dick." She muttered once she was in the room.

"He wants me ready, I'll show him how I get ready." Regina said as she got ready. She had on a little black dress with a zipper up the front of it, making sure to leave it zipped just to the bottom of her breasts, giving them a little lift. She put on a pair of black high heels, and took the curling iron out just to give her some curls to the end of her hair. As she finished her makeup, making sure to use dark red lipstick for the final touch on her face.

"Get ready, Mr. Locksley, here I come."


	30. Chapter 30

_Wild, wild is the wind_  
 _That takes me away from you_  
 _Cold is the night without your love_  
 _To see me through_  
 _Wild, wild is the wind_  
 _That blows through my heart_

 ** _(Wild is the Wind by Bon Jovi)_**

* * *

There would be a time, later in Lord Robin Locksley's life, when he would remember his first encounter with the stunning Regina Mills, the untitled but extremely wealthy daughter of the late colonial merchant Henry Mills and his widow Cora Mills, and realize that sometime on that day, they had all been there.

All of them. He and Marian, and all those who were to betray him.

It all began with Regina …

He had been aware, through the intelligence of numerous friends, that Cora Mills considered him to be the most worthy suitor for her daughter. But then, at the moment, almost every matron and proud father in London considered him to be one of the finest catches of the decade. He didn't dwell on that fact or let it inflate his ego. Rather it caused him a good deal of wry amusement, for it had not been all that long ago when the ancient Irish name of Locksley might as well have been mud—not just in London, but in all of England.

Indeed, it had not been that long ago that the current king's father had—with an amazing nobility, not to be forgotten—walked to the scaffold, and there lost his head. In the midst of it all, no matter how dangerous the times had been, the Locksleys had remained completely, almost blindly, loyal to the House of Stuart. At the age of fifteen Robin had first learned to test his sword in battle, fighting side by side with his good friend, the young Prince William. Even when Robin's own father had given his life in his steadfast loyalty to those he had served, Robin had determined never to waver. Consequently he had followed his young friend to Scotland, defending him all the way. He had seen him crowned there on the Stone of Scone and then fled with him, going into exile with the landless monarch while Oliver Cromwell held his iron hand over England.

He had risked everything, not just lands and titles, but life and limb as well. Perhaps he had done so because he had been young, brash, and foolish. Perhaps he had done so simply because William had been his friend. Perhaps it had even been the adventures they had shared, the good times and bad, the struggle to maintain pride and position abroad. Whatever the reason, he had set his course, and now he was reaping the rewards. William had been asked back to England, and he was not a man to forget those who had defended him. He was the king, he ruled a somewhat—no, a very—promiscuous court, but he did so with a certain wisdom and shrewdness, with a wry and bitter humor gained from years in exile. He loved theater, music, art—and beautiful women. And beautiful women loved the king. They flocked to the court. Fluttering mamas and stern papas worried about their daughters, but after the puritanical rule of Cromwell, people were willing to doff the cloaks of respectability and join the handsome young king in enjoying life. Still, William was ever careful. The years of deprivation had aged him, given him a reserve that few men ever truly got beyond. Whatever vindictive thoughts he had, he most often kept to himself. He showed bitterness to almost no one and toleration to almost everyone. He was, from almost the first moment he set foot upon English soil once again, a beloved monarch.

Naturally, as one of the king's best and most loyal friends, Robin found himself the recipient of some of the adoration that fell the king's way. He was tall, well enough muscled, he supposed, and a swordsman of some repute. He was also quite nimble with a bow and arrow.

Not only that, he was younger than the king, and very rich, since William had not only restored his own lands to him, but granted him new properties as well.

And, he thought, grinning, he had all of his teeth, and a full head of hair. He had managed to retain his limbs through the years of fighting. All in all, he determined, he must be a fairly decent bargain.

And Cora Mills was a social climber. That fact in itself didn't bother Robin. She had managed to make her daughter acceptable to the gentry of England. Of course, reaching for a lord of Robin's status was quite a stretch, but …

Well, he wryly admired her for the reach! And he would have been intrigued—at the very least curious—about Mistress Regina, except that he had finally decided, after all his years of wandering, upon a bride.

She was the Lady Belle French, and they were very well suited, he thought. Marian was beautiful, wealthy, vibrant, and worldly—indeed they had been enjoying an intimate relationship for quite some time now. He probably should have asked her to marry him by now. He wasn't quite sure why he'd delayed.

Maybe all the years of wandering had caused it. He didn't know. But over the last several weeks, he had spent a great deal of time thinking, and he always came back to Marian. He cared for her deeply. Loved her, surely. And they were so very well suited.

With his mind thus made up, there was really no point in meeting the Mills girl.

But he did meet her. The court was at Hampton, and William had arranged for a hunt. Robin was mounted upon Beowulf, an Arabian stallion nearly fifteen years old now but an exceptional horse, one who had carried him through many a misadventure. He was arriving late because he had been waylaid on shipping business, as he had acquired a fleet of six ships since his return to England. A barge had brought him down the Thames from the docks in London, and he had hurried to the stables to see that Beowulf was saddled and ready. He had found the hunt master, and inquired where he might catch up with the king. Riding hard, but certainly not recklessly, he bounded over one of the forest trails. It was an extraordinary day. The sky was beautifully, endlessly clear. The forest was richly adorned in brown, the tree branches high overhead weaving and waving. The air was cool; it felt good against his cheeks as he rode.

Then, quite suddenly, a burst of different color appeared before him. He jerked on the horse's reins, doing his best to avoid the collision, trying to veer Beowulf to the side. His actions were good and honorable—they risked his own neck far more than that of the other rider. But the reckless rider had plunged too swiftly and carelessly onto the trail. No matter how quickly he acted, they would still collide. He managed to avoid the main body of the other horse—and its rider—but still hit the tail end of the other mount.

Beowulf reared and shrieked, skidding several feet with the impact. The girth broke, and Robin found himself slipped beneath the animal. He held on so as not to be trampled, then threw himself to the side the best he could, rolling quickly. Sticks, leaves, and twigs entangled in his hair and clothing—then a sudden cold seemed to seep into him. He didn't just lie upon the forest floor. No. He had fallen by a stream. If he rolled an inch more, he would find himself in two feet of cool, bubbling water.

He gasped quickly for breath, deeply irritated. He'd maintained his saddle in every battle he'd ever fought, and here, in the middle of the king's own forest, he had been unhorsed by some reckless horseman.

Lying upon the ground, panting, feeling the prick of sticks and stones against his flesh and clothing, he looked up to see that the other rider was still horsed, and edging close to him. Then the rider spoke with a very soft and feminine voice, one that held just a hint of superiority. "Can you move, sir? Shall I call for the king's physician?"

Horseman! Horsewoman! It was all the worse.

Yes, he could move! Just what did he look like, some elderly dolt? He pushed up. He was seated in the water, his knees above it, his hindquarters and his feet planted several inches within it. He gritted his teeth, emptying his hat of water, and met his nemesis.

She was not in the least ruffled—he noted that right away. She had very dark hair, but found it to be gleaming here beneath the forest canopy, it was neatly pinned in a heavy braid at her nape, while tendrils and curls escaped to frame her face. An exquisite face, he admitted, startled to find himself mesmerized momentarily by its perfect beauty. It was a face totally unblemished, ivory and rouge, with a small, very straight nose, beautiful full red lips, and eyes that seemed like dark gemstones, even against the green of the forest. Clad in deep burgandy velvet and sitting atop a dark brown mare, she seemed like some forest sprite, unearthly, stunning—and completely unaware that she was the one at fault.

Regina Mills was not quite so unaffected as she was trying her best to appear. She had been in such a hurry …

She was late for the hunt, because she had been tarrying in the ladies' solar, dreaming of home while a number of the queen's women had been gossiping about the king's exploits.

She liked the king and the queen, and enjoyed the court for the most part. But she wanted to go back to Virginia. Back home. She'd been away far too long. She wanted to ride over the hills, lie in the grass along the river, feel the sultry Virginia breeze on a warm summer night. In the very worst way, she wanted to be back home. Not here!

And she had been expecting to do so soon!

But then last week a message from her mother had arrived at her school just outside of London directing her to join the king and his court immediately. The message had instantly sent her heart sinking, for she knew exactly what her mother wanted from her. "I came from nothing!" she had once told her as she paced their beautiful Virginia ballroom. "And what we do have, I will not loose!"

Regina had kept quiet, of course, because whenever Cora was in one of her fits, it was best to remain silent. And though her memories of her father were dim, they were tender. Her father had always been gentle and kind with her. He had truly loved her for just being her. It had seemed a endless nightmare when he had passed away. Regina had just turned twelve, and no matter the years that had passed since then, she knew she would always miss her beloved daddy.

Her mother had big plans for Regina.

She fully intended for Regina to marry some pompous nobleman, and Regina had absolutely no intention of following through with it.. She was going to play the court game, and then she was going to go home! In her favor was the fact that the particular lord her mother seemed to have in mind was nearly engaged to Lady Marian Maiden—lovely, witty, rich, and sophisticated. He was hardly likely to change his mind. So despite her mother's demands, things could go well. She could be charming at court, Lord Locksley could marry, and she could go back home. On a Mills ship. Her father had owned several. And when she returned home, she'd prove she was every bit as able to run their shipping business as any man.

There seemed to be one tiny flaw in her plans, however. Her mother had written to an old friend asking him to act as her guardian while she was at court. The friend was Lord Charles Bryan, he had a son named Keith, a man Regina considered somewhat unsavory.

It was a chilling thought! And her thoughts had made her so late that when her beautiful mare, Roccainte, had been brought to her, she had leapt atop her and raced like the wind.

Perhaps she had been racing just a bit recklessly, but so had this awful, arrogant man!

Defensively, she stared down upon him.

"Sir, if you're not all right—"

"I am quite all right, dammit!" Robin Locksley lashed out. He'd been sitting in the wretched cold water, just staring at her. His temper flared. "And no thanks to you, girl!"

She bristled visibly. "As I've said, sir, I shall be most happy to go for the king's physician—"

"I do not need a physician damnit!"

With grace and agility, she slipped down from her mare's back, grimacing as her feet touched the muddy earth. She picked up her skirts and approached him, standing just beyond the water. "If you cannot rise—"

"You're going to assist me from there?" he inquired politely, his tone just barely touched with sarcasm.

"I can send—"

"Girl, you can learn some common good sense and courtesy—and how to ride!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Sir, I do not wish to boast, but I ride with exceptional skill," she informed him.

"You don't wish to boast, eh, yet your skill is—exceptional?"

"It is, sir. I have ridden since I was a very small child. And if you have had the misfortune to discover that you cannot control your mount—"

"My dear child! I was doing my very best to avoid injury to another!"

She sighed, with a great deal of exasperation. "I am not a child! And if you will note, sir, I maintained my position upon my horse while you did not!"

Robin gritted his teeth. "I just told you—"

"Yes, quite a good excuse, I think," she said sweetly.

"You rode as carelessly as a two-year-old!" he exclaimed angrily, wincing as he shifted and a rock grated against his backside. She stepped closer, still trying to keep her dainty boots and the hem of her skirts from coming into contact with the water.

"Look!" she said impatiently. "I didn't mean to injure you, even if you are an arrogant fool."

"Oh, girl! You do press your luck!" he hissed.

"If I can assist you—" she began.

He smiled, his teeth gleaming beneath the curl of his lips. "Perhaps you can." He stretched out a hand to her. "Perhaps you could reach me?"

She let out a soft sound of impatience, but stretched out her fingers to him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have done it. William was known for his chivalry—and he expected it of those around him as well.

But today …

Something about this elegant and brash little chit simply rubbed him wrong. And she could certainly use some manners and learn a quick lesson.

He met her startling eyes, and his smile deepened as her gloved fingers touched his. He curled his hand around hers. Very strongly. And he pulled.

Hard!

A startled screech escaped her. His grin broadened as she came near flying over him, landing half atop him, half in the chilly water.

"Dear me, what a dolt I am!" he murmured, suppressing his laughter as she struggled amidst the wealth of velvet and lace of her costume to right herself. She squirmed against him in the effort, and to his surprise he found himself acutely aware of her in a physical manner—not just as a girl, but as a woman. She lay flush against him, and through the barriers of clothing between them, he could feel the length of her legs, the curve of her hip. He could feel the bone of her corset, and above its hard constraint, the soft fullness of her breasts. He was aware of the sweet scent of her, like the petals of a flower, yet with the weight of the woman against him, it seemed to combine with something that was all natural, and very feminine, and completely sensual. She made him think of darkness, of hot fires that blazed in the flesh. For several long seconds he was still, caught up in some trap of the senses, quite simply mesmerized by something lush and compelling within the girl. Perhaps there was innocence in her eyes, perhaps there was not. He was amazed by his reaction to her, annoyed, even furious with himself.

Fool! You've a near perfect woman you're about to wed! he reminded himself. A woman who loved him, who came to him, who filled his nights.

And yet he could feel this dark, fierce desire for a girl he had barely touched. A desire unlike anything he had known in all his life. A desire created by the copper flame of her hair, by the dark blaze of her eyes. By the weight of her within his arms, her breasts heaving with the fever of her fury.

He set his jaw hard, determined he didn't feel a thing for her.

The hell you say!

"Oh, you overgrown oaf!" she cried, trying very hard to regain her balance, and snapping him out of the curious lethargy that had seized him.

His fingers tightened around her arms. His eyes sizzled. "Oh, dear Lord, yes, girl, I am so very sorry! Of course, it's not really my fault if you're incapable of standing. But let me help you now!" And with an apparent attempt to right her himself, he flipped her over, so that she then lay backside down in the water, drenched, her plumed hat drifting off in the water, her dark hair coming loose and sodden all around her.

"How dare you!" she raged, striking out at him. But he was quick and avoided her blow, catching her wrists and offering her a wicked, warning smile.

"Alas! I slipped! But you must be very wary of men who cannot sit their horses. You never know where else they may falter. I am so sorry—"

Her eyes could surely burn like a blazing fire. She was undaunted, unbeaten, the type who would fight to the bitter end. "You most certainly are not sorry, you wretched knave! You did that on purpose!"

"I most certainly did not! We oafs have a terribly difficult time with grace of movement, that is all. But if you'll let me try again—"

"No!" Her eyes rippled with a luster that seemed to reflect from the water. She gritted her teeth then, staring up at him. "Get off me! I can see that you are quite fine—other than that you suffer from some mental lack that surely has been with you since birth! If you'll just remove your oafish, graceless weight from me—"

He still held her wrists. Her fingers were wound into fists right about them.

"Certainly," he said politely. He stood, dragging her along with him. For a moment again, he was startled to realize that he was holding her very close. Then he released her, determined that perhaps he had taken things just a bit too far, and that he would retrieve her hat in amends.

But the second that he released her, she seemed to turn into a tigress. Her fists pounded against his chest with remarkable strength. He was so taken off guard and so unbalanced in the mud of the stream bed that he started to go toppling over backward again—which was, of course, exactly what she had intended.

"Why, you little vixen!" he cried, and before he lost his footing completely, he reached for her again. She shrieked, trying to escape him, but his fingers wound around her wrists and they plummeted down into the water, this time into the deeper section of the stream, where they both went spiraling down. Pierce came up quickly, finding a boot hold against a rock on the bottom, and for a moment he felt a tremor in his heart, for he had lost his hold upon her, and it occurred to him that perhaps she couldn't swim. He plunged under the water again, catching hold of her skirts. For all his pains, he felt the fevered slam of her fists against him. They staggered to the surface together once again.

"My God, what are you trying to do, drown me this time? And all because you cannot control your horse!" she cried.

"Drown you! I was trying to save your fool neck!"

"Save me! Sir, I ride better, and I'm damned certain I must swim better—"

"And swear better?" he inquired.

She was furious, her cheeks flushed brilliantly with her anger, her eyes even darkerer because of it. "Oh," she cried out again, then disappeared beneath the surface. She rose, and the next thing he knew, she was flinging mud from the stream bottom at him.

"Why, I'll be damned!" he cried, amazed and absurdly determined that he was not going to lose a fight—no matter how infantile—with this girl. "You wretched little brat!" He wasn't sure what he intended to do, but he ducked back beneath the surface himself, quickly washing away the mud, then took a step toward her. She let out a startled scream and swirled the best and most swiftly she could within the confines of her waterlogged clothing to head for the bank and dry land. His arm came sweeping around her waist, detaining her. Her fingers worked furiously upon his. "You let me go, instantly!" she warned.

"Oh! Throw mud at me, and demand your freedom as if you had behaved with the least bit of dignity? Alas! Mud throwing is quite childish, and you, little girl, are going to pay as a child would—"

"Touch me, and you'll be sorry!"

"I'm touching you this minute, and I'll pay no price at all, I'll warrant!"

But he had paid a price. A huge price. The second her eyes had touched his, the minute his fingers had found her flesh.

"You wait, you idiot knave!" she cried. "You wait until the king hears of this! You'll be boiled in oil, hanged from a gibbet—"

"Me! Vixen, someone should wash your sweet mouth out with lye!" he assured her, moving swiftly through the water and dragging her right along. "You wait, my little witch, until the king hears of this—"

He broke off, startled by the deep, rich tones of masculine laughter. He stood still, the exquisite, muddied urchin still held beneath the grip of his arm.

The king didn't need to hear about anything. He had come upon them, accompanied by the Lady Marian.

"The king, my friends, is with you!" William announced. "And we are ever so eager to hear all that has happened, aren't we, Lady Marian?"

William, dressed in breeches with an even more deeply shaded brocade waistcoat over a ruffled white linen shirt, was indeed with them. Mounted on one of his royal horses, he stared down at them with high-arched, dark brows. There was a great deal of laughter about his flashing brown eyes, and had it only been the king to stumble upon him, Robin might have been richly amused himself.

However, the Lady Marian was by the king's side, elegant and lovely, her beauty enhanced by the very light purple of her velvet riding gown. She was staring from him to the creature in his arms with a great deal of shock and reproach. He opened his mouth, wondering how he could explain to Marian that the girl was an irascible schoolchild who deserved such treatment.

"This is intriguing indeed," William said to Marian, almost as if the two of them were still alone. "I do wonder if they've ever been properly introduced. Let's see, where do I start? My dear little flower, Regina! You must be just a shade kinder and cease referring to this fellow as an oaf. He is one of my oldest and dearest friends, a peer of the realm, Lord Robin Locksley, His Grace, Duke of Sherwood. I'm quite sorry. I'm afraid that I cannot boil him in oil and hang him from a gibbet as I might still have need of his sword arm. And, Robin, my good fellow, this lovely creature is Mistress Regina Mills, my guest at court. Though she has a guardian in England, I do feel quite responsible for her welfare, and my wife, most certainly, is equally concerned." He smiled. "Her father, you see, was also a friend …"

Mills! So this was Regina Mills! He might have guessed; he should have known.

He smiled, his teeth grating, then bowed deeply. "Miss Mills."

"My Lord Locksley!" It sounded as if she were choking on the name as she said it.

William cleared his throat. "Robin, you might consider setting the girl down!"

She gazed up at him with wicked satisfaction. He smiled in return, unmindful of Marian for a moment. "Certainly!" he assured William. He released Regina. Naturally she went sinking toward the bottom once again.

"Robin!" Marian cried. He strode from the water, looking innocently at her. He could hear Regina sputtering behind him. He smiled at Marian.

"Robin, perhaps she can't swim, perhaps—"

"Oh, she can swim," Robin assured Marian. He had reached Marian's mount and leaned against the horse's high flanks, staring up at her.

He could just hear the girl hiss as her head broke the surface of the water. "Nobleman, indeed! Noble bastard!"

He raised his voice. "She can both ride and swim much better than I, and I do assure you, m'lady, William's darling little colonial desires no help from me."

"Miss Mills!" Marian called out. "Perhaps he struck his head. His manners are not usually so lacking!"

He was certain that Miss Mills was not concerned about his manners. The king had dismounted from his horse, and most solicitously gone to help the girl from the water.

The scheming little social climber was assuredly much more interested in such attention from a king than a duke, he was certain. The fact that she was staring at him with those eyes of hers that seemed to cut pleased him deeply at the moment.

"His manners, m'lady," Regina replied, "seem not lacking, but completely nonexistent!"

"'Tis the association with colonials, I am afraid," Robin said regretfully to Marian. Her eyes widened. She'd never seen him be purposely cruel, yet then again, Mistress Regina Mills didn't seem to mind in the least being a colonial.

"Robin!" Anne exclaimed, her huge eyes upon him. "What is this? Battle with a pretty little girl! Will you please behave? You'll have everyone talking!"

He gritted his teeth, somewhat ashamed. She was right. But she just didn't realize how irritating this particular pretty child could be.

He looked back to Regina. Her hair was free and wet now, streaming down her back in rich cascades. It fell far below her waist. Marian was wrong, he thought. She was not a pretty child. She was an elegant and exceptionally beautiful woman, very wild and arrogant and headstrong, and she might well be the type to cause an unimaginable amount of trouble. Even soaking wet and totally disheveled, she remained strikingly lovely.

She'd certainly caught the king in her spell.

Robin thought she probably did that upon meeting anyone.

Robin smiled suddenly, watching Marian. She was quite right. He had sunk to an absurd level, exchanging insults with this pretty child. "Well, my love," he said huskily to Marian, "I do believe I shall have to forgo the hunt. Your Grace!" he called to William. "If you'll forgive me, I shall repair to the castle for a bath."

"He probably bathes in the river," Regina mumbled, as she then looked at the king. William only smiled down at her.

"Perhaps we should all travel back," the king said, "since I surmise my lovely Regina must also bathe and change."

"How lovely," Robin said flatly, still staring up at Marian with a half smile. "Let's do all ride back together!"

Marian offered him a stern frown. She was fond of amusement, but she also demanded good manners.

Regina smiled to the king, then left his side to reach her mare. With no assist, she leapt atop the horse. "I shall see myself back to court, thank you, Your Majesty, Lady Marian."

"Oh, no, no, no! We must show this dear little colonial every courtesy!" Robin insisted. A whistle brought Beowulf trotting over to him. He leapt up quickly on his horse, wondering what demons she had stirred within him. "Let's ride together."

Regina's mare pranced as if she knew her mistress's wild mood. "My dear Lord Locksley! Any more courtesy on your part and I might well freeze to death! I am quite capable on my own, you need not worry—"

"Perhaps I was not quite so worried about you, Mistress Mills, as I was about other unwary travelers who might stray upon your path!"

He kneed Beowulf, and the stallion started off at a brisk trot. Regina's mare leapt forward, following. The king and Marian came behind.

They left the shade of the trees and rode into open fields. Regina gave her mare free rein. In seconds she was racing along.

Robin was not to be outdone. Not at this. Beowulf deserved the chance to redeem them both. He gave the stallion free rein then, and in seconds he and Regina were engaged in a wild race over emerald green hills.

The king, trotting along in their wake, arched a brow to Lady Marian. She shrugged in return, shaking her head.

"What is he doing?" William demanded.

Watching them, Marian shook her head. This was very unlike Robin. She bit her lip suddenly. They should have married already. They enjoyed each other so thoroughly.

But they were both equally fond of their freedom. He hadn't been her first lover, and she most certainly hadn't been his. They were both rich, powerful, and experienced—and so they had taken their time. Maybe too much time. A shiver suddenly seized her. She was anxious for the night.

Anxious to hold him again.

"You two need to marry," the king commented, as if reading her mind. They were both his loyal supporters. The marriage would be good for him. He meant to be the most tolerant monarch ever—even if, in his heart, he agreed with his father about the divine right of kings. But his father lay long dead, and the pain of all that had been would never die. No matter what his true thoughts were, Charles II would always rule with Parliament, and tolerantly.

It was helpful, however, to have rich and powerful friends. Marian's wealth would make Robin an even more valuable supporter.

"You're right, we should marry!" Marian murmured. She was struck by how abominably he was behaving toward the Mills girl, so why she should feel a little twinge of jealousy, she didn't know.

Yes, she did. They were like a pair of lion cubs, roaring, spitting. But there seemed to be something in the air around them, too. Something that caused the sun to grow warm, the air to shimmer. They might be the most bitter enemies …

But there was something like lightning there, too.

Had William seen it? No, he was busy musing over Robin.

"He is a good man," William said. "One I call friend with tremendous security!" But then he smiled, shaking his head again. "Amazing, isn't it? There rides the man who often charmed safe harbor for us from the heads of Europe! The man who fought would-be assassins at my back, one of the finest swordsmen in all of Europe. He's determined to outrun her!"

"Oh, and he will," Marian assured him.

William's eyes sparkled. He loved racing, and wagering. "A gold piece says she takes him!"

"Oh, I think not!"

"She's an excellent rider."

"Ah, but he is a man, challenged."

"My money is on the girl."

"Your Majesty, you've a bet!" Marian agreed, laughing. She leaned low, nudging her horse with her heel, and started to race herself. Marian, laughing delightedly, followed suit.

When they came into the courtyard at last, where grooms quickly materialized to assist the king, he was smiling still.

Robin had reached the courtyard first. He had already dismounted from Beowulf. Regina was just now slipping down from her mount.

The king slipped a coin into Marian's gloved hand. "Well, m'lady, he is an exceptional man, we do agree on that!"

Marian nodded, still smiling herself. "But that is quite an exceptional young woman, too, Your Majesty." She hesitated, curious. It was certainly none of her business, but despite the king's marriage, his amorous exploits were the talk of all London. He was a charming man. William—and wicked and as determined as the devil when he chose. His eyes were dark and very sensuous, and the way that they followed a woman made her feel special. Perhaps he had cast his eyes upon the American girl, Mistress Regina.

Suddenly Marian found herself wishing that the very beautiful American girl were the king's newest love. It would dim Robin's interest.

William lowered dark lashes over his eyes for a moment, then met her gaze, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "She is not an, umm, intimate friend, Lady Marian, if that is the question that lurks beyond those innocent and beautiful eyes. She's a sweet young thing, really. Totally innocent. And though I may have my failings, m'lady, I'm not a lecher."

"Dear Lord! No, of course! You're the king!" Marian said.

"What is it? What on earth is going on here?" Robin asked, approaching them, still dripping wet. He had been giving a groom very explicit instructions on how Beowulf was to be rubbed down. Marian was certain that he had scared the poor boy speechless with his stern words, but then he'd pressed a heavy coin into his hands to make it all worthwhile. Robin was a very demanding man, but generous to a fault. Like William, he never forgot the lean days, or what a kindness might mean to someone less fortunate than himself.

"Where is Regina?" Marian asked him.

"I assume the young harridan made straight for her chambers," he said. He was about to slip an arm around her shoulders, but hesitated, grimacing. "Alas! I am a mess. I think I must aim straight for my quarters, too. Forgive me, Your Grace?"

William waved a hand at him. "You _are_ a mess, m'lord Locksley! Whatever possessed you to go for a cold swim with Cora Mills' daughter?"

"Sire, I did not choose to go swimming. 'Twas the girl's decision, I swear it!"

The king smiled slowly, shaking his head at Marian, his dark eyes sparkling. "It happens to the best of men upon occasion, Marian. They must all be boys, unwilling to lose a contest."

"There was no contest—" Robin began, but he could see that the king was laughing. He paused, lowering his lashes. "All right, Your Majesty. You are the king; it will be your way. My love," he said to Marian, "you will excuse me, I pray?"

"Indeed," she replied.

"Between you and Mistress Mills, you have quite ended the hunt!" the king exclaimed. "Get away then. I shall go for a walk in my gardens. Join me, Lady Marian? I'll have fair company, and therefore Robin shall pay for his part in the fracas!"

Robin, who'd been looking at her hopefully, frowned at the king's words. Longing for assistance washing his back! Marian assumed. Ah, well, she'd been feeling some fine twinges of jealousy. Let him feel the same!

She smiled, linking her arm with the king's. "I think a short walk is in order. I do live to serve my king!" she told Robin sweetly.

"Umm," he muttered, bending low over her hand. "Take care, my love, how you serve him!"

Later that evening after Robin and Marian had enjoyed their dinner, they took a stroll outside in the gardens, but even as he kissed Marian, his mind was not on her. To Robin's great annoyance, it was Regina Mills' face within his mind's eye. The fantastic wealth of her hair, the color of it! The curve of her lip, the feel of her against him, the blazing dark eyes of her eyes, flashing …

He shuddered suddenly, startled by the hunger, and then the wave of unease that settled over him. She was just a girl. A pretty commoner, no more, no less. All right, she was beautiful. Still …

There was no need for Marian to ever know that he did find something compelling about the girl. Something that haunted the senses, that beckoned, that excited …

A feeling of guilt riddled him. He had been kiss Marian while thinking of the Mills girl. Wanting her. She absolutely infuriated him!

Yet he could not still this feeling of desire.

He almost groaned aloud.

The girl wanted to go home, he had heard. Badly. She wanted nothing to do with any man, she just wanted to return to her precious Virginia.

And pray God! Maybe she'd manage to do so soon!


	31. Chapter 31

_Kiss me once_  
 _Kiss me twice_  
 _Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly_

 ** _(Kiss Me Deadly by Lita Ford)_**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Regina Mills complained, shifting in the hard wooden chair, trying to move out of the line of sight of the creeper at the table next to them. It was her birthday, and she should have been out dancing, instead she was stuck in a dimly lit whiskey bar because her best friend, Tink, caught her in a moment of weakness. She convinced Regina that it was a good idea to spend her birthday at a dive bar listening to a metal band.

"Oh stop complaining and just drink more." Tink slid another shot of whiskey across the table. Regina didn't normally drink hard liquor, but if she was going to make it through the rest of the night she was going to need it. She downed her shot, the amber liquor burning her throat the whole way down. Between the wine at dinner and the shots of whiskey, her head was starting to feel all fuzzy, and her body was becoming more relaxed.

The lights in the bar dimmed and Tink leaped up from her chair. She grabbed her hand and pulled Regina out of her seat, dragging her toward the stage, practically ripping Regina's arms out of the socket in the process. She knocked a couple of random girls out of the way, securing their spot at the front of the stage. Okay, she could do this, just two more hours and she can go home, Regina whispered to herself.

The opening guitar lick brought Regina's attention to the center of the stage just as a dark figure stopped before her. Her eyes traveled up and up his long muscular legs, lingering a little too long on the exquisite bulge hiding behind his dark denim jeans, before traveling up to his chest. His shirt hugged every hard sculpted muscle.

Regina's body immediately reacted to him. Her thighs pinched together and an ache she hadn't felt in years began to throb between her legs. The beat of the bass drum mimicked the beat of her clit as she gazed upon this man, who was basically sex on two legs. Regina didn't know what was coming over her. He was not the type of guy Regina usually went for. He oozed sex and screamed bad boy. All the things Regina stayed clear of. It didn't keep her mind from imagining his arms pinning her down while he pounded her into submission.

Regina's eyes finally made it up to his face. His strong chiseled jaw line looked like the perfect throne to sit on while he ravaged her with his tongue. His eyes burned into hers when their eyes finally met. He flashed her a knowing smirk with the most dangerous pair of dimples Regina had ever seen. He kept her locked in his intense gaze, like he was trying to read her mind and discover all the filthy things she wanted him to do to her. He gave Regina a wink before starting the song. The moment she heard his deep gruff voice, she immediately knew she was royally fucked.

As Regina was staring up at him, she was bumped by another woman who wanted to get close to the stage. She then proceeded to lift her shirt and flash the band, the lead singer that Regina had been mesmerized by. Regina rolled her eyes at the desperation of the other brunette.

He commanded the stage, every eye in the place was on him, including Regina's. She couldn't tear her gaze off him. She was completely transfixed. She couldn't even look away when he would catch her staring at him. He just grinned like he knew he had her, and boy, did he ever.

She's never felt such a strong attraction toward any man like she had with this complete stranger. He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, and she wanted him between her legs making her scream his name…once she found out what it was.

"Come on sweet lips, let me buy ya one drink."

Sweet lips, was this asshole for real? The moment her ass hit the soft cushion of her barstool the creep douche that had been stalking her all night slid up next to her, reeking of gin and cheap cologne. The smell was so potent it was making Regina's eyes water, and the way he kept touching her arm was making her skin crawl.

"For the last time, no!" Regina started to reach out to slap his hand away from her arm, when she felt a hand slide around her waist. She looked over her shoulder, her hand forming a fist, ready to knock this new asshole to the ground. Her mouth dropped open, and her fist fell to her side when her eyes met a familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes; the eyes that she had been staring at from below the stage for most of the night.

"Hey babe, I've been looking for you everywhere." He leaned in pressing his warm full lips against hers. Her body hummed as he kissed her deeply. The way his tongue possessed every inch of her mouth short-circuited Regina's brain. What was happening right now?

When his lips finally left hers, she sat there in a complete daze trying to catch her breath. No one has ever left her breathless after a kiss before.

His arm wrapped tighter around her waist completely enveloping her against his hard body.

"Beat it Keith, she's mine," he said sharply, giving Keith an evil glare.

Keith backed away slowly, a look of fear was painted across his face. "I'm sorry Robin, I didn't know she was yours." Keith turned and bolted out of the bar, like a scared little chicken.

So, her mystery man's name was Robin. That was going to sound good echoing through her bedroom later.

He slid over to the bar keeping his arm firmly around her waist, like he was sending a message to the rest of the men in the club that she was claimed. Boy did Regina want to be claimed by him, in every way imaginable.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue and for the kiss." Regina shyly smiled. That kiss would forever be tattooed on her lips.

"Keith is a snake and I couldn't let him sink his teeth into you, at least not until I got my chance," he said with a sly grin on his lips.

She had to bit her lip to stop from smiling. He would get his chance as long as he kept kissing her like before.

"Besides, a knock out like you sticks out in a place like this. Guys around here don't see many women like you walking in here, and they tend to get overly possessive. I'm just protecting what's mine."

"Yours, huh? Pretty presumptuous of you to think I would sleep with someone like you." Regina gave him a sideways glance before taking a sip of her drink.

"The way you were eyeing me up on stage makes me think otherwise. I think an uptight little thing like you needs a release those asshole corporate guys can't give you with their limp dicks," he smirked from behind his shot of whiskey.

Who the hell was he to call her uptight? Regina could feel the rage bubbling inside me. "Excuse me, where do you come off calling me uptight?" She wiggled free from his grasp, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him. Holding her tight against his side. Every part of him hard…perfect… muscle.

"I can read it all over you by the way you are dressed. That pursed look on your face before the show. Hell, you are in a whiskey bar and you are drinking wine. You really need to loosen that stick out of your ass."

Smug asshole. Her eyes narrowed at him, her face burning hot with anger. "Do you really think saying shit like that is going to get me to drop my panties? Or does that only work on classless hoes like that one that flashed you earlier?"

"That's just Marian, a groupie who has slept with every member of the band, except me. Just calm down, sweetheart, I'm just pushing your buttons, and you and I both know your panties dropped for me the moment I walked on stage." He flashed her a cocky grin, making those damn dimples erupt across his cheeks. Making it harder for Regina to stay pissed at him.

"You are such an asshole," Regina spat out, pulling herself out of his grasp. Grabbing her bag, she started for the exit. Regina wanted to hate him, he saw right through her and called her out on her shit. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was right about everything. The moment she'd set foot in that bar Regina had wanted to turn around and leave, it was dark and dingy and not the type of place she would willing walk into.

"Where do you think you are going?" Robin grabbed her arm swinging her around and lifted her off of her feet like she weighed nothing, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Regina shrieked, kicking her feet and hitting his back with her purse, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. He just continued to carry her through the bar and outside. The cold night air hit her hot flesh sending a chill down her spine. The parking lot was eerily dark, except for one flickering street light in the far corner.

"Do you have a name, Sex Kitten?" he asked as he continued to walk.

"It's Regina. Now put me down!" Regina shouted. He finally stopped in back hallways of the bar, he gripped her arms, not letting her go.

"How dare you just pick me up like some caveman?" Regina was yelling at him with the loud noises coming from the bar.

"So here is what's going to happen, Kitten. You are going to come back to my apartment, where I will spend the rest of the night fucking you all over every square inch of you. So, what do you say, are you ready for an adventure with me?"


End file.
